


DUELO LEGAL II: Juicio

by SeptemberChild



Series: Duelo Legal [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Intrigue, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 89,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Segunda parte de la entrega "Duelo Legal".





	1. Los nervios previos a la función

_Bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de Duelo Legal._

_Advierto que mis conocimientos jurídicos y legales son nulos, y lo que aquí pueda representar queda todo bajo mi imaginación. Es más que seguro que cometeré omisiones y horrores de concepto, pero escribo sin ánimo de lucro y por pura diversión. Imagino el tribunal como nos han acostumbrado las películas estadounidenses, es más gratificante para la imaginación percibirlo así. Lo hago con el mayor respeto y también con cierta búsqueda de información, aún así mis disculpas adelantadas para los errores que se van a cometer._

_Así mismo también aviso que la trama contiene extraños recodos y algún salto en el tiempo que tienen su explicación a lo largo de los capítulos._

_Gracias por vuestra comprensión._

* * *

_\- ¡¿Desde cuándo, Sasha?! ¡¿Desde cuándo me estás engañando?!_

_\- Aspros...yo...lo siento..._

_\- ¡Cállate! No me digas que lo sientes después de confesar que pasó más de una vez..._

_\- Yo...yo no quería herirte...pero..._

_\- ¡¿Pero qué?!_

_\- Has cambiado...antes no eras así...Tu trabajo te ha cambiado...y yo me sentía muy sola..._

_\- ¡Y él se ofreció a darte compañía muy gustosamente ¿no?!_

_\- No, Aspros...no fue así..._

_\- ¡Malditos seáis los dos! ¡Él es un condenado desgraciado que siempre me ha envidiado, y tú...tú una floja que te has agarrado al primero que has encontrado a mano!_

_\- No grites, Aspros...por favor...Los chicos nos pueden oír...No deben ver a su padre así..._

_\- Los chicos deben saber de lo que es capaz su madre...¡porqué ahora yo ya dudo que sea su padre también!_

_\- Aspros...los chicos son tuyos...son tuyos..._

_\- ¡¿Y cómo lo sabes?!_

_\- ¡Porqué lo sé! No dudes de ésto...sólo tienes que mirarles...¡Son iguales a ti!_

_\- ¡Y a él!_

_Silencio...y dos pares de ojos asustados y escondidos en la oscuridad de la habitación siendo testigos de una escena terrible...de la última escena que Sasha y Aspros compartieron frente a su ignorada presencia, muchos años atrás..._

-  _Antes de casarnos ya te lo tirabas ¿no? Ahora comprendo tanta prisa...ahora comprendo porqué siempre ha estado como una sombra revoloteando alrededor de nosotros...¿en qué pensaste cuando te lo tiraste la primera vez? ¿en encontrar las siete diferencias?_

_Silencio...y sollozos...y de nuevo la misma aclaración pronunciada con voz trémula._

_\- Los chicos son tuyos, Aspros...créeme, por favor..._

_\- Claro que son míos...a partir de hoy tú no vas a tener ningún derecho sobre ellos, Sasha..._

_\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! - Silencio...más silencio y unas miradas que lo dijeron todo sin necesidad de articular palabra. - No...Aspros...no...¡Por favor! ¡No puedes apartarme de ellos!_

_\- ¡No haberte follado a mi hermano! Os arruinaré la vida...a ti...a él...sabes que puedo hacerlo...porqué_ yo soy _la ley._

_..._

_..._

_Kanon...Kanon...¿estás bien?..._

_-_ ¡Kanon!

Marin tuvo que agarrar el brazo de Kanon y zarandearle levemente para conseguir captar su atención, acercándose a él mientras pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez.

\- Ah...sí...perdona...

\- ¿De verdad que estás bien...? - Kanon respondió con un leve asentimiento mientras sus ojos volvían a fijarse en Saga, en el lado opuesto de la sala, fingiendo mantener una inaudible charla de extrema importancia con Shura. Sus miradas no se habían vuelto a cruzar desde el momento de acceder ante el tribunal, y Kanon sentía cómo el frío sudor regresaba a tantear la piel de su frente y de su agitado cuello, poco acostumbrado a sentirse amarrado por un nudo que no fuera el de su pesar. La corbata molestaba...la americana también...pero solamente se permitió aflojar un poco el nudo, antes de alcanzar el vaso de agua previsto en la mesa y dar cuenta de él casi del tirón.

Ikki apareció en la sala debidamente custodiado, permitiéndole tomar asiento al lado de sus abogados defensores. Su vestimenta se presentaba adecuada, pero su expresión huraña no había cambiado ni un ápice de la que había mostrado a Kanon y Marin en todas sus entrevistas anteriores, percibiéndose aún más tensa de lo habitual en él. Kanon le dedicó una seria y fría mirada que no deseaba transmitir el nerviosismo que él mismo sufría, sin conseguir relajar una tensión más que palpable en el ambiente que reinaba en el tribunal.

Segundos después hizo aparición el juez Dohko, cubierto con su toga, aunque su aspecto desenfadado y jovial seguía vislumbrándose a pesar de la solemnidad de los ropajes y de la decoración que imperaba en el momento. Un fajo de papeles fue dejado sobre la central y elevada mesa, y antes de tomar asiento dedicó una escrutadora mirada tanto a Saga como a Kanon, observando con perspicacia que la calma que sobraba al fiscal era todo de lo que carecía el abogado defensor.

###

_A las puertas del juzgado..._

Shaka había llegado acompañado de Mu bastante antes de su hora requerida para prestar declaración por petición de la Fiscalía. Sabía que debería enfrentarse a Saga y a sus preguntas, a su impecable seguridad y a la destreza que siempre gobernaba la pronunciación de sus cuestiones. Intuía que Kanon no dejaría pasar su turno de testificar sin hacerle otra sarta de preguntas que ayudaran a otorgar algunas luces en un proceso que ya no podía percibir más oscuro. Y sabía que no sería nada fácil su momento ante el juez y el enfrentamiento de los gemelos.

No había visto a Saga desde hacía demasiados días, y temía que su última conversación tuviera consecuencias en el interrogatorio que Saga hubiera preparado para él. Y también sentía pavor al tener que enfrentar a Kanon sólo unas horas después de haberse rebajado hasta la más profunda humillación personal, y más aún después de haberle confesado el maquiavélico plan del intachable fiscal, demasiado conocido y próximo para ambos en un momento digno de un circo de los más bajos horrores.

La tez de Shaka lucía extremadamente pálida, y las ojeras que delineaban su azul y cansada mirada delataban las pocas horas de sueño y la nula calma interior que el joven forense sufría en esos detestables días.

Mu se despidió de él antes de partir para cumplir sus obligaciones con su trabajo, y después de haber entregado la documentación personal y de pasar el control de seguridad, Shaka fue conducido a la sala reservada para los testigos. No era la primera vez que acudía a un juicio a testificar. De hecho, este proceso formaba una parte natural de su trabajo como médico forense, pero sí que era la primera vez que el corazón parecía querer salirle por la boca y que su pulso no respondía a control alguno.

La sala donde fue acompañado todavía se presentaba vacía. Valentine no había llegado, y Shaka tenía la certeza que Kanon también lo había citado para declarar. De lo que ya no estaba tan seguro era de si Rhadamanthys también se uniría a él, o si aparecerían otras personas desconocidas que pudieran aportar vital información en un caso que ya no pretendía ni imaginar cómo se iba a desarrollar. Temía por las atroces habilidades que Saga estaba dispuesto a mostrar, y también se sentía desconcertado ante la ignorancia sobre el procedimiento que Kanon utilizaría, debido a la inexperiencia de éste y a su tempestiva e imprevisible personalidad.

Shaka tomó asiento en el rincón que percibía más protegido de la sala en cuestión, y sus piernas se movían por voluntad propia en un ritmo dictado por los nervios y que era imposible de controlar. Intentó cruzarlas, estirarlas, volverlas a cruzar...de la misma manera que lo intentó con sus brazos, que nunca antes le habían molestado tanto, sintiéndoles inútiles y sin saber qué hacer con ellos para no dejar translucir de manera tan descarada su inusual inseguridad.

Una inseguridad que se acrecentó aún más cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió para dar paso a otro testigo...a alguien que Shaka conocía bien, y la presencia del cuál siempre le había repugnado profundamente. DeathMask hizo aparición junto con su penetrante y desagradable aroma a tabaco negro y perfume rancio, arrastrando tras él un pesado velo de vicio y absoluta carencia de escrúpulos.

DM entró sin siquiera emitir un saludo en voz alta, sustituido por un cansino alzamiento de su mentón y un ladeo de hastío en sus labios, mientras tomaba asiento en el lado más opuesto de Shaka, dejándose caer sobre la silla al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a los grises cabellos e intentaba domárselos hacia atrás, despejando una frente que quizás en algún momento de los inicios de su carrera había sido clara, pero que ya hacía demasiados años que se presentaba cubierta por capas y capas de corrupción impune y cada vez más arraigada.

El silencio planeaba en la sala, ayudado por la perenne presencia de un oficial del juzgado que velaba por evitar el intercambio de palabras que pudieran enturbiar el proceso que estaba a punto de iniciar.

Los minutos transcurrían con una lentitud sobrenatural, y el silencio sólo se rompía por los distintos compases que marcaban sus respiraciones, por los roces de la ropa al moverse y por los cansinos y seguidos bufidos de aburrimiento del inspector más desagradable del panorama policial de la ciudad.

Valentine seguía sin aparecer, y cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, estúpidamente Shaka esperó hallarle tras el oficial del juzgado, deseando ver al menos un rostro algo más agradable que el de DeathMask, aunque el muchacho hubiera conseguido arrancarle de sus casillas en más de una ocasión. Pero Valen seguía sin acudir. En su lugar entró otro muchacho, joven igual que el estúpido practicante, y de aspecto serio y correcto, seguido de un hombre apuesto que debía rondar los cincuenta, vestido de forma casual, pero luciendo unas oscuras gafas de sol inútiles en el lugar. El cabello, oscuro, se percibía que le rozaba los hombros, pero lo llevaba recogido en la nuca. El cuello de su camisa estaba abierto hasta el tercer botón, dejando ver los destellos de un pecho desprovisto de adornos adicionales, pero entre sus dedos jugaba una cadena unida a un colgante imposible de definir por Shaka en la distancia que les separaba. Seguramente se había visto obligado a despojarse de él al pasar el control de armas y metal antes de acceder, y seguía sin regresar a adornar su presumible destino, pasando de una mano a otra con nerviosismo mal disimulado mientras la enigmática mirada de ese desconocido seguía oculta tras el negro cristal, evitando hacer contacto directo con el descaro y la desfachatez que DeathMask no disimulaba en su brutal inspección hacia él y hacia el muchacho desconocido también, tanto por DM como por Shaka.

El muchacho era evidente que también estaba siendo víctima de los nervios, y pese a sus esfuerzos para mantenerse alejado de las inspecciones de todos, su mirada le traicionaba levemente, dirigiéndose con timidez hacia el hombre más mayor, observándole con devoción y tristeza, dejando fluir la tenue sensación que alertaba que ambos se conocían, aunque el mayor se mantenía firme en su posición de no mirar otra cosa que no fuera el colgante que pendía entre sus manos, la integridad del cuál peligraba debido a los insistentes pases que recibía entre los dedos que lo mareaban.

Shaka deslizó su mirada una última vez por todos los presentes antes de rodarla hacia el techo mientras finalmente se cruzaba de brazos, respiraba profundamente unas cuantas veces y cerraba sus ojos para intentar vaciar su mente y calmarse en lo medida de lo posible antes de enfrentar a Saga y a su malsana ambición. Todos ignoraban completamente el tiempo que deberían esperar antes de ser reclamados en la sala, e incluso si declararían esa misma mañana o serían requeridos de nuevo en una sesión posterior. Así que Shaka tenía tiempo...tiempo de sobras para intentar sumirse en sus meditaciones, apartándose espiritualmente de todos aquellos que estaban demasiado próximos a su espacio más vital.

###

_Sala del juicio_

El juez Dohko desplegó los papeles que había traído con él a la sala, y antes de clavar su vista hacia los abogados, la paseó rápidamente por unos documentos que había estado estudiando los últimos días.

\- Bien...- Dijo al fin, observando intermitentemente la seguridad de Saga y el nerviosismo de Kanon, que ya había apurado el segundo vaso de agua antes siquiera de empezar.- Letrados...acérquense, por favor...

Saga le miró extrañado, no siendo éste el procedimiento habitual, y después de dedicar una mirada de incomprensión a Shura, con pasos decididos y soberbios accedió a la petición del juez. Kanon caminó con aire desenfadado hacia allí sin pensárselo, sin saber si éso era habitual o no y sin importarle en absoluto. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era no mirar directamente a Saga, pero sintiendo la afilada mirada de su gemelo clavada sobre él con una superioridad que le recordaba en demasía a otra mirada que habían dejado de ver años atrás.

\- Señoría...- Dijo Saga, esperando saber porqué el juez les había ordenado un acercamiento antes siquiera de pronunciar palabra.

\- No es mi costumbre hacer ésto, pero dadas las peculiares circunstancias del caso creo que no está de más advertiros antes de empezar.- Los ojos de Dohko seguían deslizándose de uno a otro, e interiormente no pudo dejar de apreciar que la exactitud de las facciones de los dos hombres que tenía de pie frente a sí distaban mucho de albergar más similitudes tras unos rasgos que la mera soberbia de uno y la consabida inexperiencia del otro evidenciaban en exceso.- Os pido juego limpio...a los dos. No voy a tolerar que temas personales interfieran en la aclaración de los hechos...Todas las riñas...todas la rabietas y conflictos personales que podáis tener, los discutís en la calle. Éste no es el lugar para desquitarse de otro tipo de asuntos carentes de interés, y que sólo pueden enturbiar el caso que nos ha unido a los tres.- Saga asintió sin desviar la vista del juez Dohko, el cuál le respondió con un silencioso asentimiento, para seguidamente focalizarse en Kanon y en su perdida mirada por los suelos de sus dudas.- ¿Entendido, Kanon?

\- Sí, sí...entendido.- Respondió Kanon con voz baja e insegura, sintiéndose cada vez más aplastado por el peso de la presencia de Saga a su lado.

\- Podéis retiraos...y en breve iniciaré el juicio.

Saga no demoró en unirse a Shura de nuevo, y Kanon dudó unos instantes más, viéndose retenido por la voz de Dohko, que volvió a acercarlo frente a él.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Kanon...debo agradecerte el esfuerzo que has hecho en hacerme caso y vestirte más adecuadamente para esta ocasión. Veo que te tomas el proceso en serio, y aprecio la profesionalidad que estás mostrando.

\- Gracias...juez Dohko...

\- Sólo espero que la profesionalidad te siga acompañando en lo que nos depare el proceso.

\- Así será...

La mirada del juez y de Kanon se sostuvo un instante, y cuando Kanon decidió unirse a Marin e Ikki, tuvo que tragar con pesadez un par de veces para hacer bajar no sólo el nudo de la corbata, sino otra más espeso y denso...y distinto al que le ofrecía perpetuamente su pesar.

Kanon debía tragar un nudo del pasado...un nudo olvidado...presumiblemente superado, pero que la secreta ignominia que Saga guardaba bajo los euros de sus trajes de lujo se había apresurado a recuperar.

Una última mirada hacia el fiscal fue necesaria antes de intentar tragar el nudo una última vez, viéndose correspondido con frialdad.

Descubriendo tras el tacto de ese frío verde de su mirada un antiguo azul igual de lacerante...y unas palabras enterradas en un olvido devastador.

 _"O_ s _arruinaré la vida...a ti...a él...sabes que puedo hacerlo...porqué_ yo soy _la ley..."_


	2. Se inicia la partida

Mientras en el tribunal se daba comienzo al juicio y se leían los cargos que se imputaban al acusado, en la sala de espera de testigos otra persona hizo aparición. Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, sometiendo al recién llegado a una exhaustiva inspección, algunos haciéndolo de manera más descarada que otros.

Y todos reconociéndole...Todos menos uno. DeathMask no ocultó en ningún momento su insolente escrutinio, ni la mueca que se dibujó en sus labios al no saber de quién se trataba, resoplando sonoramente con evidente fastidio y palpable aburrimiento.

Rhadamanthys entró vestido sobriamente, con una camisa gris claro y unos pantalones de un tono también gris, pero más oscuro. Toda su persona exhalaba seriedad y  _"saber estar"_. Su intenso y varonil perfume ayudó a neutralizar el pesado aroma de tabaco rancio que DM se había encargado de instalar en la sala, y fuera de ella quedaban las indumentarias habituales y rockeras del Wyvern, y las góticas usadas para la ocasión en que Thanatos le conoció.

Fue inevitable que la ambarina mirada de Rhadamanthys se paseara rápidamente por todos los presentes, viéndose reflejado en los negros cristales de las gafas del hombre más mayor, que con celeridad volvió a bajar el rostro, fingiendo desconocimiento total del nuevo compañero de tiempo y espacio. El lugar elegido para tomar asiento fue la silla contigua a Shaka, que se sintió incapaz de hacer nada para que el rubor no acudiera a teñir gratamente unas mejillas más pálidas de lo habitual.

Los "Buenos días" que con tono quedo pronunció el Wyvern apenas fueron correspondidos. Únicamente Shaka hizo tremendos esfuerzos para alzar su avergonzada mirada y responderle con voz baja, sintiéndose sumamente incómodo por la proximidad que le regalaba el recién llegado.

\- No sabía que también estabas citado a declarar...- Susurró Shaka, mirándole escuetamente e ignorando por completo si Rhadamanthys llegaba a tener conocimiento de su intento de denigración perpetrado la noche anterior.

\- Sí...fue una decisión de última hora...- Contestó el Wyvern, observándole con una mezcla de rabia, incomprensión y pena, dónde la compasión que empezaba a sentir por él tomaba más de la tercera parte del cóctel de emociones que el rubio inglés cultivaba hacia Shaka.

\- Shhh. Silencio, por favor.- Reclamó con frialdad el funcionario que velaba por el buen comportamiento de los testigos.

Ambos se miraron en el silencio que requería la situación, hasta que Shaka no pudo soportar más el peso de su propia vergüenza y desvió su agotada mirada, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos y piernas, tratando de hallar una cómoda posición que ayudara a disimular el nerviosismo y la incomodidad que corría por sus venas.

El Wyvern olía el bochorno que se había apoderado de Shaka. Sabía que su compañía justo a su lado le resultaba extremadamente incómoda, y sin saber porque toda la rabia y celos que anteriormente había sentido hacia el joven forense desaparecieron enteramente, dejando cabida sólo a un intenso sentimiento de pena, compasión y por qué no reconocerlo también...una extraña gratitud.

Su tan personal ámbar seguía fijo sobre Shaka, y aún sabiendo que sería reprendido de nuevo no dudó en posar una mano sobre el hombro del abatido forense y apretarlo con reconfortante presión.- Shaka...todo está bien...no sufras por mí...ni por Kanon...- Susurró de nuevo el Wyvern, mostrando una sinceridad que ayudó a ralentizar un poco las frenéticas revoluciones que hacían funcionar el corazón de Shaka.

Shaka se sorprendió soberanamente al escuchar esta inesperada revelación, y ladeó levemente el rostro en busca de conseguir un incómodo pero necesario contacto visual, sintiéndose al fin con las fuerzas necesarias para poder respirar sin tanto dolor y atreverse a difuminar una sonrisa que por unos instantes iluminó su rostro.

\- Gracias...Rhadamanthys...- Susurró Shaka en respuesta, sabiendo que su conversación estaba siendo estudiada con severidad por el frío funcionario.- Luego...cuando todo acabe...te debo una explicación...

\- Silencio...por favor...

\- No hace falta...no sufras por éso...de verdad...

\- ¡Silencio! ¡¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?! - Se enfadó el funcionario, que poco a poco iba perdiendo la escasa paciencia que le quedaba de la limitada que estos auxiliares de la justicia acostumbran a tener.

Ambos callaron, mirándose a la vez al enfurismado funcionario, pero Shaka no pudo reprimir una última cuestión, pronunciada entre dientes.- ¿Y Valentine? ¿No debería estar aquí también?

Rhadamanthys se encogió de hombros y respondió con baja voz igual.- Creí que habría venido contigo desde el trabajo...

\- No he pasado por el Instituto esta mañana...he venido directamente desde casa...

\- ¡Silencio de una vez!

###

_Sala de Juicio_

Tras los abogados, fueron llegando las personas que podían tener alguna implicación personal tanto con la víctima como con el acusado, hallándose el hermano menor de éste entre el público, formado básicamente por estudiantes de leyes en preparación de futuro. Entre ellos también se hallaba el padre adoptivo de Pandora, luciendo un aspecto tan impecable como el fiscal encargado de demostrar la culpabilidad del acusado del asesinato de su hija.

Los cargos que se imputaban al acusado habían sido leídos, y ahora ya no había ninguna posibilidad de dar marcha atrás. Ikki fue requerido por el juez, esperando que se sentara en la silla dispuesta para dar declaración. El muchacho dejó claros sus datos personales y juró decir la verdad tal y como el procedimiento indicaba, sin dejar de lanzar alguna mirada hacia Kanon y su evidente nerviosismo. En la sala no hacía calor, pero Kanon sintió necesario deshacerse de la americana y quedarse en cuerpo de camisa si no deseaba acabar bañado en un mar de sudor, importándole muy poco las reprimendas que pudiera recibir por parte del juez.

Por mucho que quisiera disimularlo, Ikki tenía miedo, y así lo demostraba el constante ir y venir de su mirada hacia Kanon, que se vio obligado a fingir seguridad e intentar tranquilizarle con un asentimiento de su cabeza, alentándole a contestar con la única verdad que había, fueran cuáles fueran las preguntas del fiscal. Unas preguntas en forma de ataque directo que Saga no hizo esperar.

\- ¿De qué conocía a la víctima, Ikki? - Preguntó Saga, alzándose y acercándose con altivez hacia el muchacho mientras se deshacía del botón que mantenía abrochada su negra americana con la destreza de una sola mano y la otra viajaba hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Ella estudiaba en la Facultad de Bellas Artes...dónde yo trabajo, bueno, trabajaba en la cafetería antes de ser detenido.

\- ¿Érais novios?

\- No.

\- ¿Amantes?

\- Bueno...si quiere llamarlo así...- Contestó Ikki, con dudas y el corazón a mil ante la proximidad de Saga, que le miraba directamente y casi sin pestañear, a través de las finas gafas que debía usar para leer, y que se había olvidado puestas sobre su vista.

\- ¿Tuvisteis relaciones íntimas el día de su asesinato? Te tuteo...no te importa, ¿verdad?

Ikki negó con la cabeza, y después de unos instantes respondió en voz alta, pero tímida, la cuarta pregunta del fiscal.- Sí...

\- ¿Y qué pasó después?

\- No...no lo sé...no lo recuerdo...

\- No lo recuerdas...- Repitió Saga con exagerada calma, dándole la espalda y andando con orgullo hacia la mesa tras la cuál estaba Shura, donde se giró de nuevo y dejó que la mano oculta hasta le momento en las profundidades de su pantalón se apoyara en ella mientras la otra hacía lo propio en su cadera.- Quizás debería recordártelo yo...- Siguió Saga, que había esperado que Kanon ya le interrumpiera, y sorprendiéndose por no haber escuchado su voz aún.- El informe policial dice que discutisteis, forcejeasteis y que ya no te acuerdas de nada hasta despertar de madrugada en tu casa, colocado hasta las cejas, manchado de sangre de la víctima y sin ninguna coartada.- Ikki tragó saliva como pudo y sus ojos instintivamente buscaron a Kanon, el cuál le devolvió la mirada acompañada de otro asentimiento antes de volverse a fijar en Saga y en la abrumadora presencia y seguridad que paseaba frente a todos.- ¿Es correcto lo que acabo de decir?

\- Sí...

\- Entonces...si no recuerdas nada...¿como puedes estar tan seguro que no fuiste tú el que acabó cercenando la garganta de Pandora?

\- ¡Protesto! - Exclamó Kanon por primera vez en su vida como abogado, no sabiendo muy bien si hacía lo correcto o no, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y por la necesidad de no correr tanto en sacar unas conclusiones demasiado precipitadas por parte de Saga.- En el cuerpo de mi cliente se hallaron restos de droga que pueden borrar la memoria durante el lapso de tiempo que surten efecto. Tanto se puede no recordar algo que se hizo como que no se hizo...no sé si me explico...- Aclaró Kanon, que se había alzado al momento de formalizar su protesta, tomando asiento otra vez al lado de Marin, que se atrevió a posar la mano sobre su rodilla bajo la intimidad de la mesa para transmitirle fuerza y confianza.

\- Se acepta...- Dijo Dohko, observando a Kanon con la misma resignación con la que continuó hablando.- Letrado...agradecería, a poder ser, un lenguaje más cuidado y entendible en la próxima ocasión que use la palabra...Si no sabe "si se explica", piénselo bien antes de decir nada.

Saga esbozó la primera sonrisa de triunfo del día, y Kanon se reacomodó en su silla mientras bajaba el rostro y miraba a Dohko por debajo de sus cejas antes de responder.- Sí, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir...

\- Prosiga, por favor...- Indicó el juez a Saga.

\- ¿Eres adicto a la cocaína?

\- No...consumo de vez en cuando, pero no soy adicto.

\- ¿Y a la Fenciclidina?

\- No.- Respondió Ikki con seguridad.

\- ¿Conoces esta sustancia?

\- Sí, he oído hablar de ella...Produce alucinaciones si se administra en grandes dosis, pudiendo ocasionar la muerte también...

Sus conocimientos sobre el otramente conocido "Polvo de Angel" eran nulos, pero el nombre ahora le resultaba familiar, sobretodo después de haber estado preparando su defensa junto a Kanon y Marin durante los últimos días. Su abogado le había dado a conocer toda la información sobre dicha sustancia, y sabía que nunca había consumido por propia voluntad algo que encajara en cualquier de los dos nombres.

\- ¿Tienes estudios? - Preguntó Saga, cambiando radicalmente de tema, acercándose de nuevo a Ikki.

\- La secundaria acabada, pero estudios superiores no.

\- Entonces...¿cómo puedes ser tan experto en dicha sustancia si no tienes conocimientos químicos que te iluminen sobre ella? - Dijo Saga, empezando a crear un laberinto ilusorio que comenzaba a atrapar a Ikki dentro de él.- Yo mismo, que tengo estudios, he tenido que dedicar mi tiempo a investigar sobre la Fenciclidina, ya que el nombre no lo había escuchado en mi vida...¿Acaso es la química tu hobby?

\- ¡Protesto! - Exclamó Kanon de nuevo, alzándose con energía y antes de tomar el vaso de agua y apurarlo otra vez.- Reclamo respeto hacia mi cliente, y percibo que el fiscal se está riendo de él y de su posible conocimiento o ignorancia sobre temas que no son de culturilla general.

\- ¡Yo solo digo que si se sabe bastante sobre algo que no es de "culturilla general", tal y como lo define la defensa, - Saga se tomó su turno para dedicar una mirada a Kanon antes de proseguir - es porqué hay un interés especial en ello de alguna manera!

\- No se acepta, pero lo tengo en cuenta...- Dijo Dohko mirando a Kanon, que volvió a sentarse, y luego a Saga dándole permiso para proseguir de nuevo.

\- El informe médico del acusado dice que en su cuerpo se hallaron restos de cocaína y otros alucinógenos...sin especificar el nombre...- Dijo Saga, que se había acercado a la mesa dónde Shura le tendió el informe médico en cuestión, siendo ahora ojeado por Saga hasta dar con las lineas que buscaba.- Otros alucinógenos en sangre...¿Me puedes decir si fue Fenciclidina lo que cabe en la definición de "otros alucinógenos"?

\- No recuerdo haber consumido otra cosa que coca...

\- En tu brazo derecho hallaron un pinchazo reciente...

 _Brazo derecho..._ Al escuchar esta revelación los ojos de Kanon se abrieron enormemente mientras se fijaban en un punto exacto de su mar de pensamientos, cayendo en la cuenta que Saga le acababa de ofrecer un motivo para hacerle quedar mal, al menos alguna vez durante el juicio. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y mirando a Marin de refilón vio como ella había anotado sobre un papel las mismas palabras que a él le hicieron sonreír por primera vez en el día. Un papel que le acercaba con disimulo mientras también le dedicaba una mirada de satisfacción momentánea.

\- ¡Yo no me pinché nada!

\- El informe forense dice que sí...pero bueno, no te preocupes, ya hablaremos con el médico forense en un rato y nos aclarará todas las dudas respecto al tema del pinchazo y de las sustancias alucinógenas.

\- ¡Protesto! - Dijo Kanon otra vez, que parecía que le iba tomando el gusto al hecho de interrumpir a Saga cada dos por tres.- El médico forense que está citado a declarar no redactó el informe médico de mi cliente, sino de la víctima. O se llama a declarar quién lo haya escrito, o sólo se podrá preguntar sobre el informe de la víctima.

Dohko se quedó mirando a Kanon unos momentos, sopesando su valoración sobre la protesta, pero Saga intervino saltándose la jerarquía de la palabra, deseando llevar el pequeño desvío hacia su terreno otra vez.- El médico forense con el que hablaremos en breve es instruido en la materia, así que sus respuestas y valoraciones pueden ser tan válidas como las de otro profesional de su ramo.

\- Tampoco lo acepto pero también lo tengo en cuenta.- Sentenció Dohko al fin, que se dirigió exclusivamente a Saga para advertirle que se estaba descarrilando de la linea a seguir.- Y rogaría que los temas médicos y forenses se trataran con quién se debe, señor fiscal. Todo lo que se pueda decir ahora carece de verdaderas opiniones profesionales, por las mismas razones que usted acaba de mencionar. Así que le pido que proceda si es que tiene más preguntas que formular. Si no es así doy paso a la defensa...

\- No señoría...de momento no. Tengo curiosidad por ver qué argumentos usa la defensa frente a un caso que se presenta más que claro de antemano.

\- Ahórrese la arrogancia, señor fiscal...- Le advirtió Dohko, transformando su relajada y jovial expresión en otra de más dura y desconocida por los abogados, demostrando que tras su naturalidad también había necesaria seriedad.

Saga calló y en un seguido silencio asintió antes de acatar la petición del juez y retirarse tras su mesa para tomar asiento junto a Shura. Las finas gafas cayeron sobre los papeles esparcidos sobre la superficie y su respectivo vaso de agua también fue apurado, pero con más calma y lentitud que la mostrada por Kanon con los tres vasos de agua que ya llevaba entre pecho y espalda, y los cuáles ya estaba sudando por todo su cuerpo. La americana de Kanon hacía rato que lucía colgada del respaldo de su silla, y ahora fueron las mangas de la camisa las que se arremangaron hacia casi sobrepasar los codos antes que el juez Dohko le diera la palabra y él se acercara a Ikki con un papel en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra.

\- Ikki...¿me podría escribir algo en este papel? - Dijo Kanon ofreciéndole los objetos bajo la mirada de profunda incomprensión de su cliente, que los tomó con dudas.

\- ¿Qué escribo? - Preguntó Ikki lleno de dudas, sintiendo clavada sobre él la mirada de Saga desde el otro lado de la sala.

\- No sé, cualquier cosa que se le ocurra...- Siguió Kanon, tratándole de "usted" en todo momento, demostrando así un respeto que Saga se había permitido el lujo de perder desde el buen inicio del proceso.- Su nombre...lo guapo que soy yo...lo que desee...-Continuó Kanon, arrancando algunas tímidas risas entre los más jóvenes de los presentes y una mirada a Dohko que le reclamaba seriedad sin necesidad de palabras.

Ikki accedió a la petición de su abogado y escribió su nombre completo, haciendo gala de una letra bastante feúcha, pero redactándolo con rapidez, seguridad y destreza. Y haciéndolo con la diestra de sus manos.

\- Gracias...- Dijo Kanon, tomando el papel pero dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.- Ahora agarre el bolígrafo e imagínese que es una jeringuilla...

\- ¡Protesto! - Exclamó Saga, tomándose el turno de incordiar a su gemelo - ¿Vamos a jugar a los médicos ahora?

Dohko le miró duramente, pronunciando un seco - Denegada - para dirigirse a Kanon otra vez y alentarle a seguir.

\- Imagínese que es una jeringuilla cargada con lo que sea, y que usted desea administrárselo...- Insistió Kanon.- Hágalo...

Ikki dudó unos segundos, pero al final accedió y tomó el bolígrafo con su mano derecha y se lo acercó al brazo izquierdo, dejando que la punta del objeto se posara en la unión interior del brazo y antebrazo, como si de una jeringuilla de verdad se tratara.

Kanon sonrió satisfecho y se acercó más hacia él para tomar el boli de su mano y guardárselo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

\- Si es diestro...y si se hubiera pinchado él mismo la droga, de la manera que acaba de demostrar que lo haría si así lo deseara...¿por qué el pinchazo que hallaron en su cuerpo está en el brazo menos natural para una auto inyección? ¿Por qué lo hallaron en su propio brazo diestro? Mi cliente acaba de demostrar que no es zurdo para administrarse él mismo una inyección en su brazo derecho ya que lo más natural y eficaz para un diestro es hacerlo en su brazo zurdo...¿me explico? - Preguntó Kanon con timidez, mirándose a Dohko a la espera de algún reproche que no llegó en otra forma que un asentimiento por parte del juez.- ... y a mí sólo se me ocurre que  _alguien_  le drogó...que  _alguien_  consiguió borrarle la memoria gracias a grandes dosis de sustancias alucinógenas y que  _alguien_  quiso que el crimen recayera sobre mi cliente.

El chasquido de lengua que traicionó a Saga fue escuchado por Kanon, y en ese momento se atrevió a afrontarle la mirada, sonriéndole por lo bajo.

Habiéndole demostrado que la partida estaba en marcha, y que la defensa ya se había anotado un tanto.


	3. Primer receso

Saga seguía sentado en la silla, medio recostado con desfachatez en ella mientras una de las piernas se cruzaba sobre la otra con aires de superioridad, junto a un extremadamente serio Shura. La intervención del inexperto Kanon acababa de empezar, y con sus primeras intenciones ya le había despertado un intenso ardor en la boca del estómago.

Saga había pecado de soberbia, y el pago por ello no se había hecho esperar. Debía tranquilizarse, calmarse y pensar con frialdad si no deseaba que Kanon siguiera ganando terreno. Cierto era que Saga estaba dispuesto a todo, pero el as en la manga aún no pensaba jugarlo...Debía esperar...Aún cabía la posibilidad que el mismo Kanon creara un laberinto de confusiones del que ni él fuera capaz de hallar la salida, pero si no sucedía esta probabilidad y Kanon empezaba a sentirse vencedor, ésta sería la señal. Estando el gemelo menor con los ánimos inflados y la guardia baja, sería entonces cuando llegaría la idónea ocasión para Saga de mostrar la gran jugada final.

A su lado Shura se mantenía en silencio. No hablaba, no aclaraba nada de lo que ocurría en la sala en voz baja...no compartía sus opiniones con su compañero fiscal. Antes de acceder al tribunal ambos se habían unido en una discreta pero desagradable discusión, y era evidente que Shura no había salido airoso del intercambio de palabras mantenido con su impecable superior. Pero en ese momento poco le importaban a Saga los recelos y las manías de Shura. Sólo le convenía su absoluta e intachable lealtad, y nada más.

Después de anotarse el primer tanto de la mañana, Kanon caminó hacia su zona de la sala, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa que sólo Marin captó y tímidamente le correspondió. Otro vaso de agua fue capturado entre su mano más calmada, casi sin temblores, dando claras muestras que el nerviosismo vivido momentos atrás estaba disminuyendo con cada paso que andaba el tiempo entre las paredes del tribunal. Las engorrosas mariposas que se habían adueñado de su estómago parecía que estaban yendo con su revoloteo a otra parte, y poco a poco Kanon iba sintiéndose más sosegado y cómodo. Ver el rictus de contrariedad adornando el rostro de su igual fue un soplo de optimismo, y después de respirar profundamente una vez hubo apurado medio vaso del tirón, arrasó con lo que quedaba en él, dejándolo sobre la mesa y emitiendo una profunda respiración antes de girarse hacia su cliente y proseguir.

\- Ikki...¿se relacionaba con las amistades de Pandora? - Inquirió Kanon, acercándose a su cliente con más seguridad que la primera vez.

\- No...

\- ¿Nunca había entablado amistad con nadie de su entorno?

\- No...- Siguió Ikki, fiel a su escasez de palabras aclaratorias después del azote recibido a su educación por parte del fiscal cuándo osó explicarse de más.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No...no me gustaba la gente con la que se rodeaba.

\- ¿Por qué? - Insistió Kanon, dejando que su brazo se apoyara en la barandilla que protegía la zona de las personas sujetas a interrogación.

\- ¡Pues porqué eran raros!

\- Eran raros...

\- ¡Protesto! - La voz de Saga se plantó autoritaria, pero su posición no se movió un ápice de su lugar.- Esta opinión es completamente subjetiva.

\- Se acepta.- Dijo Dohko, pasando su vista de Saga a Kanon.- Evite emitir juicios y opiniones de difícil comprobación.

\- ¡Sólo deseo dibujar el entorno en el que se movía la víctima y demostrar que mi cliente no tenía relación con él!

\- Prosiga, pero sea más acurado en sus preguntas.

Kanon resopló desacuerdo, y se tomó unos instantes de reflexión antes de hallar la forma en la que seguir adelante hacia dónde quería llegar, sin saber si sería capaz de hacerlo de la manera más adecuada.

\- Pandora fue adoptada...- Señaló Kanon, que no sabía muy bien cuánto tardarían Saga o el juez en interrumpirle de nuevo

\- Así es...

\- ¿Está su padre adoptivo en la sala?

\- ¡Protesto! ¡Éste interrogatorio no lleva a ningún lado! - Insistió Saga, que descruzó sus piernas y se sentó con más formalidad sobre la silla, cruzando ahora sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Señoría, necesito hacer estas preguntas para llegar donde deseo! - Se justificó Kanon, perdiendo por completo toda la noción del pertinente proceder ante un tribunal.

\- Pues llegue a su destino pronto, o deberé invalidar esta parte del interrogatorio, letrado.- Le reprendió Dohko, que poco a poco iba verificando lo difícil que sería lidiar con alguien inexperto e impulsivo llevando una defensa frente a sus dominios.

\- De acuerdo...pero deme algo de flexibilidad...- Rogó Kanon, ganándose la paciencia de Dohko muy a su pesar, el cuál le instó a seguir adelante con una leve señal de su expresión.- ¿Le reconoce entre los presentes? - Volvió a preguntar Kanon, con la vista posada de nuevo sobre Ikki.

El acusado deslizó su mirada por la confluencia de la sala, deteniendo su inspección cuando sus ojos hallaron a Hyppolitos entre los presentes.

\- Sí...

\- ¿Quién es? - Insistió Kanon, mirando a su vez al público, pasando de los bufidos de cansancio de Saga y evitando fijarse en la mirada contraída del juez.

\- Está allí, Hyppolitos Sifakis...el señor rubio...- Dijo Ikki, señalándolo con el dedo a la vez que las facciones del señalado se transformaban en una mueca de descontento y su mirada buscaba a Saga, que le correspondió enviándole una silenciosa señal que le reclamaba tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué relación tiene usted con él?

\- Es el director de la Facultad de Bellas Artes...

\- Así que ese señor...- Continuó Kanon, regalando su propia inspección al aludido - ...es el padre de la víctima y también era su "jefe".

\- Sí.

\- ¿Era buena la relación del señor Hyppolitos con Pandora?

\- Era como la todos los padres con sus hijos, supongo...- Dijo Ikki, que ahora tampoco sabía dónde quería ir Kanon.

\- ¡Protesto! ¡Ya está bien de suposiciones y conjeturas que nos alejan del tema en cuestión! - Volvió a quejarse Saga, alzándose por un momento de su asiento, lapso que aprovechó para acomodarse las ropas antes de sentarse de nuevo.

\- Se acepta. A ver Kanon si nos entendemos...- Se enfadó Dohko.- O reconduce su interrogatorio o lo invalido de verdad.

Kanon seguía con una mano posada en la barandilla mientras la otra buscaba apoyo en su cadera y la mirada estudiaba las baldosas del suelo con suma concentración. Sus oídos captaban las protestas de Saga y las advertencias del juez, pero su intención seguía lejos de hacerles mucho caso.

\- ¿Le dice algo el nombre de "Hypnos"? - Preguntó Kanon, desesperando en silencio tanto a Saga como a Dohko por igual.- Y no pretendo que me diga que es el Dios del Sueño según la mitología griega, que ésto ya lo sabemos todos.

\- Bueno...es el apodo que se ganó el señor Hyppolitos como artista...

\- ¿Y los nombres de Thanatos, Aiacos, Minos...Bennu...?

\- ¡Protesto! - Exclamó Saga, alzándose otra vez para andar con pasos enérgicos hacia al frente de su mesa, mirando con contrariedad tanto a Kanon como a Dohko.- ¡¿Pero ésto que es?! ¡¿Un juicio por asesinato o una charla de los personajes del Inframundo?!

\- Se acepta. Y esta parte del interrogatorio definitivamente no va constar en acta, letrado.- Amenazó Dohko, la infinita paciencia del cuál se estaba agotando frente a los constantes saltos de las impuestas directrices que Kanon omitía continuamente.

\- Sólo deseaba que constara qué tipos de nombres rodeaban a la víctima...éso es todo. Pero si no puede ser ahora no pasa nada, ya constará más adelante.- Kanon afirmó estas últimas palabras como si de una amenaza se tratara, sintiéndose más que dispuesto a quemar todas las armas actuales disponibles en el proceso antes de tener que hacer uso de otras que no deseaba empuñar, no sólo por su propio bien, sino por el del arrogante fiscal que ocultaba tras su repugnante altivez al hermano que Kanon aún creía tener.

\- Reconduzca el interrogatorio a su cliente o retírese y daré paso al primer testigo requerido por la fiscalía.- Decretó Dohko con una seriedad que imponía respeto y buen hacer.

Kanon se miró a Ikki, apretando su mandíbula y pensando en cómo seguir adelante, sintiéndose encallado y con necesidad de un imperioso receso. Sus ideas se habían estancado y necesitaba hablar de manera acuciante con Marin, la sobria y dulce luz en medio de su oscura locura. Y también requería el parón por otra urgencia no menos importante e imperiosa: necesitaba un cigarrillo...y acudir al baño con rapidez. Ya no recordaba los vasos de agua que había engullido en lo poco que llevaban de mañana, y su cuerpo ya no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo más el efecto que este insípido líquido estaba teniendo en él.

\- No tengo más preguntas, de momento...- Dijo Kanon, apartándose del estrado y dedicando una mirada de auxilio a Marin, que aguardaba paciente para poder compartir opiniones con su compañero.

\- Está bien...- Intervino Dohko - el acusado puede retirarse y llamo a declarar al médico forense del caso...a Sh_

\- Un momento, señoría...- Le cortó Kanon, acercándose a Dohko con decisión.- ¿Puedo acercarme al estrado?

Dohko resopló de desesperación, rodando su vista hasta el techo antes de clavarla sobre Kanon, que le miraba con ojos de gatito inocente, a tan sólo un par de palmos de él.

\- Es obvio que ya se ha tomado esta libertad antes que le de permiso.- Le reprendió Dohko con cara de pocos amigos y aún menos reservas de paciencia.

\- Es que...¿puedo pedir un receso? - Preguntó Kanon bajando la voz con vergüenza, hablándole con cercana intimidad y confianza.

\- ¡Acabamos de empezar, Kanon! - Farfulló Dohko, bajando la voz también, abalanzando en la medida de lo posible su cuerpo hacia la presencia de Kanon para hablarle sin el lenguaje encorsetado que requiere un tribunal.

\- Necesito ir al baño, no hay más...- Confesó Kanon, sintiéndose hundido en su propio rubor debido a la necesidad física que sentía la urgencia de satisfacer.- Y aclarar unas cuestiones con mi ayudante, de paso...

Dohko suspiró con cansancio por enésima vez, notando como Saga no perdía detalle de la conversación que estaba manteniendo con el abogado defensor, que seguía rogándole clemencia con la mirada.

\- De acuerdo...- Se rindió Dohko al fin.- Os daré quince minutos...ni uno más...y haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero cuando regresemos modérate con el agua que bebas...ésto no es una escuela de primaria para ir pidiendo permiso para ir al baño cada media hora. ¡Y ten más seriedad, por favor! - Le regañó Dohko, que rápidamente decretó el receso prometido a Kanon.

Otorgado el descanso, Kanon salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala, dejando a Marin completamente desprovista de explicaciones, a Saga soltando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro y a Dohko alzándose para dirigirse sin dudar a la cafetería.

\- O me tomo una tila doble o este juicio acabará conmigo...- Refunfuñó el juez para sí mismo mientras también abandonaba la sala.

Diez años hacía que Kanon no pasaba dentro de ese edificio más de media hora seguida. Diez años que se habían encargado de borrar de su memoria la ubicación de los servicios, sintiéndose sumamente estúpido al verse obligado a preguntar por ellos al primero que se cruzó en su camino.

Una vez hallados, Kanon notó una liberación tremenda que le reclamó su tiempo. Definitivamente beber tanta agua no era una buena solución para tragarse la ansiedad. Mejor eran los cigarrillos, de los cuáles se veía privado de saborear, pensando desesperadamente en la cuenta que daría de un par de ellos mientras se lavaba las manos en una de las picas dispuestas para dicha acción.

A sus espaldas la puerta se abrió, y de entre todos los hombres que rondaban el edificio, el espejo le reprodujo la imagen del único al que no deseaba enfrentar.

Saga accedió a los servicios para satisfacer la misma necesidad de su gemelo, hallándolo abalanzado sobre el lavabo. Encontrando su mirada dibujada en el sucio espejo. Respirando en el ambiente una tensión más nauseabunda que el aroma que emergía de los sumideros apostados a lo largo de la pared.

No hubo palabras. Sólo una intensa mirada, sostenida en la barrera de la pulida superficie que reflejaba sus parecidos a la perfección. Saga acabó con su necesidad, y con toda la mala intención del mundo caminó hacia quedar al lado de Kanon, eligiendo para lavarse las manos la pica más próxima a su hermano, en vez de acudir a la más extrema de su posición.

Kanon seguía restregándose las manos bajo el agua sin saber muy bien porqué, manteniendo su mirada clavada en el espejo, y en la soberbia de Saga reflejada en él.

Saga se lavó las manos a conciencia pero con rapidez. Con la misma que alcanzó un largo trecho de papel del dispensador apostado al otro lado de la pared. Con la misma que regresó al lado de Kanon, tendiéndole un pedazo de su propio papel para que también se olvidara de remojarse los dedos y se secara las manos de una vez.

\- Así no ganarás, hermanito...- Dijo Saga, mirándole con pena y visible desdén.- No estás preparado para afrontar un reto de este calibre. Debiste aceptar mi oferta, y ahora no estaríamos así.

\- No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya esta vez, Saga...mi cliente es inocente.

\- Pero serás incapaz de demostrarlo...¡Acéptalo de una vez! ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo, y no hemos hecho nada más que empezar!

\- ¡¿Yo hago el ridículo?! - Se enfadó Kanon, que restregó con rabia el papel entre sus manos antes de lanzarlo directamente al suelo y apoyarse con una mano en la pica mientras la otra se llevaba parte de los mechones que circundaban su rostro hacia atrás.- ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Qué haces tú?! ¡Puro teatro, Saga! Puro teatro repleto de maldad...

Kanon y su descubierta moral estaban desquiciando a Saga, que también tiró el papel al suelo antes de abalanzarse enérgicamente hacia Kanon, llevando su rostro apenas a unos centímetros de la furiosa mirada de su gemelo.- ¡Hace diez años no te importó que actuara en el teatro del mal por ti, Kanon! - Exclamó Saga, tragándose la potencia de su voz.- ¡¿Acaso lo has olvidado?! Puedo ser capaz de lo que sea para conseguir mis objetivos, ¡y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! No te quejaste cuándo me rogaste que lo hiciera por ti...¡entonces te estuvo bien!

\- ¡Entonces nos equivocamos, Saga! ¡Yo por pedírtelo! Y tú por acceder...

Saga seguía mirando dentro de los ojos de Kanon, saboreando el amargor que se había instalado en su paladar desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y finalmente se apartó, dejando descansar ambas manos apoyadas sobre el mármol que amparaba las picas.- Eras mi hermano...la única familia que me quedaba...

\- ¡No es verdad, Saga! No es verdad...y lo sabes...

\- ¡Sí que es verdad! ¡Somos la única familia que tenemos! ¡Hace años que es así! Pero que te quede claro que hoy, aquí dentro...no hay familia que exista, hermanito. Te voy a desacreditar...y sabes que puedo hacerlo con impunidad.- Dijo Saga, observando de nuevo a Kanon con su arrogancia recuperada y su altivez de nuevo a flote.

\- Sí, Saga...lo sé...y en el fondo he descubierto que me apena saberlo.- Señaló Kanon con una calma inusual en el momento, provocando que Saga le mirara con incomprensión.- Sé que harás lo que sea para intentar destruirme...y también se que harás lo que sea para intentar destruirle a él, a quién llamarás en diez minutos a responder a tu interrogatorio, y me pregunto...¿serás tú capaz de dejar de lado la familia?

\- Shaka es un jodido traidor...- Se rindió Saga, dejando salir parte de su cultivado rencor.

\- ¡Shaka es tu familia también! ¡Joder, Saga! ¡Fue un error!

\- ¡¿Pero a ti qué diablos te importa Shaka?! ¿O es que en verdad me traicionasteis los dos a consciencia?

\- ¡Fue un jodido error, Saga! ¡Él te ama, y tu no quieres darte cuenta! Sólo piensas en lo que hicimos en vez de pensar en por qué pasó...

\- ¡¿Y ésto a qué viene ahora?! - Se exasperó Saga, encarando de nuevo a Kanon con la rabia fluyendo por cada poro de su piel.- ¡Me engañasteis! ¡Los dos! Y juro por lo que sea que no saldréis airosos de ésto, Kanon...

Kanon se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza durante los instantes que necesitó para intentar hallar tras las furiosas facciones de Saga a su hermano, y no al reflejo de un recuerdo aflorado con fuerza durante las últimas y nefastas horas previas al juicio.

Saga le seguía escrutando con dureza y con la respiración acelerada, viéndose obligado a aflojarse un poco el impecable nudo de la corbata que adornaba su cuello, y sintiendo de improviso cómo Kanon le tomaba del hombro y le obligaba a afrontarse en el espejo.

\- ¡¿Qué ves aquí, Saga?! ¡Dime que ves! - Le exigió Kanon, observando el reflejo de ambos en el húmedo cristal.

\- ¿Pero a qué narices viene todo ésto? - Le replicó Saga, mirándole a través de la exacta réplica de sus imágenes.

\- Yo no te veo a ti, Saga...yo le veo a  _él_...y no me gusta saberte así...Detesto ver a papá detrás de ti.

Kanon no dijo nada más. Simplemente observó a Saga con intensa tristeza unos segundos más antes de desaparecer del baño y dirigirse urgentemente a la calle, dónde ya solamente podría fumarse un cigarrillo antes de ver a Shaka sufrir las consecuencias de una ira y un pesar demasiado antiguos. Demasiado conocidos...

...y fatalmente heredados.


	4. Forense al estrado

El tiempo otorgado para el receso llegó a su fin, y Kanon y Marin fueron algunos de los últimos en acceder de nuevo a la sala, tomando asiento a la espera de ver la aparición del primer testigo del caso: Shaka.

El joven forense accedió frente a l tribunal en silencio, con la mirada baja y evitando en todo momento dirigirla hacia el lado desde donde Saga le escrutaba con una severidad lacerante. El compás que había recuperado su corazón durante la espera se había descontrolado nuevamente en el mismo instante de saberse cercano a Saga, y su extraño nerviosismo se hacía visible para todos los presentes.

Shaka no sabía qué esperar de ese momento difícil de cruzar. Kanon ignoraba por completo cómo procedería Saga, el cuál seguía con la vista fija sobre todos y cada uno de los tensos movimientos de Shaka al tomar asiento en la zona destinada para prestar declaración. Y Saga simplemente sentía una inmensa rabia subirle lentamente por la garganta, olvidándose peligrosamente del motivo que le había reclamado allí, rememorando en su mente una y otra vez las últimas palabras ofrecidas por Kanon antes de abandonar el baño, dónde una inesperada conversación les había unido en unos recuerdos que iban mucho más allá del presente que ambos debían afrontar.

Una vez Shaka hubo estado acomodado, Dohko prosiguió a reclamarle su "juramento de verdad" y a formularle las preguntas protocolarias que debían encabezar el inicio de su declaración.

\- Diga su nombre completo, profesión y número de afiliación que le acredite, edad y estado civil, por favor.- Dijo Dohko, sólo por la obligación que imponía el proceso, sabiendo sobradamente qué diría Shaka, siendo ésta casi la enésima vez que ambos se encontraban frente a frente, debido a las profesiones que desarrollaban cada uno de ellos.

\- Mi nombre es Shaka Malakar, médico forense con número de colegiado 112119. Tengo veintisiete años y mi estado civil es soltero.

\- ¿Tiene conocimiento de las razones por las cuáles se encuentra como testigo en este proceso?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Tiene algún vínculo personal o afectivo con la víctima?

\- No.

\- ¿Tiene algún vínculo personal o afectivo con el acusado?

\- No.

\- ¿Tiene algún vínculo personal o afectivo con alguna de las partes litigantes?

\- Conozco a las partes, pero la relación existente es meramente para tratar temas de índole profesional.- Mintió.

Ni una sola vez Shaka había dirigido su mirada hacia Saga. Tampoco había intentado siquiera buscar a Kanon. Su vista se había deslizado de las baldosas del pulido suelo hacia el juez Dohko, evitando en todo momento ampliar el campo de visión. Centrándose exclusivamente en el afable rostro de un juez al cuál una inconsciente muestra de sorpresa agrandó la mirada al escuchar la respuesta a su última pregunta protocolaria.

Una sincera respuesta que en secreto alertó a Dohko. El juez tenía un amplio conocimiento de Saga y su impecable proceder, así como de la profesionalidad que Shaka siempre había mostrado en sus intervenciones como médico forense pese a la corta edad profesional que colgaba a sus espaldas. Y también era conocedor que fueron los mismos tribunales los que tiempo atrás habían unido a fiscal y forense en una relación que iba mucho más allá de los simples terrenos profesionales. Y en esos momentos, ser conocedor que la relación entre Shaka y Saga había cesado, simplemente no le gustó. Ya no le gustaba la idea que dos hermanos gemelos se enfrentaran delante de su tribunal en partes opuestas, temiendo una pelea de fieras a gran escala. Y si a este desafortunado hecho le unía otro de no menos preocupante, el cóctel que se vería obligado a tomar estaba más que cargado con ingredientes de extrema intensidad, los cuáles vaticinaba que lo iban a convertir en una mezcla explosiva e imposible de digerir.

Saga apenas había pestañeado desde la aparición de Shaka. Su mirada se había clavado cargada de ira y odio sobre él, pero un pequeño fragmento de su corazón no había podido evitar estremecerse al verle...al descubrirle vestido con la sencillez y elegancia que le caracterizaba, sin perder nunca el aire exótico de sus tierras natales, cubriendo su torso con una fina camisa de lino color terrizo que él mismo le regaló en alguna ocasión.

Durante todo el proceso protocolario Saga había sentido la necesidad de odiarle y de armar en su mente el ataque que le hiciera seguir pagando su traición. Deseaba que su suave voz perdiera la compostura que profundas respiraciones previas al empezar hablar habían conseguido mantener en un tono digno, pero no podía obviar que escucharla de nuevo después de días le había despertado una irracional añoranza que ardía casi tanto como la rabia que tomaba su garganta.

Necesitaba odiarle con todas sus fuerzas, hacerle pagar su desliz, empequeñecerle ante el tribunal, demostrarle quién tenía el poder...Hacerle sentir  _nada_ , más aún después de su desobediencia a la humillante proposición pensada para pactar una simple conversación entre los dos. Necesitaba destruirle para poder sentirse bien otra vez...

Y se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder dejar de observarle y desvelar bajo los densos velos que el odio había corrido en su mente la calidez de su compañía, la serenidad de su carácter, la afabilidad de su trato...y la pasión que a veces también les consumía...a los dos. Y seguidamente otra intensa oleada de rabia y rencor acudía a recordarle que no era él el que le había fallado, que él siempre le había sido fiel, abnegadamente fiel...y luego la poca lucidez que le quedaba le rebatía, diciéndole que no bastaba con haberle enamorado una vez...que él también había fallado al restarle importancia a una compañía que poco a poco la rutina y la obsesión por el trabajo había ido alejando...

Y luego estaba Kanon...su maldito gemelo, ahora sentado apenas a unos metros de su presencia, enfrentándose a quién sacrificó su dignidad por él, después de haberse atrevido a robarle al único que le había dignificado desde un tiempo atrás.

Kanon, que tampoco dejaba que su mirada se apartara de Shaka. Una mirada rebosante de compasión y tristeza...de rabia y de dolor...

Saga solamente posó su mirada sobre Kanon un segundo, y rápidamente se vio obligado a apartarla, a velarla, sintiendo la urgencia de sacar de su mente unos recuerdos que no deseaba rescatar. No en esos instantes...no allí...no cuando Shaka tenía que obligarse a sí mismo a armarse de valor y mirarle directamente a los ojos mientras él le preguntaba por algo que justamente ahora le carecía completamente de importancia.

Toda esta mezcla de pensamientos se agolparon en la mente de Saga durante los pocos instantes que tomó la introducción de Shaka como testigo. Su mirada seguía cerrada, y su mente le repetía como un mantra de los que tanto adoraba Shaka las mismas palabras una y otra vez... _tú no eres él...tú no eres él...tú no eres él._..

Fue necesario que Dohko pronunciara su nombres tres veces y que Shura posara la mano sobre su hombro para arrancarle de una densa dimensión que imperiosamente debía abandonar.

\- Señor fiscal, proceda cuando desee...- Dijo Dohko con su tono neutral de voz. Un tono que empezó llegando tenue a los oídos de Saga y que a medida que recuperaba la realidad se fue haciendo más claro y audible.

\- Perdone Señoría...- Respondió Saga, aclarándose la voz con varios carraspeos mientras tomaba las gafas que había olvidado sobre la mesa y se alzaba de la silla para dar un pequeño rodeo e intentar acercarse a Shaka.

Intentar, porque una desconocida sensación en Saga le sembró un inusual temblor en sus piernas, que habían perdido la determinación y seguridad que siempre le caracterizaban al andar. Las gafas seguían entre sus manos, y fatalmente se convirtieron en el objeto que fue absorbiendo el malestar que había empezado a recorrer cada nervio de su cuerpo, viéndose estrujadas entre sus manos, sintiéndose abiertas, cerradas, pasadas a la mano derecha, luego a la izquierda y vuelta a empezar, evidenciando un sorprendente estado de agitación que preocupó a Shura, desconcertó a Dohko y gustó e incomodó a Kanon por igual.

Saga seguía paseándose frente a todas las partes implicadas en el proceso, y Shaka aguardaba el ataque con la mirada vencida y los hombros haciendo tremendos esfuerzos para mantenerse erguidos, armándose de valor para mantener la mirada a Saga en el momento que éste decidiera concederle el honor de mirarse en el intenso verde de sus ojos por primera vez desde la detestable humillación que les separó.

Pero extrañamente Saga no se veía capaz de concederle este derecho, disfrazando su tribulación interior con decididos pasos hacia Shura, reclamándole en silencio el informe médico forense que su ayudante le tendió, y que el fiscal tomó con una mano al tiempo que con la otra abría las gafas y se las colocaba con forzada elegancia sobre el recto puente de su nariz.

El expediente fue abierto, y Saga prosiguió con sus poco habituales rodeos, buscando hallar la parte de la información que quería tratar, respirando profundamente...tratando de expulsar los demonios internos que con malsana insistencia deseaban tomar el control de su razón, hasta que finalmente, después de proferir un sonora inspiración, alzó su vista y, deteniéndose a escasos palmos de Shaka, le miró.

\- Shaka...usted realizó la autopsia a Pandora y redactó el informe que tengo entre mis manos, el mismo que está en posesión del tribunal y de la defensa ¿es así? - Preguntó al fin, tragando saliva pesadamente una vez hubo concluido la pregunta mientras agarraba con más fuerza los papeles para evitar mostrar el incipiente temblor que se estaba apoderando de sus manos.

\- Así es...- Respondió Shaka, imitando inconscientemente el hecho de pasar saliva pesadamente, sintiendo necesario tomar el vaso dispuesto para él y dar cuenta de la mitad de su contenido antes de poder seguir contestando el interrogatorio.

Sus miradas se sostenían con titánica determinación y dolor, transmitiéndose mil y una palabras en silencio. Palabras de reproche...mudas palabras cargadas de odio, rabia, arrepentimiento y desazón...inaudibles palabras sólo dibujadas en la mente de los dos, innecesarias para el resto de los presentes, pero vitales para ambos.

Desde su posición, Kanon no perdía detalle no tanto de las palabras que se estaban empezando a intercambiar sino de la expresión corporal de ambos, vislumbrando que Saga estaba haciendo descomunales esfuerzos para ocultar una agitación de espíritu que a él no podía camuflar de ninguna manera, deseando que las palabras compartidas por ambos durante el receso tuvieran efecto en su gemelo, y que este efecto no resultara fatal.

\- Según su informe...- Prosiguió Saga, cortando el contacto visual que le había mantenido unido a Shaka por unos interminables segundos para leer con precisión las línias redactadas por el que había sido su gran amor en la vida, y que había acabado perpetrando su peor traición.- ...en el cuerpo de Pandora se hallaron restos de Fenciclidina, la misma sustancia que fue hallada en el cuerpo del acusado, informe médico que usted no redactó pero que puede comprender a la perfección...¿estoy en lo cierto?

\- Si, está en lo cierto.- Afirmó Shaka, tratando de hacer de su voz una herramienta digna, sin dar señales de debilidad y nerviosismo.

Saga volvió a mirarle en el momento que escuchó su respuesta, y tras su mente la malicia de sus recuerdos le dibujaron una escena de pasión que unía a quién tenía frente a sus ojos, y a quién aguardaba su turno de preguntas justo unos metros por detrás, provocándole una punzada de repugnante amargor en la boca de su estómago mientras la voz de Kanon se reproducía etéreamente, repitiéndole sin cesar  _"fue un error...fue un error...",_ viéndose obligado a sacudir su cabeza levemente para ayudarla a despejarse de todo lo que no debía tener lugar justo en medio de su presumiblemente excelsa intervención.

\- El cuerpo de la víctima, de Pandora...- Continuó Saga, volviendo la vista al informe - fue golpeado, violado con extrema violencia, y posteriormente su garganta fue seccionada de izquierda a derecha con un arma blanca, presuntamente un cuchillo o alguna otra herramienta afilada, siendo el desangrado ocurrido a través de esta nefasta incisión la causa final de su muerte ¿verdad hasta aquí? - Acabó, mirando de nuevo con dureza a Shaka.

\- Sí, señor...- Respondió Shaka, incomodando terriblemente a Saga usando la palabra "señor".

Kanon aguardaba en silencio, revolviéndose nervioso en su asiento, esperando un insano ataque por parte de Saga en cualquier momento. Un ataque que aún no se había producido, y sin el cuál Kanon aún no tenía argumentos para realizar una protesta que detuviera el interrogatorio, que proseguía gobernado por una extraña calma y acurada ejecución.

\- ¿En qué brazo de la víctima hallaron el pinchazo que presumiblemente le suministró la dosis de Fenciclidina?

\- En el izquierdo, tal y como dice el informe que_

\- Gracias...sí, lo sé, era sólo para que constara en acta.- Le cortó Saga de manera sumamente desagradable.- Ahora dígame...¿es factible que la víctima se inyectara ella misma la droga, que seguidamente ella misma la administrara al acusado en su brazo derecho y que en el trance de los efectos el acusado pudiera violarla, golpearla y finalmente, asesinarla rebanándole el cuello?

\- Los efectos de esta sustancia, sobretodo si se administra en forma líquida y a través de una inyección, acostumbran a ser muy rápìdos...

\- Aún así...¿es posible que ocurriera lo que acabo de describir, señor forense? - Inquirió Saga, recalcando la palabra "señor", buscando incomodar a Shaka de la misma forma que lo había hecho él.

\- Sí...es difícil...pero es posible.

\- Es posible, entonces...¿lo afirma? - Insisitó Saga, acercándose a Shaka...mirándole ya sin saber cómo...añorándole y odiándole a la vez...y escuchando en su mente la voz autoritaria y déspota de su padre, muchos lustros atrás...amenazante...amenazando... _"Os arruinaré la vida...a ti...a él...a los dos...porqué_ yo soy _la ley."_

¿Realmente así le veía Kanon? ¿Era esa despreciable imagen la que el éxito había esculpido tan fielmente en él? ¿En verdad deseaba convertirse en ese tipo de recuerdo en Shaka y en Kanon?

¿Se respetaría a él mismo siendo como era  _él_? ¿Podría en algún momento de su vida llegar a hacerlo? ¿O era ya demasiado tarde para alejarse de ese retrato del pasado, que seguía reflejándose en el presente, y ahora justo sobre él?

Saga volvió a sacudir su cabeza, ahora más enérgicamente que antes frente a la mirada de estupor de todos los presentes, que seguían aguardando más preguntas por parte del impecable fiscal. Pero ahora el fiscal se hallaba hundido en su propia miseria, y sin poder evitarlo en sus ojos se reflejó la desesperación de unos recuerdos escabrosos, e insanamente aceptados y digeridos con el paso de los años.

El entrecejo de Shaka se frunció en señal de preocupación ante la carencia de palabras de Saga, ante su inusual mutismo y la desviación de su mirada lejos de él, siendo restregada sutilmente por unos dedos que se colaron con delicadeza por la parte inferior de las gafas que los protegían, fingiendo aliviar un cansancio visual que no respondía a otra cosa que una intensa emoción que empezaba a aflorar fuera de momento, y sobretodo fuera de lugar.

Debido al seguido silencio de Saga, Dohko se vio obligado a intervenir, inquiriendo si había otra pregunta esperando a ser formulada por parte del fiscal, el cuál finalmente alzó la mirada hacia Shaka, empezando a ser consciente que el ardor que sentía en su interior ya no se debía a la rabia y al odio, sino a una profunda repugnancia que estaba naciendo hacia su propia degradación.

\- No, Señoría...de momento no hay más preguntas...- Dijo Saga, sin dejar de mirar a Shaka con intensidad, deseando transmitirle con el emocional brillo de sus ojos una súplica de perdón.

Una súplica tardía...y que quizás ya no tendría salvación.

\- Es el turno de la defensa de interrogar al testigo.- Anunció Dohko, deslizando su atención hacia Kanon, que con la sorpresa domando sus movimientos se alzó y andó hacia Shaka con más calma y determinación que las lucidas con anterioridad.

\- Gracias Señoría...- Dijo Kanon mirando al juez antes de fijarse en Shaka y también en su evidente conmoción.

El primer asalto de Saga había concluido. El primer ataque previsto no había tenido lugar, pero aún quedaba otro asalto, otro turno de contrapregunta que Kanon ignoraba si Saga respetaría de manera tan profesional como lo había hecho hasta ahora , o si aprovecharía su intervención para armar un ataque definitivo y visceral.


	5. Ecos del pasado

En el mismo momento que Kanon se alzaba y andaba hacia el testigo, Saga hacia el camino inverso de regreso al lado de Shura, que seguía mirándole con detectable incomprensión. Pero Saga no le devolvía la mirada a su compañero. Ni tan sólo la cruzó con Kanon al saberlo justo al lado de él.

Su hermano se había anotado otro punto, y lo había hecho fuera del tribunal. Había osado removerle demasiadas historias de un pasado del que ambos fueron espectadores y actores a la fuerza, y que durante años habían pretendido superar. Pero ahora, el recuerdo de su padre se había amarrado invisiblemente a la espalda de Saga. El recuerdo de un hombre que les crió todo lo bien que pudo. Que siempre fue amable y atento con ellos, incluso cariñoso. Y que durante tiempo les hizo creer que la situación que vivían los tres había sido inevitable, y que había resultado la mejor para ellos dos...

Saga y Kanon no podían tener queja alguna de su infancia. Nunca les faltó de nada. Todas sus necesidades físicas y materiales siempre estuvieron más que cubiertas. Todas...a excepto de una: la privación de una madre.

Durante años habían creído inocentemente las mentiras de su padre, las cuáles alegaban que la lejanía de su madre era lo mejor que les podía pasar. Convenciéndoles del padecimiento de una enajenación mental que la había incapacitado por completo para desarrollar el rol que por naturaleza le correspondía. Y ellos le habían creído con fe ciega...se habían dejado manipular por aquél hombre que percibían impecable, decidido, respetable y respetado...y traicionado por la  _locura_  que había tomado la mente de su madre, razón por la cuál no estaba a su lado.

En la tierna edad de cinco años no podían llegar a comprender las palabras que habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria, y que Aspros y el tiempo se encargaron de enterrar bajo capas y capas de mentiras y olvido. Pero ahora ambos las recordaban otra vez...

Kanon las redescubrió la noche anterior, después de la visita de Shaka a su domicilio con el convencimiento que si se humillaba lo suficiente conseguiría obtener la posibilidad de ser perdonado. Fue entonces cuando Aspros volvió de nuevo a la mente de Kanon. Fue entonces cuando su cerebro desempolvó la última escena dónde vio a escondidas una dantesca discusión entre sus padres...dónde los vio juntos por última vez.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó cómo se abrazaban Saga y él, cobijados por las sombras de su habitación, asaltados por unos sollozos de incomprensión que servían al miedo...al terror...y a una extraña sensación de intuirse abandonados por parte de quién les dio luz a la vida, y de serlo sin ninguna razón.

El odio que sentía Aspros hacia Sasha fue el odio que a consciencia y poco a poco les inculcó. Y el paso del tiempo hizo el resto. Les sembró rencor por su abandono, y les cubrió de olvido.

Un olvido que duró hasta la noche anterior al juicio. Y fue esa misma noche cuando Kanon recordó cómo Aspros les llevó a una clínica médica con el pretexto de hacerles una revisión... _"No temáis, no os harán daño...sólo os pasarán un palito por la boca, como cuando miran si tenéis bien la garganta cuando ésta os duele..."_ y sólo en ese momento Kanon fue consciente de hasta dónde llegó el odio y el rencor de su padre, despertándole la duda a él...treinta años después.

Y descubrir a Saga consumido por tanta rabia y maldad, simplemente le aterrorizó. No tanto por el desenlace que pudiera tener el juicio...no. Sino mucho más por el desenlace que pudiera hallar Saga en su propia vida.

No deseaba que Saga se transformara en la réplica del hombre que les crió, dudando ahora de si realmente fue su padre...o no.

Y no deseaba que Saga se destruyera a sí mismo a través de la lapidación de otra persona a la que seguía amando. Ésa había sido la razón que inexplicablemente obligó a Kanon a hacer que Saga se afrontase en el espejo y contemplara la resurrección de su compartido pasado.

Sólo una cosa se presentaba clara para Kanon: Shaka no podía ser la consecuencia de Sasha...ni él mismo la consecuencia de su tío...y de momento parecía que sus temores se veían levemente aplacados.

Kanon observó cómo Saga le ignoró, uniéndose a Shura con la cabeza baja y su propia mirada evitando deleitarse de nuevo con la desconcertada presencia de Shaka en el estrado. Algo se había removido en su interior...Algo que le había alertado que destruir a quién se amaba no era la manera de proceder, ni tan sólo la idea a la que agarrarse para conseguir lo que se define como felicidad.

Saga tomó asiento con abatimiento al lado de su compañero, despojándose de las gafas que lanzó de manera descuidada sobre los papeles de la mesa para volver a restregarse la mirada, ocultando en la medida de lo posible la emoción que seguía estrujándola por dentro. Y allí seguía Shaka, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Kanon a escasos pasos de él, fijándose con arrepentimiento y desazón en Saga...regando secretamente la semilla de la esperanza al tiempo que su racional mente le advertía que no volvería a dejar que su dignidad peligrara, recordándole las palabras de Mu, ésas que le querían reconfortar y hacerle ver que por mucho que amara a Saga, el mundo ni empezaba ni acababa en él...que todo tiene un límite...pero no todo tiene un precio que deba ser saldado a costa de la integridad.

Era un hecho irrefutable que el implacable fiscal estaba tocado. Más tocado de lo que ni Shura, ni Kanon ni Shaka le habían visto nunca. ¿Pero hasta cuándo duraría este abatimiento? ¿Cuánto tardaría Saga en recuperar el brillo de la ambición?

Shaka seguía observándole, pensando...pensando en todo lo bueno que vivió junto a él, deseando que le mirara aunque fuera solamente una fracción de segundo. Deseando que le volviera a ofrecer la última mirada que le dedicó antes de darle la espalda y unirse a Shura...una mirada que le habló más sinceramente que las últimas palabras que ambos intercambiaron cuando la ira y las ansias de venganza se apoderaron de su razón.

Quizás había alguna posibilidad para los dos...quizás no...y Shaka tuvo que hacer uso del vaso de agua para ayudar a deshacer el nudo que había tomado su garganta, mientras la voz de Kanon se escuchaba a lo lejos reclamándole su atención y su azul mirada seguía llamando a Saga, que se había inmiscuido en un intercambio de palabras con Shura de las cuáles sólo eran cómplices ellos dos.

\- Shaka...Shaka, por favor...- Seguía llamando la voz de Kanon, apostado ya con una mano sobre la barandilla y la paciencia perdiéndose sin saber dónde.

\- Perdón...- Dijo Shaka al fin, tratando de olvidarse de Saga y plantando su mirada por primera desde su fatal actuación en el rostro de Kanon.

\- Me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos confusos de su informe...- Prosiguió Kanon, mientras la vista de Shaka le traicionaba y volvía a deslizarse momentáneamente hacia Saga antes de sobreponerse a sus emociones, respirar hondo y focalizarla de manera definitiva en Kanon.

\- No hay problema.

\- De acuerdo...- Dijo Kanon, que también tenía en su poder el reciente informe.- Según lo que aquí está plasmado y lo que el señor fiscal ha leído, la muchacha fue golpeada y violada...Sabemos que mi cliente y la víctima tuvieron relaciones íntimas esa misma noche, como así lo declaró mi cliente y así lo confirmó su informe, que detalla que en el cuerpo de la chica se hallaron restos de semen de mi cliente...ahora mi pregunta es ¿podría haber sido violada posteriormente y no hallar restos de adn de nadie más en su cuerpo?

Shaka respondió afirmativamente, aclarando que era una posibilidad, ya que hallar adn del acusado en el cuerpo de la víctima no impedía que alguien más hubiera abusado de ella brutalmente, cubriéndose las espaldas para no dejar restos que le delataran.

Kanon siguió con su interrogatorio, casi calcado al que ya sometió a Shaka justo el mismo día que supo que debería llevar este caso, cuando fue a buscarlo un domingo por la tarde en su trabajo, hallándolo de escapada para no afrontar una comida familiar los tres juntos.

Y Saga fingía prestarle atención, mientras su mirada ahora sí que se había vuelto a fijar en Shaka...en sus sutiles gestos, en la tranquilidad de su voz pese a los nervios que seguramente lo estaban corroyendo por dentro, en los gestos de sus labios al hablar, los mismos que le dotaban el rostro de una expresión exquisita para él...Muy a su pesar Saga se estaba rindiendo a su más sentida emoción, pero la realidad no tardó en llegar, y lo hizo de mano de Shura, que le reclamó atención agarrándole del brazo para atraerlo hacia él y dejarle clara su inconformidad con el interrogatorio tan leve del fiscal.

\- ¿Qué narices te ha ocurrido, Saga?- Farfulló Shura por lo bajo.- Creí que serías más duro con él...creí que aprovecharías el hecho que erró en el primer informe para desacreditarlo como testigo...¡Ahora mismo puede darle otro tanto a Kanon si tu hermano sabe plantear las cosas bien!

\- Cállate, Shura, por favor...- Se quejó Saga, abandonando la visión de Shaka para centrarse en la airada proximidad de su compañero.- Lo he hecho así para ver cómo se maneja Kanon y luego aprovechar nuestro turno de contrapegrunta y atacar allí.- Aclaró Saga, tratando de fingir su natural seguridad.

\- No lo vas a hacer...- Rebatió Shura, consiguiendo que Saga le mirara con sus cejas fruncidas y los labios estirados en una mueca de sorpresa e incomprensión.- No lo vas a hacer Saga.

\- ¿Por qué dices ésto? - Preguntó Saga, visiblemente molesto.

\- ¡Está claro! Por qué no te atreverás a destruirle tal y como dijiste que harías...- Susurró Shura con evidente enfado.- No puedes, Saga, admítelo...

\- Le trataré de manera profesional Shura, ni más ni menos...- La voz de Saga estaba volviendo a su confianza habitual, y su expresión poco a poco iba recuperando la careta del fiscal que tan bien conocían esas paredes, y que habían dejado de ver por un lapsus de tiempo que se antojó una eternidad.

\- ¿A él sí porqué fue tu pareja y a Kanon no porqué es tu hermano?...No estás siendo ni conciso ni coherente, Saga...y me preocupas. Nunca antes te he visto así...

\- ¡Tranquilo, Shura! Tenemos nuestro as...- Susurró Saga aún más bajo.

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso yo de  _tu_  as...

\- ¿Algún problema en la acusación? - Preguntó Dohko, deteniendo el interrogatorio de Kanon y mirando duramente el banco de la acusación.- ¿No es de su divertimento la intervención de la defensa?

\- Perdón Señoría...- Se disculpó Saga con visible vergüenza.- Necesitaba aclarar unos puntos con mi compañero...

\- ¿Tan difícil es pedir seriedad a las dos partes? - Siguió Dohko, mirando alternativamente a Saga y Kanon, que le respondió alzando sus cejas y hombros en expresión de "¿Y yo qué he hecho mal ahora?"- Kanon, prosiga, por favor...

Kanon volvió su atención hacia Shaka, que luchaba para mantenerse firme y sereno, tratando de responder con toda la profesionalidad posible, y agradeciendo inmensamente que todavía, ni Saga ni Kanon, hubieran hecho referencia a su error en el primer informe, y en el encubrimiento de delito perpetrado en el segundo al no revelar que fue Valentine el que lo manipuló, atribuyéndose él mismo un fallo que no le correspondía.

\- Resumiendo, a ver si lo digo todo correcto...- Siguió Kanon, retomando el hilo del interrogatorio, que no había sacado a relucir nada de especial ni relevante.- Pandora fue golpeada y violada presuntamente por mi cliente, pero las exploraciones forenses no pueden afirmar al 100% que haya sido el señor Ikki el que la golpeara, la violara y le sesgara la garganta. ¿Es correcto?

\- Es correcto...- Secundó Shaka.

\- Pues...de momento no tengo más preguntas señoría, pero me gustaría que el señor Shaka no abandonara el juzgado, ya que quizás más tarde necesite de su opinión profesional otra vez...pero ahora mismo no sé si puedo pedir ésto o no...- Dijo Kanon con toda su naturalidad del mundo, ocasionando que el juez Dohko se llevara una mano a su frente para despejarla momentáneamente de mechones de cabello castaño mientras profería un sonoro resoplido.

\- Kanon, necesita urgentemente unas clases de protocolo en un juzgado, de verdad se lo recomiendo, porqué sus toscas maneras hacen que ésto parezca más un circo que una sala de justicia.

\- De acuerdo...- Reconoció Kanon con cierto rubor.- Reconozco que no sé muy bien cómo moverme aquí, pero...¿Shaka se puede quedar o no?

Dohko volvió a resoplar, olvidándose de Kanon para dirigirse a Saga e interesarse en sí quería iniciar otra ronda de contrapreguntas, a lo que Saga respondió negativamente, sorprendiendo a todos por igual.

\- No Señoría, preferiría ahondar más en temas médicos más adelante si es posible...

Dohko rodó su vista hacia los infiernos, los cielos y finalmente hacia Shaka, que esperaba saber cuál era su decisión antes de alzarse y abandonar la sala.

\- Señor Shaka Malakar...regrese de nuevo a la sala de testigos a esperas de su nueva llamada, por favor...

Shaka abandonó el estrado, y tuvo que andar otra vez por medio de la sala cruzando al lado de Kanon, que seguía de pie y el cuál le brindó una leve sonrisa que Shaka se abstuvo de corresponder, viéndose traicionado por sus instintos, que fueron incapaces de abandonar la sala sin buscar la correspondencia de la mirada de Saga. Una correspondencia que llegó, y que no transmitió otra cosa que arrepentimiento...y ansias de perdón.

\- ¿La fiscalía desea llamar a otro testigo? - Preguntó Dohko.

\- No Señoría...

\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! - Exclamó Shura, cada vez más sorprendido por el cambio de rumbo en su estrategia.- Si tenemos a _

\- Ahora no, Shura.

\- A ver señores letrados, que me están dando la mañana...¿en qué quedamos? - Dohko estaba al límite de sentirse completamente desquiciado, y mientras esperaba la respuesta de Saga requirió la presencia de un auxiliar de sala al que le habló al oído. - Tráeme otra tila y un paracetamol...por favor...o no, mejor un ibuprofeno...que tengo la cabeza que me va a estallar hoy...

El auxiliar desapareció rumbo a la cafetería, y Saga reiteró su intención de esperar.- Señoría, en el caso que la defensa tenga prevista la comparecencia de testigos por su parte, prefiero esperar y ver qué argumentos nos ofrece.- Aclaró Saga, regresando poco a poco a su manera de hacer más natural.

\- Está bien...¿la defensa quiere llamar a un primer testigo por su parte?

\- Sí...- Dijo Kanon, paseándose por medio de la sala ya casi sin vergüenza.- Llamo a declarar a Rhadamanthys Wyvern.

\- Que pase el Señor Wyvern, por favor...- Indicó Dohko al responsable de sala.

Rhadamanthys no tardó mucho en acceder a la sala, sintiéndose sumamente incómodo y nervioso, pero ocultándolo a la perfección tras su seriedad y su seguridad al andar. Una seguridad que se tambaleó un poco cuando su vista se cruzó con Kanon antes de buscar al juez e interrogarle con la mirada si ese lugar con una silla vacía era el que tenía que ocupar. Dohko asintió mientras se metía el ibuprofeno en la boca y bebía un largo sorbo de tila ardiendo, que casi le atragantó, haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un color extremadamente rojizo debido al instantáneo ahogo y a la intensa quemazón que sufrió su garganta.

Sin regalar más tiempo a la demora, Dohko reclamó el "juramento de verdad" a Rhadamanthys, y luego procedió con las mismas preguntas formuladas a Shaka.

\- Diga su nombre completo, profesión, edad y estado civil, por favor.

\- Mi nombre es Rhadamanthys Wyvern, regento un pub de estilo inglés en la ciudad llamado "The Wyvern's Cave", tengo treinta y cinco años y mi estado civil es soltero. - Dijo Rhadamanthys con sorprendente seguridad y aparente calma exterior.

\- ¿Tiene conocimiento de las razones por las cuáles se encuentra como testigo en este proceso?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Tiene algún vínculo personal o afectivo con la víctima?

\- No...pero la conocía de vista...

\- ¿Tiene algún vínculo personal o afectivo con el acusado?

\- No.

\- ¿Tiene algún vínculo personal o afectivo con alguna de las partes litigantes?

\- Conozco a ambas partes desde hace veinte años o más. Estudiamos la secundaria juntos y durante años fui pareja del abogado de la defensa...

Al escuchar esta respuesta Dohko arrugó el ceño en claro signo de disconformidad ante la confianza que rodeaba al testigo con las dos partes, y no pudo contenerse en ahondar un poco más en la cuestión.- Y ahora mismo...¿existe algún vínculo afectivo con el abogado de la defensa?

\- ¿Más allá de la amistad, quiere decir? - Preguntó Rhadamanthys con la inocencia que le otorgaba el no saber cómo proceder.

Dohko volvió a suspirar sonoramente, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados de las superficie de la mesa, con las manos abiertas y los ojos como platos.- Obviamente, señor Wyvern.

\- Bueno...- Rhadamanthys miró a Kanon sin saber muy bien qué decir, ni siquiera sin poder imaginar qué era lo que Kanon querría que dijera, hallándolo con su mirada fija en él, y no siendo capaz de responder de otra manera que con el corazón en la mano, y la sensación de pensar "que pase lo que tenga que pasar".- ...actualmente estamos retomando nuestra relación personal...- Confensó al fin, arrancando un suspiro de alivio y sembrando un brillo en la mirada de Kanon al mismo tiempo que Saga se sorprendía ante tal revelación, y lo hacía sincera y gratamente.

\- Debo decirle señor Wyvern, que debido a la cercanía que le une a las partes y de la que bien ha advertido al tribunal, su testimonio lo examinaré con muchísima más intensidad.

\- Lo comprendo...- Dijo Rhadamanthys.

\- Letrado, cuando quiera...

\- Gracias Señoría...- Dijo Kanon, andando hacia Rhadamanthys mientras se sentía estúpido y extraño ante él, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa tonta mientras intentaba fijarse en la profundidad de ese único ámbar y formular la primera de las preguntas.

\- Usted regenta un pub en la ciudad...

\- Sí.

\- ¿Vio alguna vez a mi cliente en su pub?

\- No, nunca.

\- ¿Vio a la víctima en su pub?

\- Sí, en más de una ocasión.- Contestó Rhadamanthys, siendo fiel a los ensayos del interrogatorio que les habían ocupado los últimos días.

\- ¿En qué ocasiones?

\- En las que organizaba en el bar eventos temáticos. En su caso, cuando realizábamos las "Noches Góticas".

\- ¿Hubo alguna vez algún altercado con ella, o con la gente que la acompañaba? - Seguía Kanon, recitando las preguntas de memoria.

\- Sí, una noche...

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Vino un hombre y quiso sacarla del pub en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¿Cómo era el hombre?

\- Alto...rubio...de unos cincuenta años, apuesto...

\- ¿Está este hombre en la sala?

\- Sí.- Dijo Rhadamanthys, que deslizando su vista por la concurrencia le localizó de inmediato y consiguió ponerle en alerta máxima sin siquiera desearlo.

\- ¿Podría señalarlo?

Kanon todavía no había vuelto su cuerpo hacia el público, pero por el cambio en el ambiente pudo saber que Hyppolitos estaba delatando su propia presencia, y la mirada de Rhadamanthys hacia él no hizo otra cosa que importunarle más, provocando que la mirada de Hypnos buscara a Saga y le reprendiera en silencio una pronta explicación.

Ineludiblemente la atmósfera se estaba agitando, tensado, y ésto a Kanon le gustaba. Ignoraba aún si estaba hallando el camino correcto a seguir, pero descubrir a Hypnos nervioso, por el momento, le valió.

Ahora sólo quedaba proseguir.


	6. Rhadamanthys al estrado

\- Rhadamanthys...¿sé está refiriendo a Hyppolitos? ¿Al padre de la víctima? - Preguntó Kanon, sintiéndose extremadamente raro al pronunciar el nombre completo del inglés, siendo placentero espectador de la creciente tribulación que estaba naciendo en Hypnos, el cuál les fulminó a ambos con la mirada, antes de fulminar a Saga también.

El Wyvern asintió al tiempo que también pronunciaba la afirmación, tomándose la libertad de aclarar algún detalle no requerido por nadie.- Pero que era el padre de la víctima lo supe después...

\- Exactamente...¿qué pasó esa noche? - Siguió Kanon, que notaba la punzante mirada de Saga clavada sobre él.

\- ¡Protesto! - Exclamó Saga, para contentar a Hypnos y calmar a Shura, cada vez más nervioso ante el imprevisto rumbo que estaba tomando el juicio.- No creo que sean relevantes los altercados que puedan pasar en un bar nocturno, donde es sabido que mucha gente va con unas copas de más que influyen en presentar actitudes fieles a la noche.

\- Denegada...opino que es interesante desvelar un poco en qué ambientes se movía la víctima, para comprender mejor su entorno y los acontecimientos que posiblemente desembocaron en su muerte.- Aclaró Dohko con firmeza, antes de dar otro sorbo a su tila, ahora ya más tibia.- Conteste señor Wyvern, por favor.

Rhadamanthys carraspeó y tomó un sorbo del vaso de agua provisto para él antes de acatar la petición del juez, que apoyó el mentón sobre su mano demostrando sincero interés hacia la información que pudiera brindar el testigo.

\- Esa noche en el pub llevábamos a cabo una de las "Noches Góticas", con ambientación y música adecuada para los amantes de este movimiento urbano, y la víctima, Pandora...acudió con un grupo de jóvenes a disfrutar de la velada.- Empezó a explicar el Wyvern haciendo gala de su natural temple inglés.- La noche transcurría sin problemas hasta que apareció el señor Hyppolitos e intercambió unas palabras acaloradas con la víctima, agarrándola con evidente contundencia del brazo para hacerla salir del pub...- El Wyvern se detuvo en su explicación sin dejar de mirar a Kanon, que le envió un sutil asentimiento que le alentó a seguir.- Entonces forcejearon un poco y los amigos de Pandora ayudaron a ahuyentar al señor Hyppolitos de mi local, todo frente a las burlas y mofas de todos ellos, incluidas las de la propia chica...unas mofas que aún les duraron un rato después de la partida del señor.

La exposición acabó, y Rhadamanthys volvió a tomar otro tímido sorbo de agua sin dejar de observar a Kanon, que con pasos decididos andó hacia Marin y tomó el pendrive que ella le facilitó.

\- Si me permite Señoría...- Dijo Kanon, acercándose a Dohko al tiempo que le obligaba a erguirse en su asiento.- ...aquí tenemos la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad de "The Wyvern's Cave" de esa noche, dónde se aprecia dicho "encuentro" entre la víctima y su padre.

Dicho ésto Saga también se vio obligado a recuperar cierta tensión ante la presentación de una prueba obviada hasta el momento.

Dohko tomó el pendrive que le ofreció Kanon, arrugando su ceño y mirando al abogado con un claro reproche dibujado en sus facciones.

\- Letrado...¿desde cuándo tiene esta prueba en su poder? - Preguntó augurando la respuesta y sabiendo que no había nada que hacer con el modus operandi tan descuidado que le ofrecía la defensa y que tendría que sufrir durante todo el juicio.

\- Desde hace unas tres semanas...- Respondió Kanon con brutal sinceridad, acompañando su confesión con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Y por qué no presentó la grabación como prueba tanto al tribunal como a la fiscalía en su debido momento, y no ahora? ¿Debo recordarle que toda prueba que esté en su poder con anterioridad al juicio debe ser debidamente presentada tanto a mí como a la otra parte, para poder tener conocimiento de ella y proceder a su estudio?

\- Bueno...la verdad es que se me olvidó...- Dijo Kanon con su aplastante naturalidad, arrancando algunas tímidas risas entre los jóvenes presentes del público.- ¿Pero hay algún inconveniente en visionarla ahora?

Dohko suspiró, refunfuñó y se llevó ambas manos a sus castaños cabellos, rodando la vista por enésima vez hacia el techo de la sala.- Dios mío...que duro será ésto...- Se quejó para sí mismo, alterándose aún más ante la simpatía que Kanon estaba despertando entre los estudiantes de Derecho agrupados en la sala.- ¡Silencio en la sala, por favor! - Exclamó recuperando como pudo su compostura cada vez más perdida.- Ésto es un aviso para todos los aspirantes a abogados que se hallen reunidos aquí: nunca...¡nunca se debe actuar en un juicio como lo está haciendo la defensa hoy! - Añadió, volviendo su airada vista hacia Kanon otra vez, que parecía inmune a la ira que inconscientemente estaba despertando en Dohko.- ¡¿Cómo narices tengo que decirte que procedas con más seriedad, Kanon?! - Le espetó Dohko en total confianza, aprovechando al proximidad que Kanon seguía ofreciéndole, detenido justo en frente de él.

\- Vale, lo sé...- Susurró Kanon, disculpándose infantilmente.-...me he equivocado con ésto, pero es que caí en la cuenta de presentar la grabación justo ayer...- Siguió confesándose Kanon, sosteniendo la iracunda mirada que Dohko le regalaba y que ya no podía ocultar de ninguna manera.

\- Está bien...- Claudicó el juez al fin.- Responsable de sala, acérquese y tome el pendrive...Conéctelo en la pantalla para la apreciación de la prueba.

El mandado hizo lo correspondiente, y Shura cada vez se sentía más incómodo, no pudiendo reprimir la necesidad de acercar su rostro al de Saga y susurrarle al oído su queja.- ¿Puede hacerlo peor tu hermano? ¿Y tú no piensas protestar? Creo que Kanon está alejando el juicio hacia lares que no llevan a ningún lado, Saga...

\- ¿Y de qué servirá, Shura? - Le replicó Saga en un susurro parecido.- Dohko ha dejado claro que quiere escuchar lo que Rhadamanthys tenga que decir...y lo hará, proteste o no.

Shura resopló, removiéndose con visible incomodidad sobre su silla, y Saga no podía sentir más presión. Su compañero se estaba impacientando, y entre el público, Hyppolitos parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, que apenas la desviaba de él.

El responsable de sala acabó de ajustar las opciones de la pantalla, y el vídeo grabado la noche mencionada por el Wyvern empezó a reproducirse ante la contemplación de todos los presentes.

###

_Mientras tanto, en la sala de testigos..._

Shaka volvió a entrar en la sala, sintiéndose escrutado de arriba abajo por todos los presentes sin disimulo alguno. Los dos últimos en llegar seguían sentados próximos, y DeathMask ya no sabía qué revista ojear para dejar de aburrirse. La nueva aparición de Shaka en la sala sólo le alivió el tedio un momento, pero seguidamente tiró la resvista que estaba en sus manos sobre la mesita de la esquina y se hizo con otra, que ojeó con la misma rapidez y desgana que hizo con todas las anteriores.

Shaka se dirigió sin pensar al mismo asiento que había elegido al entrar la primera vez, justo en el rincón opuesto de todos los demás presentes, y la falta de alguien que también debía estar allí le estaba preocupando seriamente. No porqué apreciara a Valentine...sino porqué sabía que el muchacho también había sido requerido por Kanon y seguía faltando a su cita con la ley, cosa que aún le podría conllevar más problemas de los que naturalmente pudieran surgir de las respuestas a las preguntas que le serían formuladas y que finalmente el chico había accedido a aceptar, aunque no de buena gana.

Quizás finalmente se había arrepentido de prestar declaración por petición de Kanon, a quién visiblemente odiaba, temiendo tener que afrontar algunas faltas ocasionadas por su inmadura actitud, pero no presentarse no era la mejor opción para librarse de sus responsabilidades.

Todos los pensamientos de Shaka se dirigían hacia Valentine y su ausencia. Hacia su joven estudiante en prácticas y sus infantiles comportamientos. Hacia todo lo que envolvía a ese muchacho más perdido que centrado en la vida, y al cuál no podía odiar del todo pese a no sentir ningún tipo de proximidad hacia él.

Shaka se cruzó de brazos y piernas...se descruzó y volvió a buscar una posición cómoda que no le destrozara el cuerpo y la paciencia mientras aguardaba su nuevo turno de intervención, el cuál ignoraba cuándo se iba a producir. Y cuando finalmente su mente dejó de lado a Valentine, recuperó a la persona que había estado evitando dibujar tras sus párpados, ahora cerrados, desde el mismo momento de abandonar el tribunal.

Saga, Saga, Saga...

Saga y su sorprendente suavidad en el interrogatorio...Saga y el temblor que percibió en sus manos cuando la distancia se supo corta entre los dos...Saga y la mirada brillante de ansias de perdón que le ofreció antes de concluir su intervención...Saga...el único que seguía volcándole el corazón a voluntad y que le vaciaba el estómago como nadie había conseguido hacerlo jamás.

¿Qué significaba esa mirada? ¿Había sido sincera o una obra maestra de falsificación, como la prueba que escondía DeathMask bajo su perfume rancio y que ignoraba cuándo tendría el permiso para sacarla a airear? ¿Se arrepentiría Saga al final? ¿O sería capaz de llevar su juego sucio hasta el final? ¿Ése era el Saga real o el auténtico era el que lo había enamorado tiempo atrás? ¿Por qué pese a todo no podía dejar de sentir que sin él su vida se desmoronaba? ¿Por qué...por qué...por qué...?

¿Y hasta cuando merecía la pena tanto sufrimiento?

 _El mundo no empieza ni se acaba en Saga..._ le había dicho Mu, con toda la sinceridad que él le conocía.

Era posible que el mundo no empezara ni se acabara en Saga...pero ¿y  _su_  mundo? ¿Por qué todos los caminos de  _su_  mundo llegaban precisamente a él como una espiral sin inicio ni final? Pese a las malas épocas...pese a su desliz con Kanon...pese a la tez más desconocida y horrenda de quién extrañaba a su lado noche tras noche...

Saga no era mala persona...ésto Shaka lo sabía casi tanto como Kanon, pero Saga estaba herido...y era el origen más primario de sus heridas lo que Shaka nunca había podido descifrar. Y para empeorarlo todo aún más, había sido él mismo el que le hirió otra vez...en una de las pocas ocasiones que Shaka se otorgó el preciado lujo de actuar sin pensar.

Era evidente que su confesión había reabierto heridas muy profundas en Saga...y si en cierto modo le repugnaba el resultado de su última discusión, el joven forense no podía dejar de buscar cualquier válida justificación que le confirmara lo que él siempre había creído: que Saga poseía un buen corazón que ocultaba bajo el asqueroso manto de la desmedida ambición. La misma que le protegía de algo...y que pese al largo tiempo a su lado, seguía ignorando de qué.

Shaka seguía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pensando...pensando demasiado y a peligrosa velocidad. Demasiados rostros se agolpaban detrás del velo que cubría su mirada. Demasiadas palabras, confesiones y conjeturas, posibilidades, disculpas y perdones...hasta que finalmente la puerta de la sala de los testigos se abrió nuevamente, y Valentine entró.

El aspecto que presentaba el muchacho fue estudiado por todos los presentes, y Shaka advirtió que solamente DeathMask dibujaba otra mueca de profundo hastío ante su aparición. La muda expresión corporal del inspector delató que no le conocía, y el nefasto disimulo de los otros dos presentes evidenció que el joven Valentine no era un extraño para ellos.

Shaka le respondió al forzado saludo sin poder dejar de apreciar la dificultad de sus movimientos, los moratones que ahora lucían sobre su rostro y que ayer no estaban, y los ahogados gemidos de dolor que el muchacho no pudo reprimir al tomar asiento dos posiciones apartado del forense oficial.

Valentine no estaba bien, y por mucho que se hubiera esmerado en tratar de ocultar las magulladuras en su rostro, todos sus gestos y suspiros amarrados delataban asaltos de dolor en cada tímido movimiento de su cuerpo, por nimio que fuera.

Shaka le seguía observando de reojo y con preocupación, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, ya que el supervisor de la sala seguía con la vista fija en él para evitar el nacimiento de cualquier tipo de conversación, por inocente que fuera.

No pronunció palabra hasta que Valentine se alzó llevando a cabo visibles esfuerzos y pidió permiso para acudir a los servicios. El permiso fue obtenido, y en ese momento Shaka no se pudo reprimir más. Imitó los gestos de Valentine y calcó su petición, todo bajo la mirada de incipiente sospecha del oficial en la sala.

\- Necesito acudir a los servicios...aún me pueden volver a requerir en el juicio, y no sé cuando será, así que necesito ir al baño un momento...- Se justificó Shaka antes que su petición fuera denegada.

El responsable de velar por el buen comportamiento de los testigos no le creyó en absoluto, y así lo remarcó su afilada mirada posada sobre Shaka, pero finalmente accedió a su petición, abriéndole la puerta y lanzándole una advertencia encubierta.- Está bien...vaya...pero no se demore en exceso y no intercambie excesivas palabras con el otro testigo...

Shaka asintió, admitiendo en silencio y un poco avergonzado que sí...que todos tenían razón...que mentir no era un arte que dominara, pero el aspecto de Valentine no le gustaba, y necesitaba saber porqué lucía tan maltrecho si tan solo un día antes no se percibían problemas físicos en él.

Al acceder a los servicios halló a Valentine refrescándose el rostro, e inevitablemente el joven se retrajo sobre sí mismo al descubrirse en compañía, y justamente la de alguien con quién no gozaba precisamente de buena relación.

\- Valentine...¿estás bien? - Preguntó Shaka sin rodeos mientras andaba hacia él y extinguía la distancia entre ambos.

\- Claro...¿por qué no lo iba a estar? - Respondió Valentine con cierto desaire, mirándole a través del reflejo del espejo.

\- Has llegado tarde...

\- ¡¿Y qué?! - Le espetó el muchacho, visiblemente molesto.- Aquí no es un detalle que te incumba a ti.- Añadió, esbozando una mueca de dolor y sin ser consciente que él mismo se abrazaba el costado del torso para aliviarse una descarada molestia.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado Valentine? Es obvio que todo tú estás magullado...- Insistió Shaka con sincero interés.

\- Tropecé...y me caí por las escaleras del metro ayer cuando volvía a casa después de estar trabajando en el pub...- Mintió el muchacho, tratando de no mirar directamente a Shaka, que sí que lo hacía con él.

\- A las horas que sales del bar ya no hay metro...- Aclaró Shaka, pillándole en su rápida mentira.- Y las heridas en tu rostro y los dolores que padeces no son fruto de una caída, Valentine...- El joven rubio simplemente bajó la mirada y se apoyó con una mano sobre el mármol de los lavabos mientras el otro brazo seguía rodeando su costado opuesto, respirando con visible dificultad y dolor.- ¿Que te pasó? Dímelo...sólo te quiero ayudar...de verdad...

\- Pues yo no necesito tu ayuda, Shaka...y ahora déjame...

Los gemidos de dolor que se tragaba Valentine eran cada vez más intensos, y allí Shaka ya no pudo más. Se acercó del todo a él y le tomó de los hombros para obligarle a mirarle. Valentine hizo todo lo que pudo para resistirse y no complacer a su superior, pero él estaba herido y Shaka no...así que no existía resistencia posible ante la determinación y tozudez de Shaka.

Shaka no dudó más y agarrando del brazo con fuerza a Valentine, le condujo hacia uno de los servicios cerrados, ocultándose de la vista de cualquier alma que pudiera entrar.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

\- Quítate la camisa...

\- ¡Y una mierda!

\- Valentine...por favor...

El muchacho lanzó una dura mirada hacia Shaka al tiempo que se deshacía de su contacto, pero la mirada que le correspondió no albergaba divertimento ni lujuria ni ansias de vejación. La mirada de Shaka solamente translucía una creciente preocupación, y extrañamente Valentine se rindió, desabotonándose la prenda con lentitud de movimientos y visible dificultad. Shaka aguardaba con paciencia, y a cada segundo que pasaba lo veía todo más claro: Valentine había sido agredido, y no muy amablemente.

\- ¿Lo has denunciado?

\- No...- Contestó el muchacho, cerrando con fuerza su mirada al notar las manos de Shaka explorar su torso con destreza médica.

\- Deberías, Valentine...como mínimo tienes tres costillas rotas...

\- ¡Ya lo sé, Shaka! Estudio Medicina por si no te acuerdas...- Replicó Valentine, apartándose de Shaka todo lo que el mínimo espacio le permitía, abotonándose la camisa nuevamente.

\- Debes denunciarlo...no se pueden callar las agresiones...- Insitió Shaka, apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico con sincero apoyo, observando con tristeza y preocupación cómo Valentine agachaba la cabeza y escondía la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes quién fue? ¿Le conoces?

\- Eran dos borrachos que querían dinero...éso es todo...

\- Con más razón...hay que denunciarlo ésto...

\- ¡Que no Shaka! ¡Joder! - Exclamó Valentine, mirándole al fin con los ojos acuosos de dolor e impotencia.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

\- ¡Porqué no puedo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo...

###

_En el mismo momento, frente al juez Dohko..._

En la sala del tribunal el vídeo fue visionado, y tras la contemplación de la prueba presentada por Kanon fue el turno de la fiscalía de intervenir en el interrogatorio de Rhadamanthys.

Kanon caminó con fingida calma hacia su asiento al lado de Marin, y Saga tomó su turno de palabra, alzándose con su impecable porte a cuestas y olvidándose de las gafas sobre la mesa.

Rhadamanthys tragó saliva visiblemente ante la imponente figura que siempre presentaba el gemelo de su amigo y amante, temiendo el ataque del duro fiscal.

Saga se tomó la libertad de pasearse con altivez frente a Rhadamanthys, Kanon y Dohko, y después de unos estudiados rodeos se acercó al Wyvern y comenzó su turno de palabra.

\- Señor Wyvern...después del visionado de la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad de su local, se me plantean algunas dudas respecto a su testimonio...- Dijo Saga haciendo gala de su grave voz, siempre tan estudiada, y Rhadamanthys no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a pasar saliva pesadamente.- Una vez vistas las imágenes, hemos podido apreciar que el altercado tuvo lugar frente a la puerta de acceso del local...¿fue así?

\- Sí, así fue...

\- Durante toda la grabación usted no abandonó la parte de la barra dedicada al servicio de los clientes...es más...le hemos podido observar completamente abstraído y con su atención cerca de la barra y no lejos de ella...¿me equivoco? Si es así, podemos volver a visionar las imágenes, pero creo que no hace falta...

\- Es verdad, no salí de detrás de la barra...- Dijo Rhadamanthys, que empezaba verse conducido sin remedio hacia el camino elegido por Saga.

\- Si es verdad...usted no presenció personalmente dicho "altercado".

\- Personalmente no lo presencié...no en el momento en que se dio...

Dicho ésto el Wyvern desvió su mirada de Saga hacia la lejanía de Kanon, descubriéndole con el ceño completamente fruncido y una expresión de disconformidad con el rumbo que había impuesto Saga.

\- Entonces podemos afirmar que el encuentro del señor Hyppolitos con su hija Pandora tampoco fue algo tan relevante durante la noche, ya que usted, que es el propietario del local, no se percató en su debido momento ni de la presencia del señor Hyppolitos, ni mucho menos que hubiera tenido lugar una discusión en su local.

Una sonrisa triunfadora se esculpió en el rostro de Saga mientras Shura respiraba con algo de alivio al descubrir al fiscal recuperando su lugar, y en ese momento el rostro de Kanon no se pudo ensombrecer más.

Saga estaba avanzando hacia dónde quería, y no era otra cosa que desacreditar a Rhadamanthys como testigo.

Una protesta no sería aceptada en ese instante. Y ahora a Kanon sólo le quedaba aguardar. Esperar su turno de contrapregunta y reconducir la situación hacia su terreno, quizás haciendo uso del inmenso y tenebroso portal que ese pub y las malditas "Noches Góticas" abrieron para su equipo.

Pero Saga aún no pensaba terminar...y la determinación en su mirada era algo que se podía apreciar nuevamente brillar.

Y hacerlo con orgullosa intensidad.


	7. Desquiciémos al Juez

Saga se silenció, tomándose su tiempo para deambular con teatral destreza frente a todos los presentes, consiguiendo captar la atención de todo el mundo con sus gestos elegantes y su porte altivo. Su mano izquierda apartó la americana abierta a un lado de su cuerpo para poder apoyarse sin impedimentos en su cadera, mientras que la derecha se dirigía a su mentón, permitiéndose el sensual atrevimiento de acariciárselo suavemente, dejando que su dedo índice buscara el tacto de sus propios labios, como si quisiera detener la escapada de algunas palabras poco adecuadas para su siguiente intervención.

Definitivamente Saga había recuperado el dominio de unos escenarios siempre propicios para él, y Shura sonrió complacido al ver que el fiscal indudablemente volvía a estar en su rol natural. La paciencia de Dohko casi lucía extinguida, pero el juez no forzó una rápida continuación del interrogatorio, sabiendo sobradamente que Saga actuaba así, y que no había nada que hacer con el deleite visual que el fiscal siempre ofrecía a todos los presentes en un tribunal cuando él comandaba el tempo de la escena. Si Kanon era un ejemplo de cómo no actuar nunca ante la consecución de la justicia, Saga era una clase magistral de maneras y protocolo a seguir, así que dejarle libertad de acción también podría convertirse en una buena lección para todos los estudiantes agrupados en esa sesión procesal.

Toda la atención estaba inevitablemente volcada sobre él, y Saga lo sabía, regocijándose en la sensación de sentirse el centro de admiración del momento, desesperando a Kanon visiblemente, el cuál tuvo que empezar a masticar un chicle con toda la sutileza disponible en él para hacerse pasar la necesidad de la vetada nicotina, e incomodando al testigo, que ya no sabía ni qué hacer con sus manos ni mucho menos dónde mirar a la espera de la siguiente pregunta que plantearía el conocido fiscal.

Finalmente, después de fingir pensar seriamente, Saga se acercó a Rhadamanthys y la mano que había estado acariciando su mentón viajó hacia la barandilla que le separaba de su viejo conocido. Su fría mirada se clavó con seguridad en la temblorosa mirada del Wyvern, y su grave voz acudió de nuevo a deleitar los oídos de todos los presentes en la sala.

\- Señor Wyvern...dado que hemos visto que en su momento no se percató del conflicto al que la defensa ahora desea referirse con tanto ahínco...mi pregunta es...¿qué le llevó a hacer un repaso de sus grabaciones de seguridad hasta dar con ese pequeño altercado que no derramó la sangre al río y del cuál usted no fue testigo directo?

Formulada su pregunta, Saga se abstuvo de alejarse de Rhadamanthys, permaneciendo frente a él con la seguridad que le caracterizaba y que poco a poco iba apocando al rubio inglés.

\- Se procedió al repaso de las grabaciones de seguridad de mi pub por petición de la defensa, después de ser conocedora que la víctima había acudido en las noches temáticas que antes he mencionado.- Respondió el Wyvern, forzándose a mantener la severa mirada que Saga seguía vertiendo sobre él.

Escuchada la respuesta, Saga sonrió levemente al tiempo que bajaba la mirada con gestos estudiados, aumentando aún más al expectación que generaba su intervención, y pasados los segundos necesarios de regocijo escénico, la alzó de nuevo, regresando a Rhadamanthys con determinación y sin mover un ápice su posición.

\- Así que la defensa tuvo conocimiento que la víctima acudió a "The Wyvern's Cave" en dichas ocasiones y fue después de éso que decidió revisar las grabaciones...

\- Sí, así fue...

\- ¿Tuvieron un rato entretenido visionando horas y horas de grabación en visión nocturna de un local repleto de gente bailando de manera bastante vulgar y bebiendo a discreción?

\- ¡Protesto! - Exclamó Kanon, alzándose como si algo hubiera pinchado el trasero y casi atragantándose con el chicle que calmaba la necesidad de recuperar su adicción.- ¡Tanto el tono como la pregunta refleja que el fiscal se está riendo del testigo!

\- Se acepta...- Dijo Dohko, pasando su vista del airado Kanon hacia Saga, que se había dignado a mirar a su gemelo con aires de triunfalismo esbozados en la media sonrisa que lucían sus labios.

Kanon había apoyado ambas manos a la mesa mientras fulminaba a su gemelo con una dura mirada imposible de disimular, y fue Marin la que se vio obligada a rozar el brazo de Kanon, llamándole la atención y demandándole en silencio que volviera a sentarse y que aguardara a su turno de contrapregunta.

\- Está bien...lo replantearé de otro modo...- Aceptó Saga, que seguía sin apartarse de Rhadamanthys, sabiendo que esta acción le ayudaba considerablemente en su cometido de poner nervioso al testigo.- Usted ha dicho que conoce al abogado de la defensa, y de hecho a mí también, desde hace veinte años, y puedo afirmar que esto es completamente cierto...- Saga halló otro camino por donde avanzar, y ni a Kanon ni al Wyvern les gustó el inicio del nuevo planteamiento que estaban escuchando.-...así como también puedo afirmar que años atrás una relación sentimental le unió con el abogado defensor...- Rhadamanthys tragó saliva y se vio obligado a apurar su vaso de agua del tirón, impacientándose cada vez más ante el lento ritmo que imponía Saga en su intervención.- ¿El abogado de la defensa es un cliente habitual de su pub?

\- ¡Protesto! - Volvió a exclamar Kanon, alzándose de nuevo y sin mostrar ninguna intención de sentarse otra vez.

\- Denegada...responda, señor Wyvern...- Acató Dohko, que había sucumbido al juego de Saga.

Rhadamanthys se sintió traicionado por su inconsciente, que le llevó a buscar la mirada de Kanon para hallar un indicio de qué hacer, pero la voz de Saga repitió la pregunta, reclamando su atención nuevamente, y sin darle opción a buscar apoyo más lejos de la barrera de su propia presencia.

\- Sí...es un cliente habitual...- Reconoció Rhadamanthys intuyendo que estaba siendo vencido por la destreza de Saga.

\- Y como cliente habitual...¿han compartido charlas en el bar?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Y en alguna de sus charlas y conversaciones le habló del caso que acababa de aceptar?

\- Sí...lo hizo...- Respondió Rhadamanthys cada vez con menos voz y con la sensación de estar jugando en contra de Kanon sin poder evitarlo.

\- Dada la íntima confianza que les une desde hace años...¿compartió con usted, y de manera extraoficial, información de dicho caso?- Rhadamanthys bajó la vista y después de apretar la mandíbula e intentar refrenar su respiración, intentó de nuevo alcanzar a Kanon dentro de su campo de visión, pero se halló a Saga completamente en medio de su más innata intención, ofrenciéndole solamente la réplica del rostro sobre el cuál el inglés esperaba hallar respuestas sobre cómo proceder.- ¿Me puede responder?

\- Conteste, señor Wyvern.- Le apremió Dohko con seriedad.

\- S...sí...

\- ¿Qué hizo exactamente?

\- Bueno...me...me habló del caso...me mostró la información que estaba en su poder, las fotografías del cuerpo de la víctima...y allí la reconocí. Y se lo hice saber. - Respondió el Wyvern, luchando para sobreponerse a la aplastante seguridad de Saga, intentando hallar algo de la suya.

\- Digamos que la defensa compartió información confidencial con alguien totalmente ajeno al mundo de la justicia, y de allí surgió la idea de  _"vamos a ver las grabaciones y quizás encontremos algo donde agarrarnos"_  para seguir montando una defensa insostenible, topándose con un insignificante altercado que decidieron tomar como gran motivo para importunar hoy, en este juicio, al padre de la víctima, un hombre visiblemente consternado por la muerte de su hija que no tiene porqué convertirse en el centro de atención al que ustedes se empeñan en crear.

\- ¡Protesto!

\- Denegada...

\- No tengo más preguntas, Señoría...

Saga había llegado exactamente donde deseaba. Había puesto nervioso a Kanon y a Rhadamanthys, metiendo el dedo en la llaga que significaba su estrecha relación, consiguiendo hacer planear sobre su gemelo y su amigo la duda de la neutralidad de sus actos y respuestas, y así lo demostró la mirada triunfal con la que señaló al juez que daba por concluida su intervención.

Kanon respiraba aceleradamente, y su mandíbula ya no sabía cómo masticar el chicle para hacerlo de manera imperceptible, mostrándose completamente furioso por los rodeos que Saga había conseguido instaurar durante su turno de preguntas, maldiciendo su destreza...y maldiciéndose a él mismo por no sentirse capaz de llegar a su nivel de profesionalidad, detalle que empezaba a echar en falta peligrosamente, recuperando así su inicial temor e inseguridad.

Y Saga estaba satisfecho. Muy satisfecho, como así se lo dejó saber a Kanon la mirada que le envió, acompañada de una media sonrisa que tampoco tenía mucho que envidiar a la de su gemelo, tomándose otra vez un excesivo tiempo para dirigirse al lado de Shura y sentarse con abrumadora altivez y seguridad.

Kanon le seguía mirando enrabietado, pasando de Rhadamanthys y de la voz de Dohko que le requería si deseaba hacer uso de su turno de contrapregunta. Pasando de Marin y de los suaves susurros y tímidos toques de su mano contra el costado de su baja espalda reclamándole atención. Kanon sólo veía a Saga y su sonrisa de auto-satisfacción, y la mirada que con toda la mala intención del mundo le regaló, y la cuál no pensaba desviar.

\- Kanon...¡Kanon!...- Exclamó Dohko al fin.- ¿Desea seguir con su turno de interrogar al testigo o no, letrado?

Finalmente Kanon le miró, y asintió gestualmente mientras se arremangaba con gestos rápidos y nerviosos las mangas de su camisa y se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata que le ahogaba más que cualquier palabra surgida de los labios de Saga.- Sí...sí...Señoría...deseo hacer uso de mi nuevo turno de preguntas...- Dijo Kanon, mirando fugazmente al juez antes de andar hacia Rhadamanthys e intentar tranquilizarle con una mirada en la que ambos se comprendían.

\- Pues proceda, por favor...

\- Wyve...Señor Wyvern...- Se corrigió Kanon, al que le costaba un mundo referirse a Rhadamanthys con tanta formalidad.- Hace tres semanas organizó otra "Noche Gótica"...¿es cierto? - Inquirió Kanon, con el ceño completamente fruncido, el plan de ataque perdido por el camino y los impulsos guiando su intervención, tomando desprevenido tanto a Rhadamanthys como a Marin, hallándose fuera de la partitura diseñada para la ocasión.

\- Sí...sí, es verdad...- Respondió el Wyvern lleno de dudas ante las intenciones de su amigo.

\- Y Pandora no acudió...

Una estridente risa escapó de Saga, que ni protestó ni hizo uso del protocolo para hacerse notar y desacreditar a Kanon todo lo que su absurdidad le propició.- ¡Ésto es evidente, señor de la defensa! ¡Acaba de decir la tontería más solemne que he escuchado jamás en un tribunal!

Saga seguía riéndose de manera notoria y despreciativa, y Dohko no daba abasto en reclamar silencio a la parte de la acusación cuando Kanon se vio vencido por completo por sus nervios y emitió un inadecuado - ¡¿Te quieres callar y dejarme acabar, imbécil?!

 _-_ ¡Silencio! ¡Ya basta! - Se desgañitaba Dohko, golpeando la mesa con el mazo de madera provisto para ayudar a emitir sentencia y también para reclamar orden en la sala.- ¡U os comportáis de una puñetera vez o invalido este proceso! ¡Es el último aviso para los dos! Me estáis hartando...no os imagináis cómo me estáis hartando...

El juez también había perdido toda la compostura y el buen proceder, y cuando quiso darse cuenta se halló de pie, con el mazo en la mano y dirigiéndose de _"tú"_ a los mismos abogados a los que reclamaba pulidas maneras y correcto protocolo. Las risas emergieron en medio de la sala después de unos momentos de insana estupefacción, y Dohko volvió a golpear con el mazo emitiendo otra desesperada petición de _"¡SILENCIO! ¡SILENCIO EN LA MALDITA SALA TAMBIÉN!"_

Unos largos instantes para recuperar la calma y hacer algo de reflexión fueron más que necesarios, y finalmente Dohko se dejó caer en su sillón, mientras Kanon se paseaba nervioso frente a Rhadamanthys e iba lanzando miradas fulminantes a Saga, que le observaba impertérrito y con una sonrisa apostada en sus labios que nadie le podía robar en esos momentos de lujuria legal.

Kanon ya no esperó el permiso de Dohko para proceder. Únicamente se acercó todo lo que pudo a Rhadamanthys y empezó a soltar todo lo que se le iba ocurriendo en su interior.

\- Pandora obviamente no acudió porqué ya estaba muerta...- Dijo con dureza y rapidez, mirando a Saga una fracción de segundo que al fiscal le supo a gloria.-...pero acudieron los amigos que la habían acompañado las otras veces ¿es cierto?

\- Sí, es cierto...

\- ¿Algunas personas de su entorno se acercaron a usted y a Marin, mi ayudante en el caso, presente también esa noche en el pub?

Kanon soltaba las palabras como si de una ametralladora se tratara, desubicando completamente tanto al Wyvern como a Marin, que clavó su mirada asustada a la espalda que le ofrecía Kanon, ignorando completamente cuál era la táctica que su compañero estaba tejiendo con frenéticas prisas en su mente. Y a Rhadamanthys, completamente perdido, no le quedó otra opción que responder con la verdad que tenía a mano, por muy absurda que pudiera parecer, sabiendo que Kanon estaba firmemente dispuesto a usar su experiencia nocturna con los Espectros de un dios del Inframundo para reconducir su defensa.

\- Sí...se acercaron dos tipos_

\- ¿Cómo se hacían llamar? - Le cortó Kanon con unas prisas demasiado nerviosas.

\- Minos y Aiacos...

\- ¿Y qué representan en la mitología griega estos nombres?

\- Son Jueces del Inframundo...

\- ¿Y su nombre, Rhadamanthys, con qué encaja también?

\- Según la mitología los Jueces del Averno eran tres...y el nombre de uno de ellos es Rhadamanthys...

Shura no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, e intentaba que Saga protestara para detener una declaración aparentemente fuera de lugar, pero Saga estaba divirtiéndose demasiado con la total pérdida de papeles de Kanon para cortar un momento tan hilarante como ése, así que no dijo nada y simplemente se cruzó de brazos de manera indolente para seguir disfrutando de la nefasta actuación que le ofrecía su gemelo.

\- ¿Y qué le dijeron estos tipos?

\- Pues...que les gustaban las noches que se celebraban en el pub, y entonces...tanto a mí como a Marin...- Continuó el Wyvern, mirando a su compañera desde la obligada distancia, sabiendo que ambos entrarían de manera irremediable en unos terrenos pantanosos y de incierto final.- ...pues nos invitaron a una especie de reunión de adoradores de otros mundos...

La risa de Saga se hizo audible de nuevo, pero tanto la asesina mirada que le lanzó Kanon y la que le dedicó Dohko hicieron que se tragara para dentro sus carcajadas, manteniéndose en silencio pero sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se convulsionara debido a la diversión amarrada en su pecho.

\- Y el líder de este grupo de gente...¿Cómo se hacía llamar?

\- Thanatos...

\- Thanatos...- Repitió Kanon con más calma, guiñando un ojo al Wyvern de forma casi imperceptible antes de dirigirse al juez y aclarar la última cuestión del momento.- Thanatos...que es el Dios de la Muerte...y hermano gemelo del Dios del Sueño Hypnos...Señoría...

\- Lo sé, Letrado. Hasta aquí llega mi conocimiento de la mitología nacida en este país.- Aclaró Dohko ya sin paciencia y visiblemente molesto.

\- Hypnos...- Prosiguió Kanon cada segundo pasado más tranquilo.-...sobrenombre con el que se conoce al Señor Hyppolitos, padre de Pandora y visiblemente preocupado por las relaciones que tenía su hija con los secuaces de Thanatos, su gemelo en la mitología que nos ofrecen estas tierras...¿qué curioso, no? Hypnos...Thanatos...dioses gemelos...y Pandora relacionada con ambos...

\- Concluya, Letrado...concluya pronto o...o ya no sé cómo voy a acabar...- Le alertó Dohko, pasándose hacia atrás los mechones castaños que cubrían su frente con visible agotamiento mental.

\- De momento no tengo más preguntas...Antes de aclarar con el Señor Wyvern qué pasó en esa reunión...¿nos permite deleitarnos a todos con la presencia en la sala del mismísimo Dios de la Muerte, Thanatos?

Saga seguía riéndose para sí mismo, pareciéndole hilarante y sumamente estúpida la estrategia ideada por Kanon, y pensando en que quizás sería tan torpe e inconsistente que no le haría falta hacer uso de la inestimable e interesada ayuda de DeathMask.

Y Dohko revisó la lista de testigos reclamados para el proceso, reparando en que efectivamente había un testigo llamado Tanner seguido del sobrenombre de "Thanatos", así que aquí no había motivos para regañar al abogado defensor, pero otra cosa estaba clara: su cabeza, y el inminente peligro que estallara en mil pedazos si él mismo no se permitía un receso...y no de quince minutos, sino de una hora como mínimo. El mediodía se acercaba, y hacer un parón para comer y airear un poco el cerebro era algo que convenía más al juez que a nadie presente en la sala, y sin darle más rodeos lo decretó.

El juicio se reanudaría pasadas una hora y media. Dohko necesitaba comer algo y quizás echarse en el sofá de su despacho durante media hora para ver si así le pasaba la incipiente migraña que estaba amenazando su cabeza.

Kanon lo agradeció como agua de Mayo, y apenas esperó a Marin y Rhadamanthys, saliendo con prisas hacia la calle donde lo primero que hizo fue prenderse un ansiadísimo cigarrillo.

Los testigos en espera también fueron avisados del largo receso, y liberados durante este lapso de tiempo, donde cada cuál fue a comer o a hacer sus cosas con tranquilidad. El café restaurante que pertenecía a los juzgados era grande, espacioso y bueno. Se podía tomar tanto un café como un acertado menú, y sin la necesidad de estar en la proximidad de las partes ni de los testigos si así se deseaba.

Kanon, Marin y Rhadmanthys se quedarían allí, y en un principio Shura y Saga también, aunque en la esquina opuesta del gran comedor, pero Saga volvía a estar inquieto, sin dejar de mirar la puerta del restaurante a las esperas de ver no a Kanon...ni a DeathMask...ni a Hyppolitos...no. Saga sólo esperaba verle entrar a él...pero Shaka le defraudó. Rápidamente le vio pasar frente a la puerta pero sin acceder al restaurante, y dejando a Shura plantado y con la palabra en la boca, Saga salió con prisas del común comedor.

Shaka no se iba a quedar a comer allí. Había demasiadas personas conocidas, y al joven forense no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Necesitaba aislarse...necesitaba tranquilidad y no tener que interactuar con nadie por compromiso y obligación, de manera que su elección fue el restaurante self-service ubicado al otro lado de la calle, dónde accedió después de cortar una rápida conversación por teléfono móvil, presumiblemente con Mu para ponerle al tanto de la situación y de paso interesarse por el transcurso del día en su puesto de trabajo. Todo...absolutamente todo ejecutado bajo la intensa inspección de Saga, que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial para no llamar su atención y propiciar un indeseado alejamiento.

Saga necesitaba verle...hablar con él...y no del juicio, sino de ellos. De su nefasta actuación y de su urgencia de recibir perdón, y como casi nunca le sucedía, Saga recordó la sensación de tener el corazón trabajándole a mil por hora y retumbándole en el pecho con una fuerza pocas veces saboreada.

Era ahora o nunca, y después de observar desde la calle cómo Shaka se hacía con una de las bandejas dispuestas para llenarlas de los platos elegidos y se ponía a la sucesión de la cola de clientes para ir viendo el menú a elegir, Saga se armó de valor y también entró, tomando entre sus manos otra bandeja mientras se ponía justo detrás de Shaka sin pronunciar palabra. Esperando cobardemente que fuera su joven pareja el que rompiera la tensión de un momento difícil para los dos.

El menú empezó a mostrarse ante los ojos de Shaka, pero hacía unos momentos que su atención se había dirigido hacia la silenciosa presencia que sentía a sus espaldas...hacia el inconfundible y sensual perfume que emanaba de ella...odiándose por dejarse ensordecer con los violentos latidos de su propio corazón. Saga estaba justo tras él, y guardaba un inusual silencio en su ego más natural. Era obvio que las miradas que habían compartido ante el juez encerraban algo, pero Shaka no sabía si ése era el momento adecuado para esclarecerlo. Pronto le tocaría elegir plato, y la presencia de Saga tras él ya no debía tener escapatoria. Seguramente otras personas ya habían seguido la cola tras el fiscal, y ahora ambos estaban atrapados entre la barandilla que delimitaba el self-service y el menú del día, el cuál se presentaba como nada especial.

Y Saga seguía sin hablar, luchando contra el ritmo de su propio corazón. Casi pudiendo intuir el de Shaka en medio del ruido innato del lugar.

No había nada que hacer...sólo seguir avanzando y tomar como primer alimento un tierno panecillo blanco recién horneado, viendo de refilón como la gran mano de Saga imitaba su gesto.

Shaka ya no podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba mirarle, perderse en sus ojos...rendirse a su mayor debilidad de espíritu y de cuerpo, pero había descubierto que también debía tener orgullo. Y hacer uso de él.

\- No me apetece hablar, Saga...- Dijo al fin sin atreverse a mirarle, fingiendo desastrosamente una inexistente indiferencia.

Pero Shaka no sabía mentir. Éso era un obviedad más que contrastada...

...y Saga no se iba a ir.


	8. Hora de comer

_Restaurante de los Juzgados_

Después de consumir dos cigarrillos encadenados Kanon se unió a Marin y Rhadamanthys en una de las mesas más resguardadas del gran comedor. La camarera no demoró mucho en acudir a ellos y tomar de nota tres refrescos y tres menús del día. Las Coca-Cola llegaron enseguida, y mientras Kanon devoraba con ansias uno de los panecillos que se hallaban en una cesta en el centro de la mesa, Rhadamanthys se sentía abatido e incapaz de alzar su ambarina mirada.

\- Hey, Rada...- Dijo Kanon con la boca medio llena, dejando que la mano cercana a Rhadamanthys buscara posarse sobre el brazo del inglés, apoyado sobre la mesa.- No te preocupes...no le des más vueltas...

Rhadamanthys soltó un nervioso resoplido mientras el brazo que no estaba cautivo del confort de Kanon viajó hacia su frente, despejándola del desordenado cabello rubio que siempre jugaba sobre ella, manteniéndose como un necesario soporte para las culpas que asaltaban al Wyvern en ese momento.

\- Lo siento, Kanon...de verdad...- Rhadamanthys se sentía incapaz de alzar la mirada, que seguía perdida en el corto pero incisivo interrogatorio al que le había sometido Saga.- No sé lo que me ha pasado...venía preparado mentalmente para hacerle frente, pero me ha podido...¡Joder! Saga me ha puesto nervioso con solo mirarme...- Continuó el Wyvern deslizando al fin su mirada hacia Kanon, que seguía masticando otro bocado del tierno panecillo, sin darle mayor importancia a lo sucedido tan sólo unos minutos atrás.- Mira que le conozco...pero me ha vencido...

\- Rada...Saga es el puto amo de estos escenarios. Su reputación no es en balde...- Le quiso tranquilizar Kanon, a sabiendas que admitiendo otra vez esta realidad sólo conseguía sentirse más inseguro ante las destrezas verbales de su gemelo.

\- Chicos...no nos podemos desanimar todavía. Queda mucho juicio por delante aún...- Intervino Marin con su suave voz y una calma que estaba alimentada por la inesperada llegada de su añorado Aioria. Ver a Kanon comer con tanto gusto ese panecillo le despertó las ganas de imitarle, y sin timidez agarró otro de los panes dispuestos para amenizar la espera del menú, partiéndolo por la mitad de manera inconsciente mientras paseaba su mirada por el repleto restaurante.- No veo a Saga...- Añadió con aire distraído.- Shura está justo al otro lado de la sala...está hablando acaloradamente con el señor Hyppolitos, pero Saga no está con ellos...

\- Saga ha ido tras Shaka...- Informó Kanon después de meterse el pan restante de una pieza en la boca, detalle que hizo aparecer su voz completamente distorsionada.- Les he visto a ambos cruzar la calle mientras estaba fumándome el cigarrillo.

Los tres callaron ante todas las suposiciones que acudieron en sus mentes. Tanto Marin como Rhadamanthys estaban al corriente de lo sucedido la pasada madrugada entre Shaka y Kanon, siendo también conocedores del hecho que desencadenó esta espiral de acontecimientos.

\- Sinceramente, no me esperaba que tu hermano fuera tan suave con Shaka...creí...creí que le destrozaría...- Reconoció Marin, buscando la mirada de Kanon.

Kanon simplemente se encogió de hombros al tiempo que daba unos copiosos sorbos a su vaso de Coca-cola.- Sus motivos habrá tenido, Marin...

Kanon no mencionó su encuentro en el baño durante el primer receso. Mucho menos la conversación que compartieron y las palabras que quizás fueron las detonantes para frenar un nocivo ataque de Saga que no aportaría nada de nuevo al juicio, y que sólo destruiría aún más algo que ya se percibía a punto de derrumbe.

El silencio regresó entre los tres, que cada uno por su lugar paseaba su mirada entre la concurrencia del restaurante, dónde tampoco había rastros de los demás testigos requeridos para el juicio.

Todos habían desaparecido como el humo.

Todos menos uno.

Un magullado Valentine se hacía paso como podía entre la gente que se alzaba de las mesas y las personas que esperaban a por asiento, vadeando con visible dificultad el rápido andar de los camareros, hasta que después de haber buscado el coraje suficiente, se acercó a la mesa de Kanon y su equipo.

\- ¡Valen!...Ven...siéntate con nosotros.- Dijo el Wyvern haciéndole lugar al descubrirle de pie a su lado, sin reparar de buenas a primeras en la curvatura de su espalda, su dificultosa respiración y las magulladuras en su rostro.

\- No...no me voy a quedar...- Dijo Valentine, rodeándose con más fuerza el costado del cuerpo que llevaba abrazado.

\- ¿Qué cojones te ha pasado?- Preguntó Kanon arrugando su ceño mientras se alzaba y se quedaba de pie frente al muchacho, examinándolo con curiosa intensidad.

\- Quizás no te lo creas...- Valentine hacía evidentes esfuerzos para hablar y para mantenerse en pie con cierta dignidad, tratando de aguantar la mirada de aquél al que tanto odiaba pero al que había accedido a prestar su ayuda en la declaración de testigos, aunque sólo gracias la inestimable influencia del Wyvern.- ...no es nada personal contigo ésto...pero no voy a declarar. Me retiro como testigo...- Concluyó Valentine, ahogando un suspiro de dolor que escapó con intermitencias junto con la respiración de su nariz.

\- ¿Por qué, Valen?- Se unió Rhadamanthys, que también se había alzado y observaba el lamentable estado que presentaba el que una vez fue su jovencísimo amante. - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Ayer por la noche no estabas así...

\- Joder, tío...- Añadió Kanon, viendo como el zurdo muchacho se sentía incapaz de levantar su apaleada mirada.- Te han metido de hóstias hasta las cejas...- Susurró Kanon, sin dejar de estudiar su aspecto pero sin alzar en demasía su voz.- ¿Lo has denunciado? ¿Sabes quién te hizo ésto?

Valentine no respondía. Suficiente trabajo tenía en poder respirar rítmicamente. Y Kanon volvía a sentir la impaciencia subirle por la garganta.- Has sido agredido...deberías denunciarlo...

\- Ahorraos los sermones...que ya he tenido suficiente con los del estúpido de Shaka...

El joven muchacho no fue consciente de cómo narices se halló preso entre las manos de Kanon agarrando las solapas de su chaqueta y su agotada mirada fija dentro de la del abogado que le había robado la ilusión de su vida, pero era obvio que algo dicho no le había gustado a quién le acuchillaba con sólo mirarle.- ¡Cómo vuelvas a decir que quién te está salvando el culo con tus delitos y errores de chiquillo es un estúpido, te aseguro que la zurra que sufriste anoche no será la única, imbécil!- Masculló Kanon entre dientes.- Y ahora nos dirás quién cojones te hizo ésto y por qué dices que te retiras de testigo...

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Déjale! - Intervino Rhadamanthys tratando de no alzar la voz, obligando a Kanon a soltar las ropas de Valentine.- Compórtate tú también.- Ordenó finalmente el inglés, que parecía ser el único capaz de aportar algo de juicio a Kanon cuando los impulsos le sobrepasaban.

Kanon finalmente cedió a las demandas del Wyvern y fue Marin, que se había acercado a Valentine mostrando buena fe y cuidados gestos, la que habló.- ¿Te han amenazado quizás?

Valentine sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían sin haberles dado permiso, y tuvo que agachar el rostro para esconder en la medida de lo posible su evidente cobardía y debilidad. Y porqué no admitirlo también, el miedo que había sido sembrado en su interior escasas horas atrás.

\- Valen...no debes temer...sinceramente opino que deberías denunciar lo que te ha ocurrido. Que tengas miedo es lo que pretende quién sea que te haya hecho ésto...

Sólo una forzada respiración y una colección de dolorosos gemidos amarrados en la garganta del muchacho fue todo lo que pudieron escuchar antes que Valentine emprendiera su huida entre la concurrencia del lugar, repitiendo sin cesar las mismas palabras.- No puedo...no puedo...no puedo...

El Wyvern si rindió al impulso de seguirle. De alcanzarle y esclarecer lo que le había sucedido, pero la mano de Kanon cerrada entorno a su brazo lo impidió.

\- Déjale, Rada.

\- ¡¿Pero no has visto como está?! ¡Alguien debe ayudarle! - Se quejó Rhadamanthys, que no podía evitar sufrir al ver a su camarero en ese estado tan desalentador.

\- Déjale, de verdad. Deja que vaya a casa...y ya nos las arreglaremos sin él...

\- ¡Joder, Kanon! A veces sigues pareciendo un insensible.- Le espetó el Wyvern, deshaciéndose de su agarre de un vistoso tirón.

\- Rada, creo que el mejor favor que le podemos hacer si quieres ayudarle es dejar que se vaya. A fin de cuentas, tampoco era tan relevante su comparecencia.

\- No te comprendo, Kanon. De verdad que no te comprendo...

\- ¡Pues no es tan difícil, Rada! - Farfulló Kanon, impacientándose ante la ceguera pasajera que a veces sufría su amigo.- Quién le haya hecho esto es alguien que no quiere que intervenga en el juicio, por los motivos que sean...y lo mejor que puedes hacer por él ahora mismo es dejar que se vaya. ¿Lo vas pìllando ya?

Dicho ésto Kanon tomó asiento de nuevo. Marin también regresó a su lugar, y Rhadamanthys aún se mantuvo unos instantes de pie, siguiendo con la vista la desaparición de Valentine, hasta que se esfumó completamente.

\- Bueno...¿repasamos el juicio, Marin? ¿Te parece? - Dijo Kanon, apartándose amablemente para dejar que los primeros platos del menú llegaran a la mesa.

Marin y Rhadamanthys también facilitaron el trabajo de la camarera, y una vez ésta se hubo ido, Kanon no demoró en pinchar el primer bocado de la ensalada cretense que había llegado en primer lugar.

\- Sí, me parece bien repasarlo un poco...- Aceptó Marin, pinchando también un buen bocado de ensalada.

\- ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo tú? Todavía estamos a tiempo de replantearlo para que le interrogue yo...

\- No Kanon...Fuimos Rada y yo los que nos enfrentamos a él...y fui yo quién conseguí que accediera a testificar, así que me corresponde a mí.

\- Como quieras, Marin...pero no olvides que estaré ahí para ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?

Marin asintió antes de tomar otro bocado, sintiendo como el nerviosismo iba naciendo dentro de ella. Pero al fin y al cabo...Thanatos era sólo un nombre mitológico. Y lo que importaba en ese momento era quién se escudaba detrás.

###

_Mismo momento, Self-Service frente a los Juzgados._

Shaka todavía no se había dignado a mirarle, y Saga no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle atención. No todavía. La fila iba avanzando, y Shaka tomó un plato con tres croquetas de calabacín de primero y Dolmades yalanchi de segundo. Tomar postre ni siquiera se lo planteó, y Saga se hizo sin saberlo con una ensalada idéntica a la que estaba engullendo Kanon de primero y copió la opción del segundo de Shaka.

Sumidos en el mismo tenso silencio llegaron a la zona de pago, y una vez saldadas las cuentas, Shaka subió las escaleras en busca del comedor habilitado en la parte superior, normalmente más tranquilo y vacío de comensales, sintiendo como sus pasos eran casi pisados por Saga y su determinación de pasar esa hora y media junto a él. La mesa elegida por el forense fue una aparcada al lado de un gran ventanal, que ofrecía las vistas de la calle y de la majestuosa fachada del edificio de los Juzgados.

Saga no dudó en plantarse frente a él, dejando su bandeja sobre la mesa antes de despojarse de la americana y también de la corbata que ceñía su cuello con una elegancia de la que Saga necesitaba desprenderse, aunque solamente fuera por un pequeño espacio de tiempo. Hecho ésto se sentó, y antes de tocar nada de sus platos clavó su arrepentida mirada sobre Shaka. Sobre la inexistente correspondencia de su mirada y sobre los gestos de su mano tanteando con el tenedor la comida de su primer plato.

Largos minutos pasaron así, sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra, dejando estúpidamente que la comida se fuera enfriando en unos platos que quizás ni serían comidos. Unos largos minutos que cada vez se volvían más insoportables, hasta que Shaka no pudo sostener más tanta tensión sobre sus hombros, y finalmente habló.

\- ¿Por qué te has contenido conmigo, Saga? - La voz de Shaka emergió tímida y apocada. Su mirada seguía sin alzarse y finalmente el tenedor que temblaba en su mano fue dejado sobre la mesa.- Pensé...sinceramente pensé...- Shaka se detuvo y con indecisión alzó la mirada, pero buscando refugio en las vistas que le ofrecía el movimiento de la calle mientras su pregunta era aclarada.-...Pensé que usarías mi error con el informe para desacreditarme tanto como testigo como profesionalmente...

Saga ni tan solo había tocado los cubiertos. Todo seguía en la bandeja tal y como lo había dejado durante su abastecimiento, y ahora sus manos lucían entrelazadas, sirviendo medio de apoyo medio de escudo de su contraído rostro. La mirada de Saga seguía fija sobre Shaka, paciente...esperando que el joven forense no pudiera soportar más su imposición de no mirarle, hasta que se sintió vencedor, y la claridad de sus ojos se cruzó.

\- ¿Por qué, Saga...?

Una profunda inspiración atravesó a Saga, dotándole del único movimiento que conocía su cuerpo en esos instantes en que se hallaba paralizado ante la sutil belleza de a quién tan mal había tratado.

\- Era mi intención, Shaka...- Confesó Saga al fin, con un tono de voz que tampoco hacía justicia al exhibido durante la primera parte del juicio.- Te juro que me había propuesto desmenuzarte...castigarte...hacerte pagar por...por...- El fiscal calló, bajando el cruce de sus manos hacia la mesa, donde definitivamente las dejó descansar, pero sin dejar de mirar directamente las profundidades de ese claro azul que años atrás le había robado incluso la razón.- Pero no he podido, Shaka...no he podido porqué...porqué...- La brillante elocuencia de Saga se estaba atascando en su garganta, y la mirada apagada que le ofrecía Shaka no ayudaba a desamarrarla.- Joder...joder...joder...- Dijo Saga al fin, dejando que una de sus manos buscara enlazarse en los pocos mechones de cabello que habían escapado de su doma y ahora cubrían su frente, apoyando el codo en la mesa y sosteniendo el peso de sus remordimientos con la palma de su mano.- Lo siento, Shaka...perdóname...por favor...

Saga estaba arrepentido, y lo estaba de verdad. Así lo denotaba su falta de palabra, y todavía más el gesto de haberse despojado de la impecable americana y de la corbata. Saga se había desnudado frente a Shaka. Se había deshecho en la medida de lo posible del disfraz de fiscal para presentar su demanda de perdón como el hombre que yacía bajo la presión de su profesión. Y el espíritu de Shaka no podía hacer nada para no estremecerse al escuchar su voz, su arrepentimiento...al escucharle a él. Solamente a él.

\- Me heriste, y mucho. Lo reconozco...- Prosiguió Saga, lanzado a todo para recuperar a quién nunca había deseado perder.- Nunca hubiera imaginado que tú...que tú me harías  _éso__

 _-_ No soy perfecto, Saga. No debiste proyectar tantas expectativas en mí...- Le cortó Shaka, a modo de estúpida defensa ante una situación que no sabía como narices encauzar.

\- Lo sé...no eres perfecto. Eres humano...tanto como lo soy yo, y por éso me enamoré de ti.- Continuó Saga.- Y nada...absolutamente nada justifica la manera en que te traté. No te merecías la humillación a la que te sometí...y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porqué esas palabras ya han quedado grabadas en nuestros recuerdos, y me maldigo por no poder echar el tiempo atrás y borrarlas...Ahora...ahora solo puedo pedirte perdón...

Los ojos de Shaka estaban aguándose por momentos, y el joven forense tuvo que tragarse el orgullo que se había vestido al sentir a Saga tras él y dejar que sus dedos impidieran que las incipientes lágrimas fueran más allá de la barrera que delimitaba la intimidad de las emociones.

Saga seguía con su frente apoyada en la palma de su mano mientras su mirada no dejaba de llenarse de la vista que le ofrecía Shaka, visiblemente tocado.

\- Perdóname, por favor_

\- Estás perdonado, Saga.- Dijo Shaka, regresando su atención a la calle, mirando sin ver los coches pasar y la gente cruzar antes que el semáforo diera el debido permiso para hacerlo. En ese instante la luminosidad acudió a embellecer el rostro de Saga, que deshizo su posición y se permitió el atrevimiento de alargar su brazo para poder rozar la mano de Shaka, la cuál fue apartada como si hubiera sido quemada por un fuego abrasador.- A ti te perdono...- Prosiguió Shaka, ahora focalizando su anegada mirada hacia Saga, ya sin reprimir más su discreta desazón.- Pero no sé si seré capaz de perdonarme a mí mismo...

\- Shaka...lo que pasó con Kanon, lo olvidaré. No será un obstáculo entre nosotros...y tú deberías perdonártelo también.- Se apresuró a decir Saga, temiendo los caminos que pudieran estar recorriendo los pensamientos de Shaka.

\- No lo comprendes...no es  _lo que hice_  con Kanon semanas atrás lo que no me puedo perdonar...- Continuó el rubio forense, sintiendo como una tibia lágrima caía por una de sus pálidas mejillas.- Lo que no me puedo perdonar, Saga...lo que me ensucia y me embrutece más que nada en la vida...es  _lo que NO hice_  con Kanon anoche porqué él me lo impidió.

Llegados a ese punto ya no había dignidad ni formalidad posible en su conversación. El dolor de Shaka por sus acciones o intenciones fluía por sus ojos, y Saga también sucumbió al dolor que sentía Shaka...ocasionado por unas palabras cargadas de odio y resentimiento que nunca deberían haber visto la luz. La verdosa mirada del fiscal también se empezaba a percibir tomada, y hacer uso de su voz fue necesario para abortar cualquier intento de Shaka de sumergirse aún más en unas culpas que no le pertenecían.

\- Nunca debí pedirte éso...y me arrepiento...No sé qué me pasó...- Se justificó Saga, sintiendo sus ojos arder.

\- Yo sí sé qué te pasó.- Dijo Shaka con una lacerante tristeza impresa en su voz.- Te enfadaste conmigo...y es natural. Tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo y de dejar fluir tu rabia como surgiera...Incluso con insultos y vejaciones verbales...ésto lo comprendo...y hasta cierto punto lo acepto.- Prosiguió Shaka.- Lo que no comprendo y no acepto es...¿cómo pude acceder a complacerte un momento de rabia? ¿dónde he quedado yo, Saga? ¿En qué momento perdí mi dignidad para lanzarme a una denigración personal de ese calibre?¿Y a cambio de qué? ¿Quién me aseguraba que si me rebajaba de esa manera luego me abrirías los brazos de nuevo? ¡¿Cómo diablos pude humillarme  _yo_  de ésa manera?! No fuiste tú, Saga...tú solo estabas enfurismado...sólo derrochaste tu dolor por la boca...pero...¿qué...qué respeto me tengo yo a mí mismo en estos momentos?

Las mudas lágrimas seguía rozando las mejillas de Shaka, que alcanzó una de las servilletas de la bandeja y se las secó con ella con gestos rápidos y nerviosos, desviando su mirada hacia la calle en busca de las fuerzas necesarias para pronunciar las últimas palabras.

\- Al final no hice lo que entre ráfagas de rabia y dolor me exigiste, Saga...es cierto, no lo hice. Pero lo triste y desconsolador es que sólo no lo hice porqué tu hermano no me dejó.- Confesó Shaka descubriendo a un abatido Saga frente a sí, maldiciendo las nuevas lágrimas que bañaban otra vez su piel.- No es menor el pecado por no haber sido consumado si la intención de llevarlo a cabo está ahí, Saga...Perdonarte a ti es fácil...pero ¿realmente podré algún día perdonarme a mí mismo?


	9. La otra cara del Fiscal

_Todavía en el Self-service frente a los Juzgados_

El dolor que la rabia y el despecho de Saga había causado en Shaka era más que palpable en la pesada atmósfera que les abrazaba. Y Saga no se sentía capaz de soportarlo. Las consecuencias de sus palabras se habían presentado devastadoras para la calma y el balance que siempre albergaba Shaka, que ahora se mostraba con el alma completamente fracturada y la soledad cómo única compañera a la que abrazarse con confianza.

El joven forense no añadió nada más, y después de hacer lo posible para recuperar la compostura y evitar que sus lágrimas se convirtieran en el morboso foco de atención de los demás comensales que les rodeaban, abrió la botella de agua que acompañaba la comida y bebió un escueto sorbo antes de forzarse a tomar el tenedor e intentar comer algo de lo que ya se había enfriado en su plato.

Su azul mirada se negaba en regresar hacia el compungido rostro de Saga, que siendo consciente de la negación de Shaka de volver a mirarle, también trató de comer al menos una pequeña parte de la ensalada cretense que esperaba paciente su inevitable final.

Shaka seguía comiendo, con sus naturales y elegantes gestos pero sin apetito, como así lo denotaba la lentitud que espaciaba cada bocado. El primer plato fue olvidado a medio terminar, y el segundo no iba a correr una suerte mejor. Saga tampoco se sintió capaz de acabar con su ensalada, y cuando se acercó el segundo plato no pudo soportarlo más. La conversación que habían iniciado no podía quedarse allí, estancada en un punto muerto que no permitía ningún tipo de avance, por duro o desolador que pudiera ser. Si había seguido a Shaka hasta allí no era para dejar que el tiempo siguiera pasando sin resolver lo que le había hecho abandonar a Shura y olvidarse del maldito juicio por una significativa porción de tiempo. Si Saga había acudido tras él era para recuperarle...y admitiéndose sumamente egoísta, para que Shaka le ayudara a impedir que la sombra de su padre siguiera absorbiéndole sin remedio.

\- Shaka...si de verdad me perdonas...- Susurró Saga, olvidándose del tenedor que sostenía al aire un bocado que tampoco le apetecía degustar.- Si sinceramente te sientes capaz de hacerlo, te ruego que no seas tan duro contigo mismo...te ruego que...que te perdones a ti también...

Dicho ésto Shaka se sintió atravesado por un suspiro que le oprimió el pecho y que no le dio las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar la arrepentida mirada de ese hombre que tanto añoraba.

\- No puedo...ahora mismo no me siento capacitado para ello, Saga...- Respondió al tiempo que revolvía con el cubierto casi la totalidad del segundo plato muerto frente a él.

\- Por favor, Shaka...- Siguió rogando Saga, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato y sin importarle en absoluto rebajarse al nivel dónde duermen las súplicas.- Hazlo por mí...

Una triste e irónica risa asaltó a Shaka a traición, que con rabia momentánea se olvidó del cubierto que entretenía su mano y finalmente lanzó una mirada llena de tristeza y reclamos hacia Saga.

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Que lo haga  _por ti,_ dices...Tú, siempre tú...y los demás orbitando alrededor de las dimensiones que tu ego crea...- Dijo Shaka con la voz completamente rendida al dolor, consiguiendo herir a Saga otra vez...recordándole sin saberlo a quién Saga había recuperado en su memoria, y a quién había decidido dejar de adular.- Al final Mu tendrá razón...- Añadió el forense sintiendo como la sensación de estar hablando con un muro regresaba a vestir su dolor, sintiendo la necesidad de volver a buscar refugio en las vistas de la calle mientras su mentón se apoyaba sobre su puño cerrado, ocultando en la medida de lo posible la tensión con la que su labio inferior era mordido.

\- ¿Dónde has estado estos días? ¿Con él? - Shaka asintió sin mirarle, y Saga prosiguió con unas dudas nada habituales en él.- ¿Y en qué tiene razón Mu?

\- En que me merezco algo mejor...- Sin saber porqué, el orgullo de Shaka estaba naciendo de nuevo, y gracias a esta inesperada fuerza el rubio forense se sintió capaz de abandonar su postura de protección y observar a Saga con frialdad y dureza.-...En que el mundo no se acaba en ti, que has conseguido sacar lo peor de mí...una parte que desconocía, y que haber sido consciente de su existencia me asquea...y me asusta...

\- ¡Ya no sé como decirte que lo siento! ¡Que nunca debía haberte dicho nada de éso! ¡Ni siquiera echarte de casa! De  _nuestra_  casa...- Exclamó Saga, consiguiendo que las curiosas miradas de los demás presentes en el comedor se dirigieran hacia ellos tomadas por la morbosidad de presenciar una riña.- Acabas de decir que me perdonas...

\- Y lo he hecho Saga...por mi parte estás perdonado...pero ésto no te da ningún derecho a pedirme que todo vuelva a ser como antes...- Se explicó Shaka, con más aplomo y seguridad que la lucida instantes atrás.- Yo...yo no puedo olvidarme de la execrable parte que despertaste en mí...y no deseo vivir con el miedo que esta parte despierte otra vez. No quiero, Saga. No deseo compartir mi vida con ese horrendo  _yo_  que tú me has hecho conocer...

\- ¡Entonces dime qué debo hacer para ayudarte! ¡Qué necesitas que haga para enmendar mi error!- Se desesperó Saga, que veía cómo todas sus esperanzas le iban abandonando más rápidamente de lo que había previsto.

\- ¡Darme tiempo!

\- ¡No tengo tiempo, Shaka!

\- ¡¿Lo ves?!  _Yo, yo, yo_  y siempre  _yo_ , Saga...¿Alguna vez ha habido un  _nosotros_  en tu vida?

El último ataque de Shaka el fiscal no se lo esperaba. Con la consecución del perdón a sus acciones, Saga había albergado la pequeña esperanza de recuperar lo perdido. Podía ver tras la dureza que pretendía mostrarle Shaka que él deseaba lo mismo, que aún le amaba, pero ahora se topaba de bruces contra las barreras alzadas para conferirse protección. Unas barreras forjadas con algo más frío y resistente incluso que el indestructible adamantium de cómics de ficción.

\- Tú eres mi  _nosotros_...- Reconoció Saga, sintiendo dentro de sí hervir la necesidad de empezar a hablar de algo que hacía demasiados lustros que había enterrado en los recodos más inaccesibles de su corazón.- Y te necesito, Shaka...- Incluirse a sí mismo dentro de esta nueva y egoísta demanda hizo que Shaka resoplara con nerviosismo y reprobación, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces las palabras de Saga, despojándolas de toda esperanza en un avance propicio para los dos.- Tienes razón...soy egoísta. Ambicioso. No acepto perder...en nada. Y a ti te necesito, Shaka...te necesito a mi lado más que a nadie ni nada en el mundo...

\- Ya está bien, Saga...ya he tenido suficiente.- Intervino Shaka, alzándose de manera inesperada para huir de allí ante la incapacidad que mostraba Saga de abrir su mente, pero la firme mano del fiscal cerrada entrono a su muñeca cuando el forense se disponía a llevarse con él la bandeja lo impidió.

\- Siéntate, por favor...es lo último que te pido. Ésto...y que me escuches...

\- No sé qué más me puedes decir que cambie nuestra situación...- Dijo Shaka, emitiendo cierta resistencia ante el agarre de Saga.

\- Por favor...- Rogó Saga de nuevo, aflojando la presión a la que tenía sometida la muñeca de Shaka, alejando la mano y rezando sin saber a quién para que Shaka no decidiera irse. O no hacerlo todavía.

Shaka trató de respirar pausadamente varias veces, refugiándose insistentemente en la lejanía de las vistas de la calle. Pensando...pensando en él, en Saga y en las mil contradicciones que el fiscal le despertaba, recordando sus inicios, odiando sus finales, añorándole intensamente, pero repudiandole con la misma fuerza...sintiéndose completamente perdido y sin rumbo al que agarrarse, porqué por mucho que tratara de mentirse a sí mismo, para Shaka simplemente no existía rumbo sin Saga.

\- Está bien...te escucho.- Se rindió al fin.

Shaka volvió a sentarse y se dispuso a mirar directamente a Saga, esperando la sarta de justificaciones y promesas de cambio que tantas veces había creído, y a las que temía volver a ceder.

Y entonces fue Saga el que se sintió pequeño e indefenso, como nunca antes en su vida de adulto se había sentido. Beber unos cuántos sorbos de agua fue necesario para que Saga se esclareciera una voz que empezaba a fallarle incluso antes de emerger a través de su garganta, y después de apartar la bandeja hacia la esquina de la mesa y de cruzar sus manos sobre ella para mantenerlas quietas y amarradas, quitó la sábana cubierta de polvo que cubría parte de sus recuerdos, y emitiendo un profundo suspiro, se dispuso a desempolvarlos todos, por muy doloroso que resultara hacerlo si así se aseguraba que Shaka siguiera a su lado.

\- Admito que voy a sonar tremendamente egoísta...- Dijo Saga a modo de introducción, consiguiendo que Shaka se removiera incómodamente en su asiento, esperando a que sus miradas se cruzaran y se sostuvieran para proseguir con la mayor firmeza posible.- Te necesito Shaka. Te necesito porqué te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida, y porqué sin ti...temo perderme...tanto como se perdió _él_.

\- ¿ _Él_? - Preguntó Shaka antes de tratar de responder esa pregunta él mismo.- ¿Te refieres a Kanon?

\- No...no me refiero a Kanon...sino a  _él_...a Aspros Samaras...el temido fiscal que gobernó la justicia de esta ciudad años atrás. Seguro que has oído hablar de él...

La nueva perspectiva de la conversación logró captar la atención de Shaka y hacer que poco a poco fuera olvidándose de su propio pesar, para sumirse en unos pensamientos y reflexiones que le llevaron a buscar dicho nombre en los archivos de sus recuerdos, sobretodo en los creados después de su llegada a las tierras dónde se había convertido en un hombre y en un profesional médico forense.

\- Sí...no me es desconocido el nombre...- Dijo Shaka, todavía revisando la información que a cuentagotas recopilaba en su mente.- Oí decir que era impecable, firme y respetado...así como severo y astuto...y que murió repentinamente de un ataque al corazón en medio de un proceso penal...¿Pero qué tiene que ver contigo?

\- Era mi padre, Shaka...o es lo que quiero creer...o...en realidad...no sé si es lo que necesito creer...

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Preguntó Shaka, reconociéndose secretamente que nunca había relacionado el apellido de los gemelos con el del admirado y respetado fiscal de la ciudad, dando por sentado que ambos lucían un apellido relativamente común en Grecia.

Shaka se había quedado sin palabras, y ser descubridor de esta inesperada revelación fue todo lo que le bastó para conceder a Saga su última petición. Nunca antes el fiscal le había hablado abiertamente de su familia, y que decidiera hacerlo precisamente en ese momento alarmaba a Shaka, que se percibía a punto de desenmascarar otra parte oculta de Saga...quizás la peor, o más dolorosa...pero seguramente el pilar que sostenía la ambigüedad de acciones y carácter de la que estaba preso el atractivo fiscal.

\- Mi padre nos crió a Kanon y a mí en soledad desde que éramos unos críos de cinco años de edad...- Empezó a explicarse Saga, dejando que su mirada sucumbiera al peso de sus recuerdos, y que se perdiera en tantos caminos que año tras año habían sido cubiertos por la maleza de un auto-impuesto olvido.- Siempre nos había hecho creer que nuestra madre nos abandonó...supuestamente por una severa enfermedad mental que la incapacitaba totalmente para proceder con nuestros cuidados... - Se explicaba Saga, permitiéndose la primera interrupción, la cuál aprovechó para mirar con sinceridad a Shaka, deseando saber que seguía manteniéndole allí junto a él.

\- Saga...¿por qué no me habías hablado nunca de ésto? ¿Y por qué ahora? - Preguntó el joven forense, completamente perdido y desubicado.- Siempre me habías dicho que vuestros padres habían ido a vivir a Italia...y Kanon nunca ha hablado de ellos...

\- Mi padre...- Prosiguió Saga sin hacer caso a las preguntas formuladas.-...mi padre siempre nos contó que nuestra madre había sucumbido a una enfermedad mental que había requerido su alejamiento de nosotros, despojándola de las capacidades fundamentales para sacar adelante dos críos pequeños, dado que su enfermedad tampoco le permitía cuidarse de ella misma. Y nosotros le creímos...porqué éramos dos chiquillos asustados que nos aferramos a él como único soporte en la vida. Se presentó como víctima...cosechó en nosotros la semilla del resentimiento hacia alguien que ahora ignoro si sigue con vida y que no sé ni como ni dónde buscar...Lo que nuestro padre nunca supo es que Kanon y yo presenciamos la última discusión que compartieron antes de ver a nuestra madre por última vez. Una pelea repleta de gritos y acusaciones, de amenazas y súplicas, dónde también aparecía nuestro tío como elemento de discordia entre nuestros padres. Pasados los años Kanon y yo nunca hablamos de manera clara y objetiva sobre ésto...simplemente supongo que él sacó la misma conclusión que yo con la llegada de la madurez como personas, y es que nuestro padre fue descubridor de un presumible adulterio de nuestra madre con nuestro tío Defteros, hermano gemelo de mi padre...oveja negra de la familia por sus aires bohemios y desligados de toda responsabilidad...y que nuestra madre, al saberse descubierta, sufrió el castigo de nuestro padre, el cuál seguramente la obligó a alejarse de nosotros y forjarse una vida al lado del hombre que finalmente la conquistó. Pero ésto no lo sé del cierto, Shaka...son sólo suposiciones que me he hecho a lo largo de la vida y que no he compartido de manera explícita ni siquiera con Kanon...quizás por cobardía...quizás porqué temía dejar de respetar a mi padre...no lo sé...

\- Saga...ésto...ésto es terrible...- Dijo Shaka completamente compungido por la historia de la que estaba siendo testigo.

\- Deduzco que pudo haber ocurrido ésto, y que mi padre se vengó. Ahora empiezo a creer que de verdad se vengó...pero las palabras de ese día...de esa pelea que pasados los años me ha dado que pensar, están confusas en mi mente...Pese a todo, nuestra infancia no fue mala.- Prosiguió Saga.- Nunca nos faltó de nada, a excepto del  _pequeño_  detalle que crecimos sin madre. Y mi padre era amable, incluso cariñoso con los dos...pero nunca nos hablaba de ella. Cuando le preguntábamos, nos salía con la explicación de la enfermedad mental y su necesario alejamiento, justificándolo con la dolorosa revelación que ya ni de nosotros se acordaba, y enseguida cambiaba de tema. Eran tan magníficas sus artes de manipulación que tanto Kanon y yo tuvimos fe ciega en sus palabras...Al fin y al cabo, nuestro padre era el fiscal de la ciudad, el que siempre salía en las noticias como la intachable ave rapaz de la corrupción y de los crímenes que siempre han sembrado estas calles. ¿Cómo no íbamos a creer a alguien que tenía la justicia rendida a sus pies?. Sus artes llegaron a seducirme...ha plantarme la semilla de la ambición...Necesitaba ser como él. Quería ser respetado como lo era él...y siempre que surgía en mí esta necesidad, en Kanon aparecían las dudas acerca de él y de la veracidad de la historia digerida con los años. Entonces nos discutíamos Kanon y yo...él tratando de indagar más allá de nuestra verdad, y yo...yo defendiéndole a  _él_ , al gran Aspros Samaras, y negándome a aceptar que Kanon quizás no estaba del todo equivocado...Pero un día la muerte esperó a nuestro padre en un juzgado. Repentinamente, sin previo aviso...y Aspros se fue en medio del gran circo mediático que se montó a partir de su último día.  _"_ _Murió con las botas puestas"_ , decían los titulares...- Saga se detuvo un instante para beber algo de agua, y Shaka no pronunció palabra. Simplemente no deseaba cortar una explicación que jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar.- Kanon y yo contábamos con poco más de veinte años cuando sucedió. Ambos estábamos terminando la carrera de Derecho, la cuál estudiamos porque nuestro padre quiso, yo amándola de verdad...Kanon haciéndolo porqué no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su vida, y si estudiando Derecho mantenía a papá contento, menos sermones debería aguantar de él. Luego vino el juicio de Kanon...su proceso y mi defensa...y mi posterior elección de seguir emulando los pasos del admirable fiscal fallecido prematuramente. Y así hemos ido avanzando hasta hoy...Shaka...Hasta que Kanon me ha hecho mirarme al espejo del baño de los juzgados y me ha dicho que le repugnaba lo que veía en mí...que no era yo el que estaba aquí hoy...que era  _él_...

Saga volvió a callar, y apuró lo que quedaba de su botella de agua antes de dirigir su acuosa mirada a un atento Shaka, que le observaba con dolor y terribles esfuerzos de comprensión.

\- Por éso te necesito, Shaka...- Continuó Saga, notando como su pecho empezaba a dolerle a causa de un pesar amarrado al que no estaba acostumbrado.- No deseo convertirme en el ser despreciable que ahora sospecho que había bajo la impecabilidad de mi padre...No podría soportar que Kanon me mire con los mismos ojos con los que le miraba a él antes de morir, cuando sus sospechas crecían más y más...No quiero ser la réplica de ese hombre que durante años adoré...un hombre que ahora tampoco sé del cierto si es mi padre...

\- Saga...lo siento...- Dijo Shaka, tratando de mantener la serenidad a la que Saga necesitaba abrazarse en ese instante de desnudas confesiones.

\- Shaka, por favor...ayúdame a alejarme de  _él_...

Saga rogaba, suplicaba con su acuosa mirada, y Shaka no podía soportar saberle así...hundido y aplastado por el peso de un recuerdo del cuál se había convertido en su propia cárcel de ambición y egocentrismo.

\- No será fácil...para ninguno de los dos...- Dijo Shaka finalmente, haciendo gala de una voz afectada por un pesar ajeno.

\- Lo sé...como también admito que no podré hacerlo solo...- Confesó Saga, atreviéndose a deslizar su mano sobre la mesa en busca de conseguir un íntimo contacto con una piel añorada y ansiada.

Y Shaka permitió el contacto. Lo disfrutó en secreto, y dejó de lado el odio descubierto hacia sí mismo para estrechar con fuerza la mano que clamaba protección en la tibieza de su tacto.

No...no iba a ser fácil. Y si Saga deseaba rectificar, alejarse de tanta malsana ambición, no debía demorarse más en su nueva convicción. Un juicio estaba en curso. La vida de una persona en juego...y las malas artes derivadas de las vejaciones del pasado seguían esperando su turno de ver la luz.

Y Shaka lo sabía, transformándose en prisionero de otra nueva duda que jugaba a seguir ensombreciendo su corazón.

¿Debía advertir a Saga de su conocimiento sobre el as que el perfume rancio de DM escondía?

¿O debía dejar que fuera la voluntad de Saga la que actuara según sus directrices, deseando descubrir a lo largo del juicio si las palabras del fiscal habían sido sinceras o simplemente un movimiento más en su tablero?

¿Y Kanon? ¿Cómo usaría la información de la presunta aparición del arma, la cuál ahora también estaba en su poder?

¿Y él? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo, lo único que deseaba era alzarse y rodear a Saga entre sus brazos, sentir de nuevo el anhelado roce de sus labios?

Demasiadas preguntas. Demasiada velocidad formulándolas todas a la vez.

Demasiadas contradicciones agolpándose en su corazón...

Shaka no pudo soportarlo más. Cesó con el cálido contacto de la mano de Saga entre la suya, y huyó al baño con el pretexto que debían regresar a los juzgados y que se iba a asear mínimamente.

Y Saga le siguió. Necesitaba llevarse con él algo que le diera fuerzas para volver a pisar el tribunal...

...siendo ésa su última petición.


	10. Con la consciencia tranquila

El agua del lavabo de los baños corría frente a la lentitud de Shaka para refrescarse el rostro y borrar los signos de su emoción antes de regresar a los juzgados. Necesitaba librarse de la pesada sensación que le había dejado la conversación mantenida con Saga. Una conversación que jamás hubiera imaginado que acabara sembrada de insospechadas confesiones y cosida con remordimientos, dudas y contradicciones. Toda esta conjunción de detalles no ayudaban en absoluto a que Shaka consiguiera relajarse y alejarse lo suficiente de sus sentimientos para poder analizarlos con la calma y objetividad que clamaba su alma.

El derroche de agua se detuvo una vez apurado su tiempo de servicio, pero Shaka seguía sumido en la densa profundidad de sus reflexiones, deseos y miedos. Segundos tardó en reaccionar y alzar su vista, hallando su rostro reflejado en el sucio espejo, vestido con claros signos de agotamiento que ni la recién frescura del agua vertida sobre él conseguían disimular. Un necesario suspiro le asaltó antes de decidirse a tomar un puñado de papel y secarse las gotas que se deslizaban por su mentón.

Y entonces, su fugaz momento de tranquilidad y urgente reflexión se quebró.

Saga se personó a su lado. La excusa elegida fue ajustarse la corbata nuevamente alrededor de su cuello, y seguidamente reacomodarse elegantemente la camisa dentro de la prisión del cinturón de sus pantalones negros.

Ambos se rehuian la mirada que les ofrecía el espejo, pero Saga había accedido allí con una clara intención. Con otro ruego.

Infantil...y desesperado.

\- Shaka...regresa a casa conmigo esta noche...- Dijo Saga con un tono de voz que no escondía ninguna orden, sino una sentida súplica que le ayudara a librarse de la peligrosa soledad en la que estaba sumida su alma.- Por favor...te extraño...

La mirada de Saga esperaba impaciente cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte del forense, pero Shaka únicamente desapareció del reflejo del espejo, apoyándose con los ánimos abatidos de espalda contra la pared cercana, emitiendo una profunda inspiración al tiempo que sus manos buscaban refugiarse en la protección de los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones.

\- No puedo...

\- ¿Pero por qué? - Insistió Saga, olvidándose de hallarle en el reflejo, viéndose obligado a buscar su mirada en la realidad de su próximo espacio.

\- No puedo desaparecer de casa de Mu así...sin más. No después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí estos días...

\- Mu es tu amigo...lo comprenderá.

\- No, Saga...Las cosas no funcionan así. No se puede disponer y olvidar a las personas con tanta rapidez. No es adecuado ni respetuoso...- Se justificó Shaka, que no mentía en su excusa.

Mu le había abierto las puertas de su casa de madrugada, y le había hecho un lugar en ella sin pedirle nada a cambio. Marcharse de repente simplemente era una opción que Shaka apreciaba egoísta e irrespetuosa hacia la buena voluntad ofrecida por Mu, independientemente de las confesiones que su colega se había atrevido a compartir con él.

\- Pues habla con él y agradécele su ayuda y apoyo...y regresa mañana...- Saga insistía, y sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontró acercándose a Shaka. Las ruinas que el joven forense arrastraba con él dolían en Saga, sabiéndose en gran parte responsable de ese derrumbe y visible decadencia anímica, y no soportaba verle así. Necesitaba que su azul mirada recuperara el brillo perdido...y le urgía que fuera así para poder encontrar el propio.- Shaka, por favor...

La distancia entre ambos agonizaba, y Saga no se detuvo en sus impulsos de alzar la mano e intentar rozar el rostro de Shaka, que sin disimulo lo apartó, evitando así un contacto demasiado tentador y peligroso.

\- Detente Saga...- Rogó el rubio forense, posando una mano sobre el pecho del fiscal y profiriendo una firma presión que colaborara a ampliar la distancia de seguridad perdida.

\- ¿Por qué? - Se quejó Saga, manteniéndose firme en su proposición.

\- No...no es apropiado...ahora no_

No hubo tiempo para más negaciones absurdas. Saga se abalanzó sobre Shaka con la intención de robarle un beso. Aunque no fuera pasional...Aunque no fuera compartido.

La mano del forense que aún seguía escondida en el bolsillo salió de su refugio y se acudió en la ayuda necesaria para alejar a Saga de él, para impedir lo que ya estaba sucediendo...y a lo que estaba a punto de rendirse.

Sus labios se encontraron completamente presos de la caricia que le regalaban los añorados labios de Saga, y entonces no quedó ninguna determinación posible que impidiera lo inevitable y secretamente deseado por los dos.

El cálido contacto que les unió fue terriblemente desnudo de disfraces y segundas intenciones, robándoles por unos instantes la cordura y la noción de la realidad, consiguiendo que la negación de Shaka desapareciera y que finalmente sucumbiera a los deseos de Saga.

No hubo voracidad, ni lujuria ni deseo explícito de urgente satisfacción. Sólo sentidas disculpas y sinceros perdones.

Las manos de Shaka descuidaron su inicial rechazo y se dejaron seducir por la proximidad de aquél hombre ocho años mayor que él que siempre le había robado la sobriedad innata de su carácter. Su tacto se deslizó de su pecho hacia la espalda del arrepentido fiscal, y en la clandestinidad de sus emociones tuvo que reconocer que la proximidad de sus cuerpos y la grácil unión de sus labios le reconfortaba.

Pero no debía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente...todavía no. Todavía había mucho que perdonarse a sí mismo. Y todavía había lagunas oscuras que superar.

Unas lagunas tan oscuras como sólo lo podían ser las que respondían al nombre de DeathMask y todo lo que este terrible apodo encerraba.

Y entonces las manos de Shaka volvieron a su primera intención, sus labios huyeron del beso que le electrificaba y su voz coartó un momento necesario, pero quizás fuera de lugar.

\- Saga...detente por favor...

Shaka había ladeado su rostro, y Saga finalmente se apartó, observándole con devoción, saboreando sus propios labios antes de rozárselos con los dedos para eliminar las pruebas de su atrevimiento.

\- Tú lo necesitabas tanto como yo, Shaka...- Dijo Saga, sintiéndose estúpido, infantil, pero finalmente con la calma de espíritu regresando a él.

\- No...no te lo niego...pero...- Balbuceaba Shaka con la mirada titilante y las dudas tomando las riendas de su mente otra vez.-...pero necesito tiempo...Quizás cuando termine el juicio podamos volver a hablar.

\- Olvídate del juicio. Ahora aquí estamos solamente tú y yo. Lo que tanto me has reclamado...

\- Pero el juicio te espera, y lo que me has revelado de tu familia me preocupa, Saga...- Dijo Shaka, que ignoraba si se estaba adentrando en un frondoso jardín de confusión o directamente accedía por la puerta grande a la más salvaje de las selvas.

\- No te comprendo...- Confesó Saga, completamente confundido ante las nuevas palabras de Shaka.

\- DeathMask está entre los testigos. ¿Lo has llamado tú a testificar, o ha sido Kanon?

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ésto ahora?

\- Respóndeme, por favor...- Insistió Shaka, observando a Saga con temor.

\- He sido yo, pero ésto es algo que ahora mismo sobra mencionar.

\- No me gusta DM...Y no me gusta que esté presente en este juicio...- Aclaró Shaka, descolocando aún más a Saga, que definitivamente se apartó de él con la confusión embargándole completamente.

\- Ya sé que nunca has trabajado a gusto colaborando con él, pero te guste o no fue el inspector que llevó a cabo la investigación del asesinato. No es irracional que quiera hablar con él frente al juez...

Saga se había apoyado con una mano sobre el mármol del lavabo mientras la otra necesitaba descansar contra su cadera al tiempo que observaba a Shaka totalmente preso de la incomprensión. Y por qué nomadmitirlo también, preso de la frustración que la fractura de ese delicado momento presentaba.

Y ahí estaba el terrible dilema que yacía en el corazón de Shaka: ¿debía decirle a Saga que tanto él, como Kanon gracias a él, tenían conocimiento de sus sucios planes? ¿Debía evitar la aparición de DM a toda costa? ¿O debía otorgarle a Saga la oportunidad de alejarse de la sombra que el poder y la ambición de su padre tendió sobre él? ¿Qué sería menos ruin por su parte? ¿O qué sería mejor para salvar a Saga de las aguas pútridas de la corrupción?

El nerviosismo se había vuelto a apoderar de la respiración de Shaka, haciéndose evidente para Saga, que empezaba a alarmarse de verdad.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te ocurre, Shaka? Creí que nos habíamos entendido...

Shaka volvió a inspirar profundamente, y grandes dosis de inventado valor fueron necesarias para que el forense pudiera alzar su mirada y focalizarla sobre el muro de incipiente alteración en el que se estaba convirtiendo el fiscal.

\- Saga...todo lo que me has confiado sobre tu padre...y sobre su influencia en ti...deberías desprenderte de la obligación que tú te has impuesto de ser como él...- Empezó a explicarse Shaka en unos desesperados intentos de alejar a Saga de la maniática necesidad de resultar siempre vencedor. Él ya no está, y tú eres tú Saga...Eres brillante, inteligente y capaz...y estoy convencido que también sabes que tener a DeathMask ahí no puede acarrear nada positivo...¡por algo le han alejado del trabajo de campo!

Saga resopló impaciencia ante la extraña necesidad de Shaka de hablar de DM y de recordarle todas sus cuestionables cualidades.

\- Haré lo que tenga que hacer con DeathMask...- Reafirmó Saga, arrugando su ceño y recuperando ese brillo en su mirada que desagradaba a Shaka profundamente y que le distanciaba de manera muy peligrosa del hombre al que el joven médico amaba.

\- Está bien. Entonces...haz lo que tengas que hacer...pero me gustaría que durante el juicio recordaras la historia que me has confiado...y que valores de verdad si merece la pena seguir persiguiendo las sombras de tu pasado. Si no lo haces, creeré que sólo la has compartido conmigo para seguir alcanzando tus objetivos por encima de todo y de todos...

Shaka no dijo nada más, armándose de determinación para escapar del baño y de la peligrosa e íntima proximidad de la mayor contradicción de su vida, dejando a Saga con el corazón acelerado y demasiada confusión despertando en él.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Shaka? No hemos terminado de hablar aún.- Dijo Saga con dureza mientras se permitía agarrar el brazo de Shaka para detenerle y obligarle a encontrar su mirada de nuevo.- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo ésto? ¡Háblame claro!

\- No hace falta Saga. Eres inteligente...Sabes que DM es sucio...Sabes que lo sé y que por esta misma razón nunca me ha gustado trabajar en colaboración con él...y algo me hace intuir que Kanon también lo sabe.

\- Shaka...¿me estás ocultando algo que debería saber? - Inquirió Saga con rudeza, afianzando aún más el agarre sobre el brazo de Shaka.

El milésimo suspiro del día acudió al rescate de la recuperada serenidad de Shaka, que desprendiéndose del contacto de Saga con visible firmeza prosiguió con su intento de protección del fiscal.- Sólo te digo que si deseas alejarte de la proyección del nombre de tu padre empieces a actuar como el fiscal que inicialmente deseaste ser...no con el que su recuerdo te ha impuesto...

\- ¡No te comprendo Shaka! - Exclamó Saga, que ya no sabía qué pensar del repentino cambio sufrido en un momento que apenas unos instantes atrás se había esbozado prometedor.

\- Me has pedido ayuda. Es lo que te estoy ofreciendo..No llames a DeathMask, Saga. No hace falta. Deja que la justicia brille y se decante del lado que deba recibirla con la verdad como lecho. Y si aún así decides contar con su testimonio, recuerda que no juegas solo...

Shaka no esperó más en emprender su urgente huída, pero el esparcimiento de las piezas que Saga estaba ensamblando amenazaba, y las palabras del forense no podían resultar más confusas e inquietantes para el admirado fiscal, heredero de la mano que mantuvo la ciudad limpia de maldad años atrás.

Todo resultaba demasiado extraño para Saga. La actitud de Shaka...su falta de claridad al hablar...la confusion de la escena en sí misma...Allí había algo escrito entre líneas. Algo demasiado importante que afectaría a todas y cada una de las personas relacionadas con el proceso, y las dudas de Saga poco a poco fueron absorbiendo una luz que preocupó al fiscal. Una luz perturbadora y peligrosa...

Una luz que él solo había prendido en un pequeño rincón de su ambición, y que ahora sospechaba que también alumbrada a Shaka.

Centésimas de segundo unieron este derroche de deducciones. Centésimas de segundo que sobraron a Saga para alcanzar a Shaka y arrastrarlo contra la pared con la rudeza guiando sus gestos.

Centésimas de segundo suficientes para intentar ver dentro de la nobleza de los ojos de Shaka. Unos ojos incapaces de mentir si se sabía cómo mirar dentro de su cristalino azul.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes decir con tanto rodeo, Shaka?! - Escupió Saga entre dientes.

Shaka se encogió momentáneamente ante la brusquedad de Saga. Pero ya no le temía...ya no se dejaría atemorizar nunca más por ese lado oscuro de Saga...ése mismo que le robaba toda la cordura que poseía el hombre que amaba. Le haría frente...Había llegrado el momento de hacerle frente, costara lo que costara. Porqué al fin y al cabo, para Shaka ya no había nada más que perder.

\- Saga...confía en tu compañero por una vez en tu vida. Sé que Shura tampoco aprueba tu decisión de llamar a DM al estrado.

\- ¡¿Y de dónde has sacado tú esta idea?! ¡¿Acaso has hablado con él?! - Se exasperó Saga, que había empezado a sentir como un sudor frío acariciaba sus sienes, que palpitaban de tensión.

\- No me hizo falta hablar con él para saberlo, Saga...- Aclaró Shaka con toda la frialdad y temple del que fue capaz, luchando inmensamente para ocultar el insistente temblor que hormigueaba a través de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Pues dime a partir de qué has fabricado semejante absurdidad en tu mente! - Exclamó Saga cada vez más nervioso, intuyendo que su as no dormía bajo protección segura.

\- Saga...desde que vivimos juntos...¿cuántas veces me dejé las llaves en casa antes de salir?

Nunca...Nunca las llaves de Shaka habían sido olvidadas por su dueño.

_Jamás..._

No hizo falta aclarar nada más. Saga supo al instante a qué se refería Shaka.

Y un tremendo temblor comenzó recorrer los corroídos cimientos de su intachable reputación.

Un temblor que le congeló la respiración y la voluntad de sus nervios, impidiendo que pudiera llevar a cabo cualquier intento de evitar la definitiva escapada de Shaka, que con fingido aplomo le apartó de un leve empujón en el pecho para poder salir del baño de una vez por todas.

Una densa gota de sudor tanteó la sien de Saga, perdiéndose en la desconocida palidez de su mejilla al tiempo que su mandíbula se cerraba con fuerza y su mirada se perdía entre oleadas de miedo y odio.

Miedo porqué Shaka le alertó que el quinto as en una partida siempre era falso.

Odio porqué quién le había descubierto su trucada baraja era quién le acababa de corresponder un sincero beso de redención.

\- Me has pedido ayuda, Saga...y es lo que te acabo de ofrecer antes que sea demasiado tarde para todos...- Dijo Shaka desde el otro lado del umbral de la puerta.

\- Vete.

\- Saga...

\- ¡Que te largues!

Saga ya no pudo ver la mirada de tristeza que Shaka se llevaba consigo. Demasiado miedo empezaba a escocer en su alma.

Un miedo que le obligó a aflojarse la dignidad de su corbata y a buscar frescor en el tacto de la pública agua.

Quince minutos y el juicio se retomaba.

Quince minutos de urgente reflexión.

Quince insoportables minutos...durante los cuales Saga solamente amplió su temor.

Si Shaka conocía su quinto as...Kanon tampoco estaba libre de sospecha.

Y Kanon también jugaba...

...también jugaba, pero ¿con qué as jugaba su gemelo?

El pasado acechaba...y DeathMask también tenía su llave escondida en algún lugar.

* * *

_Aclaraciones al fic:_

_Dada la complejidad de la historia me permito aclarar que cuando Shaka le pregunta a Saga "cuándo se ha olvidado él las llaves al salir de casa", el forense se refiere a la escena que se desarrolla en la segunda mitad del capítulo 38 de "Duelo Legal: Preludio", la cuál Saga recuerda sin hacer mención de ella, pero dándose cuenta de la información que Shaka tiene en su poder y que él ignoraba hasta el momento._


	11. La llave la tiene DM

Shaka cruzó la calle que tanto había observado desde el primer piso del self-service sin mirar atrás. Que Saga también imitara sus movimientos era cuestión de instantes, y no deseaba volver a verle antes que se retomara el juicio. Ya no había nada más que decir por su parte, aunque sí mucho que analizar y valorar.

Ahora Saga ya estaba en pleno conocimiento que su apuesta hacía una semana que había dejado de ser un secreto a tres bandas.

Su apuesta ya no era segura. Y revelarle su fragilidad había sido la sutil forma que el forense había elegido para intentar salvarle. No era una venganza...no fue una encubierta confesión nacida del despecho...no eran ganas de verle fracasar. No...nada de éso era lo que albergaba el corazón de Shaka. En él solamente dormían unos imperiosos anhelos de ayudar a aquél que aún seguían amando cada uno de todos sus latidos, y ahora no más le restaba esperar que Saga hiciera uso de su brillante inteligencia y que asumiera que la verdad siempre acaba emergiendo, y que resultar vencido en un batalla no precipita sin remedio a la derrota de la vida, sino que fortalece el espíritu para seguir buscando la honradez de acciones y la tranquilidad del alma a lo largo del incierto camino esbozado para cada paso.

Pero todas estas reflexiones Shaka se las guardó para él. Compartirlas con Saga le hubieran enfurecido aún más, y al forense únicamente le quedaba esperar. Esperar y confiar.

Al llegar a las puertas del edificio de los juzgados Shaka evitó pasar cerca de Kanon, el cuál estaba apurando con avidez uno de sus inseparables cigarrillos en compañía de Rhadamanthys, que seguía luciendo un semblante serio y preocupado. Cerca de ellos se hallaba Marin, sentada en la escalinata de acceso con aspecto de chiquilla, abrazándose las encogidas piernas con un brazo mientras el otro lo mantenía pegado al cuerpo, sosteniendo el móvil contra su oído y manteniendo una conversación aparentemente ajena al juicio, como así lo denotaba el saludable rubor que vestía su rostro y la sonrisa que no abandonaba sus labios.

El destino del forense era otra vez la sala de testigos, y plantado frente a ella se topó con el inspector DeathMask, su cara prendida de amargura y su insufrible perfume de perdición.

\- ¿Otra vez por aquí, jovencito? - DM lo preguntó de repente, deteniendo el acceso de Shaka a la sala, el cuál no pudo evitar suspirar con evidente hastío ante la interrupción en su camino proferida por el inspector.

\- Los abogados de ambas partes han estimado oportuno que me mantenga como testigo, por si es necesario aclarar algún punto médico más adelante.

\- ¡Joder, qué lenguaje! - Exclamó DM con sorna, mostrando abiertamente su aburrimiento y sus ganas de importunar a quién fuera para hacerse la tediosa espera más llevadera.- Con lo joven que eres y siempre me has parecido un viejo hablando...- Siguió el inspector, paseándose frente a la puerta de la sala de testigos para impedir que Shaka le rehuyera adentrándose en ella.

-  _Y tú siempre me has parecido un asqueroso despreciable y no te lo digo.-_ Pensó Shaka para sí mismo mientras notaba como su entrecejo se fruncía de aversión.- No es mi problema que no te guste la corrección de maneras cuando de asuntos profesionales se trata.

\- ¡Lo que digo! ¡Un puto acartonado viejo de veinte y tantos años! - Se rió DeathMask con toda la mala intención del mundo. - Por suerte ya no tengo que leer tus insufribles informes forenses cada vez que alguien decide palmarla fuera de lugar.

\- Por suerte finalmente se han dado cuenta que el Cuerpo de Policía había inspectores con más capacidad para estar al frente de Científica...- Le replicó Shaka con calma y frialdad, dispuesto a no seguir mordiéndose la lengua frente a alguien que nunca había podido respetar, ni de manera personal ni mucho menos profesional.

\- ¡Oye, doctorito de muñecas! Para que lo sepas, yo pedí el cambio.- Le espetó DM, visiblemente molesto por un contraataque verbal que no se esperaba, haciendo que su dedo índice se clavara varias veces de manera fastidiosa contra el pecho de Shaka, que se apartó sin fingir brusquedad.

\- Pues yo he escuchado que te invitaron a salir sin opción a declinar la oferta.

Shaka le replicó con el mismo desdén que él siempre había recibido por parte de DeathMask, sintiéndose bien por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día.

Ahora ya no necesitaba aguantar el tipo. Ya no era preciso fingir un respeto que nunca había sentido. Y ésto le resultó extrañamente balsámico y reparador para un alma hambrienta de sinceridad y honradez.

\- ¡Que te jodan!

\- Lo mismo te deseo, DM. Si alguien tuviera el estómago de hacerlo quizás no olerías tan rancio...

Shaka no supo cómo narices se atrevió a soltar las últimas palabras, y menos aún se esperó hallarse preso de las manos de DeathMask cerradas entorno a las solapas de su camisa color teja.- ¡¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan impertinente, maldito hijo de puta?!

\- Desde que ya no necesito ocultar el desprecio que me inspiras, DM...Ya no te tengo miedo...ni a ti ni a tus trucos...

\- ¡¿Qué cojones insinúas con ésto?! - Le escupió DM contra su rostro antes de ser separados por los funcionarios del lugar.

\- ¡Orden, por favor! ¡Mantengan la compostura, que estamos en la Casa de la Justicia! - Exclamó uno de los oficiales de seguridad.

\- Sólo le preguntaba al inspector por su esposa, y ha entrado en cólera.- Dijo Shaka con un tono que definía una supuesta sorpresa.- ¿Cómo iba a saber que le había dejado hace tiempo?

\- ¡Maldito hijo de_

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! O se calman o tendremos que informar del altercado al juez y quizás desestimará sus testimonios.- Dijo uno de los agentes de seguridad, que acompañó a ambos dentro de la sala habilitada para ellos, manteniéndose cerca para mantenerles calmados.

Pero Shaka estaba calmado. No sabía por qué, pero empezaba a encontrarse un poco en paz consigo mismo. Empezaba a sentirse liberado de mentiras, y ésto le estaba dotando de la fuerza interior que siempre había cultivado, y que últimamente había perdido.

Y ver a DM nervioso y fuera de sí era simplemente una delicia. Shaka sabía que con DeatMask venía un arma. Ahora empezaba a ver con claridad porqué él seguía estando allí a la espera de volver a testificar. Seguramente sería llamado al estrado para dar fe profesional que el corte que seccionó el cuello de la víctima podía haber sido ejecutado por dicha arma.

Quizás sí...Quizás no...Quizás tendría que dar la razón a Saga...Quizás debería coartarle el juego...Primero habría que ver el arma, el filo, el tamaño de la hoja...Y luego vendría la pregunta, directa, llana y simple: ¿Es posible que dicha arma haya seccionado la garganta de Pandora?

Ahora Shaka sabía que respondería con la única verdad que estuviera en su poder, y no sería otra que la que le otorgaría su intachable opinión profesional. No todo cuchillo corta igual...no todo filo secciona la piel con el mismo tacto. Siempre hay diferencias... _Siempre._

Pero lo que en el fondo deseaba Shaka era no tener que llegar a vivir en su propia piel la escena que en milésimas de segundo su mente le había armado dentro de su cabeza.

_Que Saga recapacite...que Saga rectifique su estrategia y voluntad...que Saga me ahorre tener que testificar algo que quizás no le gustaría escuchar..._

No había otro pensamiento posible en la cabeza del joven forense, y su última decisión fue cruzarse de brazos, dejar descansar una pierna sobre la rodilla opuesta y cerrar los ojos.

DeathMask no dejaba de escrutarle con su desdén habitual, y ya había tenido suficiente de él. No necesitaba verle más.

###

Saga llegó al lado de Shura con el semblante pálido y reluciente de frío sudor. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora debido a las últimas palabras intercambiadas con Shaka. Las mismas que le habían robado toda la esperanza que había estado incubando en su corazón desde que le vio acercarse al estrado. Toda la culpa y remordimientos que había sentido hacia el trato que le había proporcionado antes de su ruptura se estaban mezclando peligrosamente entre los contaminados humos de su ambición, y la sombra del gran Aspros Samaras seguía planeando con pesadez sobre su labrada reputación.

Las reprimendas de su colega llegaban lejanas y confusas a sus oídos, y Shura se vio forzado a agarrarle del brazo para captar definitivamente su atención.

\- ¡Saga! ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así y dejarme plantado de esta manera?! - Exclamó su sobrio compañero, a punto de perder su innata compostura.

\- Perdóname Shura...pero es que necesitaba hablar con Shaka...

\- ¡Por dios, Saga! ¡No es momento ahora de arreglar tu vida privada! - Susurró tragándose las ganas de reprenderle como si de un chiquillo se tratara.

\- Lo sé, lo sé...no ha sido el momento adecuado...

Saga respondía, pero sus ánimos parecían pisoteados y su mirada se percibía indecisa y tan confusa como volvía a mostrarse su actitud, hecho que estaba sacando de quicio a Shura.

\- Oye, Saga...¿Estás bien? Tienes mal aspecto...

\- Sí, sí...estoy bien...Sólo que hace calor aquí...- Dijo Saga dejando todavía más perplejo a su colega, ya que las temperaturas de las puertas del invierno no se presentaban precisamente cálidas.

\- Pues el Señor Hyppolitos no está tan bien como dices estar tú.- Prosiguió Shura, echando en cara a su superior haber tenido que lidiar con el malestar del padre de la víctima él solo.- Está enfadado. Incluso muy cabreado me atrevería a añadir. No le gusta como se va desarrollando el juicio, y aún menos que tu hermano se dedique a jugar con los dioses mitológicos. Al señor Hyppolitos no le gusta la idea que venga a testificar el mismo "Dios de la Muerte"...- Shura se detuvo porqué una espontánea risa irónica le asaltó a traición, llevando su mirada hacia los cielos del vestíbulo del juzgado mientras trataba de reflexionar con seriedad sobre algo que a su parecer, carecía completamente de ella.- ¿No te das cuenta? Tu hermano va a llamar al Dios de la Muerte Thanatos! ¡Es hilarante todo ésto, Saga! ¡Y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que ir a hablar con Shaka en vez de quedarte conmigo y discutir qué narices le tenemos que preguntar a un dios de los muertos! ¡Que esto es un juicio por asesinato, Saga! ¡No un teatrillo ambulante de barrio!

Shura estaba perdiendo toda su acostumbrada compostura por cada baldosa que sus nerviosos pasos iban marcando, y Saga parecía tan abstraído como la sobriedad de su colega.

\- Ya lo sé, Shura, pero tranquilízate...escuchemos las barbaridades mitológicas de Kanon...escuchemos a sus actores de inframundo y luego ataquemos con sus propias armas. Será fácil...Kanon no está acostumbrado a ello, y nosotros sí.- Dijo Saga, tratando de recuperar la dignidad en la que debería enfundarse de nuevo antes de acceder a la sala del juicio.- Y cuando acabe la pantomima, llamaremos a DM.

\- ¿Y sigues con la idea de DeathMask? Saga...este tío se te puede girar en contra, y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

\- ¡A este tío lo tenemos agarrado por las pelotas, Shura!- Le espetó Saga con una contenida exclamación, observando a su compañero con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

\- ¡Y él a nosotros también! ¡A ti también! Tiene en su poder lo que os unió hace diez años, Saga...¡parece que te hayas olvidado de ello!

\- ¡No lo va a usar! Por la cuenta que le trae no lo puede hacer.

\- ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Has pensado aunque sea un segundo en que tu hermano puede usarlo?

\- ¡Kanon no será tan necio de exponerse de esta manera! - Exclamó Saga, sintiendo como a cada momento que transcurría las dudas de Shura le abrumaban más y más.

\- ¡¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello?!

\- ¡Porqué él también caería!

\- Han pasado diez años, Saga...¿Debo recordarte que si el juez no estima oportuno reabrir el caso puede quedar solo en una sanción económica y poco más? - Dijo Shura embargado por la desesperación y una incipiente tristeza difícil de descifrar. No creo que el que tenga más a perder sea precisamente Kanon...sino tú.- Concluyó, sin dejar de mostrar su evidente preocupación hacia la integridad moral y profesional de Saga.

\- Ésto no ocurrirá, Shura, confía en mí.- Sentenció Saga, aflojándose el nudo de su corbata y alarmando a su colega con tal simple gesto, dada su inexistencia en el repertorio de todos los gestos que almacenaba el fiscal.- Conozco a mi hermano...y no me haría esta putada. No puede. Simplemente me debe la libertad, así que no puede usar a DM en mi contra.

Saga no añadió nada más. Simplemente respiró hondo, se secó el sudor de la frente y accedió a la sala del pleitos dejando a Shura atrás.

El fiscal estaba decidido. Y absurdamente obcecado con su as.

Y Shura no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirle y confiar en él, como siempre había hecho, ofreciéndole ciega lealtad.

###

Kanon y Marin volvieron a ser los últimos en entrar a la sala. Ellos sí que habían aprovechado el largo receso para replantear el juicio. Y habían hablado con su potencial testigo antes de volcarse a la mayor locura profesional de sus vidas.

Muchas cosas habían transcurrido durante la última semana previa al proceso. Pero la corroboración de intención por parte del testigo Tanner fue necesaria antes de lanzarse a ello.

Saga tenía un as.

Y Kanon quizás un full. Thanatos y los espectros podían conventirse en la jugada que ganara un manchado as sobrante en una baraja.

La siguiente ronda estaba en juego, y sólo faltaba que el juez otorgara su permiso para jugar la nueva mano de la oscura partida.

¿La definitiva?


	12. Retrospectiva

_¡Saludos a todos!_

_Aclaro que en este capítulo nos vamos al pasado, retomando los hilos que dejaron sueltos las entregas número 27, 34, 35 y 38 de Duelo Legal: Preludio._

_Capítulo 27: Kanon tiene su encuentro con Bennu, fuera de la cripta del cementerio, donde ambos se reconocen y recuerdan el pasado que les quebró el destino._

_Capítulo 34: Marin, Kanon y Rhadamanthys descubren que Hyppolitos tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Thane, famoso médium en su momento, acorralado, acusado y enjuiciado por fraude, y finalmente encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico del cuál un día escapó._

_Capítulo 35: Thane recuerda su pasado, dando a conocer cómo llegó a convertirse en Tanner, y posteriomente en Thanatos, para seguir ayudando a las personas que deseaban contactar con los espíritus de sus allegados, conociendo así su vinculación con Pandora y con su fiel "espectro" Bennu, que acudió a él para poder sentirse cerca de sus hermanos menores, fallecidos a consecuencia de la embriaguez de Kanon al volante._

_Capítulo 38: Valentine accede a dar el nombre del contacto que le compra la Fenciclidina para uso de "Thanatos", alertándoles que si no es él mismo que contacta con él, no habrá reunión posible._

_Sé que Rhadamanthys está OoC desde hace tiempo. Después de revisar la historia quise cambiar ciertos aspectos y dotarlo más de su carácter canónico, pero el rol que desempeñea el inglés en esta historia me pide otro tipo de naturaleza de carácter para el apuesto rubio. Me quedo con su seriedad, con el gusto por hacer las cosas sobriamente, siendo fiel a sus preceptos, aunque éstos ahora sean los de un joven dueño de un pub que lucha para llegar dignamente a fin de mes._

_Gracias por vuestra comprensión :)_

* * *

_Cinco días antes del juicio..._

Un joven de no más de veinte años de edad esperaba impaciente en el oscuro y húmedo callejón de siempre. Sus cabellos cortos, oscuros y revueltos ocultban en la medida de lo posible una mirada sembrada de pesar y de dolor antiguo.

La llamada de Valentine le había citado allí, en su punto de encuentro e intercambio. Unos frascos serían entregados y una cantidad de dinero viajaría de unas manos a otras amparada por la clandestinidad de las sombras y por una habilidad discreta desarrollada a lo largo de los meses.

Pero Valen no aparecía con puntualidad, y éso a Bennu le comenzaba a impacientar. Sus pies pisaban sin orden de rumbo los perennes charcos de agua que siempre sembraban esa angosta brecha entre mugrientos y apartados edificios. Las manos se revolvían inquietas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y una de ellas estrujaba el teléfono móvil, que finalmente emergió a las sombras del callejón, dispuesto a apremiar la llegada de su proveedor.

Los tonos se sucedían con rítmica cadencia, nada parecida a la que gobernaba sus imprecisos pasos, los cuales se detuvieron en medio de uno de los putrefactos charcos, pisándolo con nerviosismo mientras la voz de Valen seguía sin aparecer.

\- Vamos, Valen...¿dónde narices te has metido?...responde de una vez...

Chasqueando la lengua con disconformidad, Bennu colgó e intentó llamar de nuevo sin éxito. Valentine no respondía, y el joven empezó a sospechar que su contacto le había dejado plantado. Todavía intentó hacer una tercera llamada, y cuando casi se dejó derrotar por la frustración, una grave voz masculina acudió a entorpecer sus truncados negocios.

\- Hola, Bennu...

No se trataba de Valen quien le habló a sus espaldas. La voz se percibía mucho más grave, y más moldeada por los años. Aunque desgraciadamente no le era desconocida.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? - Preguntó el muchacho sintiendo su corazón acelerase sin remedio y un frío sudor cubrir su frente.

\- No esperes a Valentine. No vendrá.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Bennu con voz ácida, dándose el gusto de no voltear su rostro hacia el inesperado interlocutor.

\- Hablar contigo.

\- Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Creí que te lo había dejado claro.

La mano de Bennu estrujaba el móvil entre sus nerviosos dedos, y seguía sin sentir el coraje para enfrentar de nuevo el rostro de quién le había arrebatado a sus hermanos pequeños diez años atrás.

\- Bennu...¿verdad? - Inquirió Kanon acercándose a él sin ánimos de parecer amenazante. - Me dijiste que podía llamarte así...- El muchacho dejó que su cabeza se agachara e intentara desaparecer entre sus hombros, y se abstuvo de responder, permitiendo así que Kanon retomara sus palabras.- No pretendo hacerte daño, ni buscarte problemas...sólo necesito pedirte ayuda...- Conluyó Kanon, deteniéndose apenas a medio metro del chico.

\- ¿Y por qué debería ayudarte después de lo que hiciste con mi familia?

\- Pues porque sé que te cobijas bajo el poder de Thanatos y_

\- ¡Thanatos no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato de Pandora! ¡Ya te lo dije! - Le espetó Bennu, dándose la vuelta con un arrebato de rabia, topándose con el triste semblante de Kanon frente a él.- No te metas con él...¡Déjale!

\- Tampoco quiero hacer daño a Thanatos, pero necesito hablar con él...Intuyo que él puede tener la clave para salvar a un muchacho como tú de una larga e inmerecida condena.

\- No sé por qué debería creerte. A ti, que vives libre gracias a una atroz mentira...

Sin saber cómo, Bennu había retrocedido en sus pasos hasta que su espalda chocó contra la mugrienta pared, y Kanon se acercó a él la distancia suficiente para mantener una charla próxima pero sin resultar intimidante.

\- Tienes razón, Bennu...y comprendo la aversión que sientes hacia mí. Pero algo me dice que Thanatos sufrió una condena que tampoco se merecía en sus años de juventud...Le acusaron de fraude...

\- Thanatos no es ningún fraude...- Se apresuró a defenderle Bennu.

\- ¿Y si te digo que podría ayudarle a limpiar su nombre? ¿No crees que se merecería esta oportunidad? - Preguntó Kanon despertando la curiosidad del sombrío muchacho al tiempo que sacaba el paquete de cigarrillos, tomaba uno entre sus labios y ofrecía el cajetín abierto a Bennu.

Bennu le miró largamente y con profunda intensidad antes de desviar su vista hacia el cajetín abierto y tomar con gestos dudosos uno de los cigarrillos expuestos. Kanon guardó el cajetín esbozando su acostumbrada media sonrisa, la cuál apresaba de manera sugerente su pitillo, y prendió el mechero, acercándolo primero a Bennu, y luego a él. Ambos aspiraron la primera calada con intensidad, y cuando el humo exhalado les envolvió, la lóbrega mirada de Bennu se fijó en los tristes ojos de Kanon, que pacientes aguardaban una necesaria reflexión por parte del perdido joven que tenía ante sí.

\- Tanner no es un mal hombre...- Afirmó finalmente el muchacho, sobreponiéndose a la tribulación que le suponía tener al artífice de su pérdida de pie frente a él.

\- Te creo, Bennu...

\- Pero no comprendo cómo cojones le puedes ayudar. Tú, precisamente tú...- Dijo el chico, aspirando nuevamente el bienvenido cigarrillo.

\- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte ésto, pero necesito que confíes en mí, y que permitas que hable con él.- Insistió Kanon, emulando los gestos del muchacho.- Tengo información que deseo compartir con él, hablar como dos hombres adultos que somos e intentar hallar un camino de entendimiento que nos beneficie a ambos, y de paso también a ti, y a la oportunidad que Tanner te sigue ofreciendo para lidiar con el atroz dolor que mi alocada juventud te causó.

Bennu bajó su mirada y siguió consumiendo el cigarrillo mientras Kanon esperaba su resolución. Deseando que le facilitara solamente una ubicación dónde hallarle...un lugar dónde poder hablar con el hombre, con Tanner...no con el disfraz de Dios de la Muerte que acompañaba su enmascarado don.

El chaval seguía evitando la mirada de Kanon, y cuando su cigarrillo fue consumido por completo, la colilla cayó en el charco que sus pies pisaban, fundiéndose sin remedio en él.

\- Tanner trabaja en el gran almacén de bricolaje que está a las afueras de la ciudad.- Confesó Bennu, alzando su mirada, acuosa y apagada...suplicante.- Pero como te atrevas a engañarme, como le hagas daño y le perjudiques...te juro que te acordarás de mí.

Bennu no añadió nada más. Ni tan sólo dejó que Kanon le pudiera agradecer el inmenso acto de fe que acababa de mostrar, y desapareció de su vista con una habilidad que a Kanon lo pareció incluso sobrenatural.

El cigarrillo que el abogado consumía también se extinguió, y rápidamente pasó a acompañar la colilla que había desechado Bennu entre sus presencias antes de esfumarse como si realmente de un espectro infernal se tratara.

Pero la reunión no había sido en vano. Ahora Kanon poseía otra pieza el inmenso puzzle que estaba armando junto con la indispensable ayuda de Marin y Rhadamanthys, y no había tiempo que perder. Grandes almacenes de bricolaje en la ciudad sólo había uno, así que no sería muy difícil dar con Tanner...o Thanatos...o Thane.

Solamente cabía rezar a mil dioses distintos para lograr una mínima charla, una necesaria y adulta conversación, y Marin se había propuesto ser ella la que se enfrentaría por segunda vez a quién una noche no muy lejana la aterrorizó.

###

_Mismo día, afueras de la ciudad, tanteando el atardecer..._

Kanon, Rhadamanthys y Marin estaban aguardando dentro del sucio coche del abogado. El párking del centro comercial se estaba vaciando paulatinamente de los vehículos de los clientes, y ya sólo debía quedar los coches de los trabajadores y de algún rezagado comprador de última hora.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer ésto sola, Marin? - Preguntó Kanon con las manos amarradas al bloqueado volante, mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.

Marin trataba de respirar con un auto-impuesto ritmo para tratar de ralentizar los frenéticos bombeos de su corazón, y únicamente fue capaz de asentir con su cabeza mientras mantenía la vista fija en el frontal del coche, a través de los dos asientos delanteros que le hacían de barrerra.

\- Deja que te acompañe...- Rogó Rhadamanthys desde el asiento del co-piloto, ladeando su rostro hacia atrás.- De todas maneras, yo también estaba contigo esa noche. Ambos sabemos lo que vimos y vivimos, y no te quiero dejar sola...

Marin seguía sin articular palabra, y entonces Kanon también se volteó hacia ella, mirando primero a Rhadamanthys, que discretamente le devolvió la mirada, y luego a su compañera.- Ve con Rada...deja que te acompañe...no quiero que ninguno de los dos esté solo en ésto...

Dos sonoros suspiros atravesaron el alterado pecho de la joven, que finalmente se dignó a mirar a sus amigos y compañeros, eligiendo primero a Kanon para seguidamente fijarse en el tranquilizador ámbar de la mirada del inglés, para hallar las energías suficientes que darían voz a sus palabras.- Está bien...Rada, vamos los dos...

\- Hecho.- Dijo el Wyvern, tratando de dibujar una balsámica sonrisa al tiempo que su mano se apoyaba de manera reconfortante sobre una de las rodillas de Marin.- Vamos...

Kanon se quedó esperando en el coche. Ya llegaría su turno de intervenir, pero era preciso que la introducción con el hombre bajo la máscara de la muerte la llevaran a cabo aquellos que se habían enfrentado a ella noches atrás.

Marin y Rhadamanthys accedieron a los grandes almacenes llenos de dudas y temores. Las altas paredes repletas de todo tipo de objetos que servían al bricolaje casero les recibieron con frialdad y con su característico aroma a reforma y renovación, y casi sin ser conscientes de ello, sus miradas hallaron a su objetivo al final del ancho pasillo que habían elegido andar.

Un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta años estupendamente llevados, de cabello negro y hasta los hombros estaba recomendando unos botes de pintura a una de las últimas familias clientas del día. Al parecer, su trato era amable y extremadamente profesional, y una vez hubo acabado la elección de las pinturas, él mismo subió los botes al carro y les acompañó hasta la línea de cajas, acabando de ofrecerles consejos de cómo aplicar la pintura correctamente para conseguir un perfecto y duradero acabado sobre las paredes.

El Wyvern y Marin se mantuvieron discretamente en la distancia, fingiendo mirar accesorios de baño, dado que eran los objetos que se habían encontrado de bruces contra sus narices. Otro de los trabajadores amablemente se les acercó, ofreciéndoles su ayuda a la hora de la elección de los grifos de la ducha, pero Rhadamanthys la rechazó educadamente, informándole que sólo estaban curioseando, ya que todavía no podían instalarlos debido a la demora en las reformas que estaban llevando en su casa. El empleado se alejó de ellos sin insistir, dejándoles tiempo y espacio, sabiendo sobradamente que algunas parejas tardaban siglos en decidirse en algo tan simple como usar un grifo monomando u otro de aire más clásico y vintage, última tendencia del momento.

Ambos seguían fingiendo observar los artículos, y casi se convencieron que en realidad estaban eligiendo algo para su imaginaria casa mientras sus mentes se rearmaban de valor y coraje para ir en busca del empelado Tanner y hablar con él. Ninguno de los dos parecía todavía con la voluntad de decidirse. Demasiados malos recuerdos acudieron a su memoria en el momento de posar sus miradas sobre el hombre que pudo aterrorizarles como si de dos insectos se tratara, y no dejaba de chocarles inmensamente la imagen del hombre amable y servil que habían descubierto con tan sólo pisar la tienda.

Rhadamanthys se separó unos pasos de Marin, y dejó que su inspección se perdiera en unos accesorios complementarios que visualizó en los baños de "The Wyvern's Cave", dejándose traicionar por el pensamiento que quizás servirían para embellecer un poco sus servicios, y hacer de su uso algo más agradable para sus clientes. Marin se había sumido en el estudio de diversos colgadores de ropa infantiles, justo en la pared de enfrente del pasillo que no abandonaban, y cuando sus delicadas manos se decidieron a tomar uno entre ellas para valorarlo mejor, una fría voz les heló los gestos, el alma e incluso la respiración.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Tanner había aparecido en medio del pasillo como si de un fantasma se tratara, y Marin y Rhadamanthys sintieron como toda la sangre abandonaba su rostro para dejar paso al atronador latido de sus corazones y al sudor que empezó a transpirar dudas e insano terror.

Rhadamanthys tragó saliva mientras intentaba dejar en su lugar la escobilla de WC que había agarrado, viendo como el temblor de sus manos provocaba que dicho objeto cayera tontamente al suelo, frente a la heladora presencia de aquél que se hacía llamar dios.

\- No...bueno...quiero decir...quizás sí...

El Wyvern balbuceaba palabras sin sentido al tiempo que recogía la escobilla y luchaba para dejarla con dignidad en su lugar de origen, y fue Marin la que tuvo que tragarse el miedo, traspasando a duras penas el nudo que estrujaba todo su interior y que le hacía recordar las escabrosas intenciones que ese hombre había mostrado con ella la noche de su primera reunión.

\- Tanner...creo que nos conocemos...- Dijo Marin, obligándose a mirarle directamente a los ojos que sentía clavados sobre ella, e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar titubeos en su voz.

\- No creo que creas bien, jovencita...- Dijo Tanner con un tono no tan amable como el escuchado instantes atrás.- ¿Qué diablos queréis?

\- Hablar...sólo hablar...- Se apresuró a contestar Rhadamanthys, que rápidamente se acercó a Marin, tanto que sus brazos se rozaban, y en cierto modo se tranquilizaban mútuamente.

\- Aquí se viene a comprar, no a hablar.

La frialdad que les ofrecía Tanner estaba resultando sumamente desagradable. Era obvio que les reconocía, y que su presencia allí no le agradaba en absoluto.

\- Pues esperaremos a que cierre la tienda. Ya no queda mucho...- Se atrevió a informarle Marin, teniendo que tragar saliva antes y después de hablar.

\- Dos partes no hablan si una no lo desea.

\- Dos partes pueden entenderse si se permiten unos momentos de conversación clara y adulta.- Insistió Marin, dejando estupefacto al Wyvern, que ignoraba de dónde narices sacaba orgullo y coraje la joven.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con vosotros...- Dijo Tanner, alejándose de ellos con pasos altivos, no sin antes repasarles con su fría mirada de arriba y abajo con toda la intención de incomodarles aún más.

\- ¿Está seguro, señor Thane? - Añadió Marin, sabiendo que ése sería el punto de inflexión final.

Tanner detuvo sus pasos en seco. Su voluntad se congeló en el tiempo y su corazón también recordó la sensación de palpitar, y de hacerlo con intensidad.

Años hacía que nadie le nombraba por su nombre real.

Thane había muerto...ya formaba parte de un pasado que era preciso olvidar.

Y ahora, aquellos dos jóvenes metidos sin su consentimiento en su vida se habían atrevido a resucitarlo sin permiso.

Quizás sí que deberían hablar...

Quizás...


	13. Disgustantes revelaciones

**13\. Disgustantes revelaciones**

Las puertas de los grandes almacenes de bricolaje no tardaron mucho en cerrar, y tanto Marin como Rhadamanthys aguardaron ese momento a las afueras del establecimiento, consumidos por un nerviosismo que no distaba mucho del vivido noches atrás.

La voz de Thanatos se había presentado ante ellos tan grave y profunda como la recordaban, aunque en ese momento su aspecto se alejaba mucho del de un pretendido Dios de la Muerte. Kanon seguía refugiado en su mugriento coche, ardiendo en ansias de unirse a su equipo, pero entendiendo que el paso previo para facilitar su aparición debían darlo aquellos que le habían enfrentado cara a cara durante la absurda pantomima que finalmente desencadenó hacia él: Tanner, el hombre oculto bajo la mortal divinidad.

Los últimos clientes rezagados finalmente abandonaron el lugar, cargando en sus coches todas aquellas herramientas y objetos que les ayudarían a redecorar sus vidas, dejando únicamente a la espera de regresar a casa a los vehículos de los trabajadores, y al de Kanon, que mantenía su mirada vigilante sobre sus colegas y cada uno de sus inminentes pasos.

Con casi puntualidad inglesa las grandes persianas fueron bajadas, y seguidamente los trabajadores comenzaron a emerger por una pequeña puerta lateral, despidiéndose hasta el día proximo con amabilidad, esbozando alguna que otra carcajada fruto de las anecdotas vividas durante la jornada laboral, y finalmente compartidas entre todos. Tanner fue el penúltimo en salir, seguido del supuesto encargado de tienda que fue quién blindó la entrada a la gran tienda. Los compañeros se despidieron de él con naturalidad, hallándose correspondidos con la misma amabilidad de trato que le habían descubierto cuando desempeñaba su trabajo con extrema profesionalidad, pero su rostro no se apreciaba relajado, sino todo lo contrario.

Era obvio que la inesperada visita de Marin y Rhadamanthys no le había gustado, y así lo volvieron a reflejar sus contraídas facciones en el momento de acercarse a ellos con altivez y dignidad.

\- ¿Qué diablos queréis de mí? - Dijo mientras acortaba la distancia que le separaba de las congeladas figuras de Marin y el Wyvern.

\- Como he dicho antes, solamente hablar...- Recalcó Marin, haciéndose con el control de un momento que sabía que Rhadamanthys no iba a liderar.

Su suave voz no mostraba vacilación, pero su mirada transmitía una creciente angustia que la contemplación de ese apuesto y maduro rostro acrecentaba cada vez más.

\- ¿De qué? - Preguntó Tanner, rallando la descortesía.

\- ¿Nos podría acompañar a esa cafetería, donde nos sentaríamos con calma y discreción? - Intervino el Wyvern, prestando algo de ayuda a una envalentonada Marin mientras con un alzamiento de su vista señalaba el bar de la gasolinera cercana al aparcamiento.

Tanner miró el objetivo propuesto, y con desgana suspiró al tiempo que sus fríos ojos regresaban a incomodar a sus indeseables visitantes.- ¿Quién os ha enviado hacia aquí?¿Y quién diablos sois? ¿Por quién trabajáis?

Tanner todavía no estaba muy dispuesto a mantener una charla con ese par de intrusos, pero que ambos poseyeran información sobre su nombre real, Thane, era algo que le incomodaba en gran medida, y aún más no saber cómo narices habían llegado a él. La tribulación que sufría el apuesto Dios de la Muerte no pasó por alto a la afinada intuición de Marin, que no dudó en hacer uso de ella para persuadirle de la mejor manera posible, intentando a su vez tranquilizarle.- Señor Tanner, me temo que debemos ser discretos con nuestra fuente, por el bien de todos, pero le puedo asegurar que no somos de la policía...y tampoco trabajamos para el señor Hyppolitos Sifakis...

_Hyppolitos..._

Escuchar salir de los labios de esa entrometida muchacha dicho nombre ya era más de lo que Tanner estaba dispuesto a imaginar, viéndose obligado a escucharles para intentar esclarecer demasiados puntos ciegos de un oscuro pasado el cuál parecía imposible dejar atrás.

\- Diez minutos. Ni uno más.

Tanner emprendió el camino hacia dicha cafetería, la misma en la cual cada día recargaba energias antes de empezar a trabajar. En la distancia, Kanon no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría con la extraña reunión, y el humo de tabaco que envolvía el interior del coche no fue suficiente para borrar la mirada que le ofrecieron Marin y Rhadamanthys antes de seguir al mismo que una noche les hizo escapar.

\- ¡Hola Tanner! ¿Lo mismo de siempre? - La pregunta emergió de la parte trasera de la barra, siendo pronuncupiada por una mujer de mediana edad que parecía conocer muy bien al Tanner trabajador.

\- Sí, por favor...- Respondió él con la amabilidad que regalaba a todo el mundo menos a sus indeseables acompañantes.

Él mismo eligió la mesa, siendo la más apartada del sucio local apostada junto a los borrosos ventanales, y no dudó en tomar asiento sobre los bancos forrados de gastada polipiel, sin siquiera comprobar si estaba siendo seguido por Marin y Rhadamanthys, que ordenaron un par de idénticos refrescos antes de unirse en el punto de charla elegido sin preguntar.

Los aspirantes a espectros por un día se sentaron rebosantes de dudas frente a él, tan juntos que sus brazos seguían buscando la protección del inocente contacto que se ofrecían mútuamente, pero el Wyvern no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de desagrado cuando sus manos se cruzaron nerviosas sobre la mesa y se pegaron a ella. Era obvio que la limpieza no era el plato principal que poseía de menú ese apartado bar de gasolinera, y en cierta medida se tomó un paréntesis para enorgullecerse de la calidad de servicio que él, noche tras noche, brindaba a los clientes de su pub.

Los tres permanecieron sumidos en un desagradable silencio mientras se mantenían a la espera de la llegada de las bebidas. Las miradas de Marin y el Wyvern trataban de no cruzarse con la gélida inspección que Tanner no disimulaba sobre ellos, y una vez las limonadas y el café americano hicieron acto de presencia, la voz de Tanner no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Me podéis decir qué diablos queréis? - Volvió a preguntar, propinando un sorbo del aguado café el cuál ya llegó sin el habitual azucarillo de acompañamiento.

\- Los tres sabemos en qué circumstancias nos vimos la primera vez...- Empezó Marin, luchando para camuflar los titubeos de su voz.- Los tres sabemos lo que vivimos...

\- Yo no os invité a venir.- Aunque las palabras de Tanner daban por hecho que efectivamente se reconocían, la dureza de trato que les regalaba hacía de la reunión un momento extremadamente incómodo, y ninguno de los dos colegas sabía muy bien cómo afrontar la situación.

\- Nunca quisimos entrometernos en un mundo que respetamos profundamente...- Intervino el Wyvern, tratando de olvidarse de la mugre que le rodeaba mirara donde mirara, aunque le ayudaba a rehuir la heladora inspección de Tanner.

\- Presentarse enarbolando el nombre de uno de los tres jueces del inframundo me parece una falta de respeto gravísima por sí sola.- Le cortó Tanner, achicando su mirada y consiguiendo que el Wyvern se empequeñeciera en su asiento.

\- No, no..no se confunda señor Tanner, por favor...- Se excusó el Wyvern, sintiendo su corazón trabajar al máximo y el fastidioso sudor transpirar por su frente por enésima vez. - Rhadamanthys es mi nombre real...mire...no miento, ni intento burlarme de nada ni de nadie...- Añadió, sacando de manera infantil su documento de identidad para mostrárselo a Tanner.- No pretendíamos hacer burla de las creencias que usted tiene, sólo buscábamos respuestas...

\- ¿A qué?- Insistió el hombre mayor, devolviendo el documento a su legítimo dueño después de no haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de dar fe a las justificaciones del rubio inglés.

\- A la muerte de Pandora...- Se apresuró a intervenir Marin, arrastrando la atenión de Tanner hacia ella, pudiendo observar en primera línea el efecto que produjo sobre el apuesto rostro que la encaraba la ponunciación del nombre de Pandora.

\- Me habéis dicho que no sois de la policía.

\- No, nada más lejos...- Continuó Marin, aclarándose la voz con un copioso trago de su refresco.- Soy parte de la defensa del muchacho acusado de su asesinato, quién es inocente.- Dicho ésto, el semblante de Tanner cambió de expresión, y una fina muestra de curiosidad empezó a destellar en unos ojos no tan muertos como pretendía mostrar.- Una serie de casualidades nos llevaron a la cripta...donde únicamente deseábamos hallar pruebas que exculparan a mi cliente de semejante acusación.

\- Pretendiendo acusarme a mí. Muy agudos...- Replicó Tanner, recuperando en grandes dosis su dureza y desdén.

\- Pues sí. Ésa era la primera idea.

Otra grave voz quebró la tensa conversación sin permiso, consiguiendo que las tres miradas buscaran su fuente de origen, hallando a Kanon de pie al lado de la mesa, con un café solo en la mano y una inusual seguridad en sí mismo ladeándole los labios con esa media sonrisa que enfurismó a Tanner de forma abrupta e inesperada.

\- ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! ¡¿Qué significa todo ésto?! ¡¿Acaso me habéis emboscado?! - Masculló Tanner, visiblemente nervioso ante la presencia de Kanon, a quién reconoció equivocadamente como el fiscal que deleitaba los deseos de Hyppolitos.

Kanon sospechaba que su introducción fuera del momento pactado con sus colegas surtiría efecto, y la contracción del rostro de Tanner, así como su repentina palidez, le dieron la razón al abogado defensor, convirtiéndose en un detalle que a Kanon le pareció sumamente divertido e hilarante dado el contexto de la situación.

\- Thanatos no es el único en tener un dios hermano gemelo, ni usted tampoco, señor Tanner...o mejor dicho, Thane.- Dijo Kanon, arrastrando una silla antes de dejar su café sobre la mesa y sentarse como cabecilla de reunión justo en medio del paso.- Por suerte o por desgracia, nuestros respectivos hermanitos gemelos parece que se han unido gracias al macabro destino para conseguir encerrar a la cárcel a un inocente, y usted lo sabe tan bien como yo.

Marin y Rhadamanthys habían quedado completamente mudos ante la inesperada aparición de Kanon, y sus atrevidas afirmaciones consiguieron que incluso Tanner se hallara sin palabras a su disposición, sintiéndose completamente sobrepasado y confuso.

\- Ésto es más horrendo que un circo de mal gusto...- Dijo Tanner como toda excusa para alzarse e irse de allí.- No comprendo la manía de llamarme Thane, y no tengo por qué hablar de nada con vosotros. No os he llamado a mi vida, así que dejadme tranquilo de una vez, que yo no hago mal a nadie.- Concluyó hallándose ya de pie y dispuesto a marcharse.

\- No se irá todavía, Thane...- Ordenó Kanon, agarrándole firmemente de la muñeca para evitar su escapada. - Y déjeme llamarle por el nombre que la nefasta justicia le robó...

\- ¡Que no me nombre así! No sé de qué diablos me habla. Mi nombre es Tanner. ¿Le queda claro? Y yo no tengo ningún hermano gemelo. Es más, no tengo hermanos, y nunca los he tenido.- Mintió Tanner, presa de la rabia y el rencor, zafándose del agarre de Kanon sin disimulo y con visible brusquedad.

En dicho momento Tanner se dispuso a buzcar la salida, pero la rapidez con la que Kanon se alzó y se plantó frente a él lo impidió.- Le voy a ser sincero, Thane...- Insistió Kanon, firmemente dispuesto en su tozudería a nombrarle por el nombre que desapareció de un psiquiátrico años atrás.- Mi cliente es inocente, y admito que creí que usted podía tener una implicación en el caso, todo después de investigar el entorno de Pandora...pero tiene buenos amigos...lo reconozco. Bennu cree en su nobleza, y mire, extrañamente yo le creo a él...- Siguió Kanon, sin apartarse de Tanner, mirándole directamente a los ojos, manteniendo un pulso de alturas imposible de determinar ganador.

\- Así que ha sido él...- Dijo Tanner bajando la mirada un instante. - Condenado muchacho...

\- No se enfade con Bennu, él en realidad le adora, y hace todo lo que puede para protegerle. - Continuó Kanon, determinado en no dejarle escapar de allí.- "No todo es maligno en la oscuridad, ni es oro todo lo que reluce" o algo así me dijo para defenderle a usted...y a su "don"...- Tanner se sentía paralizado, incómodo y atrapado, pero Kanon seguía impidiéndole una urgente huída.- Ahora...lo que no comprendo es por qué asustó a mis colegas de la manera en que lo hizo, Thanatos...

\- Los espíritus y las almas merecen respeto, señor...-  _Samaras_ iba a decir, pero su mente coartó la intención de verbalizar un apellido que le sesgaba el alma en dos.

\- Kanon, mi nombre es Kanon.- Respondió el abogado, sin añadir nada más.

\- Mire Kanon...no voy a tolerar que nadie se entrometa en un mi "mundo"...tan delicado, profundo y mágico, para destruirlo con falacias y burlas...Si éstos dos se asustaron - dijo mirando de refilón y por un instante tanto a Marin como Rhadamanthys - es porque así lo decidí. Para ahuyentar de mi "mundo" a infinitos indeseables que se creen que jugar al satanismo es algo que te hace ser un rebelde seductor de la sociedad. Con las almas no se juega. Por esta razón juego yo antes...para protegerlas...

\- ¿Así que reconoce que tiene un "don"? - Inquirió Kanon, sintiéndose un paso por delante de Tanner gracias a su inconsciente defensa hacia sí mismo.

\- No tengo porque seguir hablando con usted.- Sentenció Tanner, empujando a Kanon con una medida presión de su mano sobre el pecho del abogado, que continuaba ofreciendo resistencia.

Pero nefastamente. Kanon se movió un par de pasos para seguir actuando de pantalla, y mirando de refilón a sus atónitos colegas les rogó intimidad.

\- Necesito hablar con usted, y lo haremos a solas si así se tiene que sentir más cómodo.- Le informó Kanon, viendo como Marin y Rhadamanthys se alzaban para dejarles amparados por una urgente intimidad.- Yo tengo información que sé que le incomoda, y estoy casi seguro que usted también tiene conocimientos valiosos para mí.- Añadió Kanon, mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Por favor...hablemos, y creo que nos podemos llegar a entender...

Tanner suspiró contradicción, dudas y temor, pero ese hombre de aspecto desaliñado simplemente le turbaba demasiado su interior.

\- De acuerdo...pero pido discreción.- Aceptó al fin, sentándose de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

Kanon volvió a esbozar su media sonrisa, y aprovechando la retirada de sus colegas, tomó asiento justo en frente de Tanner.

\- Antes que nada, háblame de tú..., tuteémonos, que no soy tan viejo aún.- Dijo Kanon a modo de broma, solamente para intentar calmar la tensión generada en el ambiente.

\- Mira muchacho, por muchas razones no me gustas...- Se apresuró a aclarar Tanner.- Pero admito que el desagrado que me produces me despierta demasiadas preguntas con la misma intensidad, y esto aún me gusta menos.

\- Muy bien...pues iré directo al grano.- Informó Kanon, sintiéndose con el control de la situación.- Sé que el conocido pintor Hypnos es tu gemelo, y esto es algo que no me puedes negar. Entre nosotros nos reconocemos ¿cierto?, dado que tú mismo has creído por un momento estar frente al fiscal que regala los oídos de tu gemelo y que no hace nada para esclarecer la verdad del asesinato de Pandora. Y ésto te duele...que no se haga justicia te duele...¿me equivoco?

Tanner no había dejado de observar a Kanon ni un segundo, sin pudor ni disimulo, descubriendo tras su rostro demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, presentes y pasados.

\- ¿Precisamente tú me hablas de justicia? - Inquirió Tanner con un desdén que descolocó a Kanon.- ¿Acaso habéis conocido alguna vez la pura justicia en tu familia?

\- Ahora mismo estoy intentando hacerle el honor que el fiscal de la ciudad, mi hermano gemelo, le niega con su dejadez en el caso.

\- Vaya, así que aquí frente a mí tengo a la oveja negra de tu familia...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué viene este ataque? Sólo pretendo ayudarte, Tanner...y que me ayudes a tu vez...

Una desdeñosa y ácida carcajada atravesó repentinamente a Tanner, que desvió su mirada hacia las afueras del bar, fijándose en los coches que paraban a repostar en la gasolinera contigua.- Ayudarme dices...¡no me hagas reír! - Le espetó, mirando a Kanon con la heladora frialdad que le conocían Marin y Rhadamanthys.

\- Tanner...sé que hace años se te enjuició por fraude, y creo que si ambos colaboramos puedo ayudarte a limpiar tu pasado. Confío en ti, y te agradecería que confiaras en mí...

\- Esta ciudad está corrupta, y deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.- Masculló Tanner por lo bajo, incomodando a Kanon con la intensidad de su cansada mirada.- No sé cómo diablos has llegado a poseer esta información sobre mí, y sería estúpido que la negara...pero no me gusta que la tengas en tu poder. No en una ciudad donde los hijos de los mayores corruptos y malvados que he conocido siguen con el legado de sus progenitores.

\- Ahora me temo que no te sigo...- Admitió Kanon, que se sentía fuera de juego.- La policía está cambiando...el inspector DeathMask ya no está en trabajo de campo, y aquí viene mi propuesta: hablar con el nuevo inspector, con Camus. Me han hablado de él con excelentes referencias, y estoy convencido que si me auydas a esclarecer la muerte de tu ser querido, y accedes a testificar en el juicio...sabiendo que tu pasado quedará expuesto, podemos pedir protección a Camus previa entrega de tu persona, plantearle el fraudulento juicio que sufriste, invitarle a reabrir la investigación para saber quién te armó esa emboscada...

\- ¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?! - Exclamó Tanner, golpeando la mesa con el puño con tal fuerza que las cucharitas cayeron de los pequeños platos.

\- Nunca ha sido mi intención...

\- ¡Pues lo parece! ¡Maldita sea! - Farfulló el mayor, recuperando en cierta medida su compostura, pero sin dejar de mirar con dureza a Kanon.- El inspector Manigoldo, padre del nefasto DM se encargó de fabricar unas pruebas contra mí que el fiscal no dudó en usar...¡y nadie les detuvo! ¡¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?! ¡¿Y por qué debo confiar en ti?!

\- ¡Porqué sinceramente deseo que este juicio termine siendo justo, acabando con las mentiras de una vez por todas!

\- Me pregunto qué pensaría de todo ésto el fiscal que en su momento me acusó...

\- ¡¿Y eso ahora qué mas da?!

\- ¡¿Que qué más da?! Te enfrentas a su hijo...a tu propio hermano...y te aseguro que el fiscal Saga Samaras no tiene nada que envidiar al que me robó la juventud y dignidad...

\- Me estás diciendo que el fiscal que te enjuició fue...

\- Sí, tu viva imagen, muchacho. Aunque más pulcra y más curtida en modales, todo hay que admitirlo...Quién me negó la existencia a base de mentiras fue el "impecable" fiscal Aspros Samaras, hijo...


	14. La herencia pesa

\- ¿Mi padre fue quién te emboscó?

\- ¿No habías investigado tanto? - Preguntó Tanner con sorna, sin dejar de incomodar a Kanon con una mirada curtida por los años.

Kanon se sumió en un pensativo silencio que otorgaba razón a su interlocutor, evidenciándole frente a sus narices que su trabajo aún tenía fallas...y nada despreciables.

\- Admito que no llevé tan lejos mi búsqueda...- Afirmó Kanon, transpirando cierta vergüenza.

\- ¿Y aún así pretendes que confíe en ti? - Tanner se abalanzó sobre el abogado todo lo que la formal discreción y el espacio de mesa entre los dos le permitía, sin dejar de lucir una actitud desafiante frente a alguien que llevaba demasiados años macerándose en el arte del desprecio.- Además, lo que me propones es simplemente impensable.- Sentenció Tanner, dejándose recostar con orgullo contra el banco que amparaba su espalda.- No lo voy a hacer...No ahora, que tengo una vida normal, la cual me pago de manera honrada.

\- Después de tu "renacimiento", para llamarlo de algún modo, pudiste empezar tu nueva vida en cualquier otra parte del ancho mundo...- Puntualizó Kanon, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, haciendo caso omiso de la pátina grasienta que sembraba la superficie.

\- Mis elecciones personales a ti no te incumben.

\- No lo hiciste, decidiendo regresar aquí, eligiendo el alias de Thanatos para llevar a cabo tus actividades "extra oficiales", y no puedo dejar de preguntarme...¿por qué?

\- Thanatos es un alias como podría serlo cualquier otro.- Replicó Tanner con rapidez, visiblemente incómodo con la conversación.

\- Pero resulta que, oh qué casualidad, Thanatos es la némesis de Hypnos...Curioso, ¿no te parece?

La mandíbula de Tanner hacía rato que torturaba sus dientes, y en ese momento la presión a la que los sometía se hacía visible incluso para Kanon, que presentía como iba arrastrando al temido Thanatos hacia su terreno.

\- No tengo porqué seguir aguantando ésto.- Amenazó Tanner, mostrando la intención de alzarse con el inconsciente apoyo de ambas manos sobre la mesa, secundado por el agarre de Kanon a una de sus muñecas.

\- Por favor, confía en mí...y lucha para conseguir vivir en paz, sin nombres falsos y con la reputación limpia...

\- ¡Pareces necio, muchacho! - Espetó Tanner entre dientes, tragándose las ganas de mandar a Kanon a freír espárragos.- ¿Y tú eres abogado? Deberías saber que ahora mismo, esta simple conversación ya me ha expuesto más de lo que sería admisible para mí...- Insistió, zafándose del contacto de Kanon con brusquedad, al fin alzándose e intentando desaparecer de una vez por todas.

Sus altivos pasos le condujeron hacia la barra, donde dejó el importe exacto de su consumición, saliendo por la puerta con decisión, y muy a su pesar, sabiéndose seguido hacia la libertad del aire vespertino.

Kanon dejó sobre la barra un billete que saldaba el intento de consumición tanto suyo como de sus colegas, y sin darse tiempo a pensar, alcanzó a Tanner en su camino hacia su vehículo.

\- ¿Qué piensa  _ella_  de todo ésto? - Dijo al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre el ancho hombro de Tanner.

-  _Ella_ está muerta.

\- No para ti...

\- Ya basta. De verdad. Basta...- Dijo Tanner, transformando por completo el tono de su voz, volteándose y dejando ver una tímida tristeza asomar en sus fríos ojos.

\- Sé que sufres su pérdida, no me lo puedes negar...tu mirada me lo dice...- Acotó Kanon, alzando a su vez una mano para detener con dicho gesto la imperiosa réplica del mayor.- Y dudo mucho que estés conforme en que un inocente sea mandado directamente a la cárcel por un crimen que no ha cometido. Habiendo sufrido un destino semejante en tu propia piel...¿vas a permanecer impasible sabiendo que puedes contribuir a evitarlo?

\- No sé quién le arrebató la vida a Pandora...- Respondió Tanner, sabiéndose vencido por su propia tristeza, y odiándose por permitir que fuera desenmascarada de manera no consentida por un desconocido.

\- Pero estás tratando por tus propios medios de averiguarlo, ¿me equivoco?

Tanner suspiró abatido, y trató de desviar su mirada de la incordiante y pesada presencia de Kanon, pero demasiadas capas de pasado estaban acudiendo a cubrirle el alma sin permiso.

\- Te repito que trato de llevar una vida digna...

\- Justo al lado de tu gemelo...

\- Y te recuerdo que si accediera a seguir tus hilarantes ideas, mi pasado quedaría completamente expuesto y desnudo...

\- Detalle que se puede subsanar previa reunión con el inspector Camus...

\- Y necesitaría a un buen abogado...

\- Aquí frente a ti tienes a uno que se ofrece a ayudarte en ésto...

\- He dicho "un buen abogado". Por el momento, no veo a ninguno.

Dicho ésto Tanner calló, sabiendo sobradamente que había herido en el orgullo a aquél tipo desaliñado, salido de la nada, réplica desastrosa de aquellos hombres "intachables" que día tras día de la historia de su vida no habían dejado de humillarle, siendo Aspros su verdugo y Saga el que seguía maquillando la verdad según sus ambiciones y ansias de poder y reconocimiento.

Kanon también se quedó sin palabras, y por un instante notó el sabor amargo del gratuito desprecio en su propia garganta. Y no era un plato de buen gusto. Varias veces tuvo que tragar saliva y moderar su respiración si no quería perder una de las mejores cartas en la partida, y en secreto silencio admitió que Tanner en parte tenía razón. ¿Qué había hecho él en su insulsa carrera profesional para merecer ser conocido como "un buen bogado"?.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Este caso era el primero que le ofrecía la oportunidad de reivindicarse, y de demostrarse a sí mismo que valía para algo. Pero necesitaba ganarlo, y sin Tanner, esta meta se convertía en una quimera, permitiendo que Saga siguiera inflando su intachable currículum con otro caso más ganado para alimento de su ego, y de la desesperada necesidad de no ser menos que  _él._

Menos que su padre.

Menos que Aspros Samaras, fallecido sin haber perdido nunca ningún pleito.

El desagradable e incómodo escrutinio de Tanner sobre Kanon duró unos largos segundos, que sirvieron al regocijo del mayor ante el acorralamiento que había despachado hacia quién se negaba a desaparecer de su vista.

Kanon había bajado su mirada. Se había rendido frente a la determinación. Se sentía perdido en una reflexiones necesarias, pero totalmente fuera de tiempo y de lugar.

Su mutismo y abstracción impacientaban a Tanner, y este decidió aprovechar la ocasión para desaparecer definitivamente de una escena que ya duraba en exceso, viéndose vilmente detenido de nuevo por el sonido de la insistente voz de Kanon.

\- Tienes razón. Yo no soy digno de defender tu causa...- Empezó a explicarse, hilvanando en su mente una idea repentina, y sumamente loca.- Pero conozco a alguien puro de corazón, libre de corrupción...sensible y con gran capacidad profesional que podría hacerlo...y tú también la conoces. Acabas de hablar con ella.

\- Es una niña.- Aclaró Tanner sin dejar de mostrar su espalda a Kanon.

\- Por éso haría un buen trabajo contigo. Su corazón y su moral todavía respiran pureza. Piénsatelo, por favor...Hazlo por ti, y por Pandora...

\- ¿Y qué ganarás tú con ello? Aparte de la infantil y egoísta satisfacción de ganar a tu hermano, si es que eres capaz de ganarle...- Preguntó, sucumbiendo a la necesidad de volver a encarar a Kanon.

\- ¿Me estás reconociendo que regresaste aquí para joder a tu hermano? ¿Me estás dando la razón? - Inquirió Kanon, que no dudó en aprovechar la brecha que el descuido en el contraataque verbal de Tanner había dejado al descubierto.

\- Yo solamente te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué provecho sacas tú de todo ésto? - Insistió, regalándose el atrevimiento de golpear fastidiosamente el pecho de Kanon con el revés de su mano. - Dime...¿qué ganas?

\- Saldar cuentas con la justicia.

\- Saga Samaras no te dejará.

\- No me has preguntado qué tipo de cuentas.

\- El fiscal Saga no te dejará ganar el juicio.

\- No me comprendes...Es hora que yo salde unas cuentas que a él también le conciernen, y si no me deja otra opción, te aseguro que lo haré. Aunque caigamos los dos.- Tanner calló ante el inesperado cambio de rumbo de la conversación, no entendiendo nada de lo que el abogado estaba diciendo, detalle que instó a Kanon a proseguir.- Tu protegido, Bennu...él sabría de lo que hablo...y en parte también debo saldar estas cuentas por él.- Confesó Kanon, ensombreciendo su semblante a cada palabra ganada a su secreto pasado.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Bennu con lo que estás diciendo? - Tanner se sentía perdido, y así lo reflejaba el repentino olvido de su desdén en el nuevo tono de voz empleado.

\- Yo le arrebaté algo hace diez años...y no pagué por ello en su debido momento. Pero ahora...ahora me siento capaz de hacerlo. Por él...por todos los que han sufrido a consecuencia de ello...por mi hermano...y por mí.

Esta confesión hecha a medias tintas fue más que suficiente para iluminar la mente de Tanner, recordando de sopetón a los dos pequeños que día tras día Bennu rogaba escuchar, aunque sus infantiles palabras fueran transmitidas a través de una voz madura, oscura, mágica...y sanadora del alma.

\- Fuiste tú...

Kanon rindió su mirada y su pesar frente al llamado Thanatos, sabiéndose expuesto a su vez. Pero...¿no era justo que se expusiera él también si deseaba que otro acatara su propuesta, poniendo en riesgo una nueva vida avalada por el desafío de la ley?

\- Sí, Tanner...fui yo. Y Saga se encargó de conseguir que nadie pagara por un crimen en mayúsculas. Yo le rogué ayuda...y él asumió el carácter vencedor de quién nos crió, ignorando que el veneno de la ambición empezaría a tomar absoluto control sobre él.

\- Si juegas así de arriesgado, hundirás a tu familia...

\- O nos salvaré a ambos. Ésto está por ver...

Hacía unos minutos que la conversación había dejado de ser un intercambio de ataques y defensas para convertirse en lo más parecido a un espacio de confesiones demasiado tiempo acalladas, y una desconcertante empatía comenzó a tejerse entre los dos.

\- Acompáñame a hablar con Marin...y piénsate mi ofrecimiento. Sé que podemos confiar en el nuevo inspector Camus, así como una sensación etérea me asegura que tú sabes mucho más de lo que dices, pero que no hablas por demasiados temores que se unen bajo el falso nombre con el que te amparas.

El sol había empezado a sentirse engullido por el horizonte, y las apuestas facciones de Tanner lentamente se fueron relajando, acompañadas por un necesario silencio que ya no se sentía tan tenso.

\- Tu entrometida y jovencita compañera...¿es buena profesional?

\- La mejor que te podrías encontrar, pero ella aún no lo sabe.- Dijo Kanon, intentando dibujar su innata media sonrisa.

Tanner aún se ganó unos largos momentos para la reflexión, hasta que finalmente accedió a reunirse de nuevo con ese pequeño y extraño grupo surgido de la nada, y cargado de promesas de liberación.

Marin y Rhadamanthys aguardaban con el trasero apoyado sobre el capó del coche de Kanon. Por desgracia, su dueño lo había cerrado, imposibilitando la opción de esperarle dentro, detalle que al fin ambos agradecieron, dada la discutible e inútil decoración que adornaba de forma perenne su interior, así como el inextirpable aroma a vicio que ya formaba parte de él.

Desde su posición avistaban la conversación que Tanner y Kanon mantenían, pero la distancia había hecho imposible que las palabras intercambiadas llegaran a sus oídos, propiciando que ambos se sumieran en otro tipo de charla, más trivial y desenfadada...más propia de las que mantienen los viejos amigos, pese a que sólo llevaban apenas un par de semanas conociéndose.

Marin estaba sumida en una renacida ilusión al contarle al Wyvern los pocos días que quedaban para que su marido Aioria regresara en un largo permiso, y la de veces que cada día el pequeño Regulus le preguntaba por los días que aún restaban para ver a su padre después de meses sin poder colgarse de su cuello. Pero toda esta explicación se secó en su garganta al ver cómo Kanon se aproximaba al coche, y corroborar después de cerrar los párpados un par de veces, que no lo hacía solo. Rhadamanthys rápidamente se irguió, recuperando su compostura, y poniéndose alerta ante tal acercamiento.

\- Marin...- Dijo Kanon antes de detener su avance ante ellos, con la imponente figura de Thanatos siguiéndole de cerca.- Tanner está considerando ayudarnos, pero va a necesitar un abogado, y éste serás tú.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! - Exclamó Marin, aterrorizada ante tal decisión.

\- El cliente manda...y el cliente te elige a ti, Marin.- Dijo Kanon con tono calmado, tratando de tranquilizar a su colega.

\- Aun no he dicho que acepte...- Se apresuró a aclarar Tanner.- Antes me gustaría saber qué nivel de profesionalidad tiene tu equipo, y si merece la pena correr los riesgos que todos asumiríamos.- Se explicó Tanner, deslizando su mirada de uno a otro, y por qué no admitirlo, regocijándose en el pavor que seguía viendo inscrito en las miradas de Marin y Rhadamanthys. - ¿Tú, Juez del Inframundo, también eres abogado? - Preguntó mirando fijamente al Wyvern, haciéndole sudar de nuevo.

\- No...yo..yo sólo regento un pub...y soy un participante accidental de todo ésto...

\- ¿Qué pub regentas? - Siguió preguntando Tanner, con renovado interés.

\- "The Wyvern's Cave"...allí conocí...bueno, no es bien así...pero allí me crucé con Pandora...acudía a veces...- Se justificó Rhadamanthys, tratando de hallar su talante inglés allí donde lo hubiera perdido.

\- Vaya...así que eres tú...- Añadió Tanner, confundiendo a todos un poco más.

\- ¿Qué...qué quiere decir?

\- Pobre niña...y tú ni te habías dado cuenta...

\- ¿Cuenta...de qué?

\- ¡Lo que te he dicho mil veces! - Le espetó Kanon, golpeándole el hombro para sacarle de su infundado estupor.- Que Pandora se había prendado de ti, y estoy casi convencido que esta estúpida razón fue la causa de su desgraciada muerte. ¿Me equivoco? - Preguntó, ahora fijándose en Tanner.

\- ¿Y si lo hablamos mañana? Esta semana trabajo en turno de tarde, y necesito reflexionar sobre todo ésto...y mucho. Todavía no digo que acepte vuestra propuesta. Hay demasiados riesgos a considerar...

\- ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo, Kanon! - Seguía desesperándose Marin.- Todo es demasiado grande y confuso para mí. Además, está el tema de la Fenciclidina también...- Puntualizó, mirando de soslayo a Tanner.

\- Mañana responderé a todas tus preguntas sobre ésto.- Aclaró él, mirándola sin la severidad que le había ofrecido anteriormente.- Proponed lugar de reunión y hora, y si no acudo...no me busquéis más.- Concluyó con recuperada dureza.

\- "The Wyvern's Cave". A primera hora de la mañana.

Kanon ni siquiera lo preguntó. Decidió por todos, arrancando al Wyvern una exclamación de negación que rápidamente fue coartada a discreción.

\- Nos reunimos allí y no se hable más.

\- Vale, vale...Lo que usted mande, jefe...- Dijo Rhadamanthys con retintín, mirando a Kanon con el ceño fruncido y alzando su mano a modo de acato militar, demostrándole abiertamente su desacuerdo ante dicha decisión.- Y ahora abre el coche. Me quiero ir de aquí ya mismo.

Kanon hizo el gesto de obedecer a Rhadamanthys, abriendo el coche con la llave que ya colgaba de su mano, y que bajó los seguros de las puertas desde la corta distancia. Marin y el Wyvern se adentraron a él como si así escaparan del oscuro influjo de ese abrumador hombre que parecía haberse rendido a los encantos legales de Kanon, y cuando Tanner se disponía a perderse entre la oscuridad que ya empezaba a reinar en el desierto párking, la voz de Kanon le detuvo con fastidio por enésima vez.

\- Oye...Thane...

\- Te he dicho que no uses este nombre.

\- No puedo pedirte una cosa más sin hacer uso de tu identidad real...la que te prometo que te ayudaré a recuperar...

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

La impaciencia que despertaba el pesado insistir de Kanon se reflejaba en la sequedad utilizada para reclamar la respuesta, y Kanon no pudo evitar dudar antes de hallar el coraje para formalizar su última petición del día.

\- Thane...los hermanos de Bennu...¿podrías hacer que yo hablara con ellos?

Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho, y ahora su corazón amenazaba con saltarle por la boca, más aún después del largo instante que Tanner se tomó para responder.

\- Todo dependerá que ellos quieran hablar contigo...no siempre se consigue.

\- Intentémoslo...- Rogó Kanon.

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacer ésto?

\- Antes de lanzarme al vacío necesito hablar con ellos...Necesito pedirles perdón.


	15. Don o maldición

_Cuatro días antes del juicio, en "The Wyvern's Cave"..._

Hacía más de media hora que los tres colegas se habían reunido en el punto de encuentro dónde debía aparecer Tanner, pero el mortal Dios de La Muerte seguía sin dar señales de haber meditado y aceptado la propuesta hecha por Kanon el día anterior.

Rhadamanthys había acudido a la cafetería de la esquina en busca de algo para desayunar y así engañar al reloj, que seguía avanzando con su inquebrantable conteo, robando a cada minuto avanzado una pequeña porción de esperanza. Las palabras de Tanner se repetían sin cesar en la mente de Kanon, y su petición de no buscarle más en caso de no acudir a la reunión era una opción que se estaba dibujando demasiado posible y real.

La pequeña familia unida por el destino se había sentado alrededor de una de las pulcras mesas delineadas por cómodos bancos que descansaban contiguas a la pared, pero los nervios que estaban recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Kanon lograron poner el abogado en pie y llevarlo hacia el billar, dónde finalmente eligió como lugar de espera, sentándose sobre el verde tapiz, dejando que sus piernas colgaran de la mesa dotándole de un cierto aire infantil.

\- ¿Vendrá?

Quien lo preguntó fue Marin, que apenas había probado la dulce bollería que había comprado el Wyvern para los tres, sin hacer siquiera el intento de disimular su disconformidad hacia otra de las infinitas libertades que Kanon se tomaba sin consulta previa con su equipo.

\- No lo sé...pero espero que sí...- Contestó Kanon, balanceando sus piernas inconscientemente al tiempo que sus manos se agarraban al borde de la mesa y el rostro se escondía bajo sus salvajes y azulados mechones.

\- No me gustó que me buscaras trabajo sin mi consentimiento, Kanon...

\- Si Tanner accede, necesitará un abogado que le ayude a limpiar su nombre...

\- ¡Y bueno! Para ésto estás tú ¿no? - Replicó ella, bajo la muda inspección de Rhadamanthys de toda la escena, sintiéndose incómodo en su propio hogar.

\- No me quiere a mí...y le comprendo. Tú podrás hacerlo mucho mejor que yo, Marin. Debes confiar en ti.- Se excusó Kanon, quién albergaba otro temor vestido de una creciente certeza a cada vuelta que su mente daba al asunto.- Además...dependiendo de como vaya el juicio, quizás yo no pueda ayudarle más...aunque quiera...- Añadió con un hilillo de voz, sabiendo que Marin no comprendería esta última reflexión.

\- ¿Y por qué no deberías poder seguir ayudándole?

\- Pues...porqué...

Kanon dudaba sacar a la luz sus razones, todavía desconocidas por su compañera, pero vividas y compartidas con intensidad por Rhadamanthys, que no vaciló en romper su mutismo para salir en ayuda de su amigo, cambiando de forma urgente el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Tanner...en el fondo parece un hombre normal...al fin y al cabo no es ningún dios del Inframundo, y nosotros fuimos unos estúpidos para dejar acojonarnos por él...- Dijo el Wyvern a modo de excusa para desviar la atención de otro tema que Kanon aún no estaba seguro de compartir con nadie más.

\- Rhadamanthys...fue muy desagradable y grosero con nosotros en la cripta...y ayer también.

\- ¡Vaya, Rada! ¿Ya no le tienes miedo? - Intervino Kanon desde su central puesto de espera.

\- ¡Nunca le he tenido miedo, idiota! - Se defendió el Wyvern, sintiéndose atacado en su punto débil, incapaz de sobreponerse a él.- Sólo pasa que no me gustaba...éso es todo...

\- ¿Ah, no? ¡Esa noche, cuando salisteis de la cripta estabas más blanco que el papel!

Los mismos nervios fueron los que hablaron por Kanon, arrancándole una carcajada de mofa que hirió al Wyvern en su orgullo varonil, no sabiendo hacer otra cosa para defenderse que tirar de descaro y mal humor.- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kanon! Encima que te ayudo sin tener la obligación de hacerlo, sigues riéndote de todo y todos.

\- Rada...Kanon tiene razón..admítelo.- Marin se unió al fácil ataque del rubio inglés, también presa de los mismos nervios que asaltaban al pequeño grupo.- Ayer hasta le mostraste tu documento de identidad para justificar tu nombre...¡y tu mano casi no pudo abrir la cartera de lo que llegaba a temblar! - Añadió la joven, sabiendo que el Wyvern se enfadaría aún más, resultándole sus pequeños cabreos tan hilarantes como los insanos ataques de celos que también había exhibido ante ella sin pensar.

\- ¡No me jodas, Marin! ¡¿Tú también?! Aprendes rápido al lado de este capullo, ¿eh? - Rebatió Rhadamanthys, sabiéndose el blanco de las burlas del momento.

\- A ver, a ver...¿que hiciste qué? ¡¿le mostraste tu dni?!

La carcajada que nació en el pecho de Kanon enmudeció a los otros dos, y a cada segundo que tomaba más intensidad y estridencia, a Marin más difícil le resultaba aguantarse su propia risa y al Wyvern cada vez se le contraía más el semblante.

La risa de Marin amenazaba con desbocarse, y mirando a Kanon siguió contándole lo sucedido tan claramente como su ya imparable ataque de risa le permitía.

\- Cuando Tanner le dijo que él había sido muy osado en presentarse eligiendo el nombre de uno de los Jueces del Inframundo...¡a éste no se le ocurrió otra cosa que enseñarle la documentación! - Exclamó entre carcajada y carcajada, sintiendo como sus ojos se tornaban acuosos, gentileza del repentino ataque de risa.- Le tendrías que haber visto...¡parecía que estaba frente a la policía!

Al escuchar esta curiosidad, las carcajadas de Kanon ya no tuvieron freno, y hasta casi le tumbaron de espaldas contra el tapiz de la mesa mientras ella hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para detener esa escena rocambolesca y sumamente desagradable para Rhadamanthys, pero sin ser capaz de evitarlo, riéndose aún más cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el afilado ámbar del inglés y su grave voz les mandó una amable invitación a sus supuestos amigos. - Iros a la mierda. ¡Los dos!

El insano momento de locura transitoria y necesaria para relajar los ánimos aún se prolongó unos instantes más, hasta que la apertura de la puerta y la aparición de la figura de Tanner, recortada por el trasluz filtrado del exterior, acabaron con él.

\- Vaya, vaya...¿y vosotros sois los que supuestamente me tenéis que ayudar legalmente?

La siempre abrumadora presencia de Tanner sembró la seriedad necesaria para la ocasión, y sin esperar ser convidado, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Marin y Rhadamanthys, tomando asiento al lado del Wyvern y consiguiendo que éste se pegara todo lo que pudo a la pared donde moría su banco.

\- Veo que has reflexionado sobre el asunto...- Dijo Kanon acercándose a su vez y sentándose al lado de Marin, quien se secaba las lágrimas fruto de la risa con toda la elegancia que se podía hallar en un momento como ése.

\- No pienso perder todo el día con vosotros, así que preguntadme lo que me tengáis que preguntar.- Dijo Tanner, focalizándose en Marin y dándole a entender sólo con su mirada que ella era definitivamente su elegida para lanzarse de cabeza a una aventura de incierto final. - Pregúntame, Marin...y deja de pensar en lo que viste bajo la cripta. Éso fue para alejaros de mí...nada más.

Kanon y Rhadamanthys callaron, y todas las miradas se posaron sobre Marin que, incómoda, se revolvió en su asiento y con claros signos de bloqueo temporal tuvo que carraspear varias veces para esclarecerse su limpia voz.

\- Está bien, señor Tanner...ya que usted mismo lo menciona...hábleme de la cripta bajo el cementerio: ¿por qué allí? ¿su uso es legal? ¿qué actividades llevan a cabo en un lugar tan tétrico como ése?

Directa, clara y concisa, como así prometieron ser todas las respuestas de Tanner después de formular las primeras.

\- Su uso se convierte en legal y seguro para mí después de sobornar al encargado del camposanto. Nos reunimos allí porqué para algunas almas es más fácil comunicarse si están cerca de la última morada de su cuerpo mortal. Y allí es fácil fingir ritos satánicos y peligrosos para alejar a los entrometidos que solamente buscan burla o hacer un mal uso de un mundo que no saben respetar.

Marin le aguantó la fría mirada con dignidad, y tanto Kanon como el Wyvern deslizaban sus miradas de un interlocutor a otro, sorprendiéndose de la química profesional que estaba surgiendo entre Tanner y Marin.

\- ¿Y la Fenciclidina? ¿Para qué la usa? Porque sinceramente...su presencia me da que pensar que puede drogar a las personas para inducirles alucinaciones y hacerles creer que realmente contactan con sus seres queridos, siendo influenciados únicamente por el poder de la sustancia.

Marin expuso sus dudas y recelos con autoridad, pero sin dejar de lado su tono suave y su forma de hablar que era imposible percibir como agresiva, por muy duras y realistas que fueran las palabras elegidas.

\- Es cierto que he conseguido el "polvo de ángel" ilegalmente, a cambio de sabrosas sumas de dinero para el joven que me la ha facilitado hasta el momento.

\- Un joven que trabaja aquí.- Puntualizó Marin con sobria dureza.- Y que gracias a sus ilegales actividades ha comprometido al Instituto de Medicina Forense, lugar donde desempeña sus prácticas de estudiante...pero ya hablaremos de él después. Ahora quiero saber por qué la presencia de la Fenciclidina en su mundo...para llegar a comprender la aparición de ella en el cuerpo de Pandora.

\- El "polvo de ángel" solamente lo uso yo...y no siempre. Pero a veces me ayuda a hacer la comunicación más rápida, vívida y fluida. - Contestó con sorprendente sinceridad Tanner.

\- Así es posible que usted también "alucine" lo que dice ver y sentir...

\- En las controladas dosis que la uso, no. Me explico...

\- Por favor.

\- Esta sustancia me ayuda a liberarme de todo lo que la mente acumula durante el día, y que ensucia el camino de la energía espiritual. Me relaja y me vacía la mente, limpiándola de pensamientos que inconscientemente irrumpen para impedir una clara conexión. Digamos que lo uso cuando quiero "forzar" un encuentro...un diálogo...

\- ¿Es consciente que diciendo ésto está poniendo en duda su ansiada reputación?

\- Sí, lo soy. Y por esta misma razón te lo estoy contando tal y como es. Si vas a ser mi abogada no voy a mentirte en nada, Marin. Al fin y al cabo, soy un hombre de honor.- Dijo Tanner, con una seguridad y sinceridad que heló el corazón de todos los presentes.

\- Me parece lo correcto.- Le informó Marin, sin abandonar su suave tono de voz.- Y ahora, sigamos...

Las preguntas de la joven abogada se fueron sucediendo con la misma claridad y rapidez que obtenían las respuestas, dejando a Kanon boquiabierto ante el despliegue de decisión y profesionalidad que estaba demostrando su compañera.

El interrogatorio de Marin se alargó un largo lapso de tiempo, dejando sobre la mesa una valiosísima cantidad de información que debían armar con lógica en lo poco que les quedaba antes de afrontar el temido juicio. En él apareció en nombre de Valentine, de Minos y Aiacos, la relación de Pandora con Hyppolitos, con él mismo y también la relación de Tanner con su hermano Hypnos, los posibles celos, y todas las piezas de un pasado que corroboraban las suposiciones que el pequeño trio había ido sacando con el paso de los previos días.

Finalizada la reunión, quedaba claro que Marin aceptaba hacerse cargo de Tanner, previa visita al inspector Camus, que realizarían al día siguiente para asegurar su testimonio en el proceso, y así conseguir garantizarle protección mientras se hacían los trámites para intentar que el nuevo inspector reabriera su caso. Tan oscuro y confuso como el que tenían entre manos.

El mediodía se acercaba con su puntualidad diaria, y Marin fue liberada para poder acudir a atender sus necesidades familiares antes de volverse a congregar con el grupo en las próximas horas de la tarde.

Tanner tampoco tenía mucha intención de quedarse en un pub vacío a unas horas que no prestaba servicio al público, pero una vez más Kanon le retuvo en contra de su primaria voluntad.

\- Thane...

\- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no me llames así? Aún no...- Se quejó Tanner, evidenciando el cansancio que Kanon le causaba.

\- Quiero hacerlo. Ahora.- Dijo Kanon, sumiéndose en una pesadumbre que alarmó al Wyvern.

\- ¿El qué quieres hacer? - Preguntó Rhadamanthys, que no sabía a qué venía esta inesperada demanda.

\- Él sabe a lo que me refiero...- Siguió Kanon, centrándose en Tanner, viendo cómo el mayor suspiraba agotamiento y resignación y se acercaba a él.

\- ¿Aquí? No estamos solos...- La mirada de Tanner viajó hacia el Wyvern, que poco a poco había conseguido perderle el pavor que inicialmente le había originado.

\- No importa. No va a salir nada que él no sepa ya...

\- Está bien. Entonces...mantente sentado donde estás, y relájate.- Le pidió Tanner, que con la mirada invitó a Rhadamanthys a dejar la zona de la mesa donde habían estado toda la mañana disponible solamente para ellos dos.

El Wyvern obedeció sin decir nada, y con rapidez buscó refugio tras la barra, apoyándose sin manías sobre la limpia superficie, sin perder detalle de una extraña escena que poco a poco fue tomando luz en su mente.

\- Cierra los ojos...- Dijo Tanner después de sentarse frente a Kanon y posar sus manos sobre las del abogado, que descansaban sobre la mesa, transmitiéndole un hormigueo que momentáneamente erizó todos los vellos de su cuerpo.- Repito que debes relajarte, intentar vaciar tu mente...y esperar...Respira con calma...Inspira...Expira...Así es...

Tanner le guiaba con su voz, manteniendo todavía sus manos sobre las de Kanon para conseguir una fluctuación de energía que colaborara a destensar el ambiente y a vaciar la cabeza de Kanon de un millar de pensamientos negativos que dificultarían la comunicación.

Los segundos pasaban, y Kanon seguía respirando, acatando el ritmo de la madura voz de Tanner, que poco a poco empezó a resultarle balsámica. Cuando la voz del mayor desapareció y comprobó que Kanon continuaba respirando con calmada regularidad, el contacto de sus manos cesó, y Tanner tomó su turno de cerrar los ojos y relajarse a su vez. Sin hacer uso de ninguna sustancia invasora. Llamando únicamente a su don.

\- Oye, Wyvern...quita el aire acondicionado...¡que estamos casi en diciembre y hace frío! - Exclamó Kanon sin abrir los ojos, percibiendo como todo su cuerpo se sentía envuelto por un halo de aire helado que hasta le parecía que le removía pequeñas hebras de cabello.

\- Shhhh...relájate, Kanon...

\- No está puesto el aire...yo no he tocado nada...- Dijo Rhadamanthys desde la distancia que le confería la barra.

\- Silencio...por favor...- Demandó Tanner, que también seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Nadie dijo nada más, y repentinamente Kanon se estremeció por un escalofrío que le atravesó el cuerpo entero, sintiendo como un torrente de energía desconocida le recorría de arriba abajo.

\- Tengo frío...de verdad lo digo...- Insistió Kanon, estremeciéndose de nuevo.

\- No tienes frío Kanon...lo que te ocurre es que los sientes... _ellos_  están a tu lado...

La voz de Tanner sembró un silencio sepulcral, y sus palabras desbocaron tanto el corazón de Kanon como el de Rhadamanthys, que también juró para sí mismo que podía sentir una atmósfera misteriosa hacerse con el lugar, viendo cómo el rubio vello de sus brazos también se erizaba al paso de una gélida brisa proveniente de otro mundo.

\- ¿De verdad están...están aquí? - Preguntó Kanon con titubeo, temiendo que el corazón le saliera por la boca debido a su frenética velocidad de bombeo.- ¿Y...qué dicen?

\- Nada. No quieren hablar...- Estas palabras defraudaron a Kanon instantáneamente, pero Tanner prosiguió, tranquilizándole...o emocionándole aún más.- Pero están sentados a tu lado...uno a cada costado...y te miran...

\- ¿Con...con odio...? - Preguntó Kanon antes de morderse el labio inferior para evitar el temblor que se estaba cerniendo sobre él.

\- No...no con odio...Con tristeza. El mayor lleva una chaqueta roja...y el menor_

\- Verde.- Dijo Kanon.

\- Sí, verde...y en su mano guarda un juguete...te lo muestra...quiere que juegues con él...

\- Un...un muñeco...de Spiderman...- Balbuceó Kanon, sin poder hacer nada para evitar mostrar su voz quebrada y retener unas silenciosas lágrimas tras sus párpados cerrados.

\- Sí...

\- Joder...lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

Las lágrimas de Kanon ya corrían libres por su tomado rostro, y su labio inferior seguía siendo maltratado por sus dientes mientras su pecho se sentía sin aire, y oprimido de dolor.

\- Diles...diles que lo siento...que nunca quise hacerles ésto...

\- Lo saben Kanon...lo saben...

\- Joder...joder...lo siento...perdonadme por favor...os lo ruego...yo nunca quise...haceros ésto...

_"Estamos bien..."_

_"Hay mucha luz aquí..."_

_"¿Quieres jugar?"_

\- ¿Qué...qué es ésto? Son voces infantiles...

\- ¿Les escuchas? Ahora son ellos que te hablan, Kanon...Ahora quieren hablarte...

Kanon no lo pudo resistir más. El llanto se quebró dentro de él, y los sollozos emergieron entrecortados a través de sus labios.- Perdón...os lo suplico...perdonadme si podéis...

Tras la barra, la mano de Rhadamanthys viajó hacia su rostro para llevarse las lágrimas que también bañaban su cristalino ámbar, y tuvo que retenerla sobre sus labios si no deseaba que su propia emoción se entrometiera en algo que jamás su hubiera imaginado experimentar, aunque fuera como espectador.

El mundo que se había desplegado en el interior de "The Wyvern's Cave" era frío...místico...mágico...

Real.

Thanatos no era un fraude. Y ambos lo acababan de experimentar en la vibrante sensación que recorría cada poro de su piel.

Las lágrimas de Kanon no tenían fin, y su contenido llanto tampoco. Su rostro se presentaba completamente bañado por el dolor, la culpa y la necesidad de perdón, y cuando sus manos abandonaron el contacto de la mesa para acudir a cobijar su rostro, su camino se congeló antes de llegar a destino, sintiendo como un frío contacto acariciaba sus mejillas con infantil ternura y compasión.

No eran sus manos las que se llevaban las lágrimas de redención.

Eran unas pequeñas manos infantiles las que le ofrecieron una brizna de comprensión, sembrándole la semilla de un perdón que dos menudas almas ya le habían otorgado hacía tiempo, diciéndole con su gélido tacto que ahora le tocaba a él...

Que ahora debía perdonarse él...


	16. Aire fresco en la Comisaría de Policía

_Cuatro días antes del juicio. Atardecer en la Comisaría de Policía..._

El bullicioso sonar de incansables teléfonos llenaba las instalaciones de la Comisaría de Policía. Allí la vida nunca se detenía, pero la vida del inspector Camus estaba a punto de tomarse sus horas de descanso, merecidas después de las largas jornadas laborales que ahora formaban parte de sus recién estrenados días como inspector en cabeza de la sección de Criminologia Científica. Poner en orden el alboroto y desbarajuste que había dejado su predecesor DeathMask era peor que intentar desenredar un ovillo de lana después de haber pasado por las juguetonas garras de un gato.

Finalmente otro frenético día de papeleo y absorción de los casos que habían quedado colgados estaba llegando a la hora que marcaba su regreso a casa, y con la siempre elegante educación innata en él, Camus se despedía de la secretaria de su sección hasta la mañana siguiente, a no ser que algún malhechor decidiera truncarle su ansiado descanso.

Kanon no le conocía personalmente, pero para el abogado eran más que suficientes las reseñas dadas por Shaka para lanzarse al vacío, y apostar confiar ciegamente en él. Hacía rato que había accedido a la Comisaría, pero aún no se había atrevido a concertar una entrevista con el nuevo y flamante inspector. En vez de actuar siguiendo el protocolo pre-establecido Kanon prefirió esperar, fingiendo distraerse aquí y allá, convirtiéndose en blanco de todas las miradas de la recepción, que no comprendían por qué el fiscal de la ciudad vestía de manera tan informal y se comportaba de forma sumamente inaudita en él. Nadie había osado preguntarle a qué se debía ese atardecer su presencia allí. Saga siempre imponía algo más que respeto, así que todo el mundo le dejó hacer sin entrometerse en averiguar las intenciones de su visita.

Kanon ni siquiera reparó en todas las miradas abocadas sobre él, y seguía fijándose en los carteles dónde aparecían los rostros de criminales buscados, alentando a la colaboración ciudadana con el ofrecimiento de un teléfono de contacto por si alguien de a pie había dado con alguno de ellos. En los rostros que le miraban desde la pared con cara de pocos amigos no halló el de Tanner, y suspiró alivio para sus adentros, confirmando casi por seguro que su caso debía hacer años que estaba cerrado y olvidado.

Tanner permanecía nervioso a las afueras de la Comisaría, acompañado por Marin, que finalmente había accedido a convertirse en su abogada frente a algo que estaba a punto de nacer. Rhadamanthys no acompañaba al grupo. Abrir al público "The Wyvern's Cave" priorizaba en su retomada rutina, además que nada podía hacer él allí en esos delicados momentos.

Camus emergió de la zona destinada a su nueva asignación de cargo con andares pausados y elegantes, despidiéndose de toda persona que se cruzaba a su paso y deseando pisar la calle para dirigirse directamente a casa, ignorando que alguien se lo impedir. Kanon había estado recavando información sobre él, y no le costó mucho reconocerle, plantándose con su habitual descaro frente al inspector, el cuál frenó su andar en seco, sorprendiéndose en primera instancia de hallarse ante al conocido fiscal de la ciudad, y pareja de su antiguo conocido y nuevo colega forense, al cuál tiempo atrás había ayudado a legalizar su estancia al país.

\- ¿Inspector Camus? - Preguntó Kanon directamente, sin entrar en preámbulos ni rodeos.

\- Sí...sí, soy yo...- Respondió el inspector con su inconfundible acento galo, mirándole enormemente extrañado ante el despliegue de modales que no hacían justícia a las leyendas que definían al fiscal Saga, a quién conocía de palabra y gracias a las imágenes que siempre se publicaban de él en los noticieros, pero que todavía no había tenido el gusto de encontrar en persona.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - Prosiguió Kanon, olvidándose de presentarse como es debido.

\- ¿Ha surgido algún tema importante en la Fiscalía? - Replicó Camus, frunciendo el ceño y empezando a dudar de la impecable reputación que seguía a Saga Samaras como una sombra fiel.

En un primer instante Kanon se quedó sin palabras, pero rápidamente dedujo que su matusera introducción no había sido ni adecuada ni clarificadora de nada, dándose cuenta de que la eterna confusión que sufría con la persona de su hermano seguiría persiguiéndole eternamente y sin cesar.

\- Perdón, Camus...creo que no me he presentado como es pertinente...- Aclaró ante la expresión de creciente incomprensión del inspector.- Me está confundiendo con mi hermano gemelo Saga. Él es el fiscal de la ciudad...yo soy un simple abogado que necesita hablar con usted...

Dicho ésto muchas luces tomaron brillo en la fría mente de Camus, que resoplando con cierto cansancio después de su largo día de trabajo veía cómo hoy tampoco llegaría a casa temprano.

\- Vaya...sabía que el fiscal tenía un hermano, pero ignoraba que fueran gemelos...

\- Pues sí, somos gemelos, pero no he venido hasta aquí para hablar de ésto.- Sentenció Kanon con palpable hastío, agotado de tener que estar perpetuamente justificándose por su apariencia, y doliéndose porqué siempre seguía siendo él el confundido, y nunca Saga.

\- Y su nombre es...- Insistió Camus con seriedad y una creciente molestia ante el desconocido doble del fiscal.

\- Kanon.

\- Mire Kanon...a nos ser que se trate de un asesinato cometido a las puertas de esta Comisaría, le agradecería que concierte una cita con mi secretaria para mañana, y así podremos hablar de lo que usted desee. Pero ahora, si me disculpa, mi jornada por hoy ha concluido.

Camus no esperó respuesta por parte del abogado, permitiéndose el atrevimiento de reanudar su camino pasando de largo a Kanon, que no se pensaba quedar sin hablar con él. No después de haber conseguido que Tanner siguiera esperando fuera, y temiendo que cuanto más tiempo pasara, más minutos para armar una inoportuna retirada tendría Thanatos en su poder.

\- Por favor, inspector...- Rogó Kanon a sus espaldas, deteniéndole sin tener que usar ningún otro tipo de contacto que no fuera su voz.- No habría venido a estas horas si no considerara la cuestión importante...

\- ¿Y de qué se trata su cuestión tan importante? - Inquirió Camus con una frialdad que rallaba el desprecio, y que Kanon empezaba a no encajar en las palabras tan amables que le había confiado Shaka sobre él.

\- Necesito protección para un testigo que accede a participar en un juicio que se celebrará en cuatro días vista.

\- ¿Protección para un testigo? - Inquirió Camus mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- Podemos hablar en privado...se lo ruego inspector, el asunto es más delicado de lo que parece, y es casi seguro que precise reabrirse un caso antiguo como consecuencia de lo que pueda acontecer durante el juicio.- Hasta el mismo Kanon se sorprendió ante el derroche verbal del que había hecho gala, factor que indujo a Camus a reflexionar si finalmente debía acceder a una pequeña entrevista.- Si el inspector al cargo siguiera siendo DeathMask ni me lo pensaba, pero siendo usted...y por las buenas referencias que me ha ofrecido el forense Shaka Malakar...creo que a ambos nos interesa hablar...

Camus no había cesado de observar a Kanon fijamente, consiguiendo incluso incomodar a alguien para quién la desfachatez era su rostro más habitual, pero saber que su antiguo conocido Shaka había ofrecido buenas referencias de su profesionalidad fue el detalle determinante en acceder a mantener una pequeña entrevista de la que aún ignoraba su contenido.

\- De acuerdo...sígame...- Claudicó Camus al fin, deshaciendo sus pasos hacia su nuevo despacho, seguido de cerca por Kanon, que sentía como la colección de miradas que se cruzaban con él durante todo el camino seguían confundiéndole con quién no era.

Una vez dentro del despacho, Camus cerró la puerta a sus espaldas e invitó a Kanon a sentarse frente a él, obviando el ofrecimiento de cualquier tipo de bebida que pudiera alargar más un momento que seguía creyendo innecesario.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó con sus sensual acento francés al tiempo que también tomaba asiento después de haberse despojado de su chaqueta, dejando a la vista el arma que se adhería junto a sus costillas, justo por debajo de su brazo.

\- En cuatro días se inicia un juicio en el cuál la Fiscalia acusa de asesinato a mi cliente...- Empezó a explicarse Kanon, directamente y sin tapujos.- Mi cliente es inocente, y hay un testigo que puede aportar información muy valiosa que ayude a demostrar su inocencia, pero también puede reabrir un caso que se cerró hace varios años...

Kanon se detuvo para tomar aire, fijándose en la expresión inalterable de Camus, que había dejado descansar un tobillo sobre su rodilla contraria mientras su brazo derecho descansaba sobre el apoya brazos de su sillón y la mano le acariciaba el mentón.- Siga...

\- Mi testigo está relacionado con la víctima asesinada, pero resulta ser que es un prófugo...

\- ¿Un criminal condenado y huido?

\- No es un criminal. Es un simple ciudadano condenado injustamente en un juicio que tanto yo, como su abogada y él mismo creemos fraudulento.- Aclaró Kanon, contagiándose de la frialdad de tono del francés inspector.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que ha contactado con un prófugo y que tiene intención de hacerle testificar en un juicio?

\- Así es...y por ésto le necesito a usted. Mi testigo no escapó de ninguna cárcel, porqué fue decretado enajenado mental y encerrado en un psiquiátrico. Luego de perpetrar su fuga, consiguió una identidad falsa y hasta ahora ha estado viviendo así. Con un nombre que no es el suyo, aunque todavía continúa pagando su condena con el "borrado" de su persona en los nombres de la sociedad, y todo por un crimen que no cometió.

\- Todo esto es muy confuso, Kanon...¿no le parece? - Valoró Camus, que apenas comprendía toda la información que le derrochaba Kanon casi sin respirar.

\- Lo sé. Y mi testigo está dispuesto a entregarse y enfrentar una nueva investigación de su caso si usted accede a hablar con él y ofrecerle inmunidad por sus delitos de fuga y falsificación de identidad, dándole así protección y seguridad para poder testificar en un proceso que está condenando a un inocente, y en el cuál no hay todavía otro sospechoso imputable.

\- Y éstos sucesos que menciona...¿Cuándo ocurrieron? - Preguntó Camus, sin apenas variar su posición.

\- Del fraudulento juicio hará unos veinte años o más...

\- ¿Y por qué cree tan firmemente que el juicio fue fraudulento?

\- Pues porqué conozco a mi testigo...puedo dar fe de su honradez...y por qué creo conocer bien al que fue mi padre...

\- ¿Su padre? ¿Qué relación tiene con todo ésto?

\- Mi padre, Aspros Samaras...fue quién procesó al testigo. Fue quién hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para alejarle de la sociedad, aunque el abogado defensor consiguió conmutar la cárcel de rejas por la cárcel de sedantes.

Aspros Samaras...la leyenda...el nombre que todavía todo el mundo subyacente a la justicia conocía endureció los rasgos del inspector, que abanonó su posición relajada y se aproximó al escritorio para cruzar los dedos de sus manos y dejar descansar el entrelazado puño sobre él.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que pone en duda la profesionalidad de la más grande justicia que ha conocido esta ciudad? ¿No se tratará acaso que han sido los celos o la envidia los que le han conducido hasta aquí, señor Samaras? - Inquirió Camus, que no acababa de creerse las palabras de Kanon.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me está acusando de ser un consentido crío que se mueve por celos?! ¡Los celos fueron los que arruinaron la vida de mi testigo cuando tenía menos años que nosotros! - Se enfadó Kanon, abalanzándose hacia el pulcro escritorio, olvidándose de los formalismos y corrección al sentirse atacado injustamente.

\- No puedo obviar el hecho de que su padre y hermano son leyendas de esta ciudad, y usted es un abogado del que ni siquiera existen referencias...- Prosiguió Camus, totalmente imperturbable ante Kanon, que cada vez se incomodaba más.

Kanon se quedó mirándole fijamente, incapaz de creerse estar realmente frente a un impenetrable muro de insensibilidad, pero no le podía culpar enteramente de los recelos y reservas que el inspector mostraba ante él. En el fondo Camus tenía razón...¿qué reputación le avalaba a él? A parte de haber sido una bala perdida durante más o menos la mitad de su vida, no existía nada más que le diera crédito...Nada más.

Sus miradas se unieron a través de un invisible cable de alta tensión, estudiándose...analizándose...hasta que al fin Kanon se dispuso a asumir su realidad.

\- Tienes razón, Camus...- Volvió a hablar, pasando al tuteo como nueva pauta de confianza en la conversación.- Yo no soy nada en el mundo de las leyes y la justicia. Mi padre y mi hermano gozaron y gozan de excelente reputación, pero no estoy aquí por despecho ni por envidia. Estoy aquí porque por primera vez en mi vida quiero hacer las cosas bien.- Confesó Kanon, hablando con seriedad pero sin rudeza.- La policía está corrupta, y lo sabes...Supongo que la palidez de tu rostro y las ojeras que lucen tus ojos se deben a las largas horas de insomnio que estás dedicando a poner en orden la mierda que dejó el inspector DeathMask...- Prosiguió, sin dejar de observar el rostro de Camus, que nada podía hacer para negar una evidencia que cegaba a todo el mundo.- El puto DM se hizo cargo de la investigación que me lleva a participar en un juicio por asesinato...y su padre participó en la investigación que condenó a mi testigo...junto con la destreza de mi padre. Sólo te pido una cosa, Camus...abre tu ordenador...busca el nombre que te diré...empápate de su caso...¡o ve a los archivos de papel si hace falta! - Propuso Kanon, completamente lanzado a su causa.- Y luego dime si lo ves todo limpio...o si hallas más nubes que claros en un proceso apadrinado por la mafia y la corrupción...

Camus se llevó el cruce de sus manos hacia los labios, y por unos instantes perdió la mirada entre las aguas de su estricta moral y profesionalidad.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que si hago lo que me dices...- habló Camus, utilizando también el tuteo -...y si realmente encuentro puntos ciegos...tu familia puede verse afectada?

\- Mi padre está muerto, así que poco le deberá importar lo que se diga de él...- Afirmó Kanon emulando la frialdad del inspector, al cuál no le gustó en demasía probar saborear su propio carácter en su piel.- Y mi hermano...si esto sirve para que se de cuenta que con este proceso se equivoca y finalmente rectifica y se retira...yo me doy por satisfecho. Además, hay dos inocentes que no pueden seguir pagando crímenes que no han cometido. ¿Qué buen inspector de policía puede permitir semejante atrocidad?. Creia que tú serias diferente a DM...Creí en las buenas palabras que Shaka derrocha por ti...pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres como todos en esta ciudad...

\- ¡Pero me estás diciendo que tu testigo es un prófugo! ¡No deja de ser un criminal! - Exclamó Camus, que no le agradaba en absoluto verse manipulado en sus propios dominios.

\- Thane Sifakis.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Busca los archivos de Thane Sifakis...y otórgale inmunidad.

Camus calló de repente, pensando en el apellido escuchado, dirigiendo su mente directamente a los conocimientos generales de los altos nombres de la sociedad...llegando como a único destino a otro nombre: Hyppolitos Sifakis...otramente conocido como "Hypnos"...artista local de reconocimiento mundial.

\- ¿Thane Sifakis...dices? - Preguntó Camus con renacido interés, augurando que quizás el desconocido abogado no andaba por un sendero equivocado en sus infundadas sospechas.

\- Exacto.

\- Este apellido a mi me conduce directamente al famoso pintor Hyppolitos Sifakis...

\- Pues Thane es su gemelo también, el cuál desapareció de la sociedad de un día para otro...cuando lo único que hacía era compartir su don...

\- ¿Su...don?

\- Camus...por favor...busca sus archivos...y ayúdale junto a su abogada. Dale inmunidad...y confía en él. Tienes la oportunidad de engrosar tu currículum y de paso limpiar los montones de mierda que hacen de esta Comisaría un apestoso lugar al que nadie quiere acudir en busca de dignidad.

Kanon ya no tenía más armas a las que recurrir. Solamente le restaba confiar en el temple y "savoir-faire" del nuevo soplo de aire francés. Darle también una oportunidad, y rezar...rezar a quién fuera para al fin escuchar las palabras mágicas emerger con solemnidad.

\- ¿El caso que envolvió a tu testigo dices que ocurrió hace veinte años o más?

\- Así es...pasó cuando tanto tú como yo aún éramos más chiquillos que adultos.

\- No estará informatizado...habrá que ir al sótano, a revisar los archivos en papel...- Reconoció Camus, alzándose de la silla para dar unos pequeños rodeos al despacho, todo ante la atenta esperanza de Kanon.

\- Pues...ve. Ve y revísalos, por favor. No será una pérdida de tiempo...- Insistió Kanon, casi sintiendo su voz tomar forma de ruego.

Camus detuvo sus pequeños rodeos, y apoyando ambas manos en su cadera en forma de jarra rodó su vista hacia el húmedo falso techo del despacho y suspiró. Hoy tmpoco llegaría pronto a casa...hoy sería otro día robado a su esposa...pero el gusanillo de la responsabilidad picaba. Y un mediocre abogado era el culpable de haberle tendido el maldito anzuelo de la profesionalidad que en esta ciudad faltaba.

\- Está bien, Kanon...de acuerdo. Iré a revisar los archivos...- Aceptó Camus finalmente, deslizando su neutral mirada hacia Kanon, aún sentado en la silla de visitantes.

\- Perfecto. Muchas gracias inspector...

\- Pero tú te vienes conmigo. No pienso pasar la noche en vela rebuscando en papeles de más de veinte años atrás.

\- Hecho.- Dijo Kanon, sacando a relucir su personal sonrisa. - ¿Y al testigo y su abogada qué les digo?

\- Que aguarden...primero la información. Luego la inmunidad si es que el caso la requiere.

Para ensanchar la sonrisa Kanon no hizo falta nada más. Sabía que él tenía razón.

Y había comprobado que el nuevo inspector hacía gala de una prudencia y un proceder que resultaría reparador.


	17. Tanner, Thanatos, Thane

_Juicio, una hora y media después del receso..._

Poco a poco la sala dónde se llevaba a cabo el proceso se fue llenando en la medida que se acercaba la hora decretada por el Juez Dohko.

Saga había accedido a ella luciendo la tez pálida y brindando un aspecto que empezaba a preocupar a su compañero Shura. La conversación que ambos habían mantenido antes de adentrarse de nuevo a la realidad que dictaba su deber profesional no había resultado amable. La verdad era que nada estaba resultando amable para Saga en un día que él mismo se había esbozado como perfecto, y dónde a cada hora que pasaba veía como nada procedía tal y como se había calculado en su mente triunfadora: Kanon le estaba dando más guerra de la imaginada, usando unas toscas artes que incluso se habían ganado la simpatía de los presentes en la sala; Shura seguía empecinado en rechazar la declaración del testigo llamado por Saga, respondiendo la presencia de DM a una decisión totalmente unilateral del fiscal; Shaka parecía haber renacido de los fangos como flor de loto en medio de la podredumbre de sus remordimientos, hallando incluso fuerzas y determinación para rechazarle como nunca antes hubiera hecho, advirtiéndole además que su sucia estrategia había sido descubierta por él, sembrando así la duda de si esta información seguía sólo en el poder del forense o si Shaka se había vuelto tan ruin de traicionarle para hacerle pagar su previo castigo vestido de vejación.

Saga no estaba tranquilo. Era una palpable obviedad que ni todos sus recursos teatrales ni todo el acopio de su arrogancia y altivez podían disimular. Pero su ambición aún no estaba herida de muerte. Su mayor virtud transmutada en defecto permanecía inalterable. Él iba a ganar el juicio. Él seguiría haciendo honor a la reputación heredada de su padre. Él seria el que aparecería en los periódicos locales en primera página. Y Kanon tendría que admitir su derrota. Para Saga era simplemente impensable dejarse ganar por alguien tan poco preparado y tan infantil como era su gemelo el lo que a cuestiones profesionales se refería.

Shura se mantenía en silencio, sentado a su lado con su sobria expresión todavía más pronunciada, mirándole de refilón de vez en cuando. Tratando de hallar algún indicio de que allí se hallaba el verdadero fiscal, y no la caricatura que la malsana ambición había esculpido en Saga. Pero Shura en esos momentos no disponía ni de voz, ni mucho menos de voto. No al menos si no ocurría algún factor de fuerza mayor que le obligara a tomar las riendas de la acusación, hecho que se presentaba más que improbable debido a la fuerte tenacidad de Saga.

El run-run de voces que llenaba la sala se silenció cuando el Juez Dohko hizo acto de presencia, acarreando con él su natural desenvoltura y luciendo un rostro con claros signos de haber estado dormitando algún tiempo.

Kanon y Marin también aguardaban en la zona de la sala destinada a la defensa, y por muchos intentos que Kanon hiciera de cruzar la mirada con su hermano, aunque solamente fuera por mera curiosidad, ninguna respuesta visual acudía a sus insistencias.

Quedaba claro para el abogado defensor que allí, en esos tensos momentos, no existía ningún hermano. Únicamente la sombra de un hombre que a Kanon cada vez le apetecía menos recordar, sintiéndose incapaz de comprender la devoción que ese gran nombre recibía por parte de su gemelo mayor.

Rhadamanthys se hallaba en la zona destinada a los asistentes, debido a la reflexión que Kanon y Marin habían llevado durante su almuerzo compartido, decidiendo no volver a reclamar su presencia al estrado, ya que el Wyvern se había perfilado como una presa sumamente fácil para Saga, que conocía demasiado bien todos los caminos para llegar a hacer de él lo que quisiera.

Shaka sí que aún se mantenía como testigo al cuál quizás requerir más adelante, pero ahora le tocaba el turno a Tanner.

Dohko no demoró en reanudar el proceso, consiguiendo que su voz acabara de silenciar a toda la sala, detalle que apreció secretamente, más aún después de la terrible mañana que le había hecho vivir entre todos. Sus primeras palabras fueron para la Fiscalia, siguiendo con el orden de llamada de testigos, el cual Saga declinó, aclarando que antes de proseguir con sus testigos creía conveniente escuchar qué tenían a decir los citados por la defensa, articulando su explicación sin mirar ni una sola vez a Kanon, y obviando buscar apoyo visual en su compañero Shura, que internamente se retorcía de rabia al saberse ninguneado en las tomas de decisiones de un juicio que parecía pertenecer exclusivamente a Saga.

Y para la defensa había llegado el momento.

El corazón de Marin latía con tanta fuerza que se vio obligada a abastecerse de toda la energía que pudiera para alzarse sin dar claras evidencias del temblor que tomaba todo su cuerpo.

\- Marin...vuelvo a repetirte que puedo hacerlo yo si no te sientes segura...- le susurró Kanon, agarrándola ligeramente de la muñeca cuando su compañera se alzó para dirigirse al juez.

\- Thane confía en mí, Kanon...- Se justificó la joven, haciendo gala de un coraje envidiable, por mucho que Kanon pudiera sentir el temblor que le ocasionaban los nervios a través de su contacto.- Aún no comprendo por qué lo hace, pero si debo seguir con él más adelante, es conveniente que empiece desde el minuto cero...

\- De acuerdo...pero ten cuidado con Saga...- Kanon no pudo evitar emitir esta sentida advertencia, como si con ella pudiera proteger de alguna manera a su compañera de las diestras garras dialécticas de su gemelo.

\- Kanon, haré lo que convenimos, y cómo proceda Saga no nos debe importar...tú mismo lo dijiste...- Le recordó Marin, acercándose a Kanon para hablarle de forma sutil.

\- Está bien...Coraje, Marin...créete que puedes hacerlo...- Dijo Kanon dibujando su media sonrisa, detalle el que sí recabó Saga, frunciendo más su ceño tras las finas gafas que volvían a enmarcar su mirada, la cuál se sentía incapaz de desencriptar qué narices se traía entre manos su gemelo en la siguiente jugada.

Marin asintió afablemente respondiendo a Kanon con una forzada sonrisa forjada a base de nervios e incertidumbre, y acto seguido se irguió, recolocándose la sobria vestimenta antes de acercarse al juez y hablar directamente con él.- Señoría, debido a que estoy designada como abogada del testigo que la defensa está apunto de reclamar, pido permiso para ser yo misma la que lleve a cabo su interrogatorio.- Dijo con voz alta y clara, pero sin olvidarse de sus cultivados modales, muy lejanos a los que había mostrado Kanon en la mayoría de sus intervenciones anteriores.

\- Lo acepto. Proceda cuando desee, letrada...- Respondió Dohko, que poco a poco se había ido desperezando de la reparadora siesta que se había llevado con ella el dolor de cabeza sufrido durante la mañana, comprobando que Marin también estaba admitida como parte de la defensa con derecho sobre los testigos.

\- Entonces, la defensa llama a declarar al Señor Tanner Kone.

No hubo referencia al nombre real de Thanatos, ni a su apodo. Todo ésto ya saldría después, y ahora el testigo aparecería con la identidad que años atrás se había conseguido, y con la cuál había convivido gran parte de sus días.

Dicho ésto, el responsable de sala dio la orden de llamar a Tanner, y en el mismo momento que se acudía a reclamar su presencia la puerta de la sala se abría y aparecían dos caras nuevas: el inspector Camus y su ayudante Milo, un joven de cabellos azules oscuros con tintes violáceos, de aires desenfadados no muy distintos a los que Kanon siempre hacía gala, el cuál le seguía en silencio.

Pocas personas repararon en su presencia, pero a Dohko no le pasó desapercibida, así como tampoco a Saga, que ahora sí que se dignó a mirar a Shura de forma interrogativa, no comprendiendo en absoluto el por qué de la presencia del nuevo inspector en jefe y su ayudante allí.

Algo se estaba cociendo en la sala, y resultaba más que evidente que ni el Juez ni la Fiscalia sabía aún de qué se trataba.

Kanon se giró levemente en su asiento, y en silencio cruzó su mirada con el inspector Camus, que sin abandonar la seriedad de su rostro le respondió enviándole un leve asentimiento de cabeza antes de tomar asiento en la última fila de la sala.

###

_En el mismo momento, en la Sala de Testigos..._

El silencio imperaba en una sala donde los allí reunidos ya ni siquiera sentían la necesidad de intercambiar palabras entre ellos. Shaka se había recluido en su propio mundo, sintiéndose mucho más calmado después de la importante conversación mantenida con Saga durante el receso y del desplante proferido ante las ganas de molestar de DeathMask, sorprendiéndose a él mismo de haber sido capaz de al fin decirle al detestable inspector todo lo que durante tiempo había estado pensando de él.

DM se mantenía en el polo más opuesto de Shaka, y no podía dejar de mirarle con evidente ardor tomando su estómago. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el mojigato forense fuera capaz de hacerle quedar en ridículo con unas simples palabras, pero Shaka le atacó con una maestría que el corrupto inspector jamás hubiera imaginado, sirviéndose como arma de un punto que Shaka suponía débil, pero no tanto: su ex- esposa. Hacía un tiempo relativo que DeathMask era un hombre divorciado, y a duras penas podía seguir viviendo con dignidad sin el apoyo de la mujer que finalmente se cansó de él. Shaka tenía en su poder dicha irrelevante información, y no dudó en hacer uso de ella cuando la socarronería del inspector apartado quiso cebarse con él, sorprendiéndose como un tema que el forense creía banal para alguien tan despreciable como DM resultó ser una llaga en carne viva en medio de su orgullo varonil.

Entre la tensión que iba y venía de DeathMask hacia Shaka se hallaba Thane, acompañado por su inseparable protegido Bennu, el cuál ignoraba todo el enjambre que se estaba tejiendo alrededor de su admirado Thanatos. Thane se hallaba sumergido en un pensado silencio, escudado tras los oscuros cristales de unas gafas que no servirían de nada cuando la mirada de Hyppolitos recayera sobre él, pero que por alguna estúpida razón le hacían sentir protegido.

Cuatro días hacía que su vida había dado un vuelco inesperado. Cuatro días hacía que el inspector Camus había accedido a revisar su caso, casi bajo la aplastante coacción de Kanon, el cuál no cesó de recordarle lo bien que podría engrosar su currículum si alguien alguna vez hacía gala de buena profesionalidad en la policía de la ciudad. Thane ignoraba si el nuevo inspector finalmente había accedido movido por su intachable sentido del deber, o si había cedido para no seguir soportando a Kanon insistiéndole tras sus espaldas. Thane únicamente sabía que la búsqueda en los archivos había culminado con el hallazgo de su caso cerrado, desencadenando este hecho en una reunión con el inspector Camus a altas horas de la madrugada.

Camus no le mintió en ningún momento. Le escuchó y tuvo que reconocer que su caso era delicado por la dificultad de presentar pruebas que abalaran su supuesto "don", y la mala ejecución de un juicio que en cierto modo no le resultaba claro del todo. Ninguna de las familias que en su momento le denunciaron se hallaban actualmente en la ciudad, y la imposibilidad de dar con ellas fue uno de los factores que hizo sospechar a Camus que alguna cosa no había marchado del todo limpia. Pero aún seguía estando el tema la veracidad de su "don", además que Thane se presentaba ante él como alguien que tenía tras de sí un par de delitos por los cuáles debía ser procesado de nuevo.

Pero la rueda ya estaba en marcha, y Thane ya no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir viviendo escondido como si de un ser maldito se tratara. Thane amaba a Pandora, más como padre que como amante, y deseaba más que nadie que su crimen fuera esclarecido sin trampas ni obstáculos, tal y como sufrió él durante su plena juventud.

Convencer a Camus resultó más fácil de lo que el frío carácter del inspector representaba a priori. A Thane únicamente le bastó dejar que su don volara libre, hallando al inspector protegido por el espíritu de una bella dama. Pronunciar en voz alta el nombre que dicha amable alma había custodiado en su última vida mortal fue más que suficiente para ensombrecer el rostro del apuesto inspector, vistiéndolo de una densa tristeza y añoranza que rara vez dejaba fluir.

\- Seraphina me dice que no debe sufrir por su padre, inspector Camus...- Le anunció Thane, valiéndose de un sumo respeto en el empleo del tono de su voz.

\- ¿Cómo dice? - Preguntó Camus cuando el reloj de esa madrugada, tres noches atrás, ya había contado más de las cuatro.

\- Seraphina...está aquí, junto a usted. Desea transmitirle un mensaje...

Camus palideció de inmediato.

Kanon sonrió en silencio, estremeciéndose otra vez con el paso de una brisa proveniente de una paralela dimensión que sacudió a Camus y a Marin por igual.

Esa noche Thane debía convencer a Camus, sonriendo tristemente cuando el inspector se dejó cautivar por un extraño embrujo teñido de profunda añoranza.

\- ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido este nombre?

\- Ha sido ella misma...Su madre me lo ha confiado inspector...


	18. Descolocados

Camus había tomado asiento en la última fila de la sala, con una misión fijada en su profesional proceder, pero su mente hacía tres días que no podía dejar de viajar a París. Más concretamente hacia una de las librerías que acompañan la majestuosa escultura de Saint Michel, epicentro de una plaza que viste el mismo nombre, y que preside uno de los barrios más bellos de la ciudad que le vió nacer. La antigua librería  _Lettre Blessé_ había sido abierta por su padre Dégel poco después que éste conquistara el corazón de una bella muchacha nórdica en uno de sus viajes a las gélidas tierras del norte de Europa. Seraphina se había rendido a Dégel con solo posar su vista sobre él, derritiendo su corazón desde el mismo día que ambos se prometieron amor eterno.

Camus había nacido entre libros con aroma a siglos y miradas infinitas, siendo nombrado así debido a la devoción que su padre sentía por el autor francés Albert Camus. Los libros que su padre acariciaba con absoluta veneración le enseñaron más que las letras servidas en la escuela, y fueron las novelas policíacas, las mismas que devoraba por las noches con la ayuda de una pequeña linterna bajo las sábanas, las responsables que su vocación se fuera forjando con el paso de la adolescencia, anhelando convertirse en un respetado inspector de policía con opciones a desempeñar el rol de algunas de las historias que le atrapaban sin perdón.

Su madre siempre siguió fiel al lado de su padre. Se adentró al fantástico mundo que Dégel construyó para su família, y no lo abandonó hasta que la muerte, quince meses atrás, se presentó en su humilde piso de París a altas horas de la madrugada.

El viaje de Camus a la capital gala transcurrió sembrado de una profunda tristeza e incomprensión, hallando a su padre desconsolado y la inesperada ausencia de su madre creando un vacío tan lacerante que ni todos los libros que forraban las paredes del refugio bajo su morada podían llenar de ninguna manera.

Semanas pasaron hasta que Dégel fue capaz de bajar de nuevo a su cueva de letras heridas y reabrir las puertas a los románticos aires bohemios de la ciudad, momento en que Camus tomó la decisión de retomar su trabajo en un país extranjero, lejos de aquella pequeña reserva de fantasía que le había forjado su propia vocación. Pero Camus no abandonó París con el corazón tranquilo. Su padre le preocupaba, por mucho que se esforzara en disimularlo estando frente a él. Dégel había cambiado, y Camus era incapaz de saber si lo había hecho para bien. La tristeza había sido digerida de manera extraña, transmutándose en unas palabras que Dégel empezó a pronunciar con fe ciega, y que a Camus le asustaban cada vez más.

_"Ve tranquilo, hijo...Regresa a tu trabajo...Vuelve al lado de tu esposa Hilda, yo estaré bien aquí..."_

_"No puedo irme papá...estás muy solo ahora, y puedo pedirme un año sabático, conseguir que Hilda también venga a París...levantar una nueva vida a tu lado..."_

_"No estoy solo, Camus...ella, tu madre, está aquí conmigo...lo siento...y lo sé..."_

En ese momento Camus no comprendía las palabras de su padre. O no quiso comprenderlas, ya que tras ellas se agazapaba una incipiente locura que Camus no estaba preparado para asumir. No tan pronto. La muerte de su madre había enterrado en vida a Dégel, pero inexplicablemente una mañana el rostro de su padre recuperó el color, y con la vida renacida en su pálida tez, Camus empezó a creer que el dolor ocasionado por la marcha de su madre Seraphina estaba siseando peligrosamente en la mente de su padre.

Camus creyó que Dégel se estaba abandonando a una insana locura para aferrarse a un alma que ya había partido...Creyó firmemente que estaba perdiendo a su padre, al cuál llamaba días tras día para intentar hallar un indicio de recuperada cordura, topándose de bruces una y otra vez con la misma afirmación:

_"Tu madre Seraphina está aquí conmigo, y ruega que dejes de preocuparte por mí...que ella me protege..."_

Para Camus, la demencia se estaba cebando con su padre. Las últimas semanas había considerado seriamente la opción de asentarse en París junto con su esposa, pero abrupstamente su cargo fue reasignado, ascendiendo a inspector jefe, y hallándolo a él. Al hombre fugitivo escondido bajo el nombre de tenebrosa divinidad: Thanatos...o Tanner...o simplemente él, Thane.

Thane y sus palabras...asustando al fantasma de la demencia que Camus creía tentando a su padre.

Ese hombre poseía un don. Un precioso don que le acercó a la reconfortante sensación de saberse acompañado, y de confirmar que su padre tenía razón, que no estaba solo, porqué Seraphina le acompañaría todos los días que le restaban a una vida que se había presentado sencilla, pero inmensamente plena.

Pero ese hombre que acababa de ser llamado a testificar por su nombre más falso, no estaba libre de pecado. Camus sentía la obligación moral y profesional de proceder a su detención por los delitos que aún colgaban tras sus espaldas, y Thane lo sabía. Sólo así podría empezar a limpiarse un nombre manchado injustamente demasiados años atrás.

Ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Y ambos sabían que debían cumplir por él. Tres días más de libertad, y luego, el mismo Thanatos se entregaría a una de las almas más sinceras y estrictas que conocía la ciudad.

Al abrirse la puerta de la sala, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el apuesto hombre que accedía a ella con heladora seguridad, despojado de las gafas oscuras tras las cuales se había escudado durante su espera, deslizando su penetrante mirada desde el asentimiento que le ofreció Camus hacia el odio que vio arder en los ojos de su gemelo.

Hyppolitos ni tan sólo se había permitido soñar en la posibilidad que las encrucijadas del destino le plantaran a su némesis frente a él, y descubrirle acercándose con altivez al estrado, con su mirada clavada sobre su existencia, fue más de lo que su orgullo pudo soportar. La acidez que se despertó en su estómago tuvo que ser degustada en silencio y con discreción, evitando muecas de descompostura que alimentaran aún más las pretensiones de quién osaba entrometerse en un asunto que nunca le debió importar. Un asunto con nombre de mujer y atroz final.

Hyppolitos le sostuvo la mirada con arrogancia, y cuando Thane hubo traspasado su linea visual no pudo evitar regirarse visiblemente incómodo sobe su asiento, buscando a Saga con expresión severa y una imperiosa interrogante chispeando en su mirada, sin ser consciente que en esos desconcertantes instantes, el calculador fiscal se sentía vendido. Saga no comprendía la exasperación que emanaba de Hyppolitos, y no le gustaba nada la media sonrisa de satisfacción que le brindaba Kanon desde el otro lado de la sala. Estaba claro que algo se le escurría entre sus cuidadas garras de ambición, pero no lo iba a demostrar. Simplemente Saga no estaba en disposición de mostrar esta debilidad, e inspirando profundamente envió a Hyppolitos una silenciosa señal que convidaba a mantener la calma, dejar proceder a la defensa y tomarse su tiempo para armar la estrategia que le devolvería el control.

Hyppolitos negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, frunciendo su ceño hasta doler, fijándose de nuevo en quién ya estaba sentado a la zona destinada para los testigos...en quién parecía deleitarse en algo tan banal como mantener su profunda mirada adherida dentro de la de su igual.

\- Para que conste en acta, diga su nombre completo, profesión, edad y estado civil, por favor.- Dijo con rapidez el recuperado juez Dohko, observando al testigo y sin permitirse el lujo de entrar en más rodeos.

\- Mi nombre es Tanner Kone, - pronunció Thane, habiendo acordado previamente con la defensa y con el inspector dicha forma de presentación, guardando la revelación de la verdadera identidad para cuando el interrogatorio lo requiriese - trabajo en atención al cliente en "Brico Oikos", a las afueras de la ciudad, tengo cincuenta y tres años y mi estado civil es soltero.- Respondió Thane con una brutal seguridad y aplomo que captó la atención de todos los presentes, que le admiraron con intensidad al desvelar los bellos rasgos que la edad no había conseguido borrar, alterando todavía más a Hyppolitos, que no dejaba de acuchillar a Saga con su muda desesperación.

\- Cuando la defensa lo crea oportuno, puede proceder.- Anunció Dohko, desviando ahora su mirada hacia la nerviosa Marin.

\- Gracias Señoría...- Respondió ella, acercándose con elegancia a una distancia prudencial de Thane, mirándole directamente a los ojos como buscando apoyo en quién se debía someter a la verdad que desenterraran sus palabras.- Señor Tanner...¿conocía usted a la víctima? - Preguntó sin darse mucho tiempo a dudar, lanzándose directamente al abismo que abrían sus propios nervios.

\- Sí.

Saga se había recostado levemente sobre su silla, tratando de ignorar las hostiles señales que le llegaban por parte de Hyppolitos, centrándose en el espectáculo que estaba seguro de presenciar mientras con su dedo índice se acomodaba las finas gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, para seguidamente dejarlo acariciar con indolencia sus labios. A su lado Shura se mantenía en silencio, concentrado, pero sin poder evitar que su vista de tanto en tanto indagara en los gestos que el rostro de Saga esbozaba sin ser consciente de ello.

Kanon también se había acomodado sobre su asiento olvidándose que estaba en una sala procesal en vez de en su propia casa o en el pub del Wyvern, que permanecía expectante al proceder de Marin, no muy lejos de la posición que custodiaba Kanon.

\- ¿Cuándo se conocieron? - Prosiguió Marin, que inconscientemente iba cambiando de pie el peso de su cuerpo, dejando que su expresión corporal la traicionara y revelara muy a su pesar la tensión que la embargaba por completo.

\- Hace un tiempo, cuando me asenté a la ciudad...- Thane hablaba de manera calmada, pero su tono de voz era tan grave que seducía e inquietaba a la concurrencia por igual.

\- Señor Tanner...- Marin evitaba en todo momento desviar su mirada hacia Saga, que parecía regocijarse con la inexperiencia que derrochaba la descosida defensa por todas las costuras de su vestimenta.- ¿Que se conocieran fue una casualidad? - Preguntó, decidiéndose en recargar su peso sobre la pierna izquierda, dejando que ahora fuera el bolígrafo entre sus manos el que sufriera las consecuencias de su ansiedad.

\- No.

Sin ninguna mala intención tras ello, Thane se presentaba escueto en sus respuestas, temeroso de avanzar demasiado deprisa los acontecimientos en su declaración, sin poder apreciar que tanta sequedad no ayudaba en nada a la insegura Marin, que tragó saliva pesadamente antes de volver a preguntar.- ¿Quiere decir que usted propició su primer contacto?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué deseaba ayudarla...

Llegados a este punto, tanto Kanon como Marin temieron que Saga irrumpiera con una de sus fervientes y desafiantes protestas, pero el tocado fiscal seguía sentado, impasible y concentrado, detalle que secretamente alarmó a Kanon, el cual empezó a temer que el cerebro de su gemelo estuviera trabajando a destajo para armar las preguntas claves con las que osaría echar al traste parte de su estrategia. Kanon se halló observando fijamente a Saga, y cuando la mirada del fiscal traspasó la protección de sus delicados cristales y se fijó en la inspección que le profería Kanon, éste apartó su vista como si hubiera sido atrapado mirando lo que no debía ver.

Saga venció un irrisorio pulso sin habérselo pensado, y este hecho hizo que sus labios se ladearan en una engreída sonrisa que hizo arder a Kanon de rabia. En ese mismo momento Kanon se sintió sobrepasado en algo tan ridículo como un juego de miradas, las cuales habían decidido mantener su propia lucha paralela a la declaración que tenía en vilo a la sala entera. Kanon chasqueó la lengua decepcionado consigo mismo, y sin saber porqué se halló buscando refugio en la mirada del Wyvern, que levemente le sonrió y con una ligera negación de cabeza le instó en no fijarse más en quién creía tener el poder de la situación.

\- ¿Tenía Pandora algún problema que requiriera de su ayuda, Señor Tanner? - Prosiguió Marin, mordiéndose la lengua y cerrando los ojos con fuerza después de haber emitido esta interrogativa, dándose cuenta que la había formulado como si atacara a su cliente en vez de guiarle hacia su correcto sendero.

\- Pandora era una muchacha con muchas incógnitas en su vida, y yo solamente deseaba ayudarle a despejarlas.

\- ¿Puede concretar más? - Dijo Marin al borde de las lágrimas de impotencia por haber sucumbido a los nervios que le robaron el esquema de su intervención.

\- Letrada, agradecería que reconduzca su interrogatorio de inmediato, debido a que las preguntas formuladas no ayudan a ofrecer respuestas que nos aclaren nada.- Intervino Dohko, inaugurando el consumo de paciencia que había acopiado para la tarde.

Marin bajó la mirada avergonzada, y con pasos menos decididos que antes andó hacia la mesa tras la cuál se escudaba Kanon, agarrando el vaso de agua dispuesto para ella para refrescarse la sequedad que se había instaurado en su garganta.

\- Tranquila, Marin...respira hondo y vuelve a empezar...- Le susurró Kanon, apoyándose sobre la mesa con ambos brazos y acercándose lo máximo que pudo a su compañera, tratando de hacer de su mensaje algo privado entre ellos dos.- Puedes hacerlo...créetelo...

\- Puedo hacerlo...puedo hacerlo...- Rezó Marin con los ojos cerrados, como si pronunciara un mantra que debía salvarla de las arenas movedizas en las que se habían convertido sus nervios.- Puedo hacerlo.- Ahora su vista se había descubierto de nuevo, y había buscado el valor dentro de la mirada de confianza que Kanon trataba de transmilirle en su cercanía.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Sí...puedo hacerlo.

Los puños que formaban las delicadas manos de la abogada se abrían y cerraban al costado de sus muslos sobriamente cubiertos por una estrecha falda oscura que sólo dejaba apreciar la belleza de sus piernas. Su respiración aún se percibía descontrolada, y recuperando la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos trató de respirar profundamente un par de veces para conseguir ralentizar su corazón, mientras su mente seguía repitiendo sin cesar el mantra de urgencia:  _puedo hacerlo...puedo hacerlo...y Aioria estará orgulloso de mí..._

 _-_ Letrada...¿desea proceder con el interrogatorio de su cliente? - Insistió Dohko con tono neutral, aún así todavía amable, ya que el buen corazón del juez comprendía el inusual contexto en el que se hallaba la abogada por primera vez en su vida profesional.

\- Sí, disculpe Señoría...- Dijo Marin volteándose hacia el juez, después de carraspear tímidamente y de llevarse con ella la media sonrisa de Kanon, seguida de un pícaro guiño que solamente deseaba evaporar algo de tensión.- Señor Tanner...si me permite me gustaría adentrarme al tema que le ayudó a acercarse a Pandora con el fin de entablar una relación con ella...- Prosiguió Marin, andando nuevamente hacia la posición del testigo, destilando un tono de voz que parecía pedir permiso para empezar a derrumbar la honorabilidad de su cliente.

\- Sin problema...- Le convidó Thane, intentando esbozar algo parecido a lo que debía ser una sonrisa, y que él mismo hacía años que había olvidado como construir.

Thanatos esperaba la pregunta de Marin. Kanon también, y el silencio que invadió a la sala hizo que alguna ininteligible voz llegara a la zona frontal presidida por el juez. La mirada de Kanon seguía buscando apoyo incondicional en la cercanía de Rhadamanthys, que tampoco podía dejar de fijarse en la desmesurada seguridad que emanaba de Saga, el cuál parecía saborear el momento permitiéndose incluso tiempo para ir inspeccionando cada uno de los rostros de su oposición, y de hacerlo con una desfachatez que a todos los que le conocían de alguna manera les llegaba a resultar incluso desagradable.

\- Señor Tanner...a parte de formar parte del personal que trabaja en los grandes almacenes de bricolaje "Brico Oikos"...¿lleva a cabo alguna otra actividad, digamos, más "social"?

\- Sí, así es...

\- ¿Nos puede decir de qué se trata, por favor? - Insistió Marin, que por un segundo sintió como su mirada la traicionó buscando a Saga, notando como se encogía su corazón al saberse estudiada con abrumadora intensidad.

\- Para decirlo de una forma comprensible, se puede decir que soy médium.

Thane respondió con sinceridad y sin ningún atisbo de vacilación, incomodándose internamente por el murmullo que su afirmación despertó en toda la sala. Incluso pudo llegar a sus oídos la despreciativa sonrisa que escapó de los sellados labios de Saga, que acababa de descubrir la grieta por donde filtrar sus artes de destrucción de testigos, ignorando por completo que Thanatos estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que esta batalla se desplegara, asumiendo a posteriori todas las consecuencias que emanaran de ella.

\- ¿Pandora conocía la existencia de su "don", Señor Tanner? - Prosiguió Marin, luchando para hacer oídos sordos al desbarajuste de confusas voces que llegaban a sus oídos

\- Sí.

\- ¿Le pidió en alguna ocasión servirse de su "don" para asuntos personales propios?

\- No exactamente...

\- Explíquese, por favor...- Pidió Marin, que parecía haber aprendido a dominar su expresión corporal, dotándola de algún trazo de confianza adquirida con el paso de los minutos.

\- Yo me presenté a ella porqué sabía que en una edad muy temprana había sufrido unas pérdidas que laceraron su inocente alma infringiéndole un dolor muy profundo.

Los murmullos de la sala se intensificaban a cada palabra que pronunciaba Thanatos, obligando a Dohko a requerir silencio en más de una ocasión, aunque haciéndolo con formas más comedidas que las que había derrochado durante la mañana.

El único que se mantenía en silencio, con los labios sellados y la respiración escapando de manera trabajosa por su nariz, era Hyppolitos. No soportaba que su gemelo estuviera allí, y no admitía bajo ningún concepto que osara jugar con algo que únicamente le había pertenecido a él. A él y a nadie más.

\- Letrada, vaya al grano por favor, personalmente sigo sin comprender la presencia de su testigo aquí.- Le aclaró Dohko, mirando a Marin con expresión cada vez más agreste.

Marin asintió en silencio, y antes de proceder se vio rendida a la necesidad de buscar apoyo en Kanon, y seguidamente en Thane, que le asintió levemente, dándole permiso a formular la pregunta que destaparía la Caja de Pandora.

\- Señor Tanner...¿Cómo sabía que Pandora, la víctima, había sufrido algún acontecimiento desgraciado durante su infancia?

Marin temblaba por dentro a la espera de la respuesta.

Kanon aguardaba tratando de mantener a raya los mismos nervios que asaltaban a su camarada.

Hyppolitos ya no sabía como mantener su compostura, sabiéndose a punto de ser nombrado por la infame voz de su reaparecido gemelo.

Y Saga, gracias a su feroz instinto profesional, olía que su intervención se aproximaba, abandonando por completo su posición relajada sobre la silla, para erguirse sobre ella al tiempo que se cruzaba de manos y las apoyaba sobre la mesa.

\- Pandora perdió a sus padres en una edad muy temprana, siendo víctimas de un incendio que arrasó su mansión.- Comenzó a explicarse Thane, no sin antes permitirse la necesidad de respirar profundamente para hallar las fuerzas necesarias que echarían abajo su ilegal coraza tras la cuál durante años se escudó.- Y fue adoptada por el Señor Hyppolitos Sifakis, artista de renombre presente en esta sala...- siguió Thane, buscando con su profunda mirada la de su gemelo, transmitiéndole a través de una electrizante tensión la anticipación de sus palabras.-...artista apodado "Hypnos"...hermano gemelo mío.

Los murmullos que hasta el momento habían estado vagando por la sala se interrumpieron de inmediato, dejando paso a una intensa unión de miradas, todas dirigidas hacia el mismo blanco.

En ese instante, Thane simplemente sonrió saboreando al fin el incipiente sabor de la liberación.

Camus suspiró alivio al comprobar que el acuerdo pactado con Thane iba avanzando correctamente paso a paso.

Hyppolitos desgarró a Saga con la mirada.

Y la voz del fiscal no pudo hacer otra cosa que coartar tanta divagación.

\- ¡Protesto!

\- Denegada...

* * *

_Aclaraciones al fic:_

_"Lettre Blessé" se puede traducir literalmente del francés como "Letra herida" o "Herido por las letras", nombre que reconozco que he robado de una librería-cafetería que se halla en una ciudad muy querida por mí, y que se llama "Lletraferit"._


	19. El hombre detrás de Thanatos

Todas las miradas de los presentes, a excepción de las de Kanon y Marin, se deslizaron con extrema curiosidad desde el adusto y apuesto rostro del testigo Tanner hacia la belleza casi etérea del famoso pintor "Hypnos", el cuál visiblemente rechazaba dicha inesperada atención. Saga tampoco se libró de sucumbir a la tentación de hallar algún parecido físico en ambos hombres, acción que llevó a cabo después de haber protestado enérgicamente la última intervención y respuesta buscada por la defensa.

Shura también realizó sus propias comparaciones, e inevitablemente llegó a la misma conclusión que seguramente había vislumbrado Saga: quizás el parecido físico no era tan impactante como el que ostentaban fiscal y abogado defensor...el color del cabello podría ser el responsable de ello, siendo negro en uno y rubio canoso en el otro, dotando de distintos matices unas faces que sí...que examinadas sólo con un poco de atención, se presentaban descaradamente iguales.

El murmullo de todos los presentes empezó a incordiar al juez nuevamente, y Saga se descubrió de pie, tratando de impedir que el juicio siguiera por un camino imprevisto por él, sembrado de espinosos matorrales que no constaban, y ni siquiera eran conocidos, en su milimétrica preparación.

\- Con la Venia, Señoría...- Insistió Saga ante la denegación de su protesta.- ...sinceramente ignoro por qué este testigo desea involucrar en su declaración a una persona presente en la sala que lo único que ha hecho es ser familiar directo de la víctima...¡Estamos tratando de resolver el culpable de un asesinato! ¡Y parece que la defensa esté buscando cualquier artimaña fiel a una telenovela de sobremesa para desviarse del caso!

\- Su protesta es denegada.- Se reafirmó Dohko, observando con seriedad a Saga, que seguía de pie tras la mesa que le escudaba, pero que no impedía que se pudieran seguir apreciando sus arrogantes gestos, los mismos que le invitaron a enfundarse la mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de su negro pantalón después de apartarse la americana con consabida elegancia, mientras con la derecha estrujaba un caro bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

\- Insisto en mi protesta...- Continuó Saga acariciando el aire con la mano que sostenía el bolígrafo, sintiéndose un paso por detrás de la defensa después de convertirse en recién descubridor del hecho que Hyppolitos y el testigo aportado por Kanon también eran gemelos, detalle que empezó a fastidiarle sobremanera.

\- Señor Fiscal...le invito a que tenga paciencia durante la audiencia, puesto que empiezo a sospechar que este juicio será más largo de lo que todos previmos en un inicio.- Le advirtió Dohko, que secretamente desistió de augurar un pronto final, oliendo que tras un macabro asesinato había demasiadas piezas esparcidas provenientes de oscuridades pasadas.

Marin aprovechó esta momentánea interrupción para volver a buscar apoyo en Kanon y luego en Thane, que parecía respirar más tranquilo que nadie que ocupara la misma sala.

\- Letrada...- Se pronunció Dohko, hallando la inmediata atención de Marin a sus palabras.- Empiece a atarme los cabos de su interrogatorio de una vez, por favor.- Marin asintió en silencio en el mismo momento que tímidamente trataba de esclarecerse la voz por enésima vez, sintiendo como la afable y eterna compostura del juez ahora estaba vagando muy lejos de esa sala.- Que el inspector Camus haya decidido ofrecernos su compañía durante este proceso no me agrada mucho, la verdad.- Aclaró Dohko dejando entrever todavía una pizca de su naturalidad al tiempo que paseaba su mirada entre todos los presentes para aterrizar en la tranquila figura de Camus, sentada al lado del pasillo en la última fila.- No es que no aprecie su compañía y profesionalidad, inspector...- Prosiguió Dohko, sonriendo escuetamente al saberse correspondido por la mirada de Camus.-...pero comprenderá que su presencia aquí me inquieta, aunque auguro que pronto sabremos por qué ha decidido acompañarnos en el día de hoy...Así que, Letrada...prosiga, por favor.

Marin inspiró con recato, y con elegantes y femeninos pasos volvió a acercarse a Thane, ya sin miedo de afrontar la triste mirada de un hombre demasiado herido.- Señor Tanner...acaba de afirmar que ostenta un parentesco directo con el Señor Hyppolitos...

\- Así es.

\- ¿Está dispuesto a relatarnos las circunstancias que le han conducido a presentarse aquí con un nombre y apellido que no corresponde con el que identifica al Señor Hyppolitos?

\- Sin problema...

Saga aún permanecía de pie al lado de Shura, que con un cuidado gesto le reclamó atención tocando el brazo de Saga que mantenía la mano del fiscal oculta en el bolsillo del pantalón, invitándole a tomar asiento mientras seguía desarrollándose la intervención de la defensa. La mirada de Hyppolitos ardía de rabia, pero Saga había decidido no afrontarla más, dedicándose exclusivamente en ir forjando su inminente ataque dentro de su calculadora mentalidad de ganador.

Thane respiró hondo mientras bajaba la mirada un instante. Un imperioso momento de reflexión que cesó cuando el testigo volvió a alzarla para mirar escuetamente a Kanon primero, luego ladearla hacia la posición del inspector Camus y finalmente ofrecerla en plena dedicación a Marin.

\- Mi nombre real no es Tanner Kone...El nombre con el que nací es Thane...Thane Sifakis.- La voz de Thane se percibía alta y clara, tanto como los murmullos que acudieron de nuevo a tomar el control de la zona del público, obligando al juez a sacar a relucir sus dotes de mando y orden para mantener la seriedad requerida.- Desde una edad muy temprana supe que poseía una sensibilidad próxima al mundo espiritual que nadie de mi entorno comprendía...ni respetaba. Huelga mencionar que la relación con mi hermano, el Señor Hyppolitos...o "Hypnos"...nunca fue estrecha. Pero este detalle jamás me importó en exceso. Cuando mis capacidades personales me lo permitieron decidí forjarme mi propia vida, lejos del hogar que me había visto crecer, sirviéndome de mi "don" para facilitar la comunicación entre el mundo material y espiritual a todas aquellas personas que lo respetaran y que creyeran en él.- Thane comenzó a relatar la historia de su vida bajo todas las atentas miradas que no abandonaban las líneas delineantes de su triste expresión, e incluso Saga tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de dejarle hablar sin interrupción. -Muy a mi pesar,- prosiguió Thane, centrándose exclusivamente en la dulce expresión de su abogada - la reputación que con honor y verdad me labré fue creciendo, y mi nombre consta como uno de los más importantes médium que existió a nivel mundial. Esta información no me la invento, Señoría...es de fácil comprobación con tan sólo acceder a una búsqueda simple en internet. - Acotó olvidándose de Marin un instante para justificar sus presuntuosas afirmaciones ante el juez.

\- Prosiga Señor...Sifakis.- Dijo Dohko, decidido a utilizar el apellido que el testigo había revelado como verdadero, pese a no constar en su información.

\- Hace más de veinte años...cuando yo contaba con veinticinco años de edad, fui denunciado por fraude.- Siguió explicándose Thane, perdiendo ahora su mirada hacia las sombras de su propio pasado.- Varias familias presentaron sus denuncias hacia mí, y no tardé mucho en ser enjuiciado. El inspector jefe de ese momento, Manigoldo Granchio fue quién llevó a cabo la supuesta investigación, y el fiscal de ese entonces, el señor Aspros Samaras llevó a cabo la acusación...

Dicho ésto, los murmullos emergieron de nuevo, la tez de Saga se contrajo al acto y la mirada del fiscal fue arrojada sin pudor contra Kanon, que seguía sentado cómodamente en su silla, mordisqueando el tapón del bolígrafo barato que se encargaba de hacer sus funciones de cigarrillo para aplacar la falta de químicos sedantes prohibidos en la sesión. La respiración que empezó a atravesar a Saga no pasó desapercibida por Kanon, el cuál solamente pudo esbozar una hiriente sonrisa de satisfacción. El hombre idolatrado por Saga fue nombrado...y la reacción nacida en Saga no podía apreciarse más exquisita para Kanon. Su gemelo había sido tocado...y para Kanon, la mirada de rabia que trataba de rasgarle la sonrisa se auguraba como otro tanto a su favor.

Thane calló, saboreando la amargura de unos años en que su vida amenazó con perder la cordura, y fue la firme voz de Dohko la que le instó a proseguir con su explicación.

\- El fiscal pidió pena de cárcel...pero mi abogado defensor consiguió librarme de ella para mandarme directamente a buscar mi muerte mental en un psiquiátrico a las afueras de la ciudad.- Thane alzó la vista, primero hacia Marin, hallando su cálida y triste sonrisa acompañándole en ese doloroso espacio dispuesto para la confesión, y seguidamente Thane volvió a fijarse en Dohko, que seguía su explicación con inaudito interés.- Mi condena pasó de ser física a mental, y no lo soporté muchos años, Señoría...

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Señor Sifakis?

\- Escapé.- Claro y directo, y con los ojos viajando directamente hacia el frío temple del inspector que ahora tenía de su lado.- Escapé, huí...me compré una identidad falsa...y decidí comenzar con una nueva vida...la vida que nuca he considerado que se me debiera arrebatar.

Thane volvió a enmudecer, manteniendo su atención sobre el juez, que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sus manos acudieran a su cabeza momentáneamente, despejándola de cabellos y de confusión. Una confusión que Dohko no tardó en evidenciar con voz alta y clara.

\- Señor Sifakis...está admitiendo, en una sala procesal, que es culpable de como mínimo dos delitos por los cuáles no ha sido juzgado como es debido...- Dijo Dohko, recapacitando con celeridad, digiriendo toda la inesperada información que acababa de recibir con la máxima profesionalidad de la que se sentía capaz.- ¿Es consciente de lo que esta declaración conlleva? - Preguntó, observando fugazmente la presencia de Camus al fondo de la sala.

\- Sí Señoría...- Respondió Thane con calma.- Hace tres días que junto con mi abogada aquí presente me entregué al inspector Camus...

\- Con la Venia, Señoría...- Intervino Marin, armándose de coraje y dejando lucir todas las armas femeninas que dotaban de elegancia y sencillez su intervención.- Mi cliente y yo misma pactamos una libertad de tres días con el inspector jefe Camus, para poder facilitar la comparecencia de mi cliente como testigo en este caso.- Informó con intachable profesionalidad, dejando boquiabierto a Kanon, que interiormente sonrió con admiración.- Todavía tengo preguntas que realizar a mi cliente con respecto al caso que nos ocupa, pero creímos conveniente esta introducción para allanar el camino del interrogatorio necesario para esclarecer los hechos que orbitan alrededor del asesinato de Pandora. Una vez terminemos, mi cliente se entregará voluntariamente al inspector Camus para proceder como es debido a la aceptación de sus cargos imputables por fuga y falsificación de identidad, y proceder a una posterior revisión de su caso, en el cuál se hallan verdaderos indicios que fue llevado de manera improcedente.

El silencio regresó a los implicados en la audiencia, siendo solamente roto por los continuos murmullos de los demás asistentes, y que el juez ya no podía dominar. Dohko suspiró con agotamiento y resignación, sintiéndose involucrado de lleno en un juicio que escapaba de todas las premisas que habían regido los procesos que anteriormente había presidido. Había demasiadas lagunas, demasiados focos confusos y detalles escalofriantes que hacían de este juicio algo completamente distinto a todos los que el juez había vivido, y el dolor de cabeza acudió presuroso a advertirle que inspirara paciencia y calma. Y sobretodo, serenidad. Una serenidad que ahora mismo no sabía dónde narices hallarla.

\- Está bien...- admitió Dohko al fin.- Ahora comprendo el porqué de la presencia del inspector aquí. Les ruego...repito: les ruego, Letrada, que redirija de una vez el interrogatorio por el que ha traído aquí a un hombre con temas pendientes con la ley.

\- ¡Protesto! - Exclamó Saga alzándose de nuevo, prosiguiendo sin esperar el permiso del juez.- ¡No puedo admitir el testigo de un hombre con cargos pendientes tras su espalda! ¡¿Dónde se ha visto antes semejante contradicción?!

\- Señor Saga Samaras...le exijo que se tranquilice y deje proceder.- Le regañó Dohko, tratando de no alzar en exceso su voz.- Comprendo lo hilarante que llega a ser el momento, pero no se preocupe, el inspector Camus no se irá solo de los juzgados, así que deje proceder, y absténgase de protestar por cualquier cosa. ¡Sea serio, por favor!

Saga se dejó caer con enfado sobre la silla, arrancándose las gafas que plegó y lanzó con desdén sobre la mesa, y la risa que asaltaba secretamente a Kanon le traicionó, dejándose escuchar en toda la sala.

\- ¡Y usted deje de reírse como un chiquillo rebelde! - Exclamó Dohko a punto de perder los nervios otra vez, dirigiéndose a Kanon con aparente escasa autoridad.- Dioses...en qué maldito momento se juntaron tantos hermanos ante un serio tribunal...- Seguidamente se quejó el juez para sí mismo.

\- Usted conocía a Pandora...- Marin decidió continuar pese al jaleo que se estaba cociendo en la sala, detalle que Dohko agradeció, traspasando toda su atención sobre ella y sus palabras.- ...pero...¿nos puede decir si conocía, o si vio alguna vez al acusado Ikki Kido?

\- No, no le conozco...

\- ¿Y Pandora le habló alguna vez de él? - Prosiguió Marin, que parecía haber tomado las riendas de la presente escena.

\- Lo mencionó, pero escuetamente...como un amigo...como con alguien con quién pasarlo bien de vez en cuándo.

\- Así...¿podemos afirmar que Ikki no formaba parte del entorno que les unió a usted y Pandora?

\- Sí. Nunca le vi antes que hoy.

Marin se quedó en silencio durante los segundos que sopesaba su siguiente pregunta, sabiendo que quizás incomodaría a alguien que en pocos días había pasado de ser un desconocido a alguien que ahora ella misma consideraba como amigo.- ¿Pandora estaba enamorada de Ikki?

\- ¡Protesto! - Interrumpió Saga de nuevo, ya sin hacer el esfuerzo de alzarse de su asiento.- Todo ésto son suposiciones sobre los gustos personales de alguien que desgraciadamente ya no está para confirmarlos.

\- No se acepta...pero lo tengo en cuenta. ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar, Letrada? - Preguntó Dohko, que estaba empezando a dudar de la verdadera finalidad del interrogatorio que estaba presenciando.

\- Tal y como he dicho antes, creo que es necesario dibujar el entorno de Pandora en todas sus vertientes para exculpar del cargo de asesinato a nuestro cliente Ikki Kido.

\- Proceda...¡pero concrete de una vez, se lo pido por favor!

\- ¿Pandora le habló alguna vez, de forma casual o abiertamente, de su vida personal?

\- Sí, lo hizo...y lo hizo con la confianza que a veces los hijos tienen a los padres...- Respondió Thane, sabiendo que estas palabras molestarían aún más a Hyppolitos.

\- ¿Y qué le confió?

\- Me contó que estaba encaprichándose de un hombre, algo mayor que ella, el cuál regenta un pub dónde a ella le gustaba acudir con su grupo de amigos.

Al escuchar la pregunta con su correspondiente respuesta, Rhadamanthys sintió como su cuerpo se encogía con voluntad propia, sabiéndose mencionado, aunque todavía no de forma explícita.

\- ¿La relación con este hombre llegó a buen fin?

\- No...según ella, era algo como platónico, dado que el hombre de su interés parecía no percatarse de ella más allá de su presencia como cliente de su negocio. Pero Pandora no perdía la esperanza...ya se sabe, cosas de juventud, supongo...

\- ¡Protesto! - Saga comenzaba a mostrarse pesado en sus interrupciones, pero esta vez el juez la aceptó, justificándolo como que ciertamente el interrogatorio estaba convirtiéndose en algo parecido a una tertúlia de sobremesa tratando los temas de una película romántica y barata.

\- ¿Le hablaba Pandora de su padre adoptivo, el señor Hyppolitos Sifakis?

\- ¡Protesto!

\- Denegada. Responda, por favor...

\- A veces.

\- ¿Qué le decía sobre él?

\- Que no la dejaba vivir tranquila. Que a veces le hacía pasar vergüenza, sobretodo un día que irrumpió hecho una furia en dicho pub, para alejarla de allí.

\- ¿Le comentó Pandora por qué creía ella que le "complicaba" la vida, para decirlo de alguna manera?

\- Pandora pensaba que su padre estaba celoso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué según ella no le gustaba que se moviera en otros círculos, y no aprobaba ninguna de las relaciones, presentes o soñadas, que Pandora tenía con otros hombres.

\- ¡Protesto! ¡¿Qué importa a este tribunal los anhelos sexuales de una chiquilla de veinte años de edad?!

\- Denegada. Le recuerdo, señor fiscal, que la víctima precisamente sufrió abusos sexuales antes de morir degollada.

\- ¡Y las pruebas de adn confirman que había restos orgánicos del acusado en su cuerpo! - Rebatió Saga, que sin saber cómo se había encontrado nuevamente de pie, recuperando por inercia sus gafas, las cuáles recibían la furia contenida de sus manos.

\- Y también le recuerdo que la opinión médica del forense Shaka Malakar afirma que este hecho no excluye que la víctima pudiera ser agredida sexualmente a posteriori.- Sentenció Dohko, acallando a Saga, que tuvo que volver a morderse la lengua y sentarse a la espera de su turno de preguntas.- Continúe, Letrada.

Marin asintió, y sin perder la vista más allá del rostro de Thane, arrancó con las ultimas preguntas de la primera ronda de su intervención.- Después de fallecida...¿Ha hecho usted uso de su "don" para contactar con ella?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Con qué intención?

\- Para ayudarla.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Su alma no descansa en paz...y yo sólo deseo que lo haga.

\- ¿Y ella...qué le dice?

\- Que quién la asesinó es un hombre de cabellos claros. Por desgracia...nada más.

\- Gracias Señor Thane Sifakis. Por el momento no tengo más preguntas.

Dicho ésto, Marin no demoró ni un segundo en acudir a buscar refugio al lado de su colega. Rápidamente tomó asiento junto a Kanon, y engulló con celeridad todo el contenido del vaso de agua dispuesto para ella.

\- Bien Marin...lo has hecho muy bien...- Susurró Kanon posando su mano sobre el tembloroso btprazo de la muchacha a modo de calmante.

\- Lo he hecho fatal...no se ha aclarado nada...- Masculló ella, que no había podido dejar de sentirse insignificante bajo el severo escrutinio que Saga le había proferido durante toda su intervención.

\- Tranquila Marin...quizás Saga ahora muerda el anzuelo...- Trató de tranquilizarla Kanon, consabido conocedor del punto más débil de Saga: su arrogancia.

\- ¿La Fiscalia desea interrogar al testigo? - Inquirió Dohko, deslizando su mirada hacia Saga, hallándolo fuera de la barrera que suponía su mesa.

A Saga le faltó tiempo para empezar a pasearse con altivez frente a Thane, quién le estudió profundamente, recavando en cada gesto...en cada detalle de su innata expresión corporal...descubriéndose tan incómodo como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido más de veinte años atrás.

\- Por supuesto, Señoría...

Saga había vuelo a apartarse la americana hacia el costado de su cuerpo, lo justo para teatralizar sus estudiados y seductores gestos...los mismos que le llevaron a enfundarse la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones mientras dejaba que el brazo libre se alzara y colocara las gafas sobre su nariz, parándose frente a Thane.

Mirándole con desfachatez y superioridad.

Mirándole como tanto tiempo atrás lo había hecho  _él..._ Aspros Samaras...personificado en quién ahora estaba más que dispuesto a cebarse con él.


	20. Nada detiene al Fiscal

Saga se detuvo a una distancia que sabía intimidante. Su mirada escrutaba a través del cristal de las finas gafas a Thane, que permanecía a la expectativa tratando de ocultar la aversión que la prepotencia de Saga le sugería.

\- Seré directo, Señoría...- Avisó Saga a Dohko, sin esperar interacción por parte del juez.- ¿Realmente cree que tiene algún sentido su comparecencia ante este tribunal, Señor Kone? Permítanme que use el nombre que consta en el registro de testigos...- se explicó Saga con soltura, dándose el lujo de hacerse con el dominio del espacio libre a su alrededor - ...puesto que no he presenciado todavía nada que me pruebe que usted es quién dice ser...así que, repito, ¿qué sentido tiene su testimonio?

Saga calló los segundos suficientes para plantar su vista sobre Thane y no desviarla en absoluto, a la espera de una respuesta que sabía que no iba a llegar, o al menos no de manera clarificadora. Thane le mantenía el silencioso pulso con intensidad, y cuando sus labios se partieron para enlazar la respuesta a la cuestión, a Saga le faltó tiempo para adelantarse a su voz y seguir sembrando sus artes de confusión.- Ni usted mismo lo sabe, pero no se preocupe, no es culpa suya Señor Kone...¿o debería llamarle Señor Sifakis? ¿O quizás por algún otro nombre robado a la mitología?...- Saga se iba paseando con aplomo y lentitud frente a las atentas miradas de todos los presentes, esperando alguna interrupción por parte de Kanon, pero ésta no llegaba, de manera que Saga prosiguió con su particular desacreditación del testigo.- No es culpa suya que la ineptitud de la defensa le haya plantado en medio de tremendo conflicto, aunque si en verdad es quién dice ser, reconozco que admiro su coraje...

\- ¿Desea hacer algunas preguntas o simplemente pasar el rato desacreditando al testigo y a la defensa? - Intervino Dohko, que aunque no podía admitirlo abiertamente, estaba completamente de acuerdo con todas y cada una de las reflexiones que Saga derrochaba en voz alta.

\- Señor juez, apuesto que está de acuerdo conmigo en que  _todos_ estamos perdiendo el tiempo con la presencia de este señor aquí. - Pronunció Saga, abriendo los brazos exageradamente como si quisiera abarcar con ellos la totalidad del espacio, justo al pronunciar la palabra  _todos.-_ Primero se presenta con tantos nombres que ya no sabemos cuál es el real. Luego afirma ser hermano del respetable Señor Hyppolitos y padre de la víctima. Después admite tan abiertamente que habla con los muertos y que la propia víctima le describe al asesino...sin olvidarnos que tiene la desfachatez de desvelar que escapó de un psiquiátrico y que encima ha estado años y años nutriéndose de la ilegalidad de sus actos...- Siguió explicándose el fiscal, mirando de reojo al testigo, que permanecía quiero como una estatua de cera.- Sinceramente, señor juez...creo que este hombre debe volver al lugar de dónde nunca debió escapar, y quizás la defensa debería acompañarle también...- Concluyó, fulminando a Kanon con la mirada al tiempo que se permitía sonreír como solamente su padre sabía hacer cuando se sentía con el poder a sus pies.

\- ¡Modérese señor fiscal! - Exclamó Dohko, regañando por segunda o por tercera vez a Saga.- Concuerdo con usted en que este testigo es insustancial, subjetivo y confuso, pero no tolero que desacredite a la otra parte del proceso con esta sobrante superioridad.

\- Lo siento, tiene razón...- Aceptó Saga, bajando un poco el rostro a modo de arrepentimiento mientras seguía sin poder borrar la sonrisa triunfadora de sus labios.- Pero insisto en pedir que no se tenga en cuenta la declaración de este hombre. Nada de lo que dice se puede probar, y no pienso fiarme de las palabras que según él un espíritu le susurra a los oídos.

La mirada de Saga se hallaba a poca distancia de la pensativa figura de Dohko, que tras unos instantes de reflexión convino en no tener en cuenta el testimonio de Thane, aunque no podía obviar su confesión de reconocerse prófugo y de haberse servido durante años de una identidad falsa.

\- Kanon...¿y ahora qué hacemos? Saga no ha caído como tú creías...- Susurró Marin al oído de su colega, viendo como Saga realmente se merecía la reputación que le avalaba.

\- Creí que Saga se pondría nervioso sabiendo que nuestro padre estaba detrás de la historia de Thane, pero el muy cabrón ni le ha hecho mención...- Reflexionó Kanon, arrepintiéndose seriamente de haber llevado a Thane hacia una posición tan delicada y a la que su inexperiencia con los juicios no había logrado sacarle provecho.- De verdad que pensé que la mención de nuestro padre le descolocaría, pero Saga es bueno...joder si lo es...- Seguía lamentándose Kanon, mientras comenzaba a aceptar que el juicio no lo iba a ganar si no sacaba su última carta. - No debí haberle subestimado, Marin...

\- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué debemos hacer, Kanon? - Preguntó Marin en otro ahogado susurro.

\- Thane debe acompañar a Camus hasta la Comisaría. Es lo que pactamos con él para poder pedir la reapertura de su caso...y tú deberías acompañarle. Eres su abogada Marin...y debes estar con Thane.

\- ¿Y tú? ¡Te vas a quedar solo! Y si haces lo que me dijiste que quieres hacer...tú tampoco puedes estar solo...

\- Rada está conmigo...no te preocupes por mí, Marin. Todo saldrá bien.- Dijo Kanon luciendo su media sonrisa que ahora ni él se creía.

\- ¿Llamarás a declarar al chico...a Bennu?

\- No...no serviría de nada. En el fondo Saga tiene razón. Por muy verdadera que sea la condición de medium de Thane...¿cómo lo probamos ante un tribunal? No podemos hacerlo a menos que se reabra su caso y que se investigue de nuevo, y ésto ahora solamente está en manos del inspector Camus...

\- ¿Entonces dejarás que ya aparezca él?

\- No nos queda más remedio...

La conversación que estaban manteniendo Kanon y Marin fue rasgada por la voz de Dohko interesándose por si la defensa deseaba volver a interrogar al testigo antes de entregarlo al inspector Camus, y fue Kanon el que se erigió nuevamente portavoz para renunciar a su derecho de contra pregunta.

Thane abandonó el estrado con la misma seriedad que llegó. No se sentía satisfecho con su intervención, pero no se extrañaba completamente. Había sabido de antemano que sus palabras no serían fiables. Nunca en su vida lo habían sido frente a la ley...la misma a la que ahora se entregaba dócilmente. Pero Camus era distinto. La pureza que percibía en su alma le convidaba a confiar en él, y la fría delicadeza que éste poseía se presentaba como un bálsamo para un alma durante demasiado tiempo asfixiada.

Campus se acercó a Thane con pasos calmados, tomándole del brazo y susurrándole al oído que le acompañara. No hubo más palabras entre los dos hasta que salieron de la sala, donde Milo le recordó cuáles eran sus derechos a la vez que se extrañaba que Camus decidiera salir de los juzgados sin esposarle. Al fin de cuentas, Thane se había entregado voluntariamente, y ya había sufrido suficientes vejaciones a lo largo de infinitos lustros para tener que salir del palacio de la justicia con deshonor.

Marin no tardó en unirse a ellos, y adentrándose en el coche de policía justo al lado de Thane no podía dejar de pensar en Kanon, en el siguiente testigo llamado a declarar y en las intenciones que su colega le había confiado no muchas horas atrás.

Algo iba a caer dentro de esas cuatro paredes sirvientes de la ley...y Marin auguraba que el derrumbe de la Torre de Babel se vería insignificante frente al desmoronamiento de la más estricta moral que toda justicia debe conocer.

Ahora Kanon estaba solo. Por fortuna, en el banco mas próximo a él se hallaba Rhadamanthys, que pese a ser conocedor de las intenciones de su amigo, sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro para vestirlo de palidez. El Wyvern era pleno conocedor del crimen que marchitó el alma de Kanon los diez últimos años de su vida. Había sufrido las consecuencias de ello en su propia piel. Había huido, completamente perdido y sin la llave que abriera de nuevo el corazón del que una vez había sido mucho más que su amigo...Había regresado, y había vuelto a salpicarse con el veneno que ese nefasto accidente había injertado en Kanon...

Diez años hacía que Kanon vivía libre de rejas gracias a innumerables mentiras. Y ahora, en diez minuos..o menos quizás...las falacias de una década podrían llegar a ver la luz con una crudeza que Kanon había aceptado, que Saga y DM ignoraban, y que a él...a él simplemente le aterraba.

\- ¿La defensa desea llamar a declarar a otro testigo? - La voz de Dohko irrumpió tanto en los temerosos pensamientos del Wyvern como en el cálculo mental de probabilidades y palabras que estaba elaborando Kanon, el cuál se hallaba concentrándose con extrema seriedad por primera vez en su vida. - ¿Letrado? ¿Me escucha? - Insistió Dohko ante la momentánea abducción que parecía sufrir el abogado defensor.

\- No...no, Señoría.- Respondió Kanon, después de haber sido alertado por un tímido golpe de la mano de Rhadamanthys contra su hombro.

\- Me consta que hay dos testigos reclamados por usted que aún esperan declarar...- Aclaró Dohko, recuperando la lista de llamados y releyendo los nombres de Valentine y Bennu.

\- Lo sé...- Respondió Kanon, alzándose de la silla sólo porqué le parecía que debía hacerlo, aunque sin estar seguro de ello.- Pero uno de ellos no creo que aporte nada nuevo, y el otro...- Su voz calló, y sus recuerdos le representaron el rostro de Valentine cubierto de magulladuras, detalle que le daba muy mala espina, y que no estaba dispuesto a ocultar más, a pesar que resultara inútil sin una adecuada denuncia por parte del chaval.- Y el otro ha sido agredido esta madrugada...el chico está asustado y todavía no ha presentado denuncia, pero todo apunta a que alguien no deseaba que hablara por la defensa durante este proceso...

\- De acuerdo...- Reflexionó Dohko, revisando nuevamente la lista de testigos.- Aquí solamente resta un testigo para llamar, señores...¿Desea la Fiscalia hacerle comparecer? Dado que su llamado responde a sus deseos...

Saga ya no había hecho ni el esfuerzo de sentarse. Simplemente había permitido que su trasero se apoyara contra la mesa que seguía amparando el rechazo de su colega Shura ante la inminente decisión que Saga estaba a punto de tomar, pero el fiscal hacía rato que había decidido pasar de Shura tanto como del descompuesto rostro que Hyppolitos seguía regalando a su alrededor.

\- Sí, Juez Dohko...la acusación llama a declarar al inspector DeathMask, dado que fue él quién llevó a cabo la investigación creo conveniente escuchar su profesional opinión en un juicio que me atrevo a afirmar que ya está más que decidido.

\- Recuerde que éso es algo que debo decidir yo en todo caso, señor fiscal...- Le rebatió con dureza Dohko, que ya no era capaz de discernir cuál de los dos gemelos frente a él le estaba dando más guerra.- Que pase el inspector DM, por favor...

\- Saga...no lo hagas...detente...- Le rogó Shura en un último intento de proteger a su superior.

\- Cállate, Shura, que estás más guapo sin decir nada...- Le espetó Saga con desdén, ladeando el rostro lo mínimo necesario para dejarle entrever su mirada forrada de determinación.

El vaso de agua que correspondía a Kanon también fue apurado de sopetón. Rhadamanthys le observaba con temor, y ver el temblor que regía la mano de Kanon al devolver el vaso en su sitio no pudo dejar de buscar alguna brecha de rendición en la voluntad de su amigo.

\- Kanon...joder, Kanon...Saga le hace salir...- Susurró todo lo bajo que pudo, abalanzándose hasta apoyar los brazos en la barandilla que le separaba de los solitarios dominios de Kanon.

\- Rada...ya lo hablamos ésto tú y yo...y ya no hay marcha atrás...

\- Siempre la hay, Kanon...siempre la hay...

\- Tranquilo Rada...Debo hacerlo. Y tú sabes que será lo único que alivie mi alma por completo...- Susurró Kanon en respuesta, volteándose para perderse en ese ámbar, ahora acuoso y titilante, que tantas veces le había salvado de su propia podredumbre interior.

El Wyvern quiso responderle. Decirle que él estaría a su lado...que no volvería a huir...pero nada de éso pudo salir de los labios del rubio inglés. La apertura del acceso a la sala acalló todas las intenciones de seguir brindando apoyo incondicional, y la desagradable presencia de DeahtMask captó toda la atención a su alrededor.

Con pasos desgarbados accedió al estrado, dejándose caer con visibles aires de hastío, recostándose en la silla como si de un sofá se tratara, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos entre las piernas ligeramente abiertas. La chaqueta que le cubría parecía no molestarle, guardando celosamente el as que finalmente Saga estaba dispuesto a jugar. El lazo de sus manos se deshizo un instante para poder alzarlas hacia su cabeza y repeinarse los grises cabellos hacia atrás, para seguidamente recuperar la irrespetuosa posición que al parecer, deseaba ostentar.

\- Identifíquese por favor...- Le invitó Dohko, ahorrándose aclarar qué tipo de información debía aportar, dando por sabido el protocolo a seguir.

\- Mi nombre es Graziano Granchio...- Unas tímidas risillas a modo de mofa se escucharon alrededor de la sala al ser testigos del verdadero nombre del inspector, hecho que molestó sobremanera a DeahtMask, que rápidamente acotó sus condiciones de trato.-...pero prefiero que se me llame como DeahtMask o DM, ésto depende del gusto del consumidor..., mi estado civil es divorciado,- dicho ésto la expresión de su rostro se transformó en una mueca que translucía el profundo rechazo que le producía tener que pronunciar la palabra "divorciado", debido a que aún no había logrado asimilar correctamente su nueva condición civil - tengo cuarenta y dos años y soy inspector de policía. El caso de la muchacha Pandora fue el último que mi división investigó antes de pedir el traslado a una sección más administrativa.

Aquí estaba la primera mentira de su intervención. DM nunca había pedido el traslado, sino que se había movido de silla forzadamente, dejando su corral a manos del impoluto Camus, que seguramente ya se había encargado de arrebatarle las pátinas de porquería que a él le había costado años imprimir en él.

\- Muy bien...entonces, Señor Saga, proceda cuando desee...- Dijo Dohko, que hasta a él le llegaba el aroma a perfume rancio que DeathMask llevaba impregnado en su piel.

\- DeathMask...- Dijo Saga, quitándose las gafas, plegándolas con más delicadeza que minutos atrás para guardarlas al buen recaudo del bolsillo interior de su americana.- Como ha dicho, usted investigó el asesinato de Pandora...

\- Sí.

\- Todas las pruebas que hallaron fueron presentadas tanto a la Fiscalia, como a la defensa y al juez que hoy nos preside...

\- Pues claro, como se hace siempre.- Interrumpió DM, consiguiendo que Saga frunciera su ceño en señal de reprobación ante la mala conducta que el inspector había decidido enfrentarle a él.

\- Pero la investigación no se llegó a cerrar...

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porqué faltaba el arma del crimen. Se habían hallado restos de la sangre de la víctima en el acusado, restos de fluidos orgánicos del acusado en el cuerpo de la chica, restos de drogas en ambos...

\- Sí, DeathMask...todo lo que se halló en el cuerpo de la víctima nos lo ha relatado aquí el médico forense...pero a lo que me refiero...es que no se cerró la investigación porque aún se estaba en búsqueda del arma ejecutora del corte en la garganta de Pandora ¿estoy en lo cierto?

DM asintió, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio y aborrecimiento, pero Saga permanecía de pie frente a él dispuesto a pasar por alto sus faltas de conducta para alcanzar el único objetivo que había tenido fijado en su mente desde antes de iniciar el proceso.

Kanon se estremecía por dentro. El asiento que le sostenía se le antojaba frágil y pequeño, y el vaso de agua no albergaba nada que pudiera seguir regándole la aridez que los nervios habían sembrado en su garganta.

Tras él, Rhadamanthys aguardaba. El temblor que tomaba el cuerpo del inglés no tenía nada que envidiar a la inquietud que tenía preso a Kanon, pero ya no había nada que pudiera decir para convencer a Kanon de desistir.

Menos aún cuando Kanon se alzó y clamó una protesta que no aún no venía a cuento de nada, únicamente a convertirse en lanzadera de su última apuesta contra un sistema que había embrutecido a demasiadas almas por igual.

\- Kanon...proteste cuando deba.- Ahora a Dohko le tocó el turno de regañar a la defensa, y el cansancio que le producían estas constantes salidas de tono de ambos gemelos estaban alimentando otra vez una nueva migraña sin parangón.- No es justificable su interrupción ahora mismo.

\- Quizás tenga razón, señor Juez...- Dijo Kanon con su naturalidad, alzándose para rodear la mesa y plantarse a un par de metros de su igual. Las manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que cerrarlas en un par de puños que trató mantener mansos a ambos costados de su cuerpo, y la voz...la voz sólo rezaba para emerger firme y clara. Sin miedo ni temor. Sólo con determinación.- Pero de la misma manera que el fiscal ha desechado a mi último testigo, tengo motivos suficientes para demostrar que la presencia de DM aquí, es como mínimo, discutible.

Ya estaba dicho. Ya lo había soltado, y la atención de Dohko ya estaba captada. Los puños seguían estremeciéndose en su propio encierro, y la tez que Saga volvió hacia él empezaba a lucir enfermizamente pálida.

\- ¿Qué narices estás haciendo, Kanon? - Masculló Saga entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que un idéntico sudor frío al que le había desatado la previa conversación con Shaka comenzaba a perlar su frente.

\- Lo que debí haber hecho hace diez años, hermano...- Le respondió Kanon con el ceño fruncido y la determinación agonizando en su voz.

\- No puedes ser tan cabrón...

\- Ni haciendo ésto lo seré nunca más de lo que tú pretendes ser hoy, Saga...

\- Caerás Kanon...si lo haces, caerás...

\- Y tú conmigo ya seremos dos.

Su intercambio de palabras no llegó con nitidez a Dohko, que rápidamente les reclamó acercarse a su posición para reprenderles el comportamiento una vez más.

En el banco de la acusación las manos de Shura habían acudido a cubrir su rostro con evidentes signos de rendición.

El banco de la defensa estaba huérfano de apoyo, pero tras él Rhadamanthys rezaba a quién quisiera escucharle para que Kanon no saliera más perjudicado que nadie.

Ikki no tenía ni idea de nada de lo que ocurría en un juicio que parecía pertenecer a todo el mundo menos a él.

Y Kanon y Saga no hacía falta que se dijeran nada más. Su pasado hablaba por ellos.

La buena voluntad que en un inicio lo tejió siempre fue errónea.

Saga lo sabía...pero aún así sucumbió al dulzor que emana del sentimiento de poder y la ambición.

Kanon lo sabía...y pese a todo lo permitió.

Quizás este juicio no salvaría a un muchacho inocente.

Y quizás tampoco salvaría a ninguno de ellos dos...


	21. Nadie es inmune

Shura había formado un puño con ambas manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y cubriéndose los labios con él. Su rasgada mirada seguía fija sobre la desmesurada ambición que rebosaba de Saga, y sus intentos de detenerle simplemente se habían reducido a meras plegarias audibles solo para él.

Rhadamanthys podía sentir el latir de su corazón reverberando en cada célula de su cuerpo, y por mucho que mentalmente tratara de prepararse para el anunciado giro que su vida al lado de Kanon estaba a punto de sufrir, en ese indeseado momento no se veía con fuerzas para asimilarlo como tan firmemente se había propuesto hacer.

DeathMask se revolvía incómodo en su asiento. Todo lo que el inspector albergaba de oscuro y corrupto se armonizaba perfectamente con una mente rápida y sagaz. Sus avispados ojos no cesaban de deslizarse de un gemelo a otro, y descubrir a Saga preso de un extraño sudor y una palidez alarmante, fue un detalle que simplemente no le gustó en absoluto. Que el fiscal no dominara las expresiones corporales que su propio ser había decidido mostrar hablaba más de lo que DeathMask necesitaba para comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La interrupción que Kanon había ejecutado sin sentido, antes siquiera de arrancar con su intervención, se convertia únicamente en la pauta que seguiría el abogado defensor a partir de haber iluminado una finísima línea roja. Una línea con color a sangre que ellos tres trazaron diez años atrás...

Una línea que hasta el momento actual, ninguno de ellos había ni imaginado cruzar.

Si Kanon seguía hablando acabaría por abrir una brecha en el lodo de sus mentiras compartidas lo suficientemente ancha para engullirlos a los tres, y DeathMask ya había caído bastante sin ayuda de nadie para ahora tener que esperar ser tragado por completo gracias al arrebato de sinceridad que parecía estar atacando al abogado defensor.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?! - Exclamó DM, tratando de fingir contrariedad por estar esperando en exceso el turno de aportar su opinión de inspector al mando, dudando ya de si realmente ése era el momento de seguir atado al fiscal u obrar por alguna vez en su vida con sincero criterio profesional.- ¡Aún no he dicho nada para ser interrumpido de manera tan absurda! - Continuó quejándose con su natural desfachatez, tratando de desviar la atención del juez sobre Kanon fuese como fuese.

\- ¡Silencio, inspector! - Ordenó Dohko, casi fuera de sí.- La defensa cree que tiene motivos para poner en duda su presencia aquí, y debemos esclarecer por qué.

\- ¡La defensa no tiene ni idea de cómo proceder en un juicio, Señoría! - Saga salió al apoyo de las palabras de DeathMask, sintiéndose preso junto al inspector en un barco directo a la deriva.

\- ¡La defensa ya vivió un juicio, señor Dohko! ¡Así que sí sé de lo que hablo! - Exclamó Kanon, perdiendo completamente la noción de cualquier buen proceder, mirando primero al juez para acto seguido fijarse otra vez en Saga.

En Saga y su pálida tez. En Saga y el sudor que estaba humedeciendo sus azulados mechones de cabello escapados de toda corrección.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Saga se aflojó aún más el nudo de la corbata que ya lucía algo suelto desde que el juicio se había retomado por la tarde. La garganta advertía en secarse completamente y el calor que Saga estaba sintiendo invadir todo su cuerpo comenzaba a resultarle mareante.

Los puños de Kanon seguían magullándose a sí mismos, tensos a ambos costados de su cuerpo, que permanecía inmóvil desafiando a la ambición de Saga.

Sus miradas se buscaron para hablarse en un lenguaje encriptado que sólo ellos dos conocían. Los ojos de Kanon advertían...su silencio luchaba para ganar un tiempo que deseaba que fuera usado con sensatez por Saga, retirando sin jugarlas las cartas que aún seguían en su mano. Y los ojos de Saga le rebatían la advertencia, reprochándole su presencia allí...recordándole su negación a aceptar la oferta de condena que le hizo en su momento...y en silencio amenazándole...absurdamente amenazándole, porqué si Kanon seguía hacia adelante, ya no existiría amenaza que salvara la reputación de nadie.

\- ¿Señoría...puedo acercarme? - Preguntó Kanon a Dohko, sin dejar de fijarse con dureza en las pálidas facciones de Saga y en la fatigosa respiración que pareció asaltar de improvisto al fiscal, consiguiendo que Kanon llegara a pensar que las artes dramáticas de su gemelo eran realmente excelsas.

\- Ya están tardando. Los dos, aquí.- Ordenó Dohko sin paciencia, golpeando repetidas veces con su rígido dedo índice la madera que conformaba el tribunal que presidía.

Kanon avanzó un par de pasos y de inmediato se personó frente a Dohko. Su respiración también estaba alterada. También le costaba alimentarse de aire en un momento que estaba dispuesto a privarse de él si hacía falta para impedir que un inocente fuera víctima de las consabidas artes de Saga. Pero su tribulación era real, no como la pantomima que estaba desplegando Saga para seguir llamando la atención a su alrededor.

Antes de imitar los pasos de su gemelo, Saga se agrandó todavía más el lazo que adornaba su cuello, y con temblor en sus dedos se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, sintiendo bajo su tacto la humedad que el sudor había impregnado en ella. Una vez al lado de Kanon, Saga tuvo que frotarse los ojos con su innata elegancia para tratar de aclarar una vista que se estaba perdiendo en demasiados recodos de su pasado. Para Kanon, todos y cada uno de los gestos que emitía Saga no dejaban de ser minuciosamente estudiados y ejecutados para servir a su particular función, y chasqueando sonoramente la lengua le lanzó una mirada de reojo que contenía todo el rechazo que la actitud de Saga le había generado durante los últimos días, y en especial, durante las últimas horas.

\- ¡¿Me podéis contar qué demonios ocurre con vosotros dos?! - Masculló Dohko, dejando olvidados en el cajón de su justicia cualquier formalismo digno de una sala procesal.- ¡Me tenéis harto! ¡No os estáis comportando con la dignidad que se espera de los servidores de la justicia que somos todos! - Continuó regañándoles Dohko, hallándose abalanzado hacia los abogados, lanzando su mirada con rapidez del rostro serio y compungido de Kanon al rostro pálido, sudoroso y de mirada perdida que lucía Saga.- De ti...de ti me podía esperar cualquier salida de tono, Kanon...pero de ti Saga...Tu actitud si que no me la esperaba...¡¿Podéis hacer el favor de dejar vuestros líos de familia fuera de este palacio de justicia?! ¡Olvidaos que sois hermanos y te todo lo que os una o distancie en vuestras vidas! ¡Que aquí hay la vida de otra persona en juego, y parece que lo habéis olvidado! ¡Los dos!

\- Señoría...es precisamente la mierda que tenemos detrás de nuestra familia la que ha ocasionado ésto...- Empezó a explicarse Kanon, tratando de no dejarse amedrentar por la costosa respiración que Saga regalaba a sus próximos oídos.

\- Kanon...no hace falta...- Susurró Saga, con un hilillo de voz inusual en él y la mirada completamente perdida sin saber dónde.

\- ¡Sí que hace falta, joder! - Replicó Kanon, girándose hacia él con su propia mirada acuosa.

\- Kanon, ¿Me puedes decir de una vez porqué has interrumpido el interrogatorio del inspector? - Insistió Dohko, que lo único que deseaba era terminar con ese juicio antes que fuera el mismo juicio el que terminara con él.- ¿Por qué dices que la presencia del inspector DeathMask aquí es discutible? ¿En qué te basas?

\- En un juicio que tuvo lugar diez años atrás, Señoría...- Informó Kanon, sin hacer caso omiso de la voz de Saga rezando su nombre una y otra vez.

\- ¡Por los dioses, Kanon! ¡Estamos en el presente!

\- ¡Pero DeathMask estuvo involucrado en un juicio de hace diez años! ¡Y mi hermano, aquí el gran fiscal, también!

\- ¡Y tú también podrías haber participado como abogado en innombrables juicios si hubieras sido profesional y responsable desde el mismo momento que pudiste ejercer! - Le espetó Dohko, al cuál la migraña ya no le dejaba apreciar con claridad las palabras que yacían entre las líneas que con temor le dibujaba Kanon.- Todos los que nos entregamos a servir a la ley estuvimos involucrados en juicios hace diez años...

\- Kanon...

\- ¡Cállate Saga! Ahora es mi momento, y tú te lo has buscado.- Dijo Kanon, girándose de nuevo hacia Saga, despreciando la abatida imagen que el fiscal proyectaba de sí mismo.

\- Kanon...espera...yo...- Saga balbuceaba, y extrañamente su mirada no enfrentaba a nadie. Ni a Dohko, ni a Kanon...ni siquiera a las sombras de su compartido pasado.

\- No Saga. Ya hemos esperado bastante.

\- Kanon...no...no...

La mano de Saga buscó cerrarse en el antebrazo de Kanon al tiempo que su voz balbuceaba el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez, pero Kanon rechazó el contacto como si temiera contagiarse de la enferma ambición que ahora estaba sobrepasando a Saga.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?! ¡O me lo aclaráis o invalido el proceso! ¡¿Es ésto lo que deseáis?!

\- Kanon...yo...no...yo no...

\- Lo que pasó, señor juez, es que -  _Kanon...por favor...-_ hace diez años hubo un juicio dónde -  _Kanon...para...ahora no..._ \- dónde Saga actuó como abogado defensor, defendiéndome a mí_

\- Kanon...ayúdame...

... _ayúdame..._

El último ruego del fiscal únicamente fue escuchado por su consciencia al tiempo que su mano volvía a buscar aferrarse al brazo de Kanon. La visión había abandonado los ojos de Saga en el mismo momento que su falta de respiración le ahogaba, y la descomposición interna que había sentido desde el mismo instante de acceder de nuevo al juzgado ahora estaba estrujándole el pecho con un dolor desconocido.

El pretendido agarre al brazo de Kanon fue un espejismo que se redujo a un nefasto intento de sujetarse a sus ropas mientras Saga perdía la noción de toda realidad.

\- ¡Déjame Saga! - Exclamó Kanon profundamente ofuscado, zafándose otra vez del contacto de su hermano, para seguidamente descubrirle desplomado al suelo.

Los murmullos que hasta entonces habían ocupado la sala rápidamente se transformaron en balbuceos de asombro ante el repentino derrumbe del fiscal, el cuál dejó a Kanon totalmente descolocado y sin capacidad de pronta reacción.

\- ¿Saga?...¡Saga! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! - Gritó inesperadamente Kanon, antes de ceder al impulso más natural de agacharse al lado de Saga, aparentemente inconsciente y sin respiración. - ¡Saga! ¡Joder, Saga! - Sus manos intentaron zarandearle sin pensar, y un terrible pánico interior acudió a robar el color de las facciones de Kanon, ahora totalmente preso de una profunda desesperación.

\- ¡Que alguien avise a un médico! ¡Rápido! - Ordenó Dohko con más lucidez, alzándose de su puesto para acudir con celeridad al lado de Kanon.- ¡Y llamad a una ambulancia!

Shura también había acudido al lado de Saga, luciendo un rostro de susto que no tenía nada que envidiar a las deshechas facciones de Kanon. El Wyvern se debatía entre acercarse a su amigo o esperar en su asiento, y la voz de Dohko volvió a exigir la inmediata presencia de un médico para tratar de salvar la inesperada situación. - ¡Id a buscar a Shaka ya, panda de inútiles! - Espetó Dohko al aire, maldiciendo a viva voz la inepta reacción de sus asistentes de sala.

\- Señor Malakar...- Dijo el delegado de sala al acceder sin llamar siquiera a la estancia reservada de los testigos.- Se le requiere dentro...¡es una urgencia!

Shaka salió de su mental aislamiento con la misma rapidez que su juramento hipocrático nació dentro de sí, y sin vacilar en absoluto acudió con prontitud donde su deber como médico le llamaba, sintiendo como su corazón se descarrilaba al descubrir a Saga caído al suelo y a Kanon desesperado al lado de él.

\- ¡Shaka! ¡Es Saga! ¡Algo le ocurre! - Soltó Kanon al verle arrodillarse a su lado y tomar el pulso de Saga directamente en su cuello.

\- Apartaos.- Ordenó Shaka, luchando para hallar algo de firmeza en sus acciones, sintiéndose desquiciado al comprobar que la respiración de Saga había desaparecido y que su pulso era inexistente.- ¡Que se aparte todo el mundo! - Gritó sin dar tiempo de obedecer a todos los que estaban agolpados a su alrededor.

Kanon acató su orden a medias, pero ser testigo de la propia palidez de Shaka no consiguió otra cosa que asustarle todavía más.- ¡¿Que le pasa, Shaka?! ¡Se ha caído así, de repente!

\- Está en parada cardio-respiratoria...- Le informó Shaka con frialdad, maldiciendo el temblor de sus propios dedos al momento de deshacerse de la corbata que seguía alrededor del cuello de Saga, desabrocharle la camisa y proceder a aplicarle un enérgico masaje cardíaco.

\- Joder, joder, joder...- Se alteraba Kanon más y más, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza mientras sus pasos no se regían por ningún orden alrededor de Shaka y Saga.

Shaka seguía intentando desesperadamente arrancar de nuevo el corazón de Saga, y Kanon sólo detuvo sus perdidos pasos cuando los brazos del Wyvern lo tomaron de los hombros y le mantuvieron a una distancia prudencial para dejar que los conocimientos médicos de Shaka impidieran lo fatal.

Kanon deseaba acercarse a Shaka, ver lo que hacía y qué ocurría, pero Rhadamanthys volvió a sujetarle con firmeza, susurrando a sus oídos las palabras que siempre se desean escuchar y aún más creer con la ceguera que emana de la fe.- Déjale hacer, Kanon...y todo saldrá bien...

\- No puede estar pasando ésto, Rada...¡Saga no puede morir como lo hizo papá!

\- Shhh...Esto no ocurrirá, Kanon...ésto hoy no pasará...

Los brazos del Wyvern seguían rodeando a Kanon.

Shura no sabía qué hacer ante tan inesperada escena, y a DeathMask solamente se le ocurrió tragar saliva, respirar cierto alivio y mantenerse quieto en su asiento mientras se dedicaba a esconder todo lo que pudo el quinto as en las cloacas de su bolsillo.

Dohko suspendió el juicio hasta nueva orden sin ser escuchado por nadie, y la voz del delegado de sala anunciando la inminente llegada de la ambulancia fue la única que se supo con autoridad en un instante que estaba turbando a todos los presentes de la sala por igual.

###

_Hospital. Sala de espera de urgencias._

Shaka había subido a la ambulancia acompañando al todavía inconsciente Saga. Los primeros auxilios que el joven forense había practicado en el cuerpo de Saga parecían haber conseguido mantenerle con vida, pero una vez llegados al hospital él también fue excluído del equipo médico que se escondió con Saga tras unas puertas que se cerraron frente a sus narices a cal y canto.

Kanon y Rhadamanthys pisaron los pasos de la ambulancia, siendo el Wyvern el encargado de conducir el coche de Kanon, a pesar de su poca costumbre. Pero si algo tenía claro el sobrio inglés era que la mejor opción para llegar sanos y salvos pasaba por mantener a Kanon alejado del peligro que le hubiera supuesto conducir cegado por la desesperación y el terror.

Shura no tardó mucho más en hacer acto de presencia, aunque trató de mantenerse adecuadamente lejos de Kanon y de la angustia con la que éste fue al encuentro de Shaka, que a duras penas podía mantener su natural compostura.

\- ¡Shaka! ¡Shaka, dime que saldrá de ésta! ¡Dímelo! - Exclamó Kanon, agarrándose a los hombros de Shaka, zarandeándole sin control.

\- No lo sé, Kanon...

\- ¡Joder! ¡Eres médico, ¿no?! ¡Deberías saberlo! - Le espetó de nuevo, con los ojos acuosos y el miedo de perder a su némesis palpitando dentro de sí.

\- ¡Lo soy! Pero éste no es mi terreno...¡Yo ya he hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos! - Exclamó Shaka a su vez, incapaz de reprimir el miedo que también sembraba todo su ser.

\- ¡Quizás podrías haber hecho más y asegurarme que no le pasará nada! - Gritó Kanon con un desdén forjado a base de temor, agarrándole del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡¿Y tu qué te crees, Kanon?! ¡¿Que a mí me da igual lo que le pase?! - Se defendió Shaka, deshaciéndose con vigor de la temblorosa sujeción que Kanon imprimía en sus ropas.- ¡Es Saga! ¡Y a mí también me importa lo que le pueda pasar!

Los ánimos se palpaban fuera de todo control, y Rhadamanthys se vio obligado a detener una estúpida riña que solamente nacía del amor que en el fondo ambos profesaban hacia quién ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en su propio tribunal.

\- ¡Calmaos, por favor! Los dos...- Rogó el Wyvern, interponiéndose con infinita buena voluntad entre Kanon y Shaka.- Saga saldrá de ésta...es un hombre sano y fuerte...

\- ¡Mi padre también lo era, Rada!

Kanon se giró hacia Rhadamanthys, con la mirada anegada y las manos sin saber qué hacer para controlar su propia ansiedad, rindiéndose al fin al abrazo que Rhadamanthys no pudo contener más.

Shaka empezó a pasearse sin rumbo ante las morbosas miradas de las demás personas que esperaban su turno de ser atendidas en la repleta sala de espera, y cuando la puerta por dónde había desaparecido Saga se abrió, tanto a Kanon como a él les faltó tiempo para apresurarse hacia el médico que salió a su encuentro.

\- ¿Son los familiares de Saga Samaras? - Preguntó el doctor con seriedad, sosteniendo entre sus manos unos papeles que Kanon avistó de inmediato.

\- Yo soy su hermano.- Respondió con prisas, interrogando con su mirada al frío doctor.- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Su hermano ha sufrido un infarto que milagrosamente ha superado...- Oído ésto Kanon exhaló tensión, pero la mirada del doctor seguía firme y sumida en una tremenda seriedad que no auguraba muy buenas noticias.

\- ¿Así quiere decir que se pondrá bien?

\- Kanon, déjale explicarse...- Rogó Shaka a su lado, que empezaba a intuir por dónde andarían las siguientes palabras del doctor al cargo.

\- Su hermano padece una miocardiopatía hipertrófica y debemos someterle a cirugía inmediatamente para evitar una muerte súbita.

\- ¿Qué cojones quiere decir todo ésto? ¡No comprendo nada! - Volvió a desesperarse Kanon, que no cesaba de mirar intermitentemente tanto al desconocido doctor como la compungida faz de Shaka.

\- Quiere decir que necesito autorización por parte de un familiar directo para intervenirle con carácter muy urgente, señor...- Le informó el doctor, tendiéndole los papeles que debían ser firmados.

Las manos de Kanon los tomaron entre ellas, y sus ojos se apresuraron a leer unas líneas que alertaban del riesgo de someter a una persona a una intervención con anestesia total, o algo así como que una vez firmados dichos papeles, el centro médico quedaba exonerado de cualquier responsabilidad en caso de muerte durante la operación.

Kanon dudaba, y a Shaka tanta duda le estaba enfermando sin medida, obligándole a imprimir brío al paralizado Kanon.

\- Firma Kanon. Por favor...Debes hacerlo...

\- Hazlo, Kanon...- Suplicó Rhadamanthys, tomando el bolígrafo que les ofrecía el doctor para plantarlo en la mano de Kanon.

\- De...de acuerdo...

Kanon se acercó al mostrador donde una administrativa vestida con ropa de hospital apenas reparaba en su presencia, demasiado acostumbrada a presenciar escenas histéricas de los familiares de los pacientes que acudían al centro sanitario.

Los dedos de Kanon no cesaban de temblar, y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantener el bolígrafo firme entre ellos y estampar una firma que no se parecía en nada a las que su mano rubricaba cuando estaba en total calma anímica.

Dada la autorización, el médico no demoró en arrancar los papeles de las frágiles garras de Kanon y desaparecer otra vez por el mismo camino del que había surgido segundos atrás.

Kanon seguía abatido, congelado ante el mostrador, ajeno a todo el ajetreo de personas que se movían a su alrededor. Ni siquera la presencia de Rhadamanthys, fiel a su lado, conseguía sosegarle el corazón y detener demasiados pensamientos que se mezclaban sin orden ni control dentro de su sobrepasada mente, la cuál traicioneramente intentaba convencerle que todo éso era el resultado de su excesiva presión en un juicio que nunca debería haber aceptado participar.

\- Es culpa mía...si Saga muere será culpa mía...- Balbuceó para sí mismo sin ocultar las retenidas lágrimas que empezaban a escapar de su perdida mirada.

\- No digas éso, Kanon. Sabes que no es cierto...- Trató de tranquilizarle el Wyvern, mirando de reojo a Shaka en busca de alguna explicación que les convenciera a todos que sí, que realmente todo iba a salir bien.

Shaka captó el mudo mensaje y la demanda de ayuda en un momento demasiado crucial para la vida de los tres, y sin vacilar se acercó a Kanon, haciendo los imposibles para hallar su mirada entre tanta desesperación.

\- Kanon...- Dijo Shaka, atreviéndose a dejar que su mano se posara de forma reconfortante sobre el hombro de Kanon.- No es tan grave como parece...Créeme...- Añadió, augurando que su propia mirada no tardaría mucho más tiempo en sucumbir y acompañar el dolor que estaba traspasando a Kanon.

\- Pues ya estás explicándome qué cojones es lo que le pasa a Saga, porqué yo no comprendo absolutamente nada.

Kanon no pudo evitar hablar con injustificable desdén, y sin esperar ser seguido salió fuera del hospital para devorar entre prisas un necesario cigarrillo. El temblor que seguía en sus manos le dificultó la simple acción de prenderlo, y cuando finalmente el humo invadió sus pulmones, su exhalación le supo a una burda imitación de lo que debía ser sentir liberación.

Shaka le siguió sin dudar, y parándose al lado de él empezó a explicarle todo lo que las rápidas y confusas palabras del doctor encerraban detrás de la urgencia de abrir a Saga para poderle salvar.

\- Una miocardiopatía hipertrófica es una enfermedad genética, Kanon...es crónica pero curable si se detecta a tiempo...

\- ¿Y estamos a tiempo, Shaka?

La mirada que le clavó Kanon resultaba hiriente, pero Shaka sabía que no era forjada por ningún tipo de odio ni rencor, sino simplemente por la mera posibilidad que cabía que algo durante la operación acabara en el final que todos, absolutamente todos deseaban.

\- Debemos creer que sí.- Dijo Shaka con la calma magistralmente fingida, dispuesto a proseguir con la explicación que la asustada mirada de Kanon seguía clamando.- Vuestro padre murió de un infarto cardíaco...¿no es así? - Kanon asintió devorando la segunda y larga calada del cigarrillo que se estremecía entre sus dedos.- Pues es probable que él también lo sufriera y no lo hubiera sabido nunca...

\- ¿Y ésto por qué?

\- Porqué la enfermedad es silenciosa y puede pasar inadvertida durante años...Se debe a un aumento del grosor de las paredes del corazón. En uno de cada cuatro pacientes que sufre miocardiopatía hipertrófica, el exceso de músculo se interpone en la zona de expulsión de la sangre del corazón, ocasionando lo que se conoce como forma obstructiva.- Siguió explicándose Shaka, rezando para que sus palabras resultaran entendibles en un momento sembrado de confusión.- Lo que los médicos harán a Saga es eliminar parte del músculo sobrante para poder permitir el normal fluir de la sangre, y según la gravedad quizás deban implantarle un marcapasos...Debemos confiar en ellos, y en que Saga es fuerte...

Kanon asintió en silencio, dando a entender que comprendía las palabras que Shaka le ofrecía con su profesional opinión, pero los temores de Shaka no se detuvieron en la espera de una intervención que podía alargarse toda la noche.

\- Como he dicho, esta enfermedad es genética, Kanon...Es posible que vuestro padre la sufriera y que Saga la haya heredado...y tú también.- Dicho ésto Shaka calló y aguantó la mirada que Kanon le lanzó de reojo sin emitir palabra alguna.- Te recomiendo que te hagas una revisión...

\- Yo estoy perfectamente, Shaka.

\- Y Saga hasta hoy también. Esta enfermedad no avisa...no se detecta hasta que no decide ella misma dar señales de vida...Pero siendo su desencadenante un factor genético, así sí que se puede detectar y tratar a tiempo con una simple revisión...

\- No lo pienso hacer. Yo no soy como ellos.- Se negó Kanon regresando a su agonizante cigarrillo.- Yo me siento estupendamente bien.

\- Escúchale, por favor...- Intervino Rhadamanthys.- ¿Qué te cuesta hacerle caso?

\- La muerte súbita no avisa, Kanon...es súbita.- Aclaró Shaka con evidentes signos de preocupación.- Y Saga la ha esquivado de milagro...

\- Todavía no, Shaka. Todavía no...

Pese a sus desconocimientos médicos, allí Kanon tenía razón, y Shaka calló.

Largas horas restaban de intervención, y la muerte súbita aún podía aguardar a Saga en cualquier latido de su obstruido corazón.


	22. El que espera, desespera

La espera se presentía larga y tediosa. Kanon se negaba a volver a entrar en el hospital, quedándose a las puertas, sin sentir el frío que llegaba con la próxima defunción de la tarde, y Shaka no cesaba de deambular de un lado para otro, hasta que finalmente Shura se aproximó a él con la noble intención de interesarse por lo que estaba sucediendo con su superior y quizás también amigo Saga.

\- Shaka...- Dijo Shura a sus espaldas, reclamando la atención del conocido forense, que no había reparado en su presencia hasta ese justo momento.- Gracias por lo que has hecho en el juzgado...has actuado con una sobriedad brillante...- Añadió el abogado, que lucía visiblemente preocupado.

\- Shura...perdóname...no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí...- Shaka no se sorprendió excesivamente al descubrir la presencia de Shura allí, e interiormente se sintió mal por no haber recaído en ello hasta entonces.- Yo...sólo he actuado como cualquier médico hubiera hecho...- Prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros casi de manera infantil, incapaz como siempre de asimilar los halagos, por sinceros que fueran.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a Saga? ¿Qué va a pasar con él? - Preguntó Shura yendo directamente al grano.- Reconozco que no le he visto bien desde que se ha iniciado el juicio después del receso, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que sucedería ésto...Quizás ha sido consecuencia de la presión que él mismo se impone...- Reflexionó para sí mismo, sin importarle hacer participe de sus elucubraciones a Shaka.

\- No Shura...ésto le podría haber pasado en cualquier momento, y debemos agradecer que haya sucedido durante el juicio y no en las horas de sueño...

Shaka instó al conocido colega de Saga a que le acompañara hasta unas solitarias sillas, dónde ambos se sentaron y dónde el joven forense le explicó lo mismo que había contado a Kanon.

\- Shura...vete a casa, que ésto va por largo...- Le invitó Shaka sin ánimos de ofender, únicamente guiándose por buena fe.- Te prometo que tan pronto como sepa algo te llamaré.

\- Te lo agradeceré, Shaka.- Dijo Shura alzándose, momento que aprovechó para dejar que su mano apretujara cercanamente el hombro del hindú.

Ambos se observaron escuetamente antes que su próximo gesto se esfumara. Y ambos guardaron silencio, haciendo honor a los chismeríos que siempre los tachaban de ser hombres excesivamente sobrios y de pocas palabras. Shura quiso emprender su camino después de ofrecer una forzada sonrisa que encerraba sincera cercanía, pero el sentimiento de lealtad y quizás también amistad que le ataba a Saga hizo que retrasara sus pasos unos instantes más.

\- Sé que la relación entre tú y Saga ha sufrido grandes baches últimamente...- Se delató con timidez, la misma que obligó a Shaka a bajar el rostro y asentir avergonzado.- Y sé que Saga se maldice interiormente por ello...aunque su maldito orgullo le impida demostrarlo.

\- Es cierto que...que no estamos cruzando un buen momento...- Admitió Shaka, alzando la vista pero no el rostro.

\- Mira Shaka, te seré sincero...- Continuó Shura con aplomo y seriedad.- No me importa nada de lo que haya sucedido entre vosotros, pero lo que sí sé con certeza es que sólo tú has conseguido llegar a él...al verdadero Saga...al que debería dejar de esconder.

\- Shura...no sé si_

\- Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte ésto, pero también sé que Saga te necesita, por mucho que nunca nos lo admita a los demás. Sólo te pido, egoístamente, que no le dejes a su merced...

Shaka esbozó una triste sonrisa al tiempo que escondía su ruborizada mirada tras su desordenado flequillo rubio, para seguidamente alzarla acuosa y tranquilizar a Shura con la secreta intención de dejar de mentir a su propio corazón.

\- Creo que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo...

Ya no hacía falta añadir nada más. Shura se fue con la seguridad que sería informado por el forense pasara lo que pasara, y Shaka sólo liberó su miedo en forma de tímidas lágrimas una vez se supo cobijado por su necesaria soledad.

Al salir a través de las puertas del hospital, Shura se topó con Kanon y Rhadamanthys, y su innata educación y buen proceder le obligó a presentar sus buenos deseos ante Kanon.

\- Agradezco tus palabras y tu preocupación, Shura. Sé que aprecias a mi hermano...- Dijo Kanon con sinceridad.

\- Kanon...quizás no es el momento, pero me gustaría comentarte algo a solas...

La seriedad en la voz que demandaba un instante de intimidad molestó un poco a Kanon, que no concebía que ése fuera ni el lugar ni el momento de hablar de otros temas que no fueran la incertidumbre de la situación de Saga.

Rhadamanthys se apartó de ellos sin esperar a ser invitado a hacerlo, pero Kanon no pudo ahogar un reproche que Shura comprendió.

\- No creo que ahora debamos hablar de juicios ni demás historias, Shura...

\- Solamente te quiero hacer saber que cuando el juez Dohko fije nueva fecha para retomar el proceso, haré lo que esté en mis manos para hacerme cargo de él.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes conseguir diciéndome ésto?

\- Informarte que DeathMask es un testigo que yo nunca aprobé. Nada más...

Shura no esperó respuesta por parte de Kanon. Simplemente emprendió su definitiva marcha sintiendo su profesional consciencia tranquila por primera vez durante todo el largo día.

Otro cigarrillo sacó la cabeza del infinito cajetín que no abandonaba a Kanon, pero Rhadamanthys se lo arrancó de los labios antes de poder ser prendido.- Ya basta por hoy...

\- No me jodas, Rada...por favor...- Rechistó Kanon, con la mirada agotada y los nervios aún con ganas de seguir dando guerra.- Ahora no...

Kanon se sentó sin fuerzas sobre un bordillo que custodiaba unas marchitas plantas, y sin pensar más sacó otro cigarrillo, olvidándose del que le había arrebatado el Wyvern, que observándole con pesar imitó sus gestos, cayendo sentado justo a su lado. El pitillo robado halló destino entre los labios de Rhadamanthys, y cuando Kanon sacó el mechero éste también pasó a poder del inglés, quién se prendió su cigarrillo antes de devolver el pequeño chisme a su legítimo dueño.

\- Fumas demasiado, Kanon.- Sentenció Rhadamanthys, como si él no lo hubiera hecho nunca ni lo estuviera consumando en su misma acción de queja en ese preciso instante.

\- Ya lo sé, Rada...ya lo sé...- Admitió Kanon, sin poder frenar el rítmico rebotar de sus piernas, hundiendo su gacho rostro sobre su propio pecho mientras los codos se apoyaban en sus nerviosos muslos.

Rhadamanthys le observó de reojo profundamente apenado por la situación que ambos estaban cruzando, y sin resistir su impulso más íntimo dejó que su brazo rodeara a Kanon por los hombros y le acercara a él.- Todo saldrá bien...ten confianza...- Kanon chasqueó la lengua con la desesperación de desear creer las palabras del Wyvern latiendo dentro de sí, y su anegada vista se alzó al infinito tratando de evitar ser demasiado observada por quién no iba a desaparecer de su lado.- Y tan pronto como sea posible te someterás a la revisión de la que habla Shaka.

\- ¡Joder, Rada! ¡Ahora no me hables de revisiones ni de nada! - Replicó Kanon, mirándole todo lo de frente que sus posiciones les permitían.

\- No es una petición, que te quede claro. Lo harás...aunque te tenga que llevar a rastras a ello.

Kanon quiso resistirse una vez más, pero la llegada de un muchacho que resultaba familiar a ambos le calló las intenciones.

Mu entró por la puerta más lejana a ellos, sin reparar en su presencia. Quizás en realidad tampoco le importaba hacerlo, dado que sus pasos le condujeron directamente al solitario Shaka, el cuál había decidido pasar sus horas de nervios en un buscado alejamiento.

Ambos le siguieron con la mirada, y vieron cómo Shaka se alzaba al notar su presencia. Hablaban...nerviosamente. Shaka gesticulaba, se llevaba una mano a la frente para despejarla de desordenadas hebras rubias. Mu le escuchaba, trataba de acercarse a él mientras Shaka hacía todos los posibles para mantener una absurda distancia que tozudamente debía creer necesaria, hasta que la determinación fue más fuerte que los propios temores de Shaka y éste dejó abrazarse por su amigo, para finalmente romperse.

\- Ése debe ser Mu...el colega de Shaka...- Dijo Rhadamanthys a modo de inútil información.

\- Creo que sí...

Kanon seguía observándoles a través de los sucios cristales que les separaban. Era evidente que Shaka se había hecho el fuerte todo lo que había podido, pero saberse en confianza y acompañado había conseguido que sus defensas se derribaran y que el miedo propio de quién ama se sobrepusiera a la lógica y a la razón de la ciencia.

\- ¿Y si Shaka no hubiera estado allí, Rada? - Preguntó Kanon luchando para tragarse el nudo que hacía rato que laceraba su garganta.- Si Saga ahora mismo está siendo intervenido es gracias a él...

\- Pero ha estado ¿no? Así que deja de pensar, Kanon...

Kanon decidió dejar que Shaka continuara desahogándose sin testigos y volvió la mirada hacia el Wyvern, recordándose de alguien que con el paso de las semanas había pasado a ser algo más que una simple compañera de trabajo.

\- Marin...hay que decírselo a Marin...

\- Ya lo he hecho.- Le informó con calma Rhadamanthys, que hacía inconmensurables esfuerzos para aparentar la serenidad que interiormente tampoco vivía.- Ha insistido en venir, pero yo he sido más tozudo que ella y le he pedido que se quedara a casa con su familia. Le he dicho que la llamaríamos tan pronto supiéramos algo.

\- Gracias Rada...

Kanon le dedicaba una acuosa mirada de devoción sin maquillaje ni dobleces, sobrante de palabras. Y el Wyvern simplemente le devolvió la mirada sin prisas.

Los cigarrillos de ambos se consumieron lentamente, y cuando Rhadamanthys se deshizo de su colilla se alzó para ir directamente a la máquina expendedora de bebidas, llenándola de monedas que le abastecieron de un par de bebidas calientes.

\- No es tan bueno como el que hago yo, pero es pasable.- Informó el Wyvern tendiendo el vasito de plástico humeante a Kanon, tratando de arrancar algún indicio de sonrisa a su amigo.

\- Hasta las máquinas hacen el café mejor que tú, Rada...

Los labios de Kanon finalmente ofrecieron esa media sonrisa tan suya.

Y a Rhadamanthys ese nimio triunfo le bastó.

###

En el interior de la sala de espera colindante a la zona quirúrgica Shaka permanecía abrazado a Mu. Las dudas y la incertidumbre seguían fluyendo por sus ojos cerrados, y Mu seguía ofreciéndole su compañía y comprensión, sobreponiéndose a los propios sentimientos que siempre le había generado Shaka sin siquiera saberlo.

\- Seguro que todo saldrá bien...- Dijo Mu con toda la cortesía que halló en un momento que se le presentaba difícil.

Shaka se había separado de él, y retomaba sus indecisos andares frente a la puerta que todavía no daba indicios de abrirse.

\- Espero que sí...pero no dejo de sentirme culpable...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Durante el receso hemos estado hablando...no del juicio, sino de nosotros...- Empezó a explicarse Shaka, buscando una silla al azar para dejar descansar sus nervios. Mu no demoró en imitar sus intenciones, y tomó asiento al lado de Shaka, dispuesto a escuchar como tantas veces Shaka hacía con los demás.- Se ha disculpado por todo lo sucedido...por haberme...ya sabes...- Prosiguió Shaka sin desear repetir las palabras que relataban una escena digna de olvidar.

\- Bueno...ésto quiere decir que recapacitó...

\- Me ha pedido que regresara con él, que olvidáramos todo lo que nos había alejado últimamente...y yo me he negado.- Confesó con voz sincera ante la paciencia de su amigo incondicional.- Le he pedido tiempo...y ahora no sé si queda tiempo, Mu...

\- Habrá tiempo, confía en ello...- Las palabras de Mu emergieron con la misma calma de siempre, y hasta se permitió el atrevimiento de llevar su mano hacia la rodilla de Shaka en un gesto de simple y llano afecto.- No hace falta que te diga que me tienes para lo que necesites ¿verdad?

Shaka asintió con timidez, y urgentemente le nació la necesidad de cambiar de tema para evitar que ese necesario encuentro se convirtiera en algo demasiado próximo o íntimo.- ¿Has visto a Valentine hoy? - Preguntó de repente, descolocando a su colega por completo.

\- ¿Y ésto a qué viene ahora? - Mu frunció su curioso ceño, y su mente empezó a caminar hacia otros senderos.- No...no le he visto. Además...estaba citado al juicio...

\- Ha acudido, pero se ha retirado como testigo...- Le informó Shaka, con claros signos de preocupación. - Estaba completamente magullado...hasta con alguna costilla rota...

\- ¿Tuvo algún accidente?

\- Una paliza, Mu...las heridas que le he visto no son de ningún otro tipo de accidente que no sea el resultado de una sarta de golpes...

\- ¿Le han dado una tunda?

\- Creo que sí.

\- ¿ Y quién querría hacerle daño?

\- Alguien que no le quisiera en el juicio. Es lo único que se me ocurre, porqué encima el muy tonto se niega a denunciar. - Shaka parecía haberse olvidado sanamente para su interna tensión del porqué estaban manteniendo esta conversación en una sala de espera de hospital, y Mu le escuchaba con palpable interés, desviando su vista hacia las baldosas del suelo al tiempo que trataba de racionalizar toda esa inesperada información.- Detrás de este juicio hay demasiadas cosas oscuras, Mu. Y por desgracia creo que nosotros estamos andando sobre sus arenas movedizas...

\- ¿Lo crees por lo de la Fenciclidina? - Inquirió Mu, regresando la mirada a Shaka.

\- Y por el bisturí que falta en nuestro inventario y que todavía no ha salido de ningún escondite posible...

###

La noche había llegado acarreando un frío que anunciaba un tempranero invierno.

Mu finalmente se había ido a casa después de la tozuda insistencia de Shaka a que lo hiciera, cruzándose en su camino con el juez Dohko. Sus vestimentas informales chocaban estrepitosamente con la indumentaria que había vestido durante todo el día y que se había grabado en las retinas de todos los participantes de un juicio que se aplazaría unas jornadas, aún por determinar.

La presencia del juez allí no fue debida a ningún asunto profesional, sino simplemente surgida de la humanidad de alguien preocupado por el bienestar de sus conocidos más allá de los lazos que la justicia había trazado para unirles en un mismo tiempo y lugar.

No se habló del proceso truncado por la mitad, ni de la falta de protocolo de Kanon ni del desbarajuste mental que tanta fantasía tenebrosa había desatado en el bonachón juez. Únicamente hubo palabras de apoyo y buenos deseos para Saga, junto con el ofrecimiento de su humana ayuda en lo que fuera necesario y la reclamación de estar informado de cada nuevo paso que se andara durante la incierta noche.

Ahora solamente seguían esperando Kanon, Rhadamanthys y Shaka. Hacía horas que ya nadie se sentía con ánimos de hablar. Aguardar era todo lo que podían hacer, y el silencio fue la elección de los tres. Kanon no cesaba de alzarse de la silla, andar, sentarse, salir fuera, fumar...volver a fumar...y así sucesivamente hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y le condujo por inercia a dejarse desplomar sobre la última silla que a su trasero le faltaba por catar.

El Wyvern dormitaba a la silla contigua de Kanon, con las piernas completamente extendidas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El agotamiento mental del inglés parecía haberle ganado la batalla, y su cabeza se ladeaba con cada oleada de desconexión que sufría su cerebro, alzándose repentinamente para volver a caer, hallando finalmente cojín sobre el hombro de Kanon.

Shaka también había cedido a la necesidad de dar alguna vuelta, beber algo de la máquina expendedora y regresar el mismo sitio de toda la larga noche. Su mirada seguía perdida en el análisis que su mente ejecutaba de todo lo dicho y sucedido a lo largo de la nefasta jornada, tratando de iluminar alguna respuesta racional a demasiada turbación interior.

Sin éxito.

Shaka no se veía capaz de admitir otra realidad que no fuera la de volver a ver a Saga respirar.

El amanecer se tanteaba en la extraña penumbra que siempre le precede, y cuando los tres ya no estaban en posesión alguna de la noción del tiempo que les mantenía retenidos allí, la puerta de la zona quirúrgica se abrió.

Shaka se alzó como si un invisible tensor hubiera tirado de él.

Kanon hizo lo mismo, casi comiéndose al mismo doctor que horas atrás había hablado con él.

Rhadamanthys tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar, preocupándose primero por la repentina pérdida de cojín para su sueño antes de recaer de bruces a la realidad y recordar porqué estaba durmiendo tan mal.

\- ¡¿Cómo está mi hermano?! ¡¿Puedo hablar con él?! ¡Necesito verle y hablar con él!

Kanon no midió la compostura de su voz, y las manos luchaban contra sí mismas para no asirse de las ropas del agotado doctor.

\- Lamento informarle que ésto no será posible...

Shaka palideció aún más.

Rhadamanthys se desperezó de repente y consiguiendo una velocidad mental de Match 20 se preparó para lo peor.

Y Kanon no se resistió.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Qué está insinuando?! ¡Quiero verle!

Ya no hubo nada que hacer. Kanon se lanzó contra el médico agarrándole del cuello de la verde vestimenta que le cubría, zarandeándole sin medida.- ¡Debo hablar con él! ¡No me diga que no es posible!

\- ¡Kanon!

Rhadamanthys y Shaka exclamaron al unísono, y torpes fueron sus intentos de separar a Kanon del abatido y asustado doctor. Kanon estaba completamente fuera de sí, y en su interior el corazón no paraba de decirle que no, que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar éso...

Lo peor.

Finalmente fue el Wyvern el que consiguió arrancar las garras de Kanon de los livianos ropajes de su inocente presa, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para mantenerle apresado y a una distancia de seguridad prudencial para todos.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermano?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él?!

\- ¡Pues porqué todavía está bajo los efectos de la anestesia! - Le espetó el médico, tocándose el cuello donde Kanon había cerrado sus manos sin pensar.- ¡Aún tardará en estar consciente y poder hablar!

En ese preciso instante, Shaka exhaló toda la tensión que había guardado durante las largas horas de la noche.

Rhadamanthys también sintió como el alivio acudía a él, y Kanon...

Kanon simplemente se deshizo ahí mismo.

\- ¿Ésto quiere decir que...que está bien?

La voz que ahora emergió estaba sembrada de toda la debilidad y agotamiento responsables de robarle la rabia y la desesperación, y el médico inspiró hondo antes de atreverse a proseguir con su explicación.

\- Su hermano ha superado la operación con éxito. Ahora mismo está en la Unidad de Vigilancia Intensiva, a la espera que salga de la anestesia. Pero aún seguirá dormido unas largas horas debido a los calmantes que se le han suministrado para contrarrestar los dolores que le causarán las consecuencias de la intervención. Si lo desean, pueden verle, pero a través de los cristales que delimitan la zona de protección. Y es preciso que sepan que debemos esperar de 24 a 48 horas para asegurar que el peligro ha cesado...

Kanon no esperó a que la puerta de la zona quirúrgica se abriera para invitarle a pasar. Se tomó la libertad por sí mismo, aunque pronto tuvo que detenerse y esperar al médico, debido a su ignorancia hacia dónde debía andar. Tras de sí le seguía Shaka, y Rhadamanthys optó por quedarse donde estaba, a la espera de recuperar a Kanon después de unos minutos.

Poco se podía apreciar de Saga desde esa distancia. Lo único que se avistaba era una munión de monitores y tubos que se unían a él por distintas partes de su cuerpo, y el torso completamente desnudo y con una gasa de grandes dimensiones cubriendo la línea central de su pecho.

Pero respiraba.

Su corazón latía de nuevo...

En ese momento a Kanon no le importaba nada más.


	23. Necesaria traición

El despertar de Saga iba por largo, y aún que lo hiciera pronto todavía no podrían acceder a verle más de cinco minutos, y una sola persona.

El aspecto que presentaba Kanon después de haber pasado toda la noche en vela era, como mínimo, desastroso. Aunque no tenía nada que envidiar al aspecto que también ofrecían Shaka y Rhadamanthys.

Pero urgía que Kanon abandonara el hospital, al menos durante media hora. Shaka tenía un trámite que hacer, y su condición de médico forense le daba ciertos privilegios que de otra forma no se verían contemplados. El Wyvern se había erigido como silencioso cómplice de la intención de Shaka, y después de un agotador pulso de tozudez con Kanon al fin consiguió arrastrarle hasta su piso para que al menos se aseara y se cambiara de ropas, momento que aprovecharía para hacerlo él también.

Durante la ausencia de Kanon, Saga siguió todavía dormido. La UVI se había convertido en un bullicioso ir y venir de enfermeras y médicos que no cesaban de comprobar todas las constantes vitales de Saga, así como ir administrándole los calmantes que deberían paliar el dolor una vez la consciencia regresara.

Kanon y Rhadamanthys entraron de nuevo al hospital sin haber recuperado unas horas de sueño que ya daban por perdidas, pero al menos aseados y con unas ropas más acordes a sus indumentarias habituales. La intención de Kanon era volver a plantarse frente a los cristales que le permitían una escueta imagen de su hermano, pero el traidor aviso que el Wyvern perpetró a Shaka a través de un escueto whatsapp colaboró en conseguir que la todavía desaliñada figura de Shaka les esperara en el vestíbulo del edificio acompañado de otro doctor.

\- ¿Es usted Kanon Samaras? - Preguntó el desconocido médico con sequedad, habiendo sido advertido por Shaka del temperamental carácter de su nuevo paciente.

\- Sí ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay alguna novedad con mi hermano? - Se apresuró a aclarar Kanon, completamente ajeno al plan urdido entre Shaka y el Wyvern, los cuáles se miraron esbozándose una sonrisa que parecía empezar a destilar algo de compañerismo.

\- Su hermano sigue estable dentro de la gravedad inherente de la operación, pero yo estoy aquí por usted. Tiene visita conmigo ahora mismo. Acompáñeme, por favor...

Pese a no haber dormido casi nada en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, la mente de Kanon no tardó ni un segundo en desentrellar el misterio de esa aparición en su camino, y frunciendo su ceño con visible contrariedad no pudo dejar de acordarse tanto de Shaka como del Wyvern, dispuesto a arrastrarle tras el doctor si hacía falta.

\- Ahora no es el momento de hacer ésto...- Les advirtió inútilmente, sintiendo como el enfado iba creciendo dentro de él.

\- Media hora Kanon. No tardarás más...y saldrás de dudas.

\- ¡Yo no tengo dudas, Shaka! ¡Me encuentro estupendamente! - Se rebeló Kanon, tratando de zafarse del repentino agarre que Rhadamanthys había asegurado en su brazo.- ¡Y tú suéltame, que no eres mi niñera!

\- No, no soy tu niñera. Creo que estamos en disposición de aceptar que soy algo más que éso, así que andando que es gerundio.- Sentenció Rhadamanthys con firmeza, empezando a avanzar y a tirar del reacio Kanon.

\- ¡Sois un par de cabrones! ¡Los dos!

\- Calla y anda.- Volvió a ordenar el Wyvern, que seguía el plan con firme convicción.

\- Es la última puerta...a la izquierda...- Informó Shaka, permitiéndose un instante de distensión durante el cuál hasta casi sonrió.

Una vez dentro de la consulta, Rhadamanthys se sentó y tuvo que seguir tirando del brazo de Kanon para conseguir que imitara sus movimientos, lo cuál hizo después de hacer un pequeño derroche de disconformidad y dejarse caer sobre la silla rechistando como un chiquillo asustado ante una bata blanca.

\- Si me permite, Kanon, primero le haré unas preguntas que quiero que responda con sinceridad...- Informó el médico mientras habría su historial en el ordenador.

\- No se preocupe, lo hará.- Contestó Rhadamanthys por él, arrancándole una mirada achicada por el sentimiento de profundo ultraje que Kanon sentía en su interior.

El doctor seguía tratando de hallar el historial médico de Kanon, pero extrañamente lo último que aparecía en la pantalla resultaba simplemente difícil de creer.- A ver...hay algo que no comprendo...¿se ha visitado en algún otro hospital?

\- Claro que no. ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Kanon cruzándose de brazos y mirando al descolocado doctor de la forma más intimidante que sus agotados ojos pudieron fabricar.

\- La última referencia de visita que hay registrada es de...de hace veinte años...y fue por un esguince en el tobillo...

\- Ya lo sé.- Espetó Kanon con aires de superioridad.- Ésto fue cuando jugaba a fútbol...además ¿acaso no he dicho ya que me siento perfectamente?

El doctor negó varias veces con la cabeza, incapaz de creerse que alguien no hubiera acudido a visitarse ni tan sólo por una gripe durante veinte años.

\- Bueno, vamos a las preguntas que le he comentado...- Dijo, olvidándose de su nimio historial y volviendo la vista hacia Kanon mientras se colocaba con las manos en el teclado para ampliar la información.- ¿Qué edad tiene?

\- Lo debe estar leyendo en la pantalla, ¿no?

\- Quiero que me lo confirme usted de viva voz...- Insistió el doctor casi rogando.

\- Treinta y cinco.- Dijo después de suspirar con hastío, no pudiendo hablar con más brusquedad y rechazo.

\- ¿Bebe alcohol?

\- Algo sí...alguna cerveza...cosas así.- Respondió mirando de reojo a Rhadamanthys, que se mantuvo al margen de la contestación.

\- ¿Drogas? Ya sabe...éxtasis, cocaína, heroína, marihuana...

\- No.

\- ¿Fuma?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cuántos cigarrillos al día, más o menos?

\- Un...un paquete...- Respondió Kanon a media voz, carraspeando la vergüenza que le suponía admitir ante un profesional de la salud su malsana adicción.

\- A veces más.- Acotó Rhadamanthys, enfurenciendo silenciosamente a Kanon, que le fulminó con la mirada.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso miento?! Durante los últimos días te has bajado casi dos paquetes por día...

\- ¡Y tú también has colaborado en ello! ¡¿O ya te has olvidado?! Además...ésto ha sido porqué he estado muy nervioso...

\- De acuerdo...lo dejaremos en un paquete diario...o sea...alrededor de unos veinte cigarrillos...- Dijo el médico tecleando la información.- ¿Practica algún deporte?

\- Nado. A mi aire. Pero cuando puedo, nado.- Kanon volvió a mirarse al Wyvern, advirtiéndole que ahora no se atreviera a rechistar.- No me gusta ir a correr porqué sí, o sobre una cinta encerrado en un cuarto lleno de gente sudada.- Aclaró para justificar su elección.- A mí solo me gusta el agua.

\- Está bien...está bien...no se enfade...La natación es un deporte muy completo...- Intentó tranquilizarle el médico, desplazando las manos del teclado para suplicar calma con sus gestos ante Kanon.

\- Y para que conste, en el sexo funciono perfectamente. No tengo ningún problema y no me puedo quejar de la frecuencia.- Espetó Kanon, desplegando el cruce de sus brazos para puntualizar sus palabras con descarados golpecitos de su dedo índice sobre la mesa.

Dicho ésto el Wyvern se ruborizó intensamente, mirando de reojo a Kanon ante el derroche de información que no había sido pedida.

\- Lo celebro por usted...- Dijo el doctor extrañado ante el natural ofrecimiento de dicha información.- Aunque ésto es algo que no le iba a preguntar...

\- A ver, le informo de ello para que no me diga que el tabaco produce impotencia y cosas así. No es mi caso, que quede claro.- Siguió Kanon, escudándose en lo que fuera para evitar la prohibición de algo a lo que no estaba muy dispuesto a renunciar.

\- De acuerdo, lo añado a su informe...- Le tranquilizó el doctor.- El paciente goza de una estupenda salud sexual...- Prosiguió, tecleando la nueva información.

\- Exacto.

Kanon volvió a recostarse sobre la silla y cruzarse de brazos de manera bastante distante, pero la voz del médico ordenándole alzarse, desnudarse de cintura para arriba y recostarse sobre una cercana camilla no dejó que Kanon acabara de acomodarse en su rechazo.

Las directrices médicas fueron acatadas a regañadientes y entre bufidos de inconformidad, pero si no lo hacía él sería el mismo Rhadamanthys el que acabaría desnudándole a la fuerza, cosa que Kanon tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir. No allí.

El helado gel que facilitaría la ecografia del corazón fue derramado sobre el pecho de Kanon, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al notar el gélido tacto de éso tan pringoso y desagradable. Rápidamente el doctor se hizo con el aparato que le ofrecería las imágenes del corazón, y sin vacilar empezó a restregarlo sobre el gel, imprimiendo una circular presión sobre la zona pectoral de Kanon, ladeándose ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Los latidos del corazón comenzaron a ser audibles para todos. Se percibían acelerados, y los ojos de todos se deslizaron hacia una pantalla dónde se apreciaba algo moverse con frenesí, pero lo cuál solamente el médico leía a la perfección.

\- Tranquilícese, que no le voy a matar...- Dijo el doctor, siguiendo con su tarea y sin apartar la vista del monitor a su lado.- Ésto que aquí se ve es su corazón, y está latiendo muy rápido...le digo que se tranquilice...

\- ¡Yo ya estoy tranquilo! - Exclamó Kanon, fascinado con el ruido y las imágenes que emergían del monitor.

\- No comprendo nada, la verdad...- Informó el profesional de cardiologia, continuando con su explicación y consiguiendo hacer palidecer tanto a Kanon como Rhadamanthys, aumentando aún más el rítmico latir del corazón.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa a mi corazón? - Se apresuró a averiguar Kanon, ahora tomado realmente por el miedo a sufrir la misma patología que se llevó a su padre y casi lo consigue con Saga.

El doctor suspiró profundamente, excitando todavía con más intensidad el secreto miedo que estaba asaltando a Kanon, hasta que al fin sus palabras aclararon algo que para el médico carecía de sentido.

\- Pasa que pese al exceso de tabaco...al alcohol y a no tener en posesión ninguna analítica de sangre reciente que nos ilumine sobre su estado real de salud, su corazón es perfectamente normal y fuerte.

Kanon y Rhadamanthys exhalaron alivio a la vez, y poco a poco el color volvió a ocupar su lugar natural en el rostro de los dos.

\- ¿Ésto quiere decir que...

\- Que usted no ha heredado la patología que sufre su hermano.

\- ¿Pero no es genético? - Se atrevió a preguntar el Wyvern, que le costaba creerse que Kanon estuviera fuerte como un roble.

\- Cuando alguien sufre miocardiopatía hipertrófica lo puede transmitir en herencia, pero las estadísticas muestran que se hereda en un 50% de los casos...Así que estoy en disposición de afirmar que quizás su padre lo sufriera, y que lo transmitiera a su hermano pero a usted no...pese a ser gemelos.

\- ¡¿Lo ves Rada?! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ya lo sabía yo! - Exclamó Kanon, alzándose de la camilla como si ésta quemara, sirviéndose él mismo de los paños de papel que arrancó del dispensador para limpiarse el pringue que había quedado en su pecho.

\- ¡Pero al menos ahora lo sabes con seguridad, cabezón! - Le espetó el Wyvern, no reteniendo las ganas que le llevaron a azotarle una merecida colleja.

\- De todas maneras le recomiendo que se someta a un chequeo general. No estaría de más disponer de una analítica de sangre que nos iluminara su estado de salud actual. No es muy fiable disponer de una analítica hecha cuando todavía no tenía vello en el pecho, señor...- Dijo el doctor, contagiándose del temperamento que Kanon no podía frenar.

\- Lo que usted diga, pero hoy no.- Sentenció Kanon, que ya se había enfundado su camisa y la había medio abrochado con prisas.

Con las mismas prisas que salió de la consulta sin siquiera despedirse, dejando al médico plantado ahí mismo.

\- No se preocupe...yo me encargaré que lo haga.- Dijo Rhadamanthys con más educación, tendiendo la mano al sanitario para agradecerle la revisión llevada a cabo.

\- Pues le deseo suerte en su contienda, joven. Vaya carácter tiene su amigo...

\- Lo sé, doctor. Hace años que lo sé, así que creo saber cómo manejarle...

\- Éso espero.

Rhadamanthys no demoró mucho en seguir los pasos de Kanon, que rápidamente había llegado a la zona de vigilancia intensiva, dónde aún estaba Shaka con su nefasta imagen descuidada durante demasiadas horas. Antes que el rubio forense pudiera mostrar interés por los resultados obtenidos, fue el mismo Kanon que le informó con todavía enfadadas maneras que el chequeo había revelado lo que su carente opinión médica ya sabía: que él no sufría nada de nada.

\- Me alegro que así sea, Kanon. De verdad.

Finalmente los tres estaban reunidos ante el grueso cristal que les separaba de Saga, y un rápido ir y venir de enfermeras y médicos a su alrededor les puso en máxima alerta.

Parecía que Saga regresaba a la consciencia, y a través del muro de protección pudieron apreciar cómo un doctor hablaba con Saga. Seguramente confirmaba que el recién despertado coordinara correctamente, que procesara la información más simple y banal para poder proceder a explicarle porqué estaba allí.

Kanon se revolvía nervioso entre el poco espacio que les dejaba el escueto pasillo donde todos estaban esperando, y cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al médico que recién había estado hablando a Saga, Kanon casi se lo come otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Me alegra informarles que fuera de peligro.

\- ¿Puedo verle? ¿Puedo entrar?

Kanon no se aguantaba su propia impaciencia hilvanada a través de largas horas de nervios, y el doctor le complació, no sin antes advertirle que sólo dispondría de cinco minutos y que debía cubrirse con ropas esterilizadas antes de acceder a su lado.

Ahora Kanon obedeció con prisas y sin rechistar, y una vez estuvo pulcramente cubierto con ropajes verdes y una mascarilla de protección, la definitiva puerta que le separaba de Saga se abrió para él.

El olor a hospital que había allí era simplemente mareante, pero a Kanon ya no le afectó. Solamente le estrujó el estómago descubrir a Saga con un vendaje en torno a su cuerpo que asustaba y una colección de tubos que no sabía ni de dónde salían ni mucho menos qué conectaban.

Saga aún parecía adormilado, pero cuando reparó en una nueva presencia a su lado, sus agotados ojos se agrandaron. No podía hablar...una mascarilla de oxígeno y el cansancio de la operación aún se lo impedían, pero sus ojos delataban que se hallaba en pleno estado consciente, reconociendo a Kanon tras ese extraño disfraz que no le favorecía en absoluto.

\- Eres un imbécil, Saga...- Espetó Kanon en un susurro mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hermano e inconscientemente le agarraba de la mano.- Casi me matas a mí del susto que me has dado...

Los ojos de Saga se achicaron y un denso brillo apareció en ellos al tiempo que no dejaban de fijarse en Kanon, y en las lágrimas que tontamente asomaban a los ojos de quién le estrujaba la mano con nerviosa fuerza.

\- ¿Sabes...sabes lo que te ha pasado? ¿El porqué estás aquí? - La voz de Kanon se percibía ahogada debido a la máscara que cubría sus labios, pero a Saga le llegó como un bálsamo para su alma.

Achicando aún más su acuosa mirada, y haciendo el intento de ladear sus labios bajo el suministro de oxígeno, Saga asintió muy levemente, pero suficiente para decir a Kanon que sí, que había comprendido las palabras del doctor.

\- ¿Y sabes gracias a quién estás aquí y no en otro lugar? - Siguió preguntando Kanon, sin soltar la mano de Saga y permitiéndose un segundo para mirar a través de los cristales la agotada figura de Shaka.

Saga ofreció algo parecido a una negación con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos un largo instante para volver a abrirlos y mirar a Kanon intensamente.

\- Ha sido Shaka quién te ha encendido otra vez y te ha mantenido con vida hasta la llegada de la ambulancia...

Kanon habló sintiendo el inminente quiebre de su voz, aunque luchara tremendamente para no ofrecerle a Saga más flaqueza de la debida.

Las cejas de Saga se contrajeron...se unieron tímidamente sobre su fruncido ceño, y su mirada terminó de aguarse mientras seguía observando a Kanon y luego trataba de ladear el rostro hacia el otro costado, haciendo inconmensurables esfuerzos para avistarle a él.

Para ver a Shaka, aunque fuera de lejos y borroso.

Siendo espectador de este lejano gesto, Shaka apoyó infantilmente la palma de su mano contra el cristal que los separaba, y entonces la acuosidad que se había formado en los ojos de Saga finalmente descendió hasta perderse en el colchón que le cobijaba.

Kanon también lloraba. En silencio, pero con el alma más sosegada. Su mano seguía magullando la de Saga, y la otra se unió a la carícia cuando Saga le ofreció un atisbo de presión.

Lo peor había pasado...sí.

Pero otra batalla debía empezar para Kanon y Saga.

Y en esta batalla deberían decidir definitivamente en qué bando iban a luchar.

Solos...o por segunda vez en su vida, a la par.


	24. La vida sigue

_Despacho del juez Dohko_

Camus entró a las dependencias judiciales con un dosier bajo el brazo, y Marin le seguía en silencio.

El carácter del inspector Camus no era muy propicio para poder permitir el despliegue de una conversación banal que ayudara a romper la tensión que emanaba de su seria compañía, así que Marin descartó de inmediato intentar hablar del tiempo o sacar a relucir intercambios de ideas sobre cualquier otro tema que no fuera el que les ocupaba: el antiguo caso de Thane Sifakis.

Después de corroborar con la secretaria del juez su cita pactada, ambos se adentraron a los dominios de Dohko, hallándolo vestido informalmente y luciendo un descompuesto rostro que delataba su falta de sueño. Sobre su escritorio humeaba una taza de café, y el aroma que ésta desprendía suavizaba un poco la importancia del encuentro.

\- Sentaos, por favor...- Dijo Dohko con voz cansada mientras sus dedos índice y pulgar le frotaban los ojos para lograr una definitiva apertura y concentración.

Dohko era un hombre cercano, como así lo delataba la indumentaria casual que le cubría y la abstención de usar formalismos a la hora de hablar con conocidos en la intimidad de su terreno. Camus y Marin obedecieron sin articular palabra, y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que sus voces aceptaron el ofrecimiento de un par de cafés que el mismo juez les preparó en su cafetera particular.

\- Soy todo oídos, Camus...

Dohko tendió las bebidas a sus visitantes, y seguidamente rodeó el escritorio para dejarse perder tras la muralla de dosieres que se erigía sin mucho orden por toda la llana extensión frente a él.

\- Dohko...necesito que revise ésto.- Camus tomó la iniciativa de la conversación que le había conducido hasta allí, y sin ceder a la permitida naturalidad de trato que le había ofrecido Dohko hablándole de tú, le entregó el antiguo dosier que noches atrás halló en los sótanos de la Comisaría de Policía.- Es el antiguo caso del señor Thane Sifakis. Y firmemente creo que hay demasiadas contradicciones e irregularidades que en su momento no se tuvieron en cuenta. Le pido que lo revise con atención, y que me permita reabrir el caso.

Dohko empezó a ojear por encima el antiguo informe, mientras Camus y Marin tomaban un tímido sorbo de su cargado e intenso café.

\- Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo, Camus...y por si todavía no lo sabes, nunca he sido muy partidario de reabrir pasados...- Avisó Dohko, alzando la vista a través del informe y traspasando a duras penas la pantalla de trabajo atascado sobre su mesa.- Además...primero habría que resolver la situación actual del señor Sifakis...Está detenido en calidad de prófugo y por haber hecho uso durante años de una falsa identidad...

\- Señor juez...- Intervino Marin, sobreponiéndose a una situación que ella percibía demasiado holgada para su corta experiencia profesional.- Me gustaría que fijara una fianza para dejar salir en libertad a mi cliente. Sus delitos hace más de diez años que fueron llevados a cabo, y son menores...No considero necesario que esté en prisión preventiva a la espera de su juicio por dichos delitos...

Dohko la observaba en silencio, con la vista achicada bajo sus frondosas cejas contraídas, deslizándola hacia Camus cuando éste decidió ampliar la explicación de la abogada.- Además, creo que es importante tener en cuenta que el señor Sifakis se entregó él mismo sin oponer resistencia. No es el autor de ningún crimen de sangre, por lo que concuerdo con las palabras de su abogada.

El jovial magistrado calló y regresó su atención al viejo informe, suspirando sonoramente un par de veces antes de cerrarlo e intentar hallar un buen lugar donde dejarlo, misión algo complicada debido a la anarquía instalada en su mesa.

\- Está bien...lo haré.- Admitió finalmente, cruzando las manos al tiempo que las apoyaba al lado de su taza y se empujaba con el trasero para acercarse más al escritorio.- La verdad es que el juicio de ayer me mareó como nunca antes me había sucedido. Todavía no ato ningún cabo. Ninguno...- Sus manos se separaron para poder acercarle la taza a los labios, y rápidamente regresaron a su unión una vez el café fue apurado por completo.- Pero que este hombre afirme tener "poderes"...ya es algo que me supera más que el estúpido duelo que presencié entre los gemelos.

\- Dohko...si le hablo con franqueza yo siempre he sido escéptico con estos temas paranormales, pero le puedo asegurar que este hombre no es un fraude.- Puntualizó Camus, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por estar dando vida a semejante afirmación.- He experimentado su "don" en mi propia piel...y estoy en condición de afirmar que nunca había sido testigo de nada igual.

\- De acuerdo, Camus...he dicho que lo revisaré, y tan pronto como saque una conclusión os lo haré saber. Pero también tengo que fijar una nueva fecha para retomar el juicio de Ikki Kido, y todavía no sé si esperar a que el fiscal Saga se recupere o no...Por lo que me ha dicho por teléfono hace poco tu compañero Kanon, - continuó Dohko ahora fijándose en Marin - la recuperación de su hermano será larga...

\- Lo sé, señor Dohko...pero como mínimo me atrevo a insistir que decrete una fianza para poder dejar salir a mi cliente de la cárcel...- Rogó Marin, a quién le dolía tremendamente ver al mismo hombre que una noche la aterrorizó entre innecesarias rejas.

El juez volvió a suspirar muy sonoramente, pero en el fondo no pudo evitar sentirse benévolo hacia alguien que no había cometido un delito durante lustros a parte de ocultarse y escudarse bajo una identidad falsa.

\- De acuerdo, Marin...esta tarde tomaré una decisión al respecto. Y ahora, si me permitís...- Prosiguió el juez, apoyando las manos en el borde del escritorio para empujarse hacia atrás junto con su silla de despacho-...es obvio que el peso de la justicia me está enterrando...- añadió extendiendo los brazos para abarcar figuradamente el volumen de toda su responsabilidad -...y tengo mucho trabajo que atender.

Camus y Marin se alzaron para desaparecer del despacho del juez sin proferir nada más que cordiales agradecimientos por su atención, pero la distraída voz de Dohko les retuvo un segundo más.- Marin... si ves a Kanon dile de mi parte que sinceramente espero una pronta mejoría del fiscal.

\- Descuide...lo haré.

###

_Hospital_

Saga volvía a dormir. Y lo seguiría haciendo durante largas horas, pero sus constantes vitales se mantenían estables, detalle crucial para que Kanon pudiera obligar a Shaka irse a casa y descansar un poco.

El Wyvern también se había marchado. Hacía rato que el inglés dormitaba a trompicones cada vez que se sentaba en cualquier esquina, y la tozudez de Kanon al fin consiguió mandarle a dormir en una buena cama y no medio caído de silla en silla.

El sueño en Kanon simplemente había desaparecido. Ya no era muy fan de dormir largas horas, y en la tensión derivada de ese trance los nervios le impedían desconectarse. A veces optaba por sentarse frente a la pantalla de protección que le separaba de Saga. Otras salía fuera del hospital y devoraba los cigarrillos a los que no pensaba abandonar, menos aún después de saber que su motor gozaba de perfecto estado de salud. Y ahora se hallaba plantado frente a la máquina de bebidas frescas, moneda en mano y mente paralizada ante el surtido desplegado ante sus ojos. La elección final fue la misma de siempre: una cola que acompañaría con un pastelito de chocolate que hacía rato que le tentaba en cada una de sus excursiones a esa cara despensa.

Tenía hambre. Su estómago rugía, y el bollo que asomó bajo el envoltorio de plástico fue mordido con avidez hasta la mitad. Sus pasos le llevaron a sentarse sobre el bordillo del feo parterre, dejando la abierta lata de cola en el suelo, justo entre sus pies mientras daba cuenta de su desayuno...o almuerzo...o cena de la noche anterior, olvidada entre demasiados nervios y temores.

\- Kanon...¿Cómo está Saga?

La voz de Marin se presentó clara en sus oídos, pero Kanon no había reparado en su presencia hasta que su dulce voz le devolvió a la realidad, llamando a una mirada que se deslizó por la gravilla del suelo hasta llegar a unos pies con calzado femenino acompañados de otros masculinos.

\- Marin...Ho...hola...- Dijo Kanon alzándose de repente, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano los restos de chocolate que seguramente habían quedado en sus labios, restregando luego la mano usada de servilleta contra sus jeans antes de tenderla a modo de saludo al apuesto joven que acompañaba a Marin.- Hola...soy Kanon...

\- Aioria.- Dijo quién no se separaba de su rescatada esposa, estrechando la mano de Kanon con noble firmeza.

\- Creo que...que ya nos vimos...el otro día...- Balbuceó Kanon, terriblemente incómodo por llevar a cabo una presentación en términos tan poco cuidados.

\- Sí...es cierto. Me arrollaste antes de poder llegar a mi casa después de meses de ausencia. Por un momento creí que no lo conseguiría.- Dijo Aioria a modo de broma que destensara la presentación oficial.

\- Esa noche...yo...yo estuve hablando con Marin de trabajo...- Se justificó Kanon absurdamente, con la intención de aclarar cualquier malentendido incluso antes que éste pudiera nacer.

\- Ya lo sabe, Kanon...- Intervino Marin, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse.

\- Ah...entonces...perfecto.

Su innata media sonrisa salió al rescate de la situación, y fue Aioria de nuevo el que trató de tranquilizar a Kanon por completo, eso sí, rodeando a su joven esposa por los hombros con la intención de no dejarla escapar.

\- Hace días que Marin me hablaba de ti cuando nos conectábamos con la webcam.

\- ¿Ah...sí? Caray...qué detalle..- Dijo Kanon odiando su despliegue de infantil estupidez.- Tienes una mujer excepcional.- Sentenció al fin sin saber por qué.

\- Lo sé.

Aioria sonrió, y ladeó su rostro para besar con ternura la cabeza que se dejaba apoyar contra su hombro, ruborizando a Marin aún más.

Pasado el primer momento de inesperada presentación, los tres acudieron a la cafeteria del hospital para ponerse al día con más tranquilidad. Kanon les informó que Saga parecía estar fuera de peligro, aunque todavía bajo constante observación. Y Marin le comentó sobre la reunión llevada a cabo con el juez Dohko, transmitiéndole los mismos deseos que el magistrado le había ofrecido durante su visita nocturna al hospital.

Marin insistió en ofrecerse para cualquier cosa que Kanon pudiera necesitar, pero su colega rechazó amablemente la oferta, invitándola a irse y disfrutar de su recuperada y necesaria vida familiar.

\- Cuando Shaka venga me iré yo, a ver si Rada aún duerme e intentar hacerlo yo también.- Dijo Kanon, despidiéndose de quién ya consideraba amiga, y de su apuesto militar.

Shaka aún demoró un tiempo más en reaparecer, y lo hizo luciendo un aspecto aseado y mucho más fresco que horas atrás. Resultaba evidente que haber acudido a buscar descanso después de saber que Saga había despertado sin problemas fue suficiente para poderle regalar al joven forense unas urgidas horas de desconexión.

Ambos se hallaban nuevamente frente a los cristales que les mantenían alejados de Saga, el cual parecía despertar otra vez de los largos sueños que le propiciaban los calmantes que recorrían todo su ser. Apenas intercambiaban palabras. Únicamente aguardaban, hasta que el mismo doctor que había llevado a cabo la intervención traspasó la puerta de seguridad para informarles de los estables progresos de Saga, ofreciéndoles el paréntesis de cinco minutos que iba a permitir a uno de los dos entrar y estar con él.

\- Ve tú, Shaka.

\- No...puedo esperar...- Se negó el rubio hindú solamente por cortesía, ya que en realidad hervía de ansias de ser él el que pudiera verle de cerca.

\- Que entres tú, te digo.- Insistió Kanon fingiendo dureza en su orden.- Ahora que estás aquí aprovecharé para ir a mi apartamento y dormir unas horas.

\- De acuerdo...si te obstinas a ello...

\- ¡Pues claro! Si tus ojos me dicen que te mueres de ganas de verle y hablar con él. Además, creo que Saga también necesita saber que estás aquí.

Shaka no se hizo rogar más. Siguió al doctor, se enfundó la esterilizada ropa de protección y accedió. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, y el forense tontamente aún dudó en acercarse a Saga, que con terribles esfuerzos mantenía su vidriosa mirada abierta.

El corazón de Shaka latía con fuerza, y cuando tuvo el coraje suficiente para extinguir la distancia que les separaba la mano de Saga se alzó. Cansada...temblorosa...débil. Pero con la determinación de mantenerse a la espera de ser tomada. Y allí ninguno de los dos pudo más. Shaka la tomó, la estrujó con medido cuidado. La acarició devotamente, y su mirada se diluyó.

\- Saga...todo está bien...saldrás de ésta...- Susurró Shaka luchando para no mostrar una voz quebrada.

Los ojos de Saga hacían inmensos esfuerzos para mantenerse abiertos, fijos en el compungido rostro de su amigo, amante y salvador. Shaka se encontraba sumido en un mar de nervios, y como a veces le sucedía cuando la situación le abrumaba empezó a hablarle en términos ajenos a lo que realmente le importaba a su corazón. Y optó por compartirle una información que no dejaba de albergar interés para los dos. Le habló del componente genético de su patología, y de la pequeña trampa que había urdido para hacer que Kanon se diagnosticara su propio corazón, informándole que no debía temer...que su hermano estaba bien, y que no había heredado lo que se había cruzado en su camino en un momento de vívida consciencia que se debía agradecer.

Shaka hablaba y hablaba, y entre palabras estrujaba la mano de Saga, que sin fuerzas se dejaba hacer, saboreando un contacto que no deseaba perder.

El joven forense hablaba sin cesar, se escudaba en sus profesionales palabras para eludir su más desnuda realidad...pero Saga apenas le escuchaba. Toda su poca energía estaba dirigida en mantener sus ojos fijos sobre el rostro de Shaka, que sin saber por qué evitaba encontrarse con la acuosa mirada de aquél al que a pesar de todo, no había podido dejar de amar.

Y entonces Saga no pudo más. Con la mano que Shaka no estrujaba buscó fuerzas para llevarla hacia su rostro y retirarse sin consentimiento médico la máscara de oxigeno que seguía ayudándole en su respiración. La garganta se percibía árida. Los labios resquebrajados y el intento de hallar voz se presentaba como algo imposible. Pero no lo suficiente para poder armar un nombre. Un solo nombre que paralizó la superficial verborrea del forense. Un nombre que Saga no pudo pronunciar con más devoción...

\- Shaka...

Las palabras que salían sin orden de los labios de Shaka cesaron, y entonces no hubo otra opción que hacerlo. Que hacer éso que Shaka había estado evitando tontamente desde que se había personado al lado de Saga.

Mirarle...y hacerlo a los ojos, callando los dos. Dejando hablar únicamente a su mutuo perdón.

\- No...no debes quitarte ésto, Saga...- Dijo Shaka nerviosamente después de unos densos segundos de contemplación, escudándose en lo que fuera para no afrontar su tierna realidad.

Las manos del joven rubio abandonaron el anclaje al que las sometía el agarre de Saga, y rápidamente trató de volver a colocar la provisión de oxígeno en su lugar, pero la misma mano que lo había retirado se cerró entorno a una de sus muñecas de Shaka y lo impidió.

\- Gracias...

La mirada de Saga seguía diluida. La voz apenas se percibía audible, y la fuerza que recorría su mano era sumamente nimia, pero Shaka no se resistió a ella. Simplemente le devolvió la mirada, emulando exactamente la misma emoción. Una emoción que trató de borrar sin conseguirlo con adecuada serenidad, amparándose una vez más en mil justificaciones carentes de valor.- Sólo...solamente hice lo que cualquier médico hubiera hecho...

Cierto. Pero mentira al mismo tiempo.

Y ambos estaban en poder de esta absoluta verdad.

\- Shaka...perdóname...no...no te vayas...

La mano de Saga volvió a alzarse al aire en busca del ancla que debía afianzarla otra vez, y cuando Shaka se rindió a su compartida necesidad, ya no había lugar para la negación.

\- ¿Y cómo lo iba a hacer, Saga? - Dijo Shaka, tragándose sin nada de éxito su sentida emoción.- Nunca he podido irme...y nunca lo haré.

Los cinco minutos se agotaban.

El médico ya estaba impaciente aguardando su urgente interrupción para acabar con éste paréntesis de redención.

El tiempo se acababa, y los ojos de Saga volvían a reclamar descanso una vez más.

Con una nueva calma...

Con la seguridad que Shaka estaba a su lado...y que en realidad, jamás había dejado de estar.


	25. Los errores ¿se remiendan?

_Unos días después. Despacho del inspector DeathMask._

La secretaria del DM anunció a Shura adentrándose a los dominios de su superior rebosante de temor. A esa pobre mujer cada vez le costaba más irrumpir de lleno en la acritud que ya formaba una densa pátina en el reciente terreno del apartado inspector. La amabilidad de la esquéletica mujer se había esfumado con la misma celeridad que el mal carácter del que hacía gala DeathMask había decidido cebarse con ella. Ni un café fue ofrecido quizás al único visitante que ese despacho había recibido en días, pero internamente Shura lo agradeció. Aún recordaba con mal sabor el desteñido brebaje que cató la última vez, ignorando las advertencias de DM, el cuál por una vez en la vida había hablado con razón.

El olor a tabaco negro que sembraba el despacho tampoco había desaparecido. Shura estaba en disposición de admitir que aún era más nauseabundo que semanas atrás, y el aspecto que presentaba DeathMask era, simplemente, deplorable. El reciente divorcio de su joven esposa le había hundido drásticamente. Sus ropajes se avistaban dejados, mal combinados, arrugados y carentes totalmente de elegancia. Y la descuidada sombra de vello que cubría su rostro evidenciaba que el inspector ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de acicalarse para sí mismo.

Shura tuvo que contener la respiración unos segundos antes de atreverse a inspirar ese aire viciado que parecía no molestar en absoluto a su creador.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Shura? - Preguntó DM con su innata desfachatez al tiempo que aplastaba la colilla en medio de un montón de ceniza a punto de salirse de madre.

\- El juez Dohko ya ha fijado fecha para retomar el juicio.- Le informó el pulcro abogado, enfundándose ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, siendo fiel a un gesto que llevaba inscrito su nombre.- Será dentro de una semana.

\- ¡¿Una semana?! - Exclamó DeathMask, mirándole finalmente de frente.- ¡Saga todavía no estará recuperado!

\- Ya lo sé. Pero no importa. Yo mismo estoy en plena disponibilidad de hacerme cargo del juicio.

\- ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Saga no lo aprobará!

\- Saga no lo sabrá. Y si lo sabe, no podrá hacer nada para impedirlo. Tomaré las riendas yo mismo...por su propio bien...y por el tuyo también.

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres decir con todo ésto?! - Preguntó DM, recostándose en la silla al tiempo que cruzaba las manos tras su nuca y dejaba que un tobillo descansara sobre la rodilla opuesta. - ¡Ilumíname!

\- Quiero decir que yo no te llamaré a testificar, así que puedes olvidarte del juicio y de toda la mierda que junto con Saga habéis cultivado durante años.

La seguridad de Shura se palpaba abrumadora por primera vez en tiempo, no debiéndose a otra cosa que no fuera la actuación según los dictados de su propia consciencia.

\- ¿Debo recordarte que fuiste tú el que vino a exigirme un arma, obedeciendo a tu amo como un perrito al que se le promete premio si se sienta y alza la patita? - Inquirió con sorna cambiando de posición para apoyar sus brazos sobre la mesa y observar a Shura con intenso desdén.

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente DeathMask...pero sinceramente creo que ya es momento de romper con la cadena de favores que te une a Saga, como te he dicho, por su propio bien...y el tuyo también.

Una carcajada llenó el despacho, reverberando estrepitosamente en el pecho de DM.- ¡Como quieras! ¡Para mí mejor así! Pero ya me gustará ver como te despelleja Saga cuando sepa que estás actuando con honor a sus espaldas.

\- No te preocupes tanto por lo que pueda pensar Saga, y agradece que te doy la oportunidad de seguir ejerciendo sin más manchas de las que tú mismo no te has cuidado.

\- ¡¿Me crees estúpido?! ¡No debo agradecerte nada a ti! ¡Yo sólo soy una consecuencia colateral de tu intención de impedir que tu amo caiga en la podredumbre que él solito se buscó!

\- Yo de ti me aprovecharía de tu condición de consecuencia colateral.- Prosiguió Shura con la calma y convicción de quién se sabe con el poder de hacer las cosas bien hechas.- Sí, es cierto que le estoy dando a Saga la oportunidad de renacer profesionalmente. Y a ti también.- Continuó, sin incomodarse por la escrutadora mirada que DeathMask había clavado sobre él.- Mírate DM...das pena. El divorcio no te sienta bien...pero lo comprendo. Perder a una mujer tan hermosa y excepcional por tus malas artes y dejadez profesional duele ¿verdad?

\- ¡Jodido de mierda! ¡No te atrevas a nombrar a mi mujer! - Exclamó DeathMask, alzándose como activado por un resorte, agarrándose con ambas manos a las solapas de la sobria americana de Shura, pese a la barrera que la mesa imponía entre los dos.

\- Ex-mujer...DM. A ver si hablas claro. Aunque...dicen que nunca es tarde para buscar una segunda oportunidad ¿no? - Dijo Shura tranquilamente, deshaciéndose de las manos del corrupto inspector con elegancia.

\- ¡¿Y qué sabrás tú de segundas oportunidades?! - Replicó DM, visiblemente abatido por un tema espinoso para él, e insuperado hasta el momento.- Helena no quiere saber nada de mí...

\- Mira DeathMask...es evidente que la corrupción se te ha engullido. Pero aún puedes librarte de ella...¡Eres joven! ¡Reconduce tu vida! Y quizás las personas que te han amado puedan llegar a ver otra vez lo bueno que en algún momento descubrieron en ti...Esfuérzate de una vez a hacer las cosas bien.- Le aleccionó Shura con su temple de siempre.- Considéralo un consejo de amigo...

\- ¿Amigo, tú? Yo no tengo amigos.

\- Lo sé...estás solo. Pero es más que evidente que la soledad no te sienta nada bien, DeathMask...nada bien...

Shura no añadió nada más. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, atreviéndose además a tender un cable de ayuda a alguien que se había convertido en alimento de la corrupción, pero que pese a ello aún era capaz de sentir dolor, aunque únicamente fuera por haber perdido lo que en su debido momento no supo cuidar con la merecida devoción.

###

_Alrededores de Monastiraki_

La visita de Shura había dejado a DeathMask completamente descompuesto. Cierto era que el corazón del fallido inspector agradeció en secreto que el abogado decidiera no seguir haciendo uso de sus oscuros servicios, pero se había atrevido a hurgar en su llaga más candente. Ya lo había hecho el estúpido del forense días atrás. Y ahora lo había hecho el ayudante del fiscal.

La constatación que su decadencia personal era más que evidente frente a los ojos de los demás le dolía. Y mucho. Hacía menos de un mes que había firmado los papeles del divorcio, y lo había hecho después de retenerlos en su sucio apartamento de nuevo soltero todo el dilatado tiempo que pudo. Él nunca quiso divorciarse, pero tampoco hizo nada para mantener vivo el amor que una vez le hizo sentir mejor persona.

Esos días repletos de alegría que iluminaron su agonizante juventud frente a la madurez de sus cercanos cuarenta, se esfumaron junto con el brillo de la mirada de una joven muchacha que quizás nunca se mereció.

La primera vez que la vio, de camino al oscuro trabajo gobernado por la insalubre corrupción, simplemente se quedó paralizado en medio de la calle sin saber por qué. La joven recién estaba abriendo las puertas de su negocio, sacando a la vista de los peatones toda una colección de coloridas macetas que iluminaban el rostro del día que empezaba. En su parálisis temporal, sus miradas se cruzaron, y un desconocido rubor tomó el rostro del inspector, dotándole de un sano color que nunca antes había experimentado. Los ojos de la muchacha simplemente le rehuyeron, tímidos y avergonzados, pero la sonrisa que le esbozó antes de desaparecer dentro de la floristeria que regentaba le ancló a esa calle sin remedio.

Ya no fue únicamente un día el que sus pasos decidieron elegir ese camino. Fueron uno tras otro, tras otro, esperando tontamente ver cómo la chica de cabellos castaños y mirada verde acicalaba su fachada para el goce y disfrute de las vistas de todos los caminantes.

Primero fue un racimo de violetas. Lo que DM tuvo más a mano y que le sirvió de excusa para conocer su voz, y perderse dentro del brillo de un verdor que titilaba cuando sus manos se rozaron a la hora de saldar las cuentas de la compra. La coartada elegida, el cumpleaños de su madre. La segunda coartada para justificar el racimo de margaritas la semana siguiente fue el cumpleaños de su sobrina. Pronto las coartadas de los cumpleaños se le agotaron al enamorado DM, y ya no había justificación para seguir con sus adquisiciones florales que perpetraba día sí y día también. Pero ellas se seguían sucediendo sin esperar palabras que les otorgaran finalidad. La joven simplemente le esperaba. Cada día. Se conformaba con verle pasar frente a la tienda, y se le atribulaba el corazón cuando ese hombre que rallaba la madurez se acercaba a ella y le pedía recomendación para un presente cuyo único destino era ser desechado una vez cumplida su función.

Para la chica DeathMask no era un hombre guapo. Pero algo en él le resultaba interesante. Quizás la azul mirada, la cuál percibía anhelante de afecto pese a la desfachatez que cubría su cáscara. Quizás las estúpidas artimañas que ese hombre se inventaba sin fin para poder tener su paréntesis de felicidad diaria...Quizás un destello de bondad que latía dentro de él sin que fuera consciente...no lo sabía. Sólo tenía la certeza que cada mañana esperaba su llegada, y con el paso de los días y las semanas empezó a encontrarle atractivo...misterioso...

Conquistable.

Y entonces llegó un día...El día.

DeathMask se armó de valor y compró el ramo de rosas rojas más grande que la muchacha había dispuesto en su callejero aparador, bien provisto de agua para evitar la ineludible muerte de la belleza más etérea de la naturaleza. El pago se llevó a cabo como siempre, pero el ramo no viajó muy lejos de allí. El destino fueron sus propias manos, y el regalo posterior fue ser conocedora del nombre que ostentaba el misterioso comprador: Graziano. El segundo paso fue la inesperada invitación a compartir una cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes italianos que DM había conseguido hallar en la ciudad de un país extranjero para él. El tercer paso fue la inocente aceptación de quién en secreto anhelaba esa proposición desde hacía tiempo.

Esa noche sólo cenaron. Un extraño sentimiento de respeto había nacido dentro de DM, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue marcharse sin robarle un casto beso. Un beso que les dejó a ambos con ganas de más.

El ramo de frondosas rosas rojas destapó la parte más oculta de DeathMask, y la primera cena compartida pronto empezó a necesitar una réplica que mejorara la primera ocasión.

Su relación comenzó de manera natural...sin ser forzada y convirtiéndose en un espacio de encuentro para los dos, por muy dispares que fueran sus caminos y sus edades. Sin dejar pasar mucho el tiempo, a otro ramo de rosas le acompañó un anillo, y en apenas unos pocos meses la vida de DeathMask alcanzó su punto máximo de iluminación. La luz se percibía en el brillo de sus corruptos ojos, pero la oscuridad de la putrefacción no demoró en desear aplastar el brillo que esa joven muchacha se había atrevido a cultivar, haciéndolo en un alma destinada a ser servidora de las malas artes de la prostitución profesional del inspector.

La luz se marchitó con la misma celeridad que lo hacían las rosas que un buen día dejaron de llegar. Poco a poco fue floreciendo una maldad y desfachatez que un tierno y joven corazón como era el de la sencilla y bella esposa no pudo soportar. Ella misma se estaba marchitando al lado de quién parecía haberla olvidado. Lejos quedaron los días en que deseaba verle tumbar la esquina para acercarse a comprar un racimo de lo que fuera, y pronto llegaron los días en que deseaba que llegara a casa cuando ella ya fingiera estar dormida.

No hubo una discusión que les quebrara. Tampoco insultos ni carencia de buenos tratos. Simplemente la mala hierba de la falta de trato fue la que germinó en su hogar, y la que consiguió que la joven se dispusiera a segar tanta maleza sin dar opción a recapacitar.

DeathMask se vio obligado a abandonar su morada y buscarse un estudio donde dejar crecer su amarga soledad, reteniendo unos papeles que finalmente no tuvo otra opción que firmar.

Pero hoy Shura le había revuelto, sí. Y lo había hecho de arriba abajo. DM no deseaba seguir siendo durante toda su vida un innato perdedor, y la necesidad de ser rescatado del aroma rancio que se había instalado a su alrededor le marcó los pasos que le llevaron a buscar alguna fragancia con la que paliar tanto hedor.

Semanas hacía que no pisaba esa calle, pero dar la vuelta a la esquina le hizo volcar su corazón. De lejos se avistaban las macetas dispuestas en la entrada, pero ella no estaba fuera...Quién había en su lugar era otra muchacha que atendía a los transeúntes que querían dar color a sus rutinarias vidas, y cuando le llegó el turno a él la elección fue clara y sencilla: el ramo de rosas rojas más grande que tuviera a su disposición.

\- Ha hecho una buena elección, señor...- Dijo la desconocida joven mientras preparaba el ramo con suma dedicación.- ¿Quiere que se lo envíe a alguien? ¿Desea escribir alguna tarjeta que lo acompañe?

\- No...no hace falta. Lo llevaré yo mismo.- Dijo DM, carraspeando para aclarar su tomada voz, sintiéndose terriblemente extraño cubierto con ropas limpias, cabello aseado y rostro bien rasurado.

\- Perfecto...pues aquí tiene. Estoy segura que quién lo reciba lo adorará.

\- ¿Tú crees? - Preguntó él de sopetón, exteriorizando las dudas que aceleraban la parte más limpia de su oscuro corazón.

\- Como he dicho, un ramo de rosas siempre es una buena elección, señor...

\- ¿Está Helena aquí? - Preguntó DM sin ocultar su intención de intentar avistar las intimidades de la tienda.

\- Sí...está en la trastienda...preparando el encargo para una boda...¿la conoce? - Inquirió la muchacha, siguiendo con la mirada los pasos que condujeron a DM hacia el interior, dudando en detenerle o dejarle hacer debido al conocimiento que el hombre presentaba de quién regentaba la floristeria.

Las cortinas que separaban la zona de atención a los clientes y la zona de trabajo artístico y almacenaje se corrieron con delicadeza, y ante él apareció su imagen...su añorada imagen, la cuál estaba tan enfrascada en su delicada tarea que no reparó en la presencia de su inspector hasta que el ramo de rosas cubrió su visión.

\- Grazi...¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó ella, sobreponiéndose con timidez a la inesperada intromisión, ruborizándose muy a su pesar al tiempo que su verde mirada se posaba sobre él.

\- Tenía ganas de verte, Helena...y de hablar contigo...

Helena tomó el ramo de rosas con delicadeza, sintiendo como demasiados buenos recuerdos asomaban a su maltratado corazón, erigiéndole una necesaria defensa que legitimara su última decisión, la que finalmente pretendía dar por zanjada su corta vida en común.

\- Creí que ya lo hablamos todo, Grazi...lo nuestro no funcionó...la malsana dedicación a tu trabajo lo mató...- Se justificó Helena, maldiciendo las repentinas mariposas que osaban revolotear en su estómago otra vez, como si su tierna juventud volviera a asomar la cabeza para reconocer al que una vez amó.

\- Déjame intentar acabar con ese "yo" que nunca te gustó...te lo ruego...

\- Ese "yo" que mencionas es tu verdadero yo...el que descubrí cuando tu necesidad de tramar una dulce seducción hubo cesado...- Prosiguió Helena, sin poder olvidar su reciente dolor, siendo testigo de la sincera y triste mirada de quién había decidido rebajarse ante el amor que una primavera no muy lejana les unió.- Me rodeaste de silencios...de desconfianza...me alejaste de tu lado sin decirme nunca por qué...

Los ojos de la muchacha luchaban para hallar algo de determinación, pero nada podía hacer para detener los latidos de un corazón que reconocían al hombre que una vez le compró un racimo de violetas para tramar la más sincera actuación de una agonizante juventud sin color.

\- Una cena, Helena...sólo te pido una cena, nada más...A nuestra hora de siempre...en el lugar de siempre...y allí sabrás los porqués de todo lo que me quieras preguntar...- Propuso DeathMask, decidiendo partir antes que sus ojos se rindieran a lo que el resto del mundo conoce con el nombre de emoción

\- No pienso que éso sea suficiente, Grazi...- Insistió la dulce voz, a la vez que sus brillantes ojos observaban la inminente desaparición de DM.

\- Una cena, nada más Helena...- Rogó DM por última vez, deteniéndose en medio de la translucida barrera que su temblorosa mano había apartado para facilitar su desaparición.- Sé que no me he portado bien contigo. Pero también sé que tú has sido la única que en mi vida ha hecho bien. Dame la oportunidad, como mínimo, de agradecerte éso...de darte las gracias por haber sido la luz que ha dado color a mi vida...

\- ¿Sólo una cena, dices?

\- Sí...sólo una cena...esta noche...Por favor...

Una cena...y quizás con ella, el comienzo de la necesaria aniquilación del hedor de la corrupción.


	26. Poco a poco se renace

_Hospital. Habitación de planta._

Hacía un par de días que Saga había abandonado la Unidad de Vigilancia Intensiva, pasando a ser un paciente de planta. Poco a poco los alimentos sólidos comenzaron a ser permitidos para él, y el vendaje que cubría la larga cicatriz que perpetuamente adornaría su pecho era menos aparatoso y más liviano. Saga estaba haciendo gala de una paciencia insospechada, pero lo que no llevaba nada bien era seguir conectado al engorroso suero y no poder vestirse con nada más que un camisón de enfermo que le dejaba todo el trasero al aire. La justificación para mantenerle vestido con tan ridículos ropajes era la de facilitar las curas y agilizar la administración de medicamentos y calmantes, algunos inyectados a través del catéter anclado en su brazo...otros pinchados directamente sobre cualquier de los dos cachetes del firme trasero.

Recién acababa de llegar el desayuno, y en la soledad que Shaka tuvo que ofrecerle debido a la atención de sus obligaciones laborales, Saga empezó a dar cuenta de él como si de un exquisito manjar se tratara. Estaba a punto de empezar con la segunda tostada de pan de molde cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y Kanon se plantó a su lado, exclamando un alegre "buenos días" y acarreando con él una bolsa de plástico dónde Saga deseó ver a la salvación de sus partes más privadas.

\- ¿Has ido a casa a por ellos? - Preguntó Saga con frenesí, casi atragantándose con el bocado que se apresuró en engullir.

\- No...me daba pereza...- Dijo Kanon, dejando la bolsa sobre la cama, divirtiéndose en ver cómo Saga trataba de descubrir que realmente se los había traído.- Además no sé dónde metí las llaves de repuesto que me diste...así que...- las manos de Kanon empezaron a revolver la bolsa y finalmente extrajeron algunos ejemplares que defendían el encargo que le había hecho Saga la noche anterior - ...te he traído de los míos.

\- ¡Kanon! Sabes que soy muy quisquilloso con ésto...

\- ¡Están limpios! ¡¿De verdad me crees tan guarro?! Me ofendes, Saga...- Exclamó Kanon fingiendo enfado mientras le lanzaba un par de las prendas elegidas.- Además...los uso tipo bóxer, igual que tú. No tienes razón de quejarte.

\- Está bien...me conformo con ellos...- Aceptó Saga, a quién le faltó tiempo para apartar la mesa con ruedas que le facilitaba el soporte de la bandeja del desayuno.- Ayúdame a ponérmelos...- Añadió tendiendo a Kanon el que era de color negro mientras hacía visibles esfuerzos para deslizar sus cansadas piernas de la cama y dejarlas colgando.

Kanon se agachó, y después de comprobar tener en buena posición la prenda la enfundó a través de los pies, sintiendo como la mano de Saga se apoyaba en su hombro para ayudarse a tomar tierra. Los calzoncillos fueron arrastrados hacia arriba con la falta de delicadeza innata en Kanon, y cuando sobrepasaron las rodillas fueron las manos de Saga las que insistieron en colocarlos definitivamente en su lugar.

\- Deja...ya me los acomodo yo...- Dijo Saga, transpirando cierta vergüenza ante el hecho de verse vestido con ayuda.

\- No me digas que ahora te da vergüenza que te vea en pelotas, hermanito...- La risa que asaltó a Kanon aún incomodó más a Saga, que terminó de subirlos cuidándose que la tela del camisón seguía cubriendo en todo momento su intimidad.- ¡¿Qué iba a ver de raro?! ¡Si eres mi réplica! ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de ello!

La sana risa de Kanon no tenía fin, y se debía únicamente a la tranquilidad que se había instalado dentro de él al saber que definitivamente su gemelo había salido de todo peligro al que temer.

\- No seas tan fanfarrón...que aquí la réplica eres tú...

Saga quiso fingir enfado, pero un sutil ladeo de sus labios le traicionó maliciosamente.

\- Lo que tú digas, Saga...lo que tú digas.

Kanon le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama, acercándole otra vez la mesa con los restos del desayuno para seguidamente optar en tomar asiento sobre el colchón en vez de elegir la silla dispuesta para los visitantes, arrancando una estrepitosa reacción en Saga.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Sal de aquí!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Levanta el culo, joder! El brazo...- Se quejó Saga con evidentes muecas de dolor inscritas en su rostro.

Kanon ignoraba a qué se debía repentina reacción, pero cuando sus ojos repararon en el mencionado brazo se dio cuenta en seguida: estaba directamente sentado sobre el tubo de suero que conectaba con el antebrazo de Saga, provocando un tirante dolor difícil de soportar.

\- ¡Hostias! Perdón...

Kanon saltó de un respingo y entonces sí que eligió sentarse en la silla dispuesta para la ocasión. Saga continuó dando cuenta del insípido desayuno, aunque a él seguía pareciéndole exquisito después de haber estado días sin comer.

\- ¿Ya hay fecha para retomar el juicio? - Inquirió Saga después de apurar completamente el primer manjar del día, consiguiendo gracias a esta pregunta robar el sano color que se había instalado en el rostro de Kanon.

\- No creo que te debas preocupar por éso ahora...Lo más importante es que te recuperes, y que te olvides del trabajo por un tiempo.

La voz de Kanon recuperó una dureza que había perdido en los últimos días, y su mirada se achicó al ser dirigida hacia el rostro de Saga.

\- ¡Pues claro que me preocupo! ¡Mi estúpido bache lo cortó todo por la mitad!

\- ¡Tu estúpido bache casi te mata, Saga! ¡¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de ello?! - Se enfadó Kanon con razón, incapaz de comprender la absurda obstinación que Saga mostraba por el trabajo en un momento que ésta simplemente sobraba.- No vas a volver al juicio, que te quede claro.

\- Sigues teniendo miedo de perder, Kanon...siempre lo has tenido...- Le hirió Saga, que empezaba a dejarse embriagar de nuevo por el veneno de su arrogancia y ambición.

\- ¡Serás capullo! - El enfado de Kanon se estaba transformando rápidamente en intensa furia mal controlada, la cuál le obligó a alzarse de la silla y abalanzarse hacia su gemelo, dispuesto a lo que fuera para hacerle entrar en razón.- ¡Miedo de perderte a ti he tenido! ¡Pero ya veo que no te importa! No te importa nada, Saga...sólo ganar, ganar y ganar. A cualquier precio. Aún sabiendo que yo mismo he estado más que convencido de hacerte caer.

\- Al final no te hubieras atrevido...porqué caías tú también...- Replicó Saga con altivez.

\- ¡Y es lo que nos merecíamos en ese momento! ¡Caer, sí! ¡Los dos! ¡Y DM también! - La furia que gobernaba la razón de Kanon se estaba saliendo de madre, y ambos agradecieron que no hubiera otro paciente en la cama contigua que fuera testigo de sus desbarajustes familiares.- ¡No tenías argumentos para ganar, y te inventaste un arma que gracias a tu corazón DM no pudo entregar!- Continuó Kanon, escupiendo al fin toda la verdad.- ¡¿Qué te crees?! ¡¿Que no lo sabía?! - Saga quiso rechistar, intervenir, hacer oír su recuperada voz, pero la voz de Kanon tenía más fuerza...y más determinación.- ¡Y no te atrevas a culpar a Shaka de ello! - Le cortó, antes que Saga pudiera replicar.- Me lo dijo él...sí. E hizo bien. Sólo deseaba protegerte, ayudarte de alguna manera...y ya ha hecho más de lo que quizás te mereces...¡por qué dudo que te lo merezcas a él también!

Ahí le había dado. Y lo había hecho de lleno. El punto más débil de Saga era sin duda alguna, Shaka. Ser plenamente consciente de todo el dolor que le había ocasionado, únicamente por negarse a comprender la desafortunada consecuencia de la monotonía que él solo impuso entre los dos, le hería. Había rogado perdón a Shaka, pero éste no le llegaba desde el interior de sí mismo. Y Kanon lo sabía, demasiado bien.

Saga había desviado la mirada que por primera vez en días recordó qué era éso de fruncirse con desdén, y la mandíbula se cerraba con fuerza, quizás tratando de acallar más absurdas justificaciones...quizás impidiendo que de sus labios salieran palabras más gruesas que instantáneamente conocerían arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Por qué, Saga? ¿Por qué ganar a toda costa?

Los ojos de Saga regresaron al rostro de Kanon, y sus labios no demoraron en reprocharle la propia actuación en un juicio que se había desarrollado de forma insanamente jocosa.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Convertiste el proceso en un escaparate de feria! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a testificar a los "dioses del inframundo", removiendo pasados que no tienen nada que ver con lo que nos ocupaba?!

\- El chico que defiendo no es culpable. El crimen de la muchacha es mucho más complejo...Muchísimo más...

\- Bobadas, Kanon...Tú también te aferras a lo que sea para saber lo que es ganar una jodida vez en tu vida. Incluso te encomiendas a "Thanatos"...¡venga ya!

\- Ese hombre...Thane...sufrió un juicio amañado.

\- ¡Ese hombre es un criminal! ¡Y cuando pueda haré lo que esté en mis manos para devolverle al lugar de donde nunca debió haber salido!

\- ¡Joder, Saga! ¡¿Por qué tanta rabia?! - Exclamó Kanon, desesperándose por completo ante la ofuscación que sufría su gemelo.- ¿Qué mas tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta que el camino que has elegido sólo te hace daño? - Inquirió Kanon, forzándose a hacerlo con calma.

\- Yo trabajo para labrarme una buena reputación...para obtener un merecido respeto...para_

\- Para ser como él.- Volvió a cortarle Kanon en seco.- Admítelo de una puta vez, Saga. Todo lo que haces es únicamente para ser como él.

\- ¡Papá era un excelente fiscal, Kanon! ¡Y parece que es a ti a quién molesta su reputación!

Kanon resopló nerviosamente, se revolvió los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y armándose de algo parecido a la forzada contención dejó caerse de nuevo sobre la silla.

\- No niego que papá fuera bueno...pero también hay muchos puntos oscuros a su alrededor...Demasiados. Y me resulta hilarante que te niegues a aceptarlo.- Kanon tenía razón. Y Saga, muy a su pesar, lo sabía, detalle que propició que ambos finalmente callaran y se observaran largamente y en silencio.- Sé que le admiras...que durante años te has guiado por sus procedimientos para llegar a ser tan bueno como seguramente una vez fue...pero sé que puedes ser mejor que él. Lo puedes ser si dejas de buscarte en su reflejo y empiezas a actuar haciendo uso de la brillante inteligencia que posees.

Saga chasqueó la lengua, desvió la mirada e intentó acomodarse sobre una cama que ya estaba resultándole engorrosa. Tanto como el temor de vislumbrar a la vuelta de la esquina lo que acabaría convirtiéndose en su primer caso perdido de su exitosa carrera profesional.

\- ¿Sabes la mancha que supone un juicio perdido en nuestra carrera? - Preguntó de repente Saga, sin atreverse a mirar a su gemelo de nuevo.- Significa falta de confianza...significa falta de_

\- No lo vas a perder tú.- Le cortó Kanon otra vez.- Lo hará Shura por ti. Y con ello te está ayudando más de lo que nunca nadie ha hecho, Saga...Deberías agradecérselo. - Los ojos de Saga se humedecieron a traición, y un leve suspiro hinchó un pecho que aún dolía al respirar sin ayuda.- ¡Joder, Saga! Mírate...hazlo como te miro yo...Estás vivo. Shaka sigue a tu lado...¿Qué más necesitas para ser feliz?- Continuó Kanon, hablando con sobrado conocimiento de lo que significaba haber hallado algo parecido a la felicidad en las cosas más sencillas de la vida.- Céntrate en recuperarte...piensa en el estupendo viaje a la India que te espera...

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo del viaje? - Preguntó Saga tontamente, ya intuyendo la única respuesta que encajaba a su cuestión.

\- Shaka me lo contó...Los días que estuviste en la UVI nos dieron mucho tiempo para hablar.- La reciente rabia que Kanon había experimentado ya se desdibujaba de su mirada, y ahora solamente restaban unas profundas ansias de recuperar al hermano que su petición de diez años atrás empezó a destrozar.- Fue un detalle muy bonito de tu parte, aunque luego te enfadaras con él por haberlo descubierto.

Saga volvió a suspirar sumido en la propia vergüenza ante sus arrebatos de mal genio, admitiendo al fin que no se había comportado con la madurez esperada de su edad.- No me he portado bien con Shaka...he sido ruin con él...

\- Y aun así, aquí sigue.- Acotó Kanon con sincera calidez.- No le dejes escapar. Olvídate del juicio, recupérate...haced este viaje...y cuando estés listo, si quieres, ayúdame.

Kanon lo soltó así, de sopetón. Como era habitual en él. Y Saga no necesitó más para poder rodar su acuosa mirada hacia él, ahora rebosante de curiosidad.

\- ¿Que te ayude? ¿A qué?

\- A descubrir quién era realmente papá. Y quizás con ello, podamos hacer justicia con el crimen de una muchacha que a mi me huele muy mal.

\- Ya sabemos quién era papá. Era un hombre que con nosotros siempre fue bueno. No nos faltó nunca nada...

\- ¿Que nos faltara una madre te parece poco? - Preguntó Kanon sintiendo la frustración ante el cierre mental que seguía ostentando Saga.

\- ¿Y si mamá nos abandonó porqué prefirió al tío Defteros y papá justificó su abandono enmascarándolo de un necesario alejamiento debido a una incipiente locura, todo para que nos doliera menos? - Le rebatió Saga, anclándose a las ideas que fueran para seguir sujeto a la idílica imagen que él cultivaba de Aspros.

\- ¡¿Y si papá nunca fue en realidad nuestro padre?! - Se exasperó Kanon ante las absurdas justificaciones que seguía presentando Saga.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar? - Inquirió Saga, mirándole de frente con los ojos achicados.

\- ¡No me digas que nunca te lo has planteado, Saga! ¡No me lo digas porqué no te voy a creer! ¿Acaso no recuerdas aquella vez que nos llevó a hacernos una supuesta revisión?- Siguió preguntando Kanon, dispuesto a destapar un tema tabú, enterrado por demasiados años entre los dos.- Yo sí me acuerdo. Debíamos tener cinco años más o menos, y mamá ya no estaba con nosotros.

\- Fue una revisión pediátrica normal, supongo...- Mintió Saga, desviando la mirada para evitar que Kanon percibiera la mentira bajo su enésima justificación.

\- No hubo vacunas...no hubo nada de lo que debe haber en una revisión pediátrica, Saga...Únicamente nos pasaron un palito por la boca, nada más. Y para mí, ahora, ésto sólo tiene un nombre: prueba de adn.- Saga enmudeció y volvió a revolverse sobre la cama, evitando enfrentar las incógnitas que la voz de Kanon estaba osando desvelar.- Tú guardas todos los papeles de papá en tu piso...podríamos revisarlos...y quizás hallemos la respuesta a nuestro pasado...

\- ¿Y para qué hacerlo? ¿No fuimos felices de niños? - Insistió Saga, observando de refilón la también brillante mirada de Kanon.

\- La pregunta es: ¿lo hemos sido plenamente de mayores?. En mi caso no. Justo ahora empiezo a sentirme bien...y Rada ha sido quién me ha ayudado un poco a ello. Pero tanto tú como yo hemos cometido demasiados errores, y ya es momento de arreglar todo lo que nos ha descalabrado la vida.- Prosiguió Kanon con abrumadora convicción.- Yo era un perdido que no respetaba a nada ni nadie, tú me defendiste de algo que nunca debí haberte pedido hacer, y empezaste a buscarte en él...Ganar entonces te supo bien, y hasta ahora has sentido la necesidad de seguir haciéndolo, incluso usando las malas artes que una día yo te pedí usar por primera vez. Pero ni tú debes ser como él...ni yo puedo seguir escondiéndome tras la irresponsabilidad que me ha escudado durante tantos años.

\- ¿Y si lo que descubrimos no nos gusta? ¿Has pensado en ello? - Replicó Saga después de unos largos segundos de reflexión.

\- Pues al menos sabremos la verdad.

\- ¡Pero Aspros era nuestro padre, Kanon! ¡Murió de un infarto, y yo casi sigo sus pasos! Todos los médicos han dicho que esta patología es genética...

\- Pero yo no la sufro. ¿Quién nos dice que el tío Defteros, que desapareció de nuestra vida con la misma rapidez que lo hizo mamá, no sea como yo? O quizás también la sufría y no lo sabemos...

Saga volvió a callar. Volvió a reflexionar y a suspirar dolorosamente. Quizás Kanon estaba en lo cierto. Quizás no, pero lo único que ambos sabían con absoluta certeza era que en el desván del ático de Saga dormía todo un mundo de papeles dónde explorar.

\- El caso de Thane Sifakis...¿realmente crees que papá lo manipuló? - La voz de Saga finalmente emergió, débil y llena de dudas, anhelante de hallar una respuesta de negación.

\- Sólo sé que el informe encontrado en los sótanos de la Comisaría de Policía no es claro. El inspector Camus ha reabierto el caso. Y creo que en los papeles de papá hay mucho más que hallar sobre ésto...- Sus miradas se buscaron entre tanto misterio por desentrellar, y fue Kanon el que decidió seguir hablando con la intención de arrastrar a Saga a caminar de una vez por todas a través del sendero de la verdad.- Joder, Saga...tu mente es brillante, y estoy seguro que si me ayudas con ello, entre los dos podremos resolver un crimen del presente con hedor a pasado...Trabajemos juntos, por favor. Hagámoslo otra vez...

\- ¿Y si no hallamos nada de lo que crees?

\- Pues entonces, dentro de unos meses podrás irte de vacaciones con Shaka con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que has hecho todo lo que se supone que el respetable fiscal de la ciudad debe hacer.

\- ¡Qué jodido manipulador que eres, Kanon! - Le espetó Saga, tratando de sonreír y consiguiendo emular su intención en su gemelo.

\- Dime que no te resulta estimulante todo ésto...Va...dímelo...

Saga bajó el rostro, se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y lentamente volvió a buscar perderse en la mirada que Kanon había anclado a su lado, después de dejarla reposar sobre los brazos cruzados encima del colchón.

\- Está bien...te ayudaré...- Aceptó el mayor de ambos, con un hilillo de voz.

\- Gracias, Saga...

\- Te advierto que trabajar conmigo puede resultar agotador.- Añadió Saga a modo de broma que suavizara la tensión acumulada anteriormente entre los dos.

\- Y yo te advierto que aunque te joda reconocerlo, estoy más sano que tú.

Dicha esta abominable verdad, Saga suspiró con cansancio, asimilando que Kanon tenía razón.

\- Ésto no lo comprendo, la verdad que no...Fumas, bebes, no comes bien...y muerdes la vida como si de un crío desbocado se tratara. Das rabia, Kanon. Mucha rabia...

\- Estoy más bueno que tú, admítelo hermanito.- Respondió Kanon jocosamente.- A propósito...¿ya sabe Shaka que te aterroriza volar? - Preguntó esbozando su media sonrisa, sintiéndose con ganas de incordiar a su gemelo un poco más.

\- No...pero no pasa nada...se lo diré cuando estemos en el avión...- Reconoció Saga cociéndose en rubor.

\- Deberían haberte implantado el marcapasos...sólo para prevenir...¡A ver si no vas a poder ni despegar!

La cabeza de Kanon se hundió sin remedio en el colchón. Una colleja inesperada fue la instigadora de dicha distendida situación, y la voz de Saga invitándole amablemente a conocer otros destinos fue el detonante del inicio de su nueva unión.

\- Vete a la mierda, Kanon...Vete a la mierda...


	27. Siempre seremos hermanos

La conversación mantenida con Kanon sumió a Saga en una profunda y necesaria reflexión sobre demasiados puntos oscuros orbitando alrededor de la admirada figura de su compartido progenitor.

Quizás sí que hallarían información de importante calibre ente los papeles que Saga guardaba de él en su piso. Y quizás también desempolvaran respuestas a otras preguntas de índole más personal. Unas respuestas que era evidente que Kanon necesitaba con la misma intensidad que el temor de Saga a destronar un ídolo le advertía que tampoco hurgara en exceso si no deseaba salir herido.

Extrañamente Kanon hacía unos minutos que ni hablaba ni se movía, presentándose más dormido que despierto frente a la pensativa mirada de Saga. Una de las revistas que Saga atesoraba dormía junto a él desparramada sobre su regazo, y por mucho que el fiscal trató de alargar el brazo e impedir que cayera al suelo, los dolores de su pecho en plena sanación y el entumecimiento de su brazo conectado a agujas y tubos impidieron que llegara a ella antes del desprendimiento definitivo rodillas abajo.

Saga desistió definitivamente en su empeño de recuperar esa revista que apenas le interesaba, dejándola descansar sobre las baldosas del suelo al tiempo que su mirada regresaba al dormido rostro de Kanon.

No quiso despertarle. Sabía que su gemelo hacía años que vivía esclavo de unos trastornos del sueño que le robaban horas de descanso y que a veces le sumían en él durante cortos lapsos de tiempo en los lugares menos cómodos y adecuados.

Una enfermera no demoró en irrumpir en la habitación para retirar la bandeja vacía del desayuno, y tras ella apareció otra para llevar a cabo las engorrosas comprobaciones de fiebre tensión y medicación, procediendo a añadir otra bolsa con antibiótico al atril del suero, conectándola en el catéter de su brazo izquierdo, acción que inevitablemente despertó a Kanon y le obligó a dejarle espacio de trabajo. Kanon se levantó, sorprendentemente recogió la revista del suelo por iniciativa propia y se mantuvo alejado de la cama mientras la enfermera procedía, tragándose un par de bostezos que aún así emergieron sonoros.

Cuando la chica se retiró Kanon volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla de los visitantes, frotándose enérgicamente el rostro con ambas manos para intentar mantenerse otra vez espabilado.

\- A la que venga Shaka le pediré que me traiga algunos de los papeles de papá. Él sabe dónde están. Le diré que busque cualquier dossier o informe que contenga el nombre de tu amigo Thane Sifakis.

\- No, Saga. Te esperarás a estar en casa. Aquí no voy a dejar que empieces a estresarte otra vez con el trabajo.- Le advirtió Kanon, ya completamente recuperado de su fugaz sesión de sueño.- A todo ésto...¿Cuándo vendrá Shaka?

\- Me dijo que al mediodía, durante el rato que tienen libre para comer...¿por qué lo preguntas?

Kanon se estiró de brazos y piernas desperezándose por completo antes de responder a Saga con la unica verdad que ahora tenía en su poder.- Pues yo me quedaré contigo hasta un poco antes que venga. Siento que los dos estáis incómodos con mi presencia.

Saga bajó la mirada y la perdió entre los riachuelos aún alimentados de sus propios celos y frustración.

\- ¿Y te parece raro? - Preguntó con cierta sorna - No es agradable la situación en la que nos encontramos los tres por tu culpa.

La mirada que dirigió a Kanon no fingía en absoluto la mezcolanza de sentimientos abruptos y contradictorios que asaltaban al fiscal sobre ese tema en concreto.

\- ¡Oye Saga! ¡Olvídalo de una vez, por favor! ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que fue un error que no significó nada? - La expresión de Kanon también se contrajo, y su cuerpo dejó de sentirse relajado.- Y asumo mi parte de culpa, pero no la ostento toda, que te quede claro.

\- Dijiste que tú le buscaste...

\- Y él accedió sin necesidad de apuntarle con una pistola en el pecho.- Se defendió Kanon, arrepintiéndose hasta lo inimaginable de haberse dejado llevar por el impulso de saber cómo debía ser acostarse con Shaka, no tanto del hecho en sí sino de todas las consecuencias que esa hora de traidora pasión trajo a las vidas de los tres.- Si de verdad deseas empezar de nuevo con él quizás deberías olvidarte de los papeles de papá y empezar a valorar seriamente el por qué en ese momento Shaka se dejó seducir por alguien más.

\- ¡"Seducir por alguien más"! ¡Ésta sí que es buena! - Se rió Saga sarcásticamente.- Si hubiera sido "alguien más" quizás no escocería tanto, ¡pero fuiste tú, maldita sea!

\- ¡Ya basta, Saga! - Se desesperó Kanon, alzándose de repente de la silla, tratando de calmar su creciente rabia interna con inútiles pasos sin rumbo hasta detenerse a los pies de la cama y enfrentar a Saga sin velos ni tapujos.- ¡Me equivoqué! ¡¿cómo cojones tengo que decírtelo?! Pero yo no estaba bien conmigo mismo...necesitaba...necesitaba...¡no sé qué narices necesitaba! ¡Sólo sé que tú te fuiste porqué Shura te llamó, y que estar a solas con él y disfrutar de la situación de repente se convirtió en un sublime reto al que sucumbir!

\- Me traicionásteis, Kanon...¡los dos! - Le espetó Saga, con los ojos llorosos de frustración y ansias de poder comprender para encomendarse al sincero perdón.- Ésto es difícil de olvidar...

\- ¿Y tú no tuviste nada que ver en ello? - Contraatacó Kanon, dispuesto a hablar más claro que nunca.- Yo no tengo remedio, lo sé, pero si Shaka hubiera estado bien contigo en ese momento ya te digo yo que me hubiera mandado a la mierda bien rapidito.- Kanon acuchillaba a Saga con su mirada, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse y desviar la propia, asumiendo que su gemelo estaba en lo cierto. Hacía tiempo que su intimidad se había visto mermada, acabando sepultada bajo la rutina y las prioridades profesionales, convirténdose sus encuentros íntimos en un trance con el que dar por cumplida la dosis de sexo de la semana.- Yo me equivoqué, Shaka se equivocó...y tú la cagaste más que nadie, hermanito.- Añadió Kanon, señalando amenazante a Saga con su dedo índice.- En vez de tratar de comprenderle le exigiste someterse a una humillación sin precedentes para hacerle creer merecedor de tu absolución...¡Joder, Saga! ¡Ni que fueras un Semidiós! Así que ni tú estás libre de culpa...

\- Ya lo sé, Kanon...lo que hice no tiene perdón...Pero es que enloquecí.- Asumió Saga buscando con sus llorosos ojos la mirada de su hermano.- Cuando me lo dijo...enloquecí de celos, de rabia y frustración...Me sentí ultrajado. Me sentí quizás como debió sentirse papá...y necesité ofrecer el mismo daño que sentí caer sobre mí...

\- Y pese a todo ésto, aquí seguimos todos nosotros. Valora ésto que tienes Saga, y olvídate de lo demás, como tratamos de hacer Shaka y yo.- El asentimiento que Saga le mostró no llegó acompañado de ninguna otra mirada, ahora perdida en los confines de los resultados de sus erróneas decisiones.- Bajo a la cafetería a por un café y aprovecharé para hacer un cigarrillo. Ahora vuelvo.

A Kanon le urgió airearse unos minutos mientras esperaba que Saga reflexionara de una vez sobre todo lo sucedido, con la esperanza que su carácter egocéntrico y necesitado de constante adulación no le impidiera recuperar al único hombre del que Kanon le había visto realmente enamorado.

\- Mientras estaba abajo he pensado en que nunca me has contado cómo fue la primera vez que follásteis.- Dijo Kanon sin tapujos cuando apareció de regreso con un café en la mano y el aroma a tabaco recién fumado siguiéndole como una fastidiosa estela.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Por favor! - Se incomodó Saga ante la inesperada apreciación de su gemelo.

\- Uy, ahora se escandaliza el señor fiscal...- Añadió tratando de sonreír y frivolizar un momento que se había cocido demasiado tenso para ambos.- Va, cuéntamelo...- El tono picarón en su voz suavizó un poco a Saga, que le observó de reojo mientras Kanon se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.

\- No te lo voy a contar. Hay cosas que deben permanecer en la privacidad de cada uno.

\- ¡Vamos Saga! Creo que es de justícia cotillear un poco, teniendo en cuenta que Shaka es el único que puede compararnos a nosotros dos...

\- Kanon, de verdad, creo que ésto está fuera de lugar.- Dijo Saga sintiéndose las mejillas arder como si de un adolescente se tratara.

\- Sinceramente, pienso que debes sentirte orgulloso, hermanito...A primera vista nadie lo diría, pero Shaka está perfectamente equipado ¿tú que opinas?

\- ¡Que te estás pasando! No me gusta hablar de mi intimidad.

\- ¡Cotilleamos sobre la de él! Vaaa...cómo cuando éramos dos adolescentes ¿te acuerdas? Antes lo hablábamos todo.- Kanon le guiñó un ojo en plan picarón al tiempo que apuraba de golpe el café contenido en la tacita de plástico, y Saga ya no sabía qué hacer para escapar de su rubor.

\- Yo no te pregunto si Rhadamanthys está bien equipado o cómo fue vuestra primera vez...

\- Ya sabes cómo fue. Me faltó tiempo para contártelo cuando sucedió. Recuerdo que teníamos dieciséis años, que fue la primera ocasión real para los dos y que como tal fue bastante desastrosa...Y si nunca te lo mencioné, pues sí, el Wyvern también lleva consigo buena mercancía.

\- ¡¿Pero como puedes ser tan sucio de mente?! No me interesan estos detalles, Kanon - Siguió ruborizándose Saga - Aunque me alegra sinceramente que estéis "retomando vuestra relación", tal y como lo dijo Rhadamanthys en el juicio.

Una sonora y sincera carcajada escapó de Kanon, contagiándose un poco en Saga y consiguiendo difuminarle una sonrisa entre tanto rubor.- La verdad es que Rada estuvo sembrado ahí. Tan serio que es y tan inocente que se vuelve a veces. Pero estamos hablando de ti ahora. Va, cuéntame, Saga...

El fiscal suspiró cansinamente ante tanta insistencia de su gemelo, sabiendo que si no le respondía podría llegar la noche atándoles en el mismo bucle sin escapatoria.

\- Estuvo bien...- Admitió Saga finalmente, mirándole de reojo y sin poder retener una sonrisa picarona que lo delataba todo.- Muy bien...Me sorprendió.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Y con qué?

Kanon se había cruzado de brazos sobre la cama, observando a Saga sin dejar de derrochar sucia curiosidad con su mirada.

\- ¡Todo, Kanon! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Que me sorprendió su oculto físico? ¿Su ímpetu y entrega? ¿Y sus deliciosas iniciativas?

\- Adoras a esta fierecilla vestida con piel de cordero que tienes en casa, Saga...Se te nota.

\- Le amo...No hay más...

\- ¿Y si le preguntamos qué opina de nosotros? ¿Si consiguió hallar las siete diferencias?

\- Ni hablar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de salir perdiendo en las comparaciones que pueda hacer?

\- Ésto jamás, Kanon.

\- No lo sabes, Saga. Y cuando Shaka venga se lo pienso preguntar.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo harás!

\- ¿El qué me tienes que preguntar?

No sabían cuando había sucedido, pero una tercera voz arrancó la atención de las miradas de ambos gemelos. Shaka se hallaba en la habitación, pero por la naturaleza de su pregunta, ahorrándose el saludo de rigor, les dio a entender que por fortuna acababa de llegar.

\- Shaka...no...¿no debías venir más tarde? - Preguntó Saga entre balbuceos, ruborizándose hasta el extremo otra vez.

\- He podido escaparme antes...- Contestó el rubio, despojándose de la chaqueta para dejarla descansar sobre la cama colindante y vacía.- Bajo a la cafetería a por algo de beber...¿necesitáis que os traiga algo? ¿El periódico o alguna revista?

\- No...no hace falta...- Replicó Saga sumamente nervioso mientras Kanon ya no sabía cómo tragarse la risa.

\- ¿Estáis bien?

La actitud de los gemelos desconcertaba intensamente a Shaka, que empezaba a notar que su presencia había cortado algo importante por la mitad.

\- Perfectamente.- Aclaró Kanon.- Estábamos charlando y recordando algunas cosas...

\- Vale, pues...me parece bien que habléis...yo...yo ahora regreso...

Shaka emprendió su marcha completamente extrañado y sin poder evitar fijarse otra vez antes de desaparecer en los rostros de Saga y Kanon, tan iguales y tan contrapuestos de expresiones que le resultaban incluso inquietantes.

\- Y de culo Shaka anda bien también.- Kanon se fijó sin disimulo en el trasero del forense mientras éste se iba, procurando hablar en un susurro que fuera imperceptible para el rubio pero letal a los oídos de Saga.- ¿No estás de acuerdo? Lo tiene firme...

\- ¡Se acabó, Kanon! ¡Ni una palabra más! - Le espetó Saga rallando otro nuevo enfado al tiempo que le propinaba un tremendo codazo que le hizo doler el pecho y el brazo conectado a la medicación.- Joder...por tu culpa me he hecho daño...

\- Te lo tienes merecido, Saga, por no querer compartir conmigo tus impresiones más bajas y mundanas.

\- De verdad...¡eres incorregible!

\- ¡Y en el fondo te gusta!

Saga fingió enfado. Kanon se rió anchamente y fuera en el pasillo, Shaka se palpaba su propio trasero tratando de averiguar por qué ambos gemelos habían decidido hacer de él su centro de atención, no queriendo llegar al fondo de la cuestión.


	28. Retomando la normalidad

_Un día antes de retomar el juicio_

_7:00 de la mañana. Piso de Rhadamanthys_

\- Rada...Rada, me voy...

Kanon hacía ya un rato que había despertado. Pese a haber llegado pasadas las tres de la madrugada después de ayudar al Wyvern a cerrar el pub, el sueño le había abandonado con celeridad, siguiendo fiel a una rutina instaurada a lo largo de los años. A las siete de la mañana, Kanon ya se había aseado, vestido e incluso ingerido un cargado café, y una colección de obligaciones ya estaban haciendo cola, a la espera de su turno de ser atendidas a lo largo del día.

El Wyvern seguía dormido, panza abajo y con ambos brazos cubiertos por la mullida almohada que recibía sus sueños. Kanon pensó en irse sin despedirse de él, pero la secreta inspección que le dedicó sin ser descubierto simplemente le instaló en su interior las ganas de verle despierto antes de no poder hacerlo durante unas largas horas.

\- Rada...despierta...- La mano de Kanon insistía en su empeño de devolverle al mundo de los vivos, empujándole el hombro con fastidio repetidamente.

\- Mmmm...- El Wyvern gruñó entre sueños, y todo lo que Kanon consiguió fue que se diera la vuelta y que abarcara con sus piernas la gran extensión de terreno libre que ahora presentaba el colchón.

Kanon se quedó plantado al lado de la cama, observando la descarada indiferencia que Rhadamanthys le ofrecía, el cuál no demoró ni un segundo en recuperar la pesada respiración que acompañaba su plácido sueño.

Sintiéndose completamente ignorado, Kanon no dudó en apartar de sopetón el cálido nórdico y dejar el semi-desnudo cuerpo de su amigo totalmente a merced de sus más infantiles e incordiantes intenciones. El frescor de inicios de diciembre parecía no surtir efecto sobre Rhadamanthys, así que a Kanon no se le ocurrió otra cosa que apoyarse con una rodilla sobre la cama, inclinarse hacia el Wyvern y propinarle un malicioso mordisco en el cachete del trasero que había quedado expuesto para su diversión.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! - Exclamó el Wyvern, despertándose de repente ante la punzada de dolor que se había clavado en su firme glúteo. Apenas podía abrir su ambarina mirada, dirigida con esfuerzo por encima del hombro hasta dar con la divertida sonrisa de Kanon. En cambio, la mano sí que había encontrado con exactitud cómo llegar directamente a la zona mordida, donde se dedicó a estrujarla para aliviar la inesperada quemazón.

\- Rada...me voy...- Le informó Kanon, aún medio arrodillado sobre la cama, observándole con jocosa malicia.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - Masculló Rhadamanthys exhalando un peligroso mal humor.

\- Las siete.

\- ¡Por dios, Kanon! ¡Déjame dormir! - Se quejó el inglés, recuperando su almohada, cubriéndose el cuerpo de nuevo gracias a un enrabietado tirón del nórdico y reacomodándose con exagerados gestos para ofrecer completamente su espalda a Kanon.

\- Hoy no vendré a comer, Rada...- Empezó a explicarse Kanon, haciendo caso omiso de la pretendida indiferencia que deseaba presentarle el Wyvern, el cuál fingía no prestarle atención, deseoso de recuperar el hilo de sus sueños.- Ahora iré al hospital. A Saga le harán un par de pruebas a primera hora, y luego le dirán si le dan el alta pronto. Luego debo ver a Shura...no sé qué quiere decirme sobre el juicio de mañana, y después he quedado con Marin para hablar del caso de tu amigo Thanatos...

\- Ya lo sabía todo ésto, Kanon...- Murmuró de malas maneras el Wyvern, con la voz ahogada contra la almohada...

\- ¡Bueno! Sólo te lo recordaba...- Replicó Kanon con tono de enfado pueril, alzándose del colchón para agarrar un jersey prestado que le resguardara del frío invernal que se estaba desatando en la calle.- Oye Rada...deberíamos empezar a pensar dónde vamos a dormir definitivamente: si aquí...o en nuestro apartamento de siempre. No me gusta ir vistiéndome con cosas tuyas sólo porqué nunca sé en qué cama voy a caer muerto...- Concluyó después de conseguir que su cabeza emergiera a través de la obertura del oscuro jersey de Rhadamanthys.

\- Ok...see you later, Kanon...- Murmuró el Wyvern, arrastrando la colcha hasta casi conseguir enterrar sus dormidas ideas.

No había nada que hacer. Rhadamanthys no tenía ni un buen ni un ligero despertar, y acabar la conversación hablando en su lengua natal era algo que siempre había hecho para dejar por asentado que no había nada más que añadir.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Qué carácter, Wyvern! No sé como me había podido olvidar de lo intratable que eres por las mañanas...

\- ¡Vete, Kanon! - Espetó de improviso el Wyvern, medio sentándose en la cama lo justo para poder fulminar a su amigo con una mirada que quería parecer rabiosa, pero que a Kanon le resultaba simplemente exquisita.- ¡Cállate de una vez! Y déjame dormir...¡por favor!

\- Yes, sir...- Dijo Kanon fingiendo una tremenda ofensa, aguantándose las ganas de reír pero no las de acercarse de nuevo a él y regalarle un rápido beso de despedida.- See you this evening...to the pub...¿lo he dicho bien?

Los labios medio ladeados del abogado y la tranquilidad asentada en su mirada denotaban la existencia de una paz interior que resultaba desconocida para Kanon, pero que conseguía mantenerle en un estado de confort y alegría que no se rompía ni con el insoportable temperamento de un escorpión con muy mal despertar.

Rhadamanthys simplemente le dedicó una furiosa mirada que no asustaba a nadie debido a la imposibilidad de poder moldearla debidamente, y sin perder tiempo en hallar los tremendos errores de dicción inglesa que poseía Kanon, simplemente le lanzó contra la cara la almohada libre exclamando un desdeñoso "Go!", gruñó y volvió a darle la espalda, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y ahora sí, enterrándose por completo bajo la gustosa protección.

###

_Hospital_

Cuando Kanon llegó, a Saga ya le habían extraído sangre para llevar a cabo una enésima analítica. Después del desayuno que todavía no llegaba le harían un par de placas, una ecografia, un electrocardiograma y quizás algo más de lo que Kanon ya no se acordaba.

Mientras Saga esperaba ansioso la llegada de la primera comida, ambos paseaban por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al final, dónde un acristalado vestíbulo amparaba la descarga de los ascensores, permitiéndoles a la vez poder ser observadores del nacimiento de un nuevo día. El fiscal ya podía vestirse con algo menos ridículo que el típico camisón de enfermo, y su cuerpo ahora lucía cubierto por una camiseta de manga corta, las torneadas piernas emergían a través de unos shorts de deporte y los pies hallaban cobijo en el par de pantuflas que Kanon le había regalado en su último compartido cumpleaños. En el brazo todavía seguía clavado un catéter, sólo para ahorrar más pinchazos en el caso que fuera necesario volver a conectar el suero, desaparecido un par de días atrás.

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas colindantes a la cristalera y bajo ellos, en la carretera que delineaba el recinto hospitalario, un camino de luces de coches hacían su camino cuál hormigas yendo y viniendo del nido.

\- No veo el momento de poder regresar a casa...- Dijo Saga, que ya empezaba a estar harto de no poder hacer nada más que ver estúpidos programas de televisión, leer los periódicos o alguna de las novelas que le había traído Shaka.

\- Hoy te dirán cuándo, Saga...Ya queda menos.- Trató de reconfortarle Kanon, apoyando la mano cariñosamente sobre el muslo de su gemelo.

\- Estoy aburrido...Shaka se niega a buscar los papeles de papá para traérmelos...Al menos podría empezar a desentrallar todos los misterios que según tú esconden...

\- ¡Y hace bien en no llevártelos, Saga! Ya tendremos tiempo de revisarlos una vez estés en casa y yo venga a ayudarte.- Añadió Kanon, tratando de imponer razón aunque interiormente comprendía la sensación de inutilidad que estaba asaltando a alguien poco acostumbrado al placer de no hacer nada.

Saga dejó que su brazo magullado se apoyara en el respaldo de la silla, sentándose de costado sobre ella al tiempo que sus ojos vagaban hacia las vistas de un exterior añorado. Su mirada destilaba cansancio, y en la detención del tiempo que sufre todo hospital su mente hacía días que había aprendido a pensar en los pequeños detalles de la vida...descubriendo escondida tras ellos la dolorosa sensación de temer.

\- ¿Sabes si Shaka ha regresado a casa, o aún está viviendo con Mu? - Preguntó sin desviar la vista de la prohibida calle, exteriorizando y compartiendo con alguien sus miedos más íntimos por primera vez en su vida.

\- ¡Y yo qué sé, Saga! No le controlo como si fuera un crío...

\- Él dice que sí...que ha regresado a nuestro piso...

\- Pues si él lo dice será cierto, ¿no? - Contestó Kanon, sorprendiéndose ante las inesperadas palabras de su gemelo.

\- Supongo...

Saga se encogió de hombros sutilmente mientras un profundo y triste suspiro atravesaba su pecho ya cicatrizado, y a Kanon le entristeció descubrirle inéditamente abatido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Saga? ¿De qué tienes tantos recelos? - Se interesó Kanon, mirándole con pesar al tiempo que buscaba posar su mano sobre el brazo de Saga.

El fiscal no respondió de inmediato. Fastidiosamente notó cómo un nudo nacía en su garganta, y apretar con dureza la mandíbula fue todo lo que pudo hacer mientras luchaba inútilmente contra la emotiva inundación que amenazaba su mirada.

\- Tengo miedo, Kanon...- Confesó Saga al fin, con la voz a punto de quiebre y una tímida lágrima escapando de su evasiva mirada.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que me mienta.- Ahora los nublados ojos de Saga buscaron encontrarse dentro de los de su gemelo, que le devolvía la mirada con creciente preocupación.

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

\- ¿Por obligación moral te parece poco? - Respondió con sorna, sintiendo como otra tímida lágrima osaba escapar de sus ojos, arrancándole la urgencia de restregarla torpemente, necesitando regresar su atención lejos de la inusual comprensión que le estaba dedicando Kanon.

\- ¡Joder, Saga! Shaka no es de este tipo de personas...deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.- Dijo Kanon, esforzándose en no alzar demasiado la voz.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - Replicó, mirándole otra vez, pero únicamente por un imperioso instante.- Pero no puedo dejar de temer que haga todo lo que hace por mí porqué se siente obligado a ello debido a mi carácter egoísta y dominante...- La voz ya se había quebrado completamente, y las silenciosas lágrimas seguían acariciando su profunda y sincera tristeza.- Yo le amo, Kanon...desde el primer día que le vi. Nunca he dejado de estar perdidamente enamorado de él...aunque no he sabido transmitírselo como se merece...

\- Y él te ama a ti. Y nunca...nunca ha dejado de hacerlo, que te quede claro de una vez.- Replicó Kanon, sumiéndose en una extraña mezcla de dolor y compasión por ser testigo de una faceta desconocida de Saga, la cuál finalmente empezaba a desnudar la verdadera alma de su gemelo.

\- Tuviste razón, Kanon...no me lo merezco...

\- ¡Ya basta, Saga! ¿Desde cuándo el gran fiscal es esclavo de estos miedos?

\- Desde que mi asqueroso carácter casi rompe al único ser del que un día me enamoré sin remedio...

\- ¡Caray! ¡Veo que hoy nos hemos despertado de bajón, ¿verdad, hermanito?! - Exclamó Kanon apoyándose con ambos codos en los respaldos de las sillas mientras estiraba las piernas a modo de desperezo.

Saga no hizo otra cosa que dedicarle una fugaz mirada a través del rabillo del ojo, chasqueando la lengua con disconformidad ante la última apreciación de su gemelo. La calle seguía siendo el foco de interés primordial de Saga, y Kanon aprovechó ese instante de silencio pra desperezarse del todo, estirándose de piernas y brazos sin ocultar un enorme bostezo digno de las antiguas pantallas de cine.

Definitivamente esta no era una buena mañana. Saga estaba experimentando de golpe demasiados sentimientos que durante años había tratado de camuflar bajo capas y capas de soberbia y despotismo, y a Kanon ya no le estaban quedando recursos con los que combatir una tristeza inesperada y ajena.

Por fortuna para Kanon, Saga permaneció mudo un rato más. El entristecido fiscal continuó con su mirada fijada sobre el gris amanecer, y Kanon vio la salvación cuando el ascensor se abrió y vio que se materializaron frente a ellos dos enfermeros con el carrito que contenía todos los desayunos de la planta.

\- ¡Llega el desayuno! - Exclamó tratando de parecer alegre, alzándose de la silla y sacando a Saga de su torbellino de dudas y temores con suaves golpecitos sobre su hombro.- Anda, volvamos a la habitación...- Saga se alzó con unos aires de lóbrega pesadumbre impropia en él, andando por inercia un camino también aborrecido, escuchando entre pensamientos y recuerdos pasados la presente voz de su hermano, tan incordiante como de costumbre.- Si te traen dos panecillos como los del otro día...¿me darás uno?. Estoy hambriento...

\- En la planta baja hay la cafetería. Está abierta las veinticuatro horas.- Respondió Saga secamente, dejando más que claro que pese a sentirse abrumado y abatido, el hambre seguía asaltando su estómago, y la solidaridad no era algo que estuviera muy dispuesto a experimentar.

\- ¡Joder! ¡¿Pero qué ocurre hoy?! Todo el mundo se levanta de mal humor...

Primero le ladró Rhadamanthys. Ahora Saga. A Kanon sólo le cabía desear que Marin hubiera pasado una noche fructífera y placentera, porqué sus reservas de paciencia, no muy lustrosas de por sí, ya peligraban en agotarse incluso antes de que el sol acabara de asomar su cabeza.

###

_Instituto de Medicina Forense_

_8:00 de la mañana_

Mu accedió al edificio arrastrando los pies y con los ojos aún medio cerrados. Un descomunal bostezo le asaltó frente a la secretaria del turno de noche antes de poder brindarle los buenos días, y cuando se interesó por el transcurso de la guardia la muchacha le anunció lo que ya se pensaba: que no había sucedido nada destacable.

\- A excepción que parece que Shaka se ha decidido a cambiar los muebles de sitio. Lleva horas haciendo ruido...se escuchaban los golpes desde aquí...

Mu intentó procesar la información al tiempo que se tragaba a duras penas un nuevo bostezo, emprendiendo el camino hacia el espacio que compartía con su amigo y compañero.

Cuando entró, su pequeño despacho estaba completamente desierto, pero un atronador ruido de utensilios cayendo al suelo le alertó que Shaka debía hallarse en la sala de receso contigua al laboratorio o en las salas de autopsia. Con pereza dejó la mochila que siempre le acompañaba sobre su mesa, y la chaqueta encontró reposo en el colgador, al lado de la de Shaka.

Algunas maldiciones lanzadas al aire alcanzaron sus adormilados oídos, y al irrumpir donde se hallaba la fuente de tanto ruido halló a Shaka arrodillado en medio de uno de los laboratorios de análisis, recogiendo un montón de herramientas quirúrgicas esparcidas por el suelo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó, olvidándose sin malicia de pronunciar los habituales buenos días, rascándose la cabeza mientras observaba impasible a Shaka.

\- Hola, Mu...- El rubio forense le miró escuetamente sin dejar de ir amontonando sobre una bandeja todo el desastre que él mismo había ocasionado.- Como la noche se ha presentado tranquila he decidido ponerme a buscar el bisturí que nos falta...pero no está. No aparece por ningún lado...

\- ¿Aún estás con ésto? Creí que ya te habías olvidado...- Dijo Mu, reaccionando poco a poco, agachándose para ayudar a Shaka a recoger el pequeño desastre.

\- No...no podemos olvidarnos. Tiene que salir de algún lugar.- Insistió con terquedad el rubio hindú, centrándose en su tarea hasta que finalmente todo fue juntado de nuevo. Después de algunas ininteligibles maldiciones más, Shaka se alzó bandeja en mano, dejándola sobre la mesa para empezar a recolocar todo lo que se le había escapado, no haciendo caso de la presencia de Mu cerca de él.- Mierda...hay que llevarlo todo a esterilizar de nuevo...- Bufó Shaka, que no pareciera sufrir los efectos de haber pasado la noche en vela.

\- ¿Has pensado en que quizás alguno de los dos lo tiró a la basura junto con las gasas y desechos que generamos? Es la única explicación razonable que a mí se me ocurre...- Se iluminó Mu, no sin antes bostezar otra vez.- Como cuando te comes un yogur y dejas el envase en el fregadero y tiras la cucharilla al cubo...- añadió con la voz deformada por la oscitación, arrugando la nariz y achicando los ojos todavía lagrimosos de sueño.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Yo no hago estas cosas...- Se defendió Shaka ruborizándose a traición, sabiendo que en realidad ésto era algo que le ocurría a menudo, pero de lo que normalmente se daba cuenta en el mismo instante de haberlo hecho.

\- No te ofendas Shaka, pero los días que estuviste en casa recuperé dos cucharillas de entre la basura. Otra se perdió...y el resultado final es que de seis que tenía ahora sólo me quedan tres...- Continuó Mu, dejando descansar su cuerpo contra la mesa.- Y yo no como yogur...

\- Bueno, quizás sí que a veces me pasa...- Shaka murmuró entre dientes, maldiciendo tener que reconocer que éste era un defecto que aún, pese a los años, no era capaz de controlar.-...¡pero una cucharilla no es un bisturí!

\- Ahora resulta que mi cubertería no es importante...- Añadió Mu a modo de broma, consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa de rendición a Shaka.

\- De acuerdo, lo acepto. Hoy cuando salga de aquí y antes de ir al hospital te compro media docena de cucharillas, para que no me prohíbas la entrada a tu casa.- Respondió Shaka, siguiéndole la guasa matutina.

\- A propósito de lo que dices...¿cuándo sale Saga del hospital? - Preguntó Mu, encontrándose poco a poco en un estado un poco más espabilado.

\- Esta mañana, después de varias pruebas, se lo dirán. Supongo que no demorará mucho más...Kanon ya debe estar con él, así que espero saber algo antes de acabar mi turno. Hoy no podré venir a buscar las cuatro cosas que me olvidé en tu casa. Me pasaré mañana...si te va bien, claro...

Shaka hacía unos días que había decidido regresar al que había sido su hogar por más de dos años, y todavía no sabía como agradecer a Mu toda la ayuda que incondicionalmente le había ofrecido. Su colega y amigo no había vuelto a mencionar nada sobre la confesión que bajo un tremendo estrés emocional se le escapó, pero aún así Shaka no acababa de encontrar el modo de comportarse de manera natural frente a él.

\- Tranquilo, sabes que no me molesta.- Respondió Mu, sonriendo afablemente como era habitual en él.

\- Gracias, Mu...- Dijo Shaka al fin sobreponiéndose no sin esfuerzo a sus propias barreras.- La verdad es que no sé cómo agradecerte toda la ayuda que me has ofrecido estas últimas semanas...

\- Si salimos otra noche a tomar un par de copas, me doy por satisfecho.- Propuso Mu, sonriendo sin malicia ni dobleces, aunque incomodando a Shaka con el sincero propósito.

\- Mu...la verdad, no sé si es conveniente_

\- A ver si nos entendemos, Shaka. ¿Desde cuándo un par de amigos no pueden tomar algunas copas juntos en un bar mientras escuchan música y charlan? Somos amigos, así que quédate con ésto.

Mu trató de subsanar su propuesta dando a entender que aceptaba y respetaba la situación tal y como se presentaba, pero que no pensaba alejarse de alguien que más allá de los sentimientos unilaterales de un solo corazón, seguiría siendo su amigo más fiel.

\- De acuerdo... Dalo por hecho.- Accedió Shaka al fin, sonriendo levemente mientras exhalaba cierta liberación.- Y ahora, ponte las pilas y ayúdame a seguir buscando el bisturí.

\- ¡Pero qué tozudo que llegas a ser! - Le espetó Mu, ya totalmente desperezado.- ¿Y dónde quieres buscar ahora?

\- No sé...- Shaka dejó que su mano viajara hacia la nuca y la rascara como si así pudiera desenterrar ideas, pensando en algún rincón todavía por explorar, sintiéndose incapaz de hallar un escondite en todo el edificio que fuera virgen de escrutinio.- ¿Revolvemos las salas de autopsia otra vez? Quizás cayó al suelo y quedó trabado bajo algo...

\- Está bieeen...Vaaamos...

Mu se rindió evidenciado con la entonación de sus palabras la sensación de estar llevando a cabo tareas inútiles, pero siendo pleno conocedor de que si no podía hacer nada contra el enemigo era mejor aliarse con él: y en éste caso el enemigo llevaba por nombre "terquedad". Y en mayúsculas.

Ambos se dirigieron directamente a las salas de autopsias, y cuando Shaka estaba a punto de arrodillarse de nuevo para buscar bajo cualquier recóndito espacio, una conocida voz le congeló la intención.

\- No busquéis más...No lo váis a encontrar...

Shaka y Mu se volvieron de sopetón hacia la puerta, quedándose estúpidamente sorprendidos al descubrir bajo el umbral a quién hacía días que no daba señales de vida.

\- ¡Valentine! - Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

El muchacho lucía unas ojeras alarmantes y una palidez extrema, delatora de un enclaustramiento perpetrado durante demasiado tiempo. Las magulladuras que Shaka había descubierto en su rostro el día del juicio ya parecían casi borradas, pero el encogimiento de su cuerpo denotaba que las costillas quebradas aún no estaban sanando correctamente.

\- ¿Pu..puedo hablar con vosotros? ¿Como...amigos?


	29. El bisturí

Valentine permanecía bajo el umbral de la sala de autopsias, luciendo el cuerpo encorvado y respirando trabajosamente debido al dolor que seguía asaltando su tórax.

Mu y Shaka le observaban atónitos, tomados aún por la inesperada presencia del muchacho, y cuando Mu mostró la intención de acercarse a él Shaka se le adelantó, inspeccionando duramente el tullido cuerpo de Valentine, sin reparar en la asustada mirada que le ofrecía el chaval con extremas reservas.

\- A ti no te ha visto ningún médico todavía...- Dijo Shaka con frialdad, tratando de palpar el cuerpo de Valentine, pero quedándose con las intenciones al aire debido al temeroso paso atrás que apartó al chico de sus manos, retrocediendo como si de una presa salvaje a punto de caza se tratara.- ¿Y qué narices sabes tú del bisturí? - Preguntó seguidamente, mirándole por debajo de sus rubias cejas totalmente contraídas.

\- Por favor, Shaka...no te enfades...- Rogó el muchacho con tremendos esfuerzos, modulando a duras penas una voz cansada y acompañada por unos apagados y llorosos ojos.

\- Pues ya no empezamos bien diciéndome ésto...

\- Shaka...dejémosle hablar...- Intervino Mu, asustado ante el nefasto aspecto que presentaba su estudiante en prácticas.- Vayamos a nuestro despacho...

Mu emprendió la marcha hacia su zona más protegida, tomando a Valentine del brazo con delicadeza para arrancarle los pasos. Tras ellos avanzaba Shaka, que no dejaba de fijarse en la nula mejoría que había sufrido ese chaval con el que nunca habían compartido buenas migas, que pese a todo lo sulfurante que le pudiera llegar a resultar, verle en semejante estado de hundimiento le dolía.

\- Espera, Mu...mejor vayamos a la sala de placas. Ya es hora que alguien le vea las costillas.- Propuso Shaka, cediendo a sus impulsos más naturales de ayudar a quienes lo necesitan.- Y hagámoslo antes que ésto se empiece a llenar de gente...

\- ¡No! No hace falta...con días me pondré bien...- Se negó Valentine, agachando el rostro al ver como Shaka se acercaba a él.

\- Días es lo que hace que estás así, y ya debería haberte visto un traumatólogo. Así que andando. Tenemos que ver si tienes los pulmones afectados. Que apenas puedas hablar y respirar es algo que no me gusta nada...

Los tres cambiaron la dirección de sus pasos, y ser observadores de los esfuerzos que hacía Valentine incluso para desnudarse todavía les alarmó más, añadiendo al festín de incógnitas el escabroso detalle de la escalofriante delgadez que finalmente se expuso frente a ellos.

Mu tuvo que ayudar a Valentine tumbarse sobre una camilla adaptada, y no fue necesaria más de una placa para poder apreciar que lo que dificultaba en exceso la sanación de las fracturas era una intensa inflamación nulamente tratada, anunciando entre negros y grises bocetos de oculto cuerpo que si no se actuaba de inmediato amenazaba con perforar el pulmón.

\- Mu, tráeme un par de jeringuillas, corticosteroides y bloqueante nervioso...- Demandó Shaka, accediendo a la zona de rayos para ayudar a Valentine en su incorporación, agarrando de paso su ropa y arrastrándole del brazo para llegar lo antes posible a la protección del despacho compartido con Mu.

Mu obedeció sin rechistar, adentrándose de escondidas en los dominios de los forenses encargados de llevar a cabo diagnósticos de malos tratos y otros asuntos por el estilo, dónde rebuscó con prisas todo lo que precisaban para poder tratar a Valentine. Cuando sacó la cabeza por la puerta, se aseguró de no ser visto al salir de allí cargado con sustancias que ellos no poseían en su zona, y rápidamente buscó llegar a su despacho, como si de un furtivo ladrón en pleno acto de hurto se tratara.

Mu entró cerrando la puerta de sopetón, para seguidamente desparramar el resultado de su solidario robo sobre la mesa.

\- Las persianas...- Puntualizó Shaka bajando la voz, señalándolas con una fugaz mirada antes de revisar todo lo que había llegado en manos de Mu.

El exótico forense captó la idea de inmediato, y sin dudar hizo rodar el accionador de cierre entre sus dedos, resguardándose así en la clandestinidad de sus dominios, privando la mínima posibilidad de espionaje que pudiera llegar desde el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué...qué vas a hacer...? - Preguntó Valentine entre balbuceos, temeroso de mirar directamente la fruncida faz de Shaka en el momento que tomaba una de las jeringuillas y la cargaba con corticosteroides.

\- Lo que debería haber hecho un experto en trauma hace días. Además, estudias medicina, deberías saberlo.- Contestó Shaka secamente, observando fijamente a Valentine hasta que éste no pudo sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada.

A otra silenciosa señal de sus ojos, Mu le correspondió con un asentimiento y se posicionó a espaldas de Valentine, agarrándole por debajo de las axilas para erguir su posición y mantenerle derecho unos insufribles segundos. Un grito de dolor escapó de los labios del muchacho, momento en el cuál Shaka tanteó la zona inflamada con su zurda para seguidamente propinarle un indiscreto pinchazo.

Otro grito de dolor asaltó a Valentine, que sintió cómo su voz trataba de ser acallada por una de las manos de Mu al tiempo que éste le susurraba palabras de calma al oído.

\- Ésto servirá para bajarte la inflamación e impedir que una de las costillas quebradas te perfore el pulmón,- le informó Shaka sin abandonar la frialdad que siempre le había inspirado el chico - y ésto otro te bloqueará parte del sistema nervioso para que dejes de sentir tanto dolor...aunque no sé si funcionará, porqué te lo voy a administrar dónde a mí me parece, pero no dónde seguramente lo haría un entendido en el tema.- Añadió, como si además de curarle le estuviera regañando por la falta de atención que Valentine había profesado hacia sí mismo.

Dicho ésto Shaka pinchó sin más dilación la zona de los abdominales laterales, y al cabo de unos segundos el cuerpo de Valentine empezó a perder rigidez, sintiéndose agotado e incapaz de mantenerse en pie por mucho más tiempo.

Mu acompañó a Valentine hasta que éste pudo sentarse en un taburete que dormía olvidado en uno de los cuatro rincones del despacho, y haciéndose con las vendas, empezó a practicarle un vendaje que ayudaría a mantenerle mínimamente en una posición menos dañina para su salud.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Shaka? - Preguntó Mu, buscando a su amigo con la mirada tan sólo un instante, regresando de inmediato su atención hacia el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo.

\- Saltarnos el protocolo médico con todas las de la ley, gracias a la gentileza de nuestro amable practicante...- Respondió Shaka sarcásticamente, dando las primeras señales del nacimiento de uno de sus esporádicos pero memorables enfados.- Ésto te lo tendrían que haber hecho hace días, Valentine...- Continuó, lanzando la camisa sobre el regazo del inesperado paciente, completamente furioso por ver a alguien en ese deplorable estado y no poder ayudarle correctamente.- Deberías haber ido al hospital...¡allí te habrían curado mucho mejor que la chapuza que acabamos de hacer nosotros!

El dolor que había traspasado a Valentine había condensado algunas lágrimas en unos ojos que se apreciaban más que agotados e incapaces de ser alzados con dignidad, pero la recuperación de cierta regularidad en una respiración que se presentaba menos costosa, anunciaba que los calmantes administrados ya estaban haciendo efecto.

\- No...no podía acudir al hospital...- Dijo con la voz casi rota, mirando a Shaka con timidez y completamente cabizbajo.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué, maldita sea?! ¡Estás estudiando para ser médico! ¡Deberías saber que tu tozudez podría haberte complicado la vida muchísimo más!

\- ¡No podía porqué me hubieran obligado a denunciar la agresión! - Exclamó finalmente Valentine entre lágrimas, mirando únicamente a Shaka.

\- Así que ya no afirmas que te caíste en las escaleras del metro...

Valentine se delató inocentemente sin siquiera haber pensado en ello, y ya no le quedaban razones para seguir mintiendo a quienes le estaban ayudando, sin saber realmente qué le había traído allí después de días desaparecido.

\- Pero si te dieron una paliza deberías denunciarlo, Valen...- Intervino Mu con su calidez de siempre, acercándose una silla para sentarse a su lado.

\- No puedo...

\- ¿Pero por qué?

El temperamento de Mu se presentaba balsámico al lado del terrible enfado que estaba asaltando a Shaka, que prefería mantenerse callado antes de soltar con fatídica puntería todo lo que le pasaba por la mente a gran velocidad.

\- Por qué me amenazaron...

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¡No les vi, joder!- Se desesperó el muchacho, ahora aferrándose a la calmada figura de Mu sentada próxima a él.- Iban con el rostro cubierto...me arrinconaron en un callejón y me pegaron hasta romperme para que no acudiera al maldito juicio, y luego me amenazaron con terminar el trabajo si denunciaba lo ocurrido...

Shaka se había apoyado contra la mesa, cruzándose de brazos para intentar mantenerse quieto, sin poder frenar el nervioso repiqueteo de sus dedos sobre su propio cuerpo.- ¿Ésto te lo ganaste con el tema de la Fenciclidina? - Preguntó interponiéndose entre la amabilidad de Mu y Valentine.

\- No sé...supongo...- Admitió el chaval, bajando el rostro al tiempo que se sorbía los mocos y se restregaba las infantiles lágrimas.

\- ¿Y qué sabes del bisturí? - Shaka deshizo el cruce de sus brazos y sin pensar se agachó frente a Valentine, no dejándole ninguna opción de poder esquivarle la mirada.- Dime que lo tiraste a la basura sin darte cuenta, por favor...

Un sollozo convulsionó el magullado cuerpo de Valentine, que solamente pudo negar con la cabeza al tiempo que no hallaba fuerzas para escapar de los azules ojos del rubio forense, duramente clavados en él.

\- Lo...lo agarré yo...

\- ¡Serás_- Shaka se alzó de sopetón, hirviendo en furia y sin ser consciente que todavía el asunto iba ir a peor.- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

\- ¡Pues por qué no te soportaba, Shaka! - Le escupió Valentine, incapaz de seguir callando por más tiempo.

\- ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver que no nos caigamos demasiado bien con robar una herramienta de trabajo?!

\- ¡Quería demostrarte que no eres tan perfecto como te crees! ¡Quería que algún día te dieras cuenta que también cometes errores!

\- ¡Pues claro que los cometo! ¡Como todo el mundo! - Se desesperó Shaka, que se había esperado cualquier cosa menos que Valentine le saliera con una chiquillada de tremendas dimensiones como ésa.- ¡Pero ésto no te da derecho a jugar con nuestro trabajo! ¡Si tantos problemas tienes, haberlo hablado!

Entre los dos, Mu había quedado en temporal shock ante la sarta de estupideces escuchadas, y todo lo que podía hacer era rogar una calma que no asomaba la nariz por ningún lado.

\- Yo...yo estaba harto de hacerlo todo mal...- Comenzó a explicarse Valentine, rendido ante las consecuencias de sus propias acciones.- Siempre estás encima de mí, criticando todo lo que hago y como lo hago...

\- ¡Lo hago para ayudarte a progresar! ¡Para ésto estás aquí con nosotros! - Se justificó Shaka, luchando para no fijarse en Mu y en sus desesperados intentos de sembrar paz.- Pero tú no confías en nosotros, y además de robarnos una sustancia que está presente como prueba en un juicio, encima manipulaste mi informe...y ahora dices que robaste el bisturí sólo para hacerme rabiar...¡ésto se más hilarante de lo que creía! - Shaka empezó a andar en confusos rodeos al tiempo que sus manos acudían a despeinarse la cabeza como todo intento de no asfixiar a Valentine con sus propias manos.- ¿Y ahora dónde está el maldito bisturí? - Shaka volvió a la carga, deteniéndose frente al perdido muchacho, que hundió aún más el rostro sobre su pecho.

\- No...no lo tengo...

\- ¿Lo perdiste, acaso?

\- Lo quería devolver pasados unos días, pero luego lo vendí...en el mercado negro...Son herramientas muy buscadas...pagan bien por ellas...

\- ¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

\- ¡Necesito el dinero, Shaka!

A Mu se le cortó la respiración. Shaka se quedó sin sangre en el cuerpo y Valentine simplemente se rompió del todo. Unos interminables segundos de silencio embargaron a los tres, más pesados que una losa de hormigón. Únicamente los sollozos del infantil chaval reverberaban entre tanta tensión y fue la voz de Shaka, ahogada en contendia furia, la que al fin acabó con tanta presión.

\- Dime que estaba esterilizado...- Dijo, masticando las palabras mezcladas con una creciente rabia a punto de estallido.- Dime que se te ocurrió llevar a cabo esta soberana estupidez después de estar esterilizado de nuevo...

Valentine se estaba ahogando en sus propios sollozos, y ahora ni siquiera Mu se sentía capacitado de mostrarle apoyo, empezando a temer que una chiquillada de niño de parvulario podía comprometerles mucho más de lo nunca imaginado.

\- No...- Admitió Valentine, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, apretándose los ojos con fuerzas mientras seguía negando con la cabeza una y otra vez.- No...fue antes...Tenía mis huellas...y las tuyas...

\- Yo siempre uso guantes...es imposible ésto que dices...- Masculló Shaka fulminando a Valentine incluso sin necesidad de mirarle.

\- No...recuerdo que se cayó al suelo...y lo recogiste después de haberte quitado los guantes...- Siguió confesando Valentine entre sollozos.- Luego me dijiste que lo llevara todo a esterilizar...y fue cuando decidí quedarme con él...Pero ahora no sé en que manos cayó...

Shaka se dejó apoyar contra la mesa sin fuerzas para rebatir nada. Mu simplemente le miró sintiéndose sin respiración ni alma, oliendo el aroma a chamusquín de una emboscada en toda regla.

Y Valentine no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir llorando como un niño.

\- Hay que ir a la policía...Contárselo todo al inspector Camus antes que sea demasiado tarde...- Anunció Shaka con extrema frialdad, observando a Valentine con un desprecio que laceraba.

Y con absoluto temor.

\- ¡No podemos! - Valentine se hallaba preso en su propia desesperación, perdido y más confuso que nunca lo había estado en su vida.- ¡La paliza fue sólo un aviso! Si digo algo...¡Si cuento algo a la policía...¡Más personas estarán en peligro! Si hablo...otra gente puede salir herida...¡por éso he venido! Ayudadme...por favor...Yo ya no sé a quién acudir...

\- Hablemos con el inspector, Valen...- Insistó Mu, fingiendo calma.- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Por tu propio bien...y por el nuestro también.


	30. Nuevas ilusiones

**30\. Nuevas ilusiones**

_Día de la reanudación del juicio._

_Primeras horas de la tarde. Hospital._

Saga había pasado la mañana inquieto y sumergido en un terrible mal humor. Todavía tenía que pasar enclaustrado en la habitación de hospital una noche más antes de ser liberado y poder regresar a casa, cargado con una mochila repleta de instrucciones a seguir y dolores de cabeza a evitar. Mientras él se aburría andando pasillo arriba y abajo, en los juzgados Shura estaba traicionándole sin misericordia frente a su reformado gemelo, retirando la acusación de asesinato que pesaba sobre un muchacho que en realidad, ahora que había dispuesto de muchísimo más tiempo libre del deseado para reflexionar sin la urgencia de seguir alimentando la ambición que casi se lo lleva, ni al mismo fiscal le encajaban las piezas de tantas intrigas desveladas en un juicio digno de olvidar.

La jugada que había desarrollado Kanon al inicio del proceso había resultado ser tan tosca como incisiva a la hora de subyugar al juez Dohko para que se dispusiera a decretar la libertad provisional de Ikki Kido y mantuviera la investigación abierta, quedando a la espera de los resultados que el progreso de la investigación debería aportar.

Y allí estaba él: convaleciente de una operación de alto riesgo, atado a la clínica, sin poder acceder a la dosis de stress diario que había acostumbrado a su rutina, y añorando terriblemente el hecho de sentirse útil en su insana adicción al trabajo.

Pero en algo todos sus seres próximos tenían razón. Para Saga había llegado el momento de afrontar la vida de una forma más digna y relajada, cultivando los pequeños detalles que la convierten en plena y olvidándose de la ambición mal heredada. Perder un juicio tampoco tenía porqué significar el final de su exuberante reputación, y lo que secretamente le calmaba un poco los latidos de su remendado corazón era saber que su nombre no figuraría en la prematura retirada frente a la decadencia en purificación que ahora representaba Kanon.

Kanon había acudido al hospital una vez concluido el juicio, ataviado aún con el segundo traje que semanas atrás había usurpado bajo previo permiso del vestidor de Saga. Marin no le había acompañado, dirigiéndose con prisas a su hogar para seguir recuperando el tiempo familiar perdido junto con Aioria y Regulus, pero quién sí había aparecido era Shura junto con su inseparable sobriedad y Shaka, quién acababa de regresar de la Comisaría de Policía, dónde finalmente el infantil Valentine había vomitado todas las estupideces cometidas sin pensar.

Y ahora se hallaban todos reunidos entorno a una de las mesas de la cafetería, lugar más lejano donde Saga se podía escapar y aprovechar para inspirar algún aroma a comida rápida o café barato que le recordara la vida que pronto volvería a saborear.

\- ¡Anímate, Saga! - Exclamó Kanon, propinándole una amistosa palmada pasada de fuerza sobre el abatido hombro.- ¡Que mañana ya te sueltan!

\- No me hables como si fuera un perro...- Se quejó Saga, mirándole de reojo al tiempo que seguía escenificando la ofensa de rigor que fingía sentir.- Y siento lo que os diré, - añadió mirando tanto a Kanon como a Shura, sentados uno a cada lado de su presencia - pero que conste que aún sin llamar a DM a declarar, este juicio todavía daba más de sí.

\- Saga, sabes tan bien como yo que retirarse a tiempo y seguir con la investigación es lo mejor que podía pasar.- Intervino Shura, que se hallaba sentado de una forma más relajada y distendida de lo habitual en él.- Era lo mejor para  _todos._

La última palabra pronunciada fue recalcada a consciencia, al tiempo que sus profundos y rasgados ojos se paseaban desde los reproches de Saga hasta la satisfacción expuesta de Kanon.

Saga se abstuvo de seguir exhibiendo su desaprobación a lo sucedido, y al fin Shaka llegó con la bandeja que contenía las bebidas calientes y la comida que sólo Kanon había pedido. El joven forense se sentó en la silla libre sin articular palabra, manteniendo sus cábalas y pensamientos muy lejos de allí. A Kanon le faltó tiempo para agarrar la pasta de chocolate que había aterrizado sobre la mesa y la atacó sin contemplaciones, incapaz de evitar que un chorretón de la sabrosa y oscura crema que lo rellenaba cayera directamente sobre su muslo, enfundado con caras y finas telas prestadas.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Este traje es casi nuevo! - Le espetó Saga, alterándose sin control ante la dejadez que su gemelo no había conseguido dejar nunca en la infancia.

\- Tranquilo...no pasa nada...Lo limpio con un poco de agua y listo.

Kanon no dudó en agarrar un par o tres de servilletas de papel, sirviéndose de la botella de agua que Shura se había pedido como acompañante de su café para empapar el improvisado y frágil paño y seguidamente aplicar bruscas fricciones sobre la tela con el elegante apellido Zegna. Y todo ante la creciente palidez y furia de Saga, que no pudo dejar de llevarse las manos hacia sus sueltos y alborotados cabellos y agarrárselos con tensión para no estrangular directamente a su gemelo.

\- ¡Déjalo, Kanon! ¡Estos pantalones son caros de narices!

\- Joder...no sale...- Dijo Kanon siguiendo frotándose el muslo con frenesí, ajeno a la mirada de terror inscrita en el rostro de Saga y a la colección de pelotillas de mojado papel que se iban pegando a la tela.

\- Déjalo ya...por favor...

\- ¡Hóstias, Saga! ¡¿Y a ti quién te manda comprarte ropa tan...tan... _chic_?! - Dicho ésto su mirada interrogó el apesadumbrado y mudo Shaka, que le respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros y otra mirada dirigida a Saga, dando a entender que él no tenía nada que ver con las elecciones de atuendo que llevaba a cabo el fiscal.- La próxima vez que me tengas que proveer algún traje, cómpralo más barato...

\- ¡La próxima vez te lo compras tú! - Exclamó Saga, completamente fuera de sí al tiempo que se abalanaba hacia Kanon, le arrebataba de la mano lo que quedaba de las mojadas servilletas y el mismo acariciaba la tela para limpiarla de tanto horror impreso en cuestiones de segundo.

\- Saga...nunca te había visto tan desquiciado...- Dijo Shura, que extrañamente seguía sumido en una relajación impropia en él.

\- Deberías compartir más momentos con ellos dos juntos...- Le informó Shaka, abandonando su mutismo en un intento de no pensar en la delicada situación que Valentine había impuesto en su trabajo.

\- Ya veo...son todo un espectáculo...

\- Ya lo creo.

\- ¿Y siempre es así? - Le preguntó Shura a Shaka, viendo que ni Saga ni Kanon atendían a sus respectivas presencias, discutiéndose aún por los caros y sucios pantalones.

\- Y peor...

Finalmente Kanon zanjó la rabieta de Saga prometiéndole llevar los pantalones a la tintorería antes de devolvérselos, y centrándose en Shaka preguntó lo que el forense había estado temiendo rodo el rato.

\- ¿Y así qué pasó con el estúpido de Valentine? - La voz emergió deformada debido a otro bocado a medio masticar, pero Kanon prosiguió sin importarle las pautas de la buena educación.- ¿Prestó declaración a Camus?

\- ¿Valentine es tu_

\- Sí, Saga. El practicante que tenemos Mu y yo con nosotros.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con él? ¿Qué tenía que declarar? - Insistió Saga, aferrándose a un frágil hilo que le llevara de regreso a los senderos esculpidos por su deformación profesional.

\- Pues que el muy estúpido, a parte de robarles la jodida Feninorecuerdoqué también les robó un bisturí y lo vendió al mercado negro. Y Shaka cree que ese cuchillo tiene sus huellas, y ahora nadie sabe donde cojones está.- Informó Kanon de sopetón, olvidándose por completo de la conversación sobre ésto que había mantenido con Shaka la noche anterior, y obviando todavía más la petición hecha por el forense de guardar silencio ante Saga para poder contárselo todo él mismo, pero una vez ambos se hallaran solos y tranquilos en su casa.

Kanon calló, y después de engullir por completo el resto de pasta que le quedaba, se bebió el café del tirón y se frotó las manos con otro puñado de servilletas, el cuál aterrizó completamente arrugado en medio de la bandeja que aún contenía las bebidas de Shaka y Shura.

Shura únicamente cerró sus rasgados ojos y suspiró paciencia.

Shaka le fulminó con la mirada y Saga...Saga ya no sabía a quién narices pedir explicaciones de algo que no comprendía en absoluto.

\- A ver, a ver...¿qué es lo que todos aquí sabéis y yo no? - Preguntó el convaleciente fiscal, radiografiando a sus tres acompañantes con una mirada no muy agradable de corresponder.- ¿Qué me estáis ocultando?

\- Saga...te prometo que cuando estemos de regreso a casa te lo cuento todo...- Dijo Shaka con una débil voz, siendo perfecto conocedor del complicado carácter de su compañero de vida.

\- Shaka tiene razón.- Intervino Kanon con una celeridad pasmosa, acudiendo al rescate del forense después de haberse dado cuenta de hasta dónde había metido la pata.- Te lo contará todo, pero no le eches ninguna culpa...¡hasta ahora no estabas en condiciones de saber nada de nada! Debías olvidarte del trabajo ¿lo recuerdas? Prescripción médica, hermanito...- Añadió regalándole otra palmadita sobre el hombro, esbozando esa media sonrisa que todo lo ganaba. Todo...menos la réplica en los labios de Saga, que ahora le miraba a él con contenida rabia.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué os parece si nos olvidamos del trabajo al menos por esta tarde?

La voz de Shura cortó la tensa conversación que amenazaba con arrasar la mesa peor que un huracán, consiguiendo captar toda la atención hacia su persona y la cada vez más extraña distensión que parecía lucir.

\- Shura...a ti hoy te ocurre algo...- Dijo Saga, centrándose en la tímida sonrisa que su ayudante no conseguía mantener oculta.- Tú hoy has quedado con una mujer...¡a mí no me engañas!

El tono picarón con el que Saga pronunció sus palabras logró que tanto Shaka como Kanon respiraran aliviados, no sin antes lanzarle uno una mirada acusadora al otro, que la aceptó mostrándole ojitos de gatito arrepentido clamando perdón.

\- Bueno...éso es un probabilidad entre muchas, amigo Saga...- Replicó Shura haciéndose el interesante al tiempo que bajaba la feliz mirada y se esforzaba en no ensanchar en demasía la estúpida sonrisa, la misma que siempre le dibujaba el anuncio de un posible intercambio de impresiones con el sexo opuesto.

\- ¿Quién es esta vez?

\- ¿De verdad te interesa? ¿O únicamente lo quieres saber para emitir tu crítica, como haces siempre?

\- Esta vez me callo. Te lo prometo.- Anunció Saga, esculpiendo la seductora media sonrisa que no sólo sabía mostrar Kanon, mientras sinceramente se interesaba por los progresos amatorios de su colega.

\- Esta bien...es...- Shura se detuvo, experimentando una profunda timidez al descubrirse intensamente observado por sus tres compañeros de mesa.

\- Es...es...- Insistió Saga, alentándole con ambas manos.- Ya sé...

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Por supuesto...¡la secretaria de DeathMask! - Exclamó Saga riéndose abiertamente, sabiendo que esto ruborizaría sin medida a Shura.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre, Saga?!

\- Esa mujer se funde cada vez que te ve, amigo mío...

\- ¡Pero yo no! Me produce...cierto rechazo, para decirlo finamente...- Se defendió Shura, rindiéndose muy a su pesar a un rubor poco acostumbrado a mostrar.

\- ¿No está buena la secretaria de DM? - Preguntó Kanon con ganas de unirse a la guasa y hacer avergonzar todavía más al serio ayudante del fiscal.

\- Tendrías que verla, Kanon...- Siguió Saga, focalizándose en su gemelo tan sólo un segundo antes de regalar toda su atención de nuevo a Shura.- Va...¿quién es?

\- Phantasos...- Reveló Shura al fin, carraspeando para mantener firme su dignidad.

\- ¡¿Phantasos?! - Se sorprendió Saga, alegrándose sinceramente de la nueva elección.

\- ¿Quién es ésta? - Preguntó Kanon, que parecía ser el único fuera de juego en ese momento.

\- Es la psicóloga de la Comisaría de Policía...- Le informó Shaka escuetamente, que la había visto en alguna ocasión.

\- ¡Caray! ¡Una psicóloga y un sobrio abogado! Buena combinación...- Le animó Kanon, guiñándole el ojo antes de recibir una colleja por parte de Saga.

\- ¿Y es la primera cita? - Intervino Saga lleno de sana curiosidad.

\- Bueno...no...en realidad es la tercera...- Admitió Shura, completamente rojo como un tomate.- Y creo que esta vez la cosa funcionará...

\- Me alegro por ti, de verdad. La muchacha es realmente bella.- Le tranquilizó Saga, absteniéndose de buscarle los factores que podrían hacer de esa nueva relación algo fallido para un hombre poco extrovertido como Shura.

\- Gracias...Espero que ahora vaya bien. La chica...me gusta. Y de verdad.

###

_Comisaría de Policía. Despacho y consulta de Phantasos._

La joven psicóloga, en plantilla para ayudar a los policías en casos post-traumáticos así como también prestar apoyo a víctimas de abusos y agresiones, se estaba acicalando el largo y rubio cabello cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

Sus dorados ojos rodaron hacia el cielo en un claro gesto de hastío después de comprobar el nombre del insistente interlocutor, y antes de contestar destapó el pintalabios que sujetó al aire mientras su voz daba paso a la intromisión.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

_"¿Es esta noche que te verás con el ayudante del fiscal?"_

\- Ya sabes que sí.- Contestó Phantasos, esbozando una curiosa mueca mientras se adornaba los carnosos labios con un color granate intenso y mate.

_"Recuerda que es muy amigo del fiscal Saga, el cuál ahora ya no es fiable..."_

\- Ya lo sé. Pero no te preocupes tanto, que hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niña...

El pintalabios cayó sobre la mesa, y un pequeño estuche con discreto maquillaje se abrió ante sus ojos. El algodón se impregnó de polvos color carne, y con gestos diestros fue acariciando las mejillas de la bella muchacha.

_"Y no te enamores de él...Piensa que es sólo un paso más para nuestro objetivo..."_

Un resoplido de cansancio escapó de los adornados labios de la joven psicóloga, y después de contar paciencia hasta diez prosiguió.

\- Sé como tratar a los hombres, y este español serio y soso no me va a enamorar ni que me hipnotizara yo misma a consciencia.

_"Éso espero. Confío en ti, pequeña..."_

_-_ ¡Deja de llamarme pequeña! ¡Ese tiempo ya pasó para ti!

La conversación fue cortada. El móvil se sumergió en el abultado bolso, y pronto le siguió el estuche de maquillaje y el pintalabios. Un pequeño perfume fue rescatado por sus suaves manos y una perfecta dosis acudió a vestir sensualmente su cuello.

La hora de la cita con Shura se acercaba, y alzándose de la silla se reacomodó la ceñida falda.

Esta sería su tercera cena. Seguramente hoy tocaría llegar hasta la cama. Y en ese momento, imaginándose siendo desnudada por el distante y sobrio abogado, Phantaso cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ella tenía una misión...y estar secretamente deseando la llegada de ese sensual y erótico momento no debía formar parte de las coordenadas a seguir.

Shura era un simple trámite. Y disfrutar de la noche que se le presentaba también debía serlo.

Un revolcón rápido y sin importancia.

Nada más.

**FIN...**

**...de la Segunda Temporada**

* * *

_Aclaración al fic: Sé que el personaje de Phantasos, en The Lost Canvas, es muy ambiguo e infantil, por lo que aquí me decanto en hacerlo enteramente femenino y maduro. Phantasos será una hermosa chica de unos veintitantos años de edad._

_Y hasta aquí la segunda temporada de Duelo Legal. ¿Nos vemos en la tercera?_

 


End file.
